The Dragon and the Muggle
by Kittyboosmom
Summary: Follow-up of Malfoy's life roughly twenty-five years after Valdemort's defeat. And the introduction of an American woman trying to track down the answers to a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters from the Harry Potter books are the property of J. K. Rowling. The rest are mine. This is my first shot at writing fiction in many years. Hope you enjoy. Please read & review. Thanks._

**Chapter 1 – The Passing of Time**

"Potter, I owe you a life debt. And Weasley, too."

"You don't owe us anything, Malfoy."

"You and Weasley each saved my life, and I owe you for protecting my mother at her trial. She wouldn't have survived in Azkaban. Your testimony saved her."

"She saved my life. She lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead. If she hadn't, he would have tried again, and probably succeeded. I'd be dead. So you see, I owed her. And if the Wizengamot was lenient with your father, that was not because of me."

"All the same, I owe you and Weasley, and I will repay the debt if ever I can."

"Your mother helped me because of you. Dumbledore saw good in you. You can repay us by becoming the man Dumbledore saw deep inside you. Muggles have an expression, 'Pay it forward.' That's all we ask"

Draco Malfoy remembered the conversation as though it was yesterday although it had been over twenty-five years earlier, after Voldemort's defeat. At Narcissa Malfoy's trial, Harry Potter had testified on her behalf, recounting how she lied to Voldemort to protect Harry. Lucius Malfoy received a lenient sentence, a choice of five years in Azkaban or loss of his wand and 'exile' to the muggle world. He took the loss of use of magic and he and Narcissa "retired" to Majorca. They stayed there until Lucius died ten years ago. Narcissa had decided to remain in Majorca, saying that that those were the happiest years of her life, away from the gossip and rude looks from those who had opposed Voldemort, and the attempts of former Death Eaters to involve her in their opposition to the current Ministry. She took a monthly pension from the family's vast wealth and gave charge of the family fortune and business to Draco.

He'd done well in business, far exceeding his father's ability to make money. Where Lucius used threats and cajolery to influence clients, Draco had a good head for business and invested his profits wisely. He maintained an office in London to oversee his muggle business ventures and another in Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knock-Turn Alley. He went to the London office only once or twice a week, as it was maintained primarily for meetings with muggle associates and prospective muggle clients. Although he didn't loathe muggles as he did as a student, he still felt uncomfortable in their world. It had taken him some time to get used to not relying on magic outside his own world, but he'd come to terms with it. Still, he had done well for his family. Well, what was left of it, anyway. His wife, Lydia, had been gone since Scorpius and Lyra were children at Hogwarts. They were grown now, Scorpius married and Lyra engaged. He was alone now, and the loneliness was becoming more and more of a black pall over him as time went on. He felt so much older than his age. How his life had changed over the years!

"Well," he thought, "at least the name Malfoy is no longer pariah in the wizarding world." He had seen to that, donating large sums to charity in the name of those who died battling the Dark Lord. "How foolish we all were, to become so enraptured by that hypocrite! He raved on against muggles and mudbloods while his own father was a muggle!" But, as his mother had told him, he had been molded by his father's prejudices then. As she had counseled, he had become his own man. Yes, life had changed drastically in the years after Voldemort's defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J

_Disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter, except new characters I've developed. As I stated prior to Chapter 1, this is my first fiction in many years. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2 – The Muggle**_

Elizabeth decided that she would not return to teaching Social Studies in the fall. She was at a point in her life where she had to change now or just forget about changing. All her life she had done what had been expected of her. She had cared for her widowed mother (who was uncommonly critical of everything she ever did), had gone into teaching like her mother had wanted, always did the socially acceptable, predictable things. But in her mind, she longed for freedom.

Her mother and older brother, Jeff, had died recently in an automobile accident. Now she had to go through her mother's things and clear out Jeff's apartment. She decided that Jeff's apartment needed to be cleared out first, as there was a new tenant waiting for it. She had found multiple excuses not to do that up to now, but it couldn't be put off any longer. It was getting close to the end of the month. Elizabeth decided to go through the clothes first. Most things would be given to charity, but she decided to keep a couple of sweaters she had bought for him ages ago. She couldn't believe that he had kept them all this time. They were a bit threadbare in the elbows, but as she pulled one on, she felt wrapped in the warmth of his love, comforted for the first time since she had been told of the accident. She remembered it as though it were just happening. There was a knock on her door very late in the evening. When she opened it, two police officers, both with dolmen faces, were standing there.

"Are you Elizabeth Brandon? I'm Officer Perry of the New Orleans Police Department. This is Officer Davilier. May we come in?"

"Of course, Officers. Is there a problem?"

"You had better sit down, ma'am. I'm sorry, Miss Brandon, but we have some very bad news. Your mother and brother were involved in an automobile accident earlier. We came as soon as we knew who to contact"

"Where are they, Are they alright? What happened?"

"Your brother was driving. From what the witnesses said, with the rain and all he must not have seen the pothole in the street until it was too late. They say he tried to swerve away from it, but he apparently hit a slick spot and lost control. Look, is there someone we can call to be with you? "

"Are they okay? Where are they?"

"The car went into Bayou St. John. They couldn't get them out in time. I'm so sorry. They're both gone."

From that point Elizabeth was in a fog until after the funeral. She had little memory of anything until she was standing next to the family crypt in Greenwood Cemetery. She remembered feeling absolutely devastated over Jeff, but conflicted over her mother. She had never been close to her-- Olivia had never allowed her to be. Elizabeth grieved that now she would never know why. Why had her mother been so distant from her children? On the other hand, she felt extreme relief that she wouldn't hear the constant criticism, the oppressing dictates on what to do in every aspect of her life.

Suddenly Elizabeth realized she was parked in front of Jeff's apartment. She dreaded going in but knew it had to be done. The apartment had been furnished when Jeff moved in, so she only had to go through his personal effects. The clothes took no time. All were bagged up to go to charity. The stacks of business and personal papers would be the time consuming job. As she sorted through them, she was surprised at how few were of any importance. Then she found a box in the very back of the bedroom closet. When she opened it, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. There were a couple of scarves she had crocheted for him when she was a teenager, along with a sweater she had bought for him with her first real paycheck after she finished college. Then there were cards for various holidays and birthdays she had sent him. Finally, she saw an envelope with her name on it. She hesitantly opened it and unfolded the pages.

.

_Dear Lizard:_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. Actually, I'm not dead now, 'cause if I was I sure wouldn't be writing this, would I? Seriously, I'm writing this now for the occasion, whenever it happens. I want you to go to the bank and take everything out of my account. You're listed on the account as co-owner. Take the money, get away from Mother ASAP. If not, you'll never have a life as long as mother is alive. She never could control me, but she knew how to push all of your buttons after Dad died. She knows how to hurt you – and she will at every chance. I can't see letting her make your life a living hell. Between your salary and savings and the money I've squirreled away, you don't need her or her house. Take the money and run!_

_Look, I don't know if any if this means anything, but you should know in case it's important someday. When we were little kids, Mom suddenly broke off from her family, but I don't know why. I asked Dad about it, but he advised me not to bring it up. He said he had broached the subject a few times and Mom went ballistic. Not long before he died, he told me to protect you. He said you had abilities that mother envied, and that you might one day be in danger because of them. I have an idea from things I overheard, but never told you because I didn't want to upset you. I tried to search some things out, but I kept running into brick walls. Keep looking. I believe it's important and may help you. Keep searching her family tree. Who knows what will fall or fly out of it! I personally always believed she was part witch (sub any other letter you wish). There was something Mom and Dad fought about—sending you to some school in England and letting you stay with some of her relatives during holidays. Some school named Warthog or Hog's Warts—something weird like that. She went totally ape against that. Maybe there's something about her family you should know._

_Just remember that I love you and will always be with you. _

_--Jeff _

She finished reading the letter and became lost in thought. She remembered overhearing her mother and father arguing not long before he died of a heart attack. It was the summer before her tenth birthday.

"Olivia, the child should be sent to a school where she can develop her abilities! Why won't you let her go?"

"I won't have her embarrassing me there! Besides, they don't teach anything that she really needs to know. I went to a regular school and I've done just fine. Besides, we can't afford to ship her off to a private school in England, and I won't allow my family to pay for it."

The argument became heated and Elizabeth remembered hearing her mother say, "If you tell her _anything_ about this, I will disappear and take her so far away, you'll never find her in your lifetime! You _know_ I can disappear very easily!" Shortly afterward, they realized she was listening and stopped the discussion. When her father left for work, her mother grabbed her and beat the daylights out of her for "eavesdropping." .

Elizabeth suddenly snapped back to the present. She had to finish clearing things out. Everything was packed and the box from the closet would go with her. AS she brought the stuff down to her mini-van, she dreaded starting on the real work, sorting out her mother's things. "Lord knows what's in there," she thought. She hadn't been allowed in her mother's bedroom since her father died. "Oh, well. Off to face the Dragon!"

As she sorted through her mother's things, Elizabeth wondered why her mother had been so cold and cruel. Every day of Elizabeth's life after her dad's death had been spent hearing how plain and inept she was. Nothing ever satisfied her mother. Every day she was told to quit dreaming and face reality—she was plain and ordinary and only plain and ordinary things happen to people like her. She was discouraged from reading fairy tales, and especially stories about witches, wizards, or magic. If it wasn't real, it wasn't worth reading. As her Mother coldly stated, "If you kiss a toad, it won't turn into a primcr. You'll just get warts and look even worse."

As she reached the bottom of a stack of clothes in the underwear drawer, she spyed a tiny silver key. Elizabeth wondered what it went to. The jewelry box on the dresser didn't have a lock. She put the key into her pocket and continued sorting the clothes in the dresser. When that was done she went to the closet. Clearing out her mother's clothes was simple—if it was wearable, it went to charity. She chuckled to herself as she thought, "I hope meanness isn't contagious!" She then climbed up on a stepstool and started clearing off the shelf in the top of the closet. Toward the very back, behind everything, there was a small wooden chest with a tiny silver padlock through a tiny hasp. She wondered if the key she found earlier would fit. She reached into her pocket and took the key out. "Yes," she thought, "it looks like it belongs to that lock." Sure enough, when she tried the key, the lock opened. She removed the lock, unhooked the hasp, and opened the chest. There was a stack of letters in there, but she didn't understand what they were talking about, nor did she know any of the people who had written them. After a while, she realized there was a common theme—something about witches and wizards. Someone in one letter called Jeff a "squib," whatever that was! This all seemed really weird, considering her mother refused to discuss that particular subject. She had emphatically stated more than once that there was no such thing as magic. More than one of the letters had said that her brother was a "squib," but that Elizabeth may have inherited the "gift." They implored her mother to send her to a school of magic, if not where most of the family had gone, at least to one in the States nearer to their home. Finally, she found a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, signed by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The letter stated that she had been on the admission list since birth, as had many generations of her family before they emigrated from Britain to America. He implored her mother to allow her to start her first year the fall she reached her eleventh birthday. "If you want to reject what you are and your magical abilities, so be it, but at least allow your daughter to choose for herself. I believe she may have great potential."

Was that why her parents had been arguing that day? Now she knew who might be able to answer all of her questions about her mother and her family. She would write to this Professor Dumbledore and ask the questions that had been running through her mind. After completing the letter, she realized that she didn't have a complete address for the school. She checked the internet, but found nothing there. Curious! She decided to go to the library to see if she could find something on Hogwarts there. She grabbed her purse, her keys and the letter and left. As she walked to her van, she noticed an owl sitting on the mailbox. That was strange—seeing an owl in the daytime. She put the purse and letter on the hood and unlocked the driver's side door. All of a sudden the owl flew over, grabbed the letter in his talons and flew away!

"That's it, I've had it for today! I simply cannot take any more!" Elizabeth went back inside, fixed a blender full of Pink Squirrels, and started drinking. She thought as she cried herself to sleep, "Scarlett O'Hara was right. 'Tomorrow is another day.' And if I'm lucky, it will have some semblance of normality!"

A/N: Please be patient with the setup. I promise more of the HP characters in the next chapter.

Chapter 1 has been edited to change Draco's wife's name to agree with JKR canon. Many thanks to **Xx****.siriusly.lily.xX** for catching that error, and for the encouraging review and technical assistance.

Please read and review. I have a basic outline in my mind for this story, but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks to all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Scarlett refers to the timeless Scarlett O'Hara of __Gone with the Wind__, by Margaret Mitchell. Other characters are mine. Hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review._

**Chapter 3 – And Where Do We Go from Here?**

A week had passed since the owl had snatched Elizabeth's letter to Professor Dumbledore. She assumed that it had been dropped and picked up as trash, or was perhaps now lining the owl's nest. She thought about writing another letter, but hadn't gotten around to it. There was so much to do. Jeff's apartment had been completely cleared out, and she had gone through all of her mother's things. Now there was the matter of the house. It was hers now, but what to do with it was the problem. Should she get another apartment and move out? Sell the house? Rent it? "Oh, well," she thought, "that can wait for a bit." Being a supreme procrastinator, she decided that Scarlett was right. "After all, tomorrow is another day!"

Elizabeth decided to go on-line to hunt down information on her mother's family tree. She had gone through some records in the library, but had reached dead ends at every turn. The same thing happened when she went on-line. It was as though the family had popped in from thin air around 1830. Before that, there were no records. Perhaps she had the wrong first names of some of her mother's ancestors. That could explain why she kept hitting brick walls.

After a few hours, Elizabeth felt like she was about to cross-eyed from reading the laptop screen. She had to get out outside into the fresh air. She thought about driving over to the Museum of Art, but then she realized she would have to pass the accident site. Not a good choice, by any means! She just wasn't ready for that. She decided to do Audubon Park instead. It was a lot quieter, and if she decided to really get away from it she could go to the Zoo. She hadn't done that it a number of years. Yes, that would be a refreshing relief.

As soon as Elizabeth opened the door, she spied a sight that really shook her world. There was the owl again, with a letter in his beak. He flew over to her and dropped the envelope at her feet. Before she even picked it up, she saw that it was addressed to her and that it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Okay," she thought, "back to the weird stuff!"

Elizabeth turned and went inside. She grabbed a diet soda and plopped onto the sofa before opening the letter. She perused the envelope. The paper was fine parchment, addressed in a handwriting that seemed almost like calligraphy, and bore a red wax seal. How unusual! It seemed like something from the Renaissance! After examining it carefully, she carefully lifted the red seal. The pages inside were the same type of parchment. Elizabeth withdrew them from the envelope and unfolded them.

_Dear Miss Brandon,_

_ This will acknowledge receipt of your recent letter to Professor Dumbledore. Unfortunately, he has been deceased for a number of years. However, I may be able to answer some of your questions. In addition, members of our staff have expressed an interest in assisting you in your research. We believe that you will achieve better results in your quest if you would come here to Hogwarts. As the students have gone for summer holiday, it would be a perfect time for you to come here to do the research. We would be pleased to have you stay here as our guest for the summer. Please let us know if this is agreeable. If so, please advise and we will handle all arrangements for you. When you finish your reply, just give it to the owl. He will bring it back directly._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

"Now things are really getting weird! I'd have to get a passport, pack, make arrangements to have my mail held and for someone to watch the house. Hell, I have to find out where the heck I'm even supposed to be going!"

Elizabeth pondered the situation. Should she go? One minute she could hear her brother's voice in her head telling her to go, take a chance. The next moment she reverted to her reticent self. "Okay, Jeff. This was all your idea! Where do we go from here?" She could hear his laughter in her mind, as clear as if he were standing next to her. "Why, to Hogwarts, of course, Lizard! To Hogwarts!"

As Elizabeth considered her reply, she thought that this would be the weirdest thing she had ever done. All of a sudden, a well of gumption rose in her. "Why not go? I can afford the airfare if I fly coach or business class, and I have a place to stay." She penned her reply before she could change her mind.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Thank you for your kind invitation. I would be pleased to accept. Please advise as to where Hogwarts is located. Is it near London? Also, as I am not familiar with the weather there, please advise as to the type of clothing to pack. It is quite hot and humid here this time of year, but I would assume that your climate would be a bit milder. Again, thank you for your generosity._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Elizabeth Brandon_

As soon as the letter was finished, she placed the letter in the envelope and sealed it. Now to find the owl! Before she had even risen from the table, Elizabeth heard a noise at the window, like someone scratching at the screen. She opened the blinds to see the owl there. "Well, I can't get to you there. The screen's in the way. I'll bring it to you outside." By the time she got to the back door, the owl was waiting there. When she opened it, he flew onto the table top and just stared at her. "Here's the letter for Professor McGonagall. Have a safe flight." It hit her then—she must be crazy, talking to a bird like he could understand what she was saying! The owl refused to take the letter. "Well, if you're going on strike I guess I'll have to pay you." Elizabeth got a few bits of raw hamburger from the refrigerator and a bowl of water and placed them on the table. The bird quickly gobbled up the meat and took a few sips of water. "That's what you wanted? Do you need to rest before you leave?" The bird took the envelope in his beak. Elizabeth opened the door and the owl flew off. "Well, I've heard of carrier pigeons, but I never heard of carrier owls before! Things are getting weirder and weirder. Toto, we ain't in Kansas any more!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. If they were mine, I'd be living it up on the Riviera or some place glamorous. All non-HP characters are mine._

**Chapter 4 – Of Muggles and Magic**

Elizabeth arrived at Heathrow Airport. Professor McGonagall had written and told her that she would meet her at the gate, and had described herself as "an old schoolteacher with hair in a bun and sensible shoes." She looked, carefully examining people waiting, but didn't see anyone fitting that description. Had she given Professor McGonagall the correct flight information? She was getting nervous, but then she always was a worry-wart when things deviated from set plans. Her mind wandered, imagining every possible thing that could have gone wrong. She was totally lost in thought when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see a young woman with flame-red hair, all pulled up on the back of her neck. Elizabeth glanced at the stranger's feet. Sneakers! Sensible, all right, but somehow this woman did not at all look like "an old schoolteacher."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you Elizabeth Brandon?" Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Ginny Potter. A problem came up at the school, so Professor McGonagall won't be able to get away for a few days. In the meantime, she asked me to meet you here at the airport. While you're in London, you're welcome to stay with us, that being me, my husband and our three children—two boys, James and Scorpius, and a daughter, Lily. But if children aren't your thing, I can arrange for a room at a quaint inn."

Elizabeth laughed. "I teach Social Studies in a private elementary school, so I'm used to ten and eleven year olds. And I'm the school disciplinarian—by default, not by choice—so I deal with all of the little monsters, from kindergarten through eighth grade. That covers a range from five to thirteen."

Ginny smiled, "I wouldn't mention the disciplinarian part to our three. Actually, maybe we should tell James—he's the oldest and a little rambunctious at times. Maybe it will get him to calm down. Anyway, let's get your luggage."

After retrieving her bags, Elizabeth followed Ginny out to her car. It looked awfully small from the outside, but it was surprisingly roomy once she got in. Ginny seemed quite friendly and immediately put her at ease. She felt that she had found a new friend. As they drove along, Ginny started a conversation.

"I gather that you're a muggle—I'm sorry, non-magic person—not a witch."

"Well, to be honest, I was always taught that there were no such things as witches, elves, gnomes, that sort of stuff. But I was quite surprised when I found a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and even more surprised when I wrote to a Professor Dumbledore and received a reply from Professor McGonagall. You see, my mother was estranged from her family and we, my brother and I, never had any contact with them. She wouldn't even talk about them. In fact, she went ballistic whenever we brought up the subject. Then she and my brother were killed in an accident. From something he had written and letters in my mother's things, I gathered that there was some mysterious reason. I found a letter from Professor Dumbledore imploring my mother to let me develop my gift, whatever that is, and not make me reject it the way she did hers. I decided to write to him to see if he could tell me what the big deal was, but I received a letter from Professor McGonagall telling me that Professor Dumbledore had been deceased for some time, but that she believed she could help. She offered to let me stay at the school and do research, and said that some of the staff were interested in helping me with the search. That's why I'm here."

"Aha! The plot thickens! That's why McGonagall suggested I invite Hermione and Ron over to dinner tonight! Ron is my brother; Hermione is his wife, as well as my best friend. Her parents are muggles, so she can probably explain things better than anyone."

"Okay, now you have me confused. If her parents are muggles, does that mean she is? And if she isn't, that would make her a witch?"

"You've got it. Look, we wizarding folk don't usually tell muggles about our little world. It tends to upset theirs. For some reason, McGonagall is letting you in on all this—muggles don't know about Hogwarts and we tend to keep it that way, so she must have the okay from high up in the Ministry. Use of magic in front of muggles is highly discouraged except in case of emergencies. In fact, at one time, it was prohibited by the Ministry of Magic."

"So, you're a witch?"

"Yeah, complete with the wart on the nose and all. Contrary to the opinion of most muggles, we're not evil creatures plotting to take souls for the devil. We happen to have a gift that muggles don't, a gift that's been misunderstood throughout the ages. That misunderstanding cost a lot of innocent people their lives. Of course, not all witches and wizards are good, just like all muggles aren't good. About thirty-ish years ago, there was one who really was as evil as anyone could be, a wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. He believed that only pure-blood" witches and wizards, with no muggle heritage, should be allowed to practice magic."

"Sounds like the wizard answer to Adolf Hitler."

"Yeah, basically the same. He had his followers, but a number of good wizarding folk stood up against him. A lot of them were killed, my husband's parents among them. Harry was an infant in his mother's arms when it happened. Something backfired when he tried to kill Harry, and Voldemort was weakened. After a number of years, he found ways to regain his powers and the final war against him was waged about twenty-five years ago. In fact, the final battle happened at Hogwarts. We lost a lot of friends and family that day, including my brother Fred. Harry lost his godfather in the years leading up to the final battles. But you know, the real shame is that Voldemort's father was a muggle. Anyway, that's enough of that story."

The conversation went on about the differences between the two worlds, with questions from Elizabeth, and Ginny explaining things as best she could. "What I can't answer, Hermione will. She's the brainiac in the group. Also, I warn you, my father has an avid interest in all things having to do with muggles. He worked in the Ministry of Magic in the department that investigated the misuse of muggle artifacts. He's retired now, but still is absolutely hooked on the subject. If you're not careful, he'll have you up half the night with all kinds of questions."

"Are your parents going to be there too?"

"Since Dad knows you're coming, I'm positive that he'll convince Mum to pop over with him."

"Oh, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you and your family!"

"No, we've been looking forward to your visit. Here we are—12 Grimmauld Place. We're home."

It was a thoroughly enjoyable evening. Elizabeth received a crash course in the goings on of the wizarding world, while she in turn told stories about muggle life in New Orleans. She was slightly surprised to find out that a number of real witches and wizards lived there, but not shocked. After all, the city was an old one and had seen its share of voodoo and everything else. What the real shocker was that not all of the witches and wizards lived in the French Quarter or old neighborhoods like the Garden District. According to Hermione, they were all over, including the suburbs and outlying areas. They just learned how to blend in well. Elizabeth figured that wasn't too hard—people in New Orleans are a unique sort anyway.

She really liked Ginny's family. Hermione was a hoot to talk to, and she could relate to her easily since Hermione's family were muggles. Ron was a character, but a really nice person. Ginny's husband Harry was more on the serious side, but had a wicked sense of humor. He sort of reminded her of Jeff. Ginny's parents were very sweet, insisting that she call them Molly and Arthur rather than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She felt as though she had known them all her life, perhaps because they treated her that way. And the children were on their best behavior. James hung on her every word, and protested when he was told it was bedtime. It was only after Elizabeth promised to spend some time with just him to talk about muggles that he went quietly.

As Ginny showed her to her room, she noticed a door open to a room with very unusual wallpaper. It looked like a family tree. "Ginny, I hate to be forward, but may I see that room? The wallpaper is so unusual." They went into the room. Elizabeth realized it was a family tree, but that the pictures by some of the names seemed to have been burned out. "That's the Black family tree. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, left the house to Harry in his will. Unfortunately, most of the Black family were Death Eaters—that's what Voldemort's followers were called. Sirius' mother believed all that rubbish about pure-bloods. Anyone who disagreed she called "blood-traitor" and zapped their pictures out. See, that's where Sirius' picture was. His cousin, Andromeda, was zapped out as well. Andromeda's husband was killed during the last war. So were her daughter Nymphadora and her husband Remus Lupin. Their son, Teddy, is Harry's godson."

"The room seems to have such bad memories. I'm surprised you haven't redecorated it."

"I thought about suggesting it to Harry right after we got married and moved here. But then I thought that leaving it like it is would be the perfect memorial for Sirius and a reminder that we need to stand against evil wherever you find it."

"By the way, Ginny, you never mentioned if you work or are a stay-at-home mom."

"I'm an auror, same as Harry. We're kind of like the anti-dark wizard police. Kind of like a cross between your FBI and CIA."

"Looks like you're doing your part to prevent a rerun of Voldemort."

Ginny smiled. "We're trying. Thank heaven we haven't run into anything that nasty in quite a while."

Ginny opened the door to a beautiful room, done in reds and golds, with a huge four-poster bed. "This was Sirius' room. At one time we were going to put the boys in here, but James was entirely too rambunctious. I was afraid he'd be climbing on the canopy and swinging from the drapes!" We kept the color scheme to remind us of Sirius. Besides being Harry's godfather, he and Remus Lupin were Harry's dad's best friends. They were special to Harry, Ron, Hermione and me."

Elizabeth hugged Ginny. "Thank you for so great an honor. I would so much rather be here where there is so much love than in the grandest palace on earth." Ginny grinned, "I think we're going to be the best of friends."

"Ginny, something Ron mentioned in passing piqued my curiosity. What's a 'bat-bogey hex'?"

Ginny laughed. "Something Ron never wants to see again. Next time you see him, ask him about the canaries, too. Sweet dreams!"

**A/N: Thanks to Xx.siriusly.lily.xX for the review and encouragement. To Aspieturtles, thanks for being so understanding. **

**Hope y'all enjoy. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to JKR. Non-HP characters are mine. Wish we could swap!_

**Chapter 5 – Of Accents and Access**

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning. The sun had not risen yet and everyone else was asleep. She figured it would be a good time to take a bath so she wouldn't tie up a bathroom later. As she left the bathroom, she heard a low, grumbling voice. "Poor Mistress Black! Blood-traitors, mudbloods and now muggles! What next!" Elizabeth spied a tiny creature that looked like the pictures of goblins she had seen in story books, except that he wore an outfit that resembled a Roman slave's tunic made from what appeared to be tea-towels.

"Good morning," Elizabeth greeted him. "I'm Elizabeth Brandon, the Potters' houseguest." The little man was startled as he spun around. Elizabeth thought that he looked older than time itself.

"I am Kreacher, the Potters' house-elf. I served the noble House of Black for many years. Now I serve Master Harry and his family."

"Is anyone else up yet?"

"No, they will not be up until later, but if Miss would like, Kreacher will get breakfast for her. What would Miss like?

"Miss would like for you to tell her what you were fussing about. Am I causing a problem being here?"

"Not for Master Harry and Mistress Ginny. But Mistress Black would be furious. She was a pure-blood and had no use for muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors. She believed in the Dark Lord."

"So, I guess since I'm a muggle, I'd best watch what you put in my tea, then?" Elizabeth laughed.

Kreacher smiled in spite of himself. "No, Miss is quite safe. Master Harry is not a pure-blood, but he has been kind to Kreacher, as has been Mistress Ginny. Although Kreacher doesn't care for mudbloods and muggles in general, he is fond of Mistress Hermione. She, too, has shown Kreacher great kindness, and has always protested the harsh treatment of house-elves. Therefore, if nothing else, it is a matter of duty that Kreacher care for the family and friends of Master harry and Miss Ginny. Would Miss refer tea or coffee?"

"It depends. If you can brew up a good strong cup of coffee that I can turn into cafe au lait, I'll go for that. Otherwise, tea will be lovely, thank you. As for eating breakfast, I guess I'll wait for the others to get up. I appreciate your kindness, though."

"Until now, the only muggles Kreacher has met have been Mistress Hermione's family. Miss is most kind to converse with Kreacher in such a manner. If there is anything you need, just call my name and I will be there immediately. In the meantime, Kreacher will get your coffee."

The little man then popped into thin air, disappearing totally. Shortly afterward, he suddenly popped back.

"Miss' coffee is waiting downstairs. Mistress Ginny went downstairs while we were talking. She asked if you would please join her in the kitchen."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes. The table was laden as though for a holiday breakfast. There was the cafe au lait she requested, trays of muffins and jam, eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon—anything you could ever want for breakfast in a lifetime! Ginny and Harry were sitting there laughing at the look on Elizabeth's face. Harry finally quit laughing long enough to speak. "We don't know what you did to Kreacher, but he hasn't whipped up a feast like this in ages! Apparently, you made a very favorable impression on him."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm glad. By the way, exactly what is he?"

"A house-elf," Harry replied. "He used to be a really unpleasant sort, but after a little while, he responded to kindness. He still reverts back to his old ways occasionally, but considering his age, that's to be expected. He was with Sirius' family for many years. Sirius was the last of the direct Black family line. He didn't have any children, and I was his godson, so he left the house and all to me."

Ginny noted the far-away look on Harry's face and changed the subject. "Well, Harry and I have to go in to work at the Ministry today, and the kids are off to Mum's. If you want, you can take a tour of London, go shopping, whatever." Harry added in, "If you really want to do something different, you can always go to Diagon Alley. That's a shopping area for witches and wizards. You can get there one of two ways: through the entrance in the back of the Leaky Cauldron or by Floo Network. The Cauldron is a wizards' pub, but they don't discriminate against muggles." "Harry," Ginny interjected, "first she won't be able to find the Leaky Cauldron, and second, she doesn't have a wand to get through the entrance." "Oh, yeah. Well, that leaves floo powder. I haven't tried it with a muggle before, but Hermione said that theoretically it should work. Look, all you have to do is step into the fireplace, throw down a handful of floo powder and state clearly where you want to go. I'll show you when we leave to go to work. Once you get there, just go to Gringott's and exchange some of your muggle money for wizarding money. Galleons are the largest denominations. Knuts and sickles are more common."

"Neat," Elizabeth commented. "What's a Gringott's, though?"

Harry smiled. "That's the wizards' bank. They have branches all over the world, though most muggles never even notice them. Same as the Leaky Cauldron and other places. Muggles never really notice them partially because they don't want to see things that aren't 'normal' and partly because there are obfuscation charms on certain places that hide them from muggles' sight. Anyway, once you get to Diagon Alley, go to Weasley's and ask for George. That's Ginny's older brother. He owns the shop. I don't think you'll get lost, but if you do, just ask anyone the way to Weasley's. George would be glad to show you around and make sure you get back here okay."

When Ginny and Harry left, Elizabeth watched and listened carefully. Ginny went first. "Ministry of Magic," she recited as she threw down a handful of floo powder. Elizabeth was startled by the green flames that shot up and then was more surprised to see that Ginny was gone. "Don't forget," warned Harry, "speak clearly when you say where you want to go. The first time I did this, I didn't enunciate clearly and ended up in Knock-Turn Alley. That's a bit of a dodgy area. You definitely want to avoid it. When you're ready to go, ask Kreacher to get you the floo powder and if you have any questions he'll be able to help you. Have a good time and we'll see you this evening." At that, Harry threw down a handful of powder. "Ministry of Magic!" Whoosh, he was gone. Elizabeth thought, "That certainly beats waiting for a cab or a bus!" She decided to change into jeans and a comfortable pair of flats. "If I'm going to be sight-seeing, I may as well be comfortable."

A short time later, she was ready to leave. Kreacher accompanied her to the hearth and reminded her to speak clearly. "Thanks Kreacher, I will." She threw down the handful of powder. The only thing no one had thought of was her accent. "Diagon Alley" came out:"Dy-gonalley." The green flame flared up and Elizabeth felt as though she was shooting through space.

She finally landed on her rear in a really creepy shop. "Looks like a voodoo museum or something," she thought as she got up and looked around. It struck her as creepy, but nothing worse than she'd seen in the Vieux Carre'. Not being into voodoo or black magic, nothing really interested her there, so she left the building. When she got outside, she noticed that all of the storefronts looked a little dingy and rundown. "Okay, Toto, we definitely ain't in Kansas any more!" was the first thing that crossed her mind. "It figures. If anyone's going to get lost in a crummy neighborhood, it's gonna be me!"

Elizabeth started walking to try to find a street sign. Three really skuzzy types were leaning against a boarded up storefront. "Where you goin', Love?" "Give us a kiss, Darlin'." "Come on with us, Sweetheart." She ignored them and kept on walking. One of them, a really evil-looking, absolutely cruddy fellow with a sort of skull tattoo on his forearm stepped in front of her. "It isn't good manners to ignore them that's talkin' to you, is it? " Elizabeth drew herself to her full height, looked down her nose as though she had stepped in something foul. "Buzz off, creeps!" She walked around him and picked up her pace. "Hey!" the tattooed man exclaimed, "she ain't carrying a wand and she didn't hex us. The little love here is a muggle!" He grabbed at her and tried to kiss her on the mouth, but she slapped his face as hard as she could. Her heart was racing, while thoughts went racing through her mind. She brought her knee up and aimed for the groin. He released her, but another grabbed her. She figured she could duke it out if necessary, but what if one of them decided to use magic against her? All of a sudden, she felt a fist hit the side of her face and she fell.

"Stupefy!" A loud voice came from behind her, and one of the three hit the ground. The others pulled out wands, but before they could utter a sound, "Petrificus totalus!" rang through the air. The remaining two stiffened up like mannequins and hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" She looked up to see an incredibly handsome man reaching down to help her up. "I'll see that the law takes care of those three, but why didn't you use your wand? Are you a squib?"

"I don't know—what's a squib?"

"Merlin's beard! You're a muggle! What are you doing in Knock-Turn Alley? Hasn't anyone told you not to come here?"

"Actually, yes, but I got lost. I guess floos don't understand American English. I said "Dy-gonalley, but I landed in that shop down the block, pointing to Borgin & Burkes.

"Why are you going to Diagon Alley?"

"I was invited to Hogwarts to do some research, but Professor McGonagall was tied up there and can't meet me in London for a few days. She arranged for me to stay with friends until she can get here. They thought I might like to see what the wizarding shopping area was like, since I'll be doing research at Hogwarts during the summer vacation. I was supposed to land in Diagon Alley, go to Gringott's and eventually meet a relative of the people I'm staying with."

Elizabeth realized that while they were talking, they had also been walking, the stranger having taken her arm. He had wiped the blood from her face, and the soreness had seemed to disappear. "I guess I'll have shiners like a raccoon," she mumbled as she smiled wryly. The stranger laughed softly. "I can't believe you're able to smile after what you just went through! You said you're American. Where are you from?"

"New Orleans."

"Ah, I've always been interested in that city—the music, the magic. There are a lot of witches and wizards there, did you know?"

"They told me that last night. It doesn't surprise me. That shop I landed in—Borgin and Burkes, is it? It reminded me of voodoo shops and museums back home. Of course, I don't believe in voodoo curses and stuff like that, but it doesn't surprise me that magic exists there. I guess that's why a lot of people are born there, live their lives there and die there. There's a magic that ties you to the place, you know?"

"Yes, I believe there are places like that, that can bind you just as tightly as a magic spell. I'm sorry. I've been terribly inconsiderate. Would you please have tea with me? Or coffee, if you'd prefer."

Elizabeth looked into the most beautiful blue-grey eyes she'd seen in many a year. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you." She smiled softly. "How charming," she thought. He was quite handsome, with a slender, chiseled face and a complexion as pale as milk and totally flawless. And his hair was so blonde it was the palest gold, slightly thinning, but still very attractive. The thought ran through her mind, "Hey, if you've got to be rescued by a knight in shining armor, it definitely doesn't hurt getting a good-looking one!

They walked into a charming little tea shop. He guided her to a table by the window and held her chair for her. The thought ran through her mind, "This is too good to be true." "Thank you so much for coming to my rescue. I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. You having tea with me is thanks enough. I don't often get the opportunity to play 'knight-in-shining-armor' to such a lovely lady. And I get to play hooky from the office to enjoy her company."

"Elizabeth laughed. "You're enough to charm a snake! I guess I must look a mess, though. That creep hit me pretty hard. My face must be starting to bruise, even if it isn't hurting."

"Actually, you look quite beautiful. I have to admit, though, I did use a healing charm on you after I knocked out your assailants. I thought it would be a crime to allow such a lovely face to be marred."

"You are so gallant! By the way, my name is Elizabeth Brandon. May I know the name of my rescuer?' She couldn't help but smile brilliantly. She felt as giddy as if she'd drunk a bottle of champagne.

He laughed. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I am thoroughly delighted to meet you, Miss Brandon."

**A/N: Please read and review. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Introductions

**Chapter 6 – Introductions**

Elizabeth smiled at her rescuer. "Draco. Such an unusual name. It means 'dragon,' doesn't it?"

"Why, yes it does, Miss Brandon. Not many people know that."

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"If you will call me Draco."

"Of course. Elizabeth couldn't believe that a man as handsome and gallant as Draco Malfoy would lavish such attention on her. After all, hadn't her mother told her all her life that she was plain and ordinary-looking? And he was so handsome!

Draco felt peculiarly drawn to this woman. She wasn't what you'd call a ravishing beauty. Her clothes were far from stylish, she wore no make-up, and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She looked like a recruiting poster for "Old Maid." Yet there was something about her that he found fascinating. Perhaps it was her courage in fighting off three men alone. And then there was her sense of humor. He knew that he certainly wouldn't be able to laugh at having a black eye or bruised up face. She was unlike any woman he had ever known.

Draco caught himself staring into her eyes, sparkling deep blue, and hurried to get a conversation going. He confirmed that she was a muggle, and inquired as to the research she was going to Hogwarts to pursue. After all, he had never heard of a muggle being invited to Hogwarts before. Then a funny thought crossed his mind. Wouldn't his father have a fit if he knew that a muggle was not only allowed into Hogwarts, but invited, no less!

Elizabeth felt reticent to tell her entire story to a stranger, so she simply said that she was working on a genealogy project, linking magical and non-magical families. Apparently the idea raised some interest at the school and she was invited to carry on her research there for the summer. Draco offered any assistance he could provide. After all, wasn't the Malfoy family tree one of the oldest in the country?

"That's quite kind of you, Draco. I appreciate the offer, but don't you have to be at work?"

"Well, I can afford to stay away occasionally. I have an "in" with the boss." Then he laughed and explained that he owned the company, inheriting it from his late father. Then Draco broached the subject she'd hoped wouldn't arise. "What about your family?"

"My father died when I was a child. I wasn't very close to my mother. We got along like oil and water. She believed that there were two ways to do everything—her way and the wrong way. I usually did things the wrong way, in her opinion, so we were usually at odds with each other. She and my brother were killed in an automobile accident recently. I know it sounds terrible, but I have such mixed emotions about her. I mean, she was my mother and I loved her, but I didn't really like her, you know? But I miss my brother a lot. We were very close, especially after Dad died."

Draco couldn't help himself. He looked into her eyes and knew he had to let her know she wasn't the only person to feel that way. He spoke softly. "I know what you mean, exactly. My father was like that, always critical and opinionated. My mother did what she could, but she was a little afraid of him, I think. He was very cruel and cold, but he was my father and I did anything I could to win his approval. I don't think I ever did."

"I'm so sorry. I appreciate you sharing that with me."

Draco knew he had gotten into a sensitive area, one that seemed to hurt Elizabeth as well as himself. "So, here we are, two birds with emotional broken wings. Instead of weeping over our tea, why don't you let me show you around Diagon Alley? That is, if you feel up to it."

"Sounds like a great idea. But I have to go to Gringott's first to exchange money."

"Well, we'll start our trip there."

"Wonderful," she laughed, as long as I get to Weasley's well before closing time."

After Draco took care of the check, they left the shop and started towards Gringott's. On the way, he explained the history of the goblin bank, as well as about goblins in general. Elizabeth noted how well-respected Draco seemed to be, although a few people who greeted him seemed a little cool. She figured they probably were his competition.

From there, they strolled through Diagon Alley, stopping at various shops. He thoroughly enjoyed her company. Unlike most of the witches he had dated since his wife's death, she was highly intelligent and well-read, not totally consumed with keeping up with fashion. She was a breath of fresh air, interested in all the magical things in the shops. They talked about the muggle world, the wizarding world, her job teaching, and his business experiences, all as if they had known each other for years. He watched her looking at the robes in the window of Madame Maulkin's shop, reminding him of a child looking in the window of a candy shop. He insisted that they go in. "After all, if you're to get a feel for our world, you'll need to dress like we do. You'll need at least a set of dress robes if you're going to a party or formal occasion. And maybe a couple of everyday robes for good measure." She replied, "What about you? That suit definitely looks like a muggle suit. A very expensive, tailored one, but still a suit that you'd see on Wall Street or the London equivalent!"

"That's only because I have to go into London occasionally on business. As I never know when something will come up that requires my personal attention, I tend to dress in muggle clothes for work. Come on. At least try on some of them."

Elizabeth was game until she saw the prices. She quickly converted the prices to muggle money n her mind, and when Madame Maulkin went into the back of the shop for a moment, Elizabeth whispered to Draco, "Is there a wizard equivalent to Wal-Mart?" He laughed, but realized that he had gotten so used to having whatever he wanted, that he had forgotten that not everyone had the same type of bank account as he did. "At least try on a few and get maybe one." "Elizabeth giggled, "Okay, but this is as bad as when I was a teenager trying on hats with my friends in the fancy-schmancy department stores. We were definitely too cool to wear hats, even if we could afford the prices, but we definitely got the biggest laugh doing it. Our straight-laced little old Southern mothers would have gone ballistic!" "Don't worry," Draco replied. "My family has spent enough money here to have supported the business single-handedly."

Elizabeth tried on five or six robes. She had fallen in love with a beautiful sapphire blue set of dress robes that felt like fairy silk and glistened like the bright sparkle of sun on winter ice, then shimmered like the muted glow of stars on a soft summer night. Then she looked at the price tag. Draco could see the disappointment in her face when she handed it back to Madame Maulkin, simply saying that she really was looking for something a bit simpler. Elizabeth finally settled on a beautiful light-rose robe that was rather pretty, and the color suited her fair complexion, but Draco could tell that it wasn't her first choice.

When they left the shop, Elizabeth looked at her watch and realized that she would have to go to Weasley's soon. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's time for me to meet my friend's brother at Weasley's. I don't want him to have to wait for me." Draco seemed disappointed. He'd have to return to the real world. He had spent the day feeling like a naughty child playing hooky from school, and thoroughly enjoying it. "All right," he replied, "but wait for me a moment. I forgot something inside." Draco went back into the shop, and Elizabeth could see him talking to Madame Maulkin at the counter. He soon emerged from the shop and they began walking to Weasley's.

"I just realized, I never asked who you're staying with."

"Ginny and Harry Potter. I'm supposed to meet Ginny's brother George Weasley at his shop. We're supposed to go back to the Potter's for dinner. I'm staying there until Professor McGonagall is free to meet me here. Then I'm off to Hogwarts for the summer. Do you know the Potters?"

"Yes. We went to Hogwarts at the same time." Elizabeth noticed a change in Draco's voice and demeanor. Just then, they arrived at the shop. Draco looked through the window and saw George. He turned to Elizabeth. "The red-haired man behind the counter is George. I believe you're safe now. Just don't go into Knock-Turn Alley again. Definitely not alone, for sure."

"Draco, have I done something to offend you? You seem changed."

"No, not at all. In fact, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in... Well, since my children were very small."

"You're married?"

"No, a widower. My children are grown and on their own. Elizabeth, it's a very long story. I like and admire the Potters and the Weasleys very much. But a number of years ago there was a war between two factions of wizards. They were on one side and my father was on the other side. You may hear some things about me that aren't very flattering, especially from the Weasley family. But Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley both saved my life during the war, and Potter did a great service for my parents afterward. George Weasley may not bear me any affection, though, as his twin brother was killed during the war. The war pitted families and relatives against one another. I guess the best analogy is your American Civil War. In any case, I would feel awkward going inside with you right now."

"I understand. Draco, thank you for your kindness and gallantry today. I owe you so much. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't come along. And I had a wonderful time today. I hope to see you again before I leave for Hogwarts."

"You will, Elizabeth, you will." He then gently took her hand, then suddenly bowed and kissed it. "Adieu, my Princess, until later."

Elizabeth stood dumbfounded for a few moments while Draco disappeared into thin air, leaving only a popping noise and the memory of his beautiful gray-blue eyes. She finally turned and went into the store. She introduced herself to George, who was glad to see her. "I'm just about ready to close. When I finish, we'll leave for Grimmauld Place."

"Great. How are we going, by car or bus?"

"Neither. How would you like to disappear into thin air?" George laughed and explained side-along apparition.

"I'm game. Just don't lose me along the way."

**A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A Rose by Any Other Name Is Still A Skunk

**Chapter 7 – A Rose by Any Other Name Is Still A Skunk!**

Elizabeth was fascinated by the items in George's shop. She laughed at the variety of things that students would do to get out of classes—Puking Pastilles, Skiving Snack boxes—and laughingly told George that she was thankful that he didn't sell to muggles! And George laughed at the stories of some of the things muggle students did to cheat on exams. For example, Elizabeth knew of a student who had some of the answers to an exam written on a small scroll inside his large wristwatch. His teacher caught on when she realized that he had a quartz watch, so there was no reason for him to wind it. George flashed a big grin. "There might be a way to put a charm on a watch, you know, show the answers so you look like you're just checking the time. If the teacher walks near, the face turns into a regular watch. Fabulous! If it works and it sells, I'll give you a percent of the profits." Elizabeth grinned. "I don't know if I want to profit from educational iniquity." George laughed, then thought, "I haven't laughed this much since...well, since Fred died." It felt good, but he felt a little guilty.

"I've locked up. Are you ready to go?" Elizabeth took George's outstretched hand. He pulled her to him. "I'm not trying to be fresh, but you'll need to hold tight. I don't want you to get splinched."

"Splinched? What's that?"

"Accidently leaving something behind, or catching part of you in a wall or something. At least that's the best I can explain it to a muggle. Just don't let go until we get to Grimmauld Place."

The next thing Elizabeth knew, she felt as though she were flying through a weird fog. She was afraid at first, but then she remembered that George was holding her and figured that he had been doing this for some time. She relaxed and decided to enjoy the ride, but just then she felt her feet hit the floor. She looked around and realized that she was in the living room at Grimmauld Place. George grinned, "See? All in one piece!"

Ginny came flying across the room. "George Weasley! You did not use side-along apparition to bring Elizabeth home! She's a muggle! What if she'd splinched? You are the most careless..."

Elizabeth interrupted. "Ginny, please don't fuss at him. He told me about side-along apparition and I asked him to show me. He explained what the dangers were, but I was curious, and he was very careful. Please, don't be angry with him."

Ginny seemed to calm down a little. "Well, as long as nothing went wrong, I guess it's okay, but George should know better." She turned to walk toward the kitchen, and George mouthed a silent "Bless you," and smiled. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting there, looking at one other, fearing that George now had a compatriot in crime, but still feeling glad that he was smiling and laughing in a way that he hadn't since Fred was killed.

Harry got up from the couch. "Dinner will be ready in a few. Would you like something to drink? Butterbeer?" He realized that Elizabeth wouldn't know what that was, so he quickly explained that it wasn't a real beer, but sort of like root beer, and was very popular among wizards and witches. Hermione assured her that it was very tasty, so Elizabeth answered that she'd like to try it. Harry picked up his wand and pointed it toward the kitchen. "Accio butterbeers!" Elizabeth was astounded to see five butterbeers floating toward them from the kitchen. Hermione started giggling. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but it's just that the look on your face..." They all began laughing, even Elizabeth. As soon as the laughter stopped, they looked at each other and started up again. Finally Hermione decided that they had to come to their senses.

"How did you enjoy your day in Diagon Alley? What did you see?"

"Elizabeth smiled. "It was such an interesting day. First, I have to tell you, though, that floo powder and my accent don't mix. I said, 'Diagon Alley' quite clearly." Again, they all looked at one another. What Elizabeth meant to come out "Diagon Alley" actually sounded like "Dy-gonalley."

Harry had the feeling he knew what was coming next when he asked where she ended up. "Some really skuzzy place called 'Knock-Turn Alley' in a voodoo-ish looking shop called Borgin and Burkes. When I tried to find my way to Diagon Alley, three real creeps realized I was a muggle and tried to attack me. There wasn't anyone around that I saw, so I figured I'd have to fight them off myself. I slapped one and kneed another in a very painful place, but then the third one punched me in the face. I really thought I was going to be killed, but then I heard someone yell, "Stupefy," and all three fell like petrified logs. The man who stopped them helped me up and brought me out of there. I thought my face would be pretty messed up, but he said he'd put a healing charm on it. He insisted on treating me to tea, then escorted me to Gringott's. Then we walked through most of the nicer shops in Diagon Alley until it was time for me to meet George at his shop. He escorted me there to make sure I got there safely, then left. You know, 'Poof' into thin air. He was really nice and the ever-so-gallant gentleman."

Ginny had walked in during the story, and she, like the others, was totally aghast. "Who rescued you? What was his name? We have to thank him for helping you!"

"He said he knew all of you, and that he had gone to Hogwarts with you. His name is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" George turned as red as his hair. "It figures that git would be in Knock-Turn Alley!"

Ginny fired back, "Thank heaven he was! Merlin knows what would have happened to Elizabeth there if he hadn't come along."

Harry and Hermione both chimed in, reminding George that Malfoy had renounced the old ways of his father and become an upstanding citizen. He had contributed vast sums to charity, including establishing scholarships for muggle-borns and those of mixed ancestry whose families couldn't afford the expense of sending them to Hogwarts. Even Ron chimed in. "I know he used to be a git, but if we'd had Lucius Malfoy for a father, we'd probably have been just as big a bunch of bastards. We're lucky. We have a good dad and mum. And Mrs. Malfoy did save Harry's life."

George looked sheepish, yet still a little defiant. "You can say what you want, but a rose by any other name is still a skunk."

Elizabeth remembered what Draco had said about a reaction from the Weasleys, but it seemed that only George was upset. But then, Draco had explained that George's twin had been killed in the war. She realized that she would have to find out from one of the others what had happened and what they thought of Draco. But then, it really didn't matter, she supposed. He wasn't going to call on her anyway, and she would soon be leaving for Hogwarts. She felt badly, though, that she'd upset George. He was such a nice man, and had been so kind to her.

Dinner was quiet, unlike the previous night. She thought about telling them of her shopping trip to Madame Maulkin's, but thought better of it while George was there. She thought that the farther she kept away from the subject of Draco Malfoy, the more peaceful George would be. There was some light conversation, but artificially so.

Finally, dinner was over and everyone had left. Ginny had gone back into the kitchen to clean up, and Elizabeth joined her. She had offered to help, but Ginny told her not to worry. She had decided to use magic that night to clear things up in a hurry. It was strange to see pots and pans being cleaned by something invisible. Elizabeth sat down with Ginny over a cup of tea. "Did I say or do anything to offend you?" Ginny stretched her hand across the table to her. "No. It's just that George never accepted Fred's death. He blamed the Deatheaters for killing Fred, then later took the blame on himself. He's insisted that he should have protected Fred. And even though Malfoy has turned into a good man, he was a real s.o.b when we were in school. George remembers that and has concentrated all his hatred of the Deatheaters into a deep hatred for Malfoy. I mean, Voldemort's dead, so the Deatheaters are all that's left for George to blame. And, remembering Draco's father, who was a cruel bastard and one of Voldemort's prize minions, he's concentrated all of his hatred on Draco. Now he's on a rant because Draco was in Knock-Turn Alley. That's an area where mainly dark wizards and witches congregate, and although most of the shops have cleaned up their acts, occasionally artifacts with evil charms or enchantments can be found there. No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad Draco was there, for whatever reason. He saved you, and for that I'm forever grateful. We all are, and George will just have to get over it. If he wants to hold a grudge against Malfoy forever, that's his problem. We're not the best of friends with Draco, but the enmity is long gone. You see, Harry and Ron both saved his life during the battle at Hogwarts. In turn, Draco's mother, Narcissa, saved Harry's life by lying to Voldemort. She was told to check and make sure Harry was dead. She lied to Voldemort and said that he was, even though Harry was still alive. Consequently, after the war, Harry spoke in her defense when she was tried by the Wizengamot—the wizard court—and acquitted as a result. In turn, she testified that although Lucius had supported Voldemort initially, he remained out of fear. In turn, she said that Draco had supported the Dark Lord, as the Deatheaters called Voldemort, strictly because he was ordered to by his father. In retrospect, Draco would have done almost anything to gain his father's love and approval. He never got either. Even though Lucius was handsome, after a fashion, he was as cold as ice and as cruel as they come. In fact, Draco's children and ours are friends at Hogwarts."

"I thought Draco's children were grown. He said that they were on their own now."

"Well, in a fashion, they are. Scorpius and James are the same age. His daughter is a bit older than Lily. Our children decided to stay home until they leave Hogwarts. Draco's children spend a lot of time with their grandmother on the continent when they're out of school. They love Draco, but it hurts him, I think, to see them. Although his marriage was an arranged one, he and his wife loved each other very much. When she died, it nearly destroyed him. Narcissa, his mother, became more like a mother than a grandmother, so the children spent almost all of their time with her. They come back home from time to time, and Draco pops over to see them for holidays, if they all don't come here. Anyway, I feel sorry for him.'

"Wow, that is some story!" Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I don't think George will have to worry about running into Mr. Malfoy again. I doubt that I'll ever hear from him again. After all, I'm only a muggle, a plain one at that, who's only here for a short time to do research. Then I'll be off for home. I mean, he's a true gentleman, but I don't imagine I'm his type."

Ginny smiled softly. "Don't undersell yourself. Draco Malfoy doesn't suffer fools or idiots. I've seldom heard of him spending an entire day with someone other than his children."

"Oh, Ginny! I'm no raving beauty! I believe he was strictly being a gentleman, and felt sorry for the homely little muggle being attacked by three big bad wizards."

"We'll see. You never know. And a rose by any other name is still a rose, despite what George said. Professor Dumbledore saw goodness in him and made sure that he didn't have to carry out some really nasty orders from Voldemort. If Dumbledore saw goodness in him, that's enough for me. And besides, don't you muggles say, "The proof is in the pudding." Well, Malfoy has proved to be a good man since the war."

Elizabeth realized how tired she was, and asked Ginny if she'd mind if she went to sleep. "Of course not. In fact, I'm off to bed myself. Sweet dreams."

"You too." Elizabeth turned and ascended the staircase. She didn't see Ginny smile as she pointed her wand at Elizabeth's back and silently mutter something. "Oh, well," she thought. "I guess I'd better get started on some of the research tomorrow."

_A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. Even though I know how I want this story to end, how I get there isn't engraved in stone, so if you have suggestions, please let me know._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are the property of J

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are the property of J. K. Rowling. New characters and story idea are mine._

**­­­­­­­­**

**Chapter 8 - What's a Quidditch?**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning feeling really great. She hadn't slept that well since before the accident. After getting dressed she went downstairs to find Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, sitting and sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Elizabeth, and broke into a Cheshire Cat grin. "And how did you sleep last night?"

"Wonderful! The best in months. And what's that big grin all about?"

"Well, an owl delivered this for you bright and early this morning." Ginny handed her a parchment envelope, sealed with a rich emerald green wax stamp. "Before you open it, you might want to look at the seal."

Elizabeth examined the seal, noting that the design was a dragon. She gasped, thinking, "It couldn't be!" She stared at the envelope for what seemed like ages, when Ginny giggled. "Well, are you going to open it sometime this century?" Elizabeth opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

_Elizabeth,_

_Thank you for allowing me to show you Diagon Alley. I thoroughly enjoyed the day, and hope to see you again soon. If you are interested in sports, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to a quidditch match tomorrow afternoon? _

_ Draco Malfoy_

"Ginny, what is a quidditch?"

"Why?"

"Well, Draco Malfoy has invited me to go with him to a quidditch match tomorrow afternoon."

"It's kind of... Well, it's sort of... Elizabeth, you have to see it to understand it. It's the most popular sport in the wizarding world. It is so fantastic!"

"I gather you're slightly interested in it, then." Elizabeth had to laugh at Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Well, I used to play professionally, and Harry and Ron were on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. Gryffindor was the house we were both in. Anyway, you are going, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know what to wear or anything."

"Normally, I'd say jeans with a T-shirt and jacket, but you might want to wearsomething a little dressier instead. The Malfoy family has had box seats at the stadium for generations, and they are right in the middle of all the grand high and mighty types, political and otherwise. If you want to borrow something from my closet, I think we're about the same size."

"Ginny, you have got to be kidding! My rear end is way bigger than yours. Last time I wore white slacks near a pier, they kept trying to throw me in the water."

Ginny shook her head and chuckled. "You so undersell yourself. You are not bad-looking at all. You just don't primp up like most other women."

"That's 'cause you can't make a silk purse from a sow's ear."

"What?"

"Just a muggle expression. It means you can't make something pretty from something ugly."

"Elizabeth Brandon, did you ever hear of caterpillars and butterflies? In any case, you have to owl Malfoy to let him know you're going. I will not let you pass on this!"

"Okay, but if it's a disaster..."

"It won't be, trust me."

_Draco,_

_Thank you so much for the lovely note and kind invitation. I would be delighted to attend the quidditch match with you. Please let me know what time I should be ready. Also, shall I meet you somewhere or will you come here? _

_ Elizabeth_

Before Elizabeth could fold the note, Ginny took it from her. "If you think you are going to meet Draco, you are absolutely mental. Mr. Malfoy will have to come here to fetch his date and pass family muster." She waved her wand over the parchment and the letters began to move and change.

_Draco, _

_That sounds lovely. Please let me know what time you'd like me to be ready. The address is 12 Grimmauld Place._

_ Elizabeth_

"There," Ginny commented, "That sounds better. Don't let him think he's doing you a favor or anything. Make him think you're doing him a favor by going with him!" She summoned the owl and told him "Take this straight to Draco Malfoy." The owl bobbed his head, took the envelope in his beak and flew off.

A couple of hours later, the owl returned with a note from Draco, saying that he would be there around one o'clock the next afternoon, and that he looked forward to seeing her again. Elizabeth had mixed feelings. On one hand, she was thrilled that someone as distinguished and handsome as Draco Malfoy was attracted to her. On the other, she dreaded going out with him. What if things didn't work out and he was disappointed? She hadn't been on a date in so long. Every time she had gotten close to someone, her mother had found some reason to mess things up. Now she had no one to blame but herself. What if her mother had been right? What if she was plain and dull? She broke into tears.

Ginny heard her crying in the next room, and went to see what had happened. "What's wrong?"

"He's coming for one o'clock tomorrow."

"Great! But why are you crying?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and poured her heart out to Ginny. After she stopped sobbing, Ginny looked her in the eyes. "You are not dull, you are not plain, and you are not ugly. You just don't make the most of what you've got. I promise that tomorrow you will be pretty, and not with magic or spells. And, as I told you before, Draco Malfoy doesn't suffer fools or idiots. Now, I have to take care of some things. Do you play chess?" Elizabeth nodded. "Good! Why don't you get James to show you how to play Wizard's Chess?" Ginny shooed Elizabeth out of the room, then went toward the fireplace.

Later that afternoon, Ginny called Elizabeth downstairs. She was surprised to see Hermione there, along with Molly Weasley and another young woman. Ginny spoke up. "You already know my mum and Hermione. This is my sister-in-law, Fleur." Fleur looked at Elizabeth in disbelief.

"But you said she thought she was plain! Zis girl has ze most beautiful eyes!" Fleur walked around Elizabeth. "And zis hair is so thick and long! Oh, ma petite! You have such great potential. Zhust let us handle zis."

Fleur scooted Elizabeth into the kitchen, sat her down in a chair, and the three women began buzzing around her like bees around a hive. Finally, about three hours later, Ginny held up a mirror for Elizabeth to look into. What she saw totally amazed her. She didn't recognize the face looking back at her. Molly hugged her, "And it's all you, Dear. It's not magic; it's just the you that's been hiding inside. Now, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I have the clothes I brought with me, mainly dresses and some jeans and slacks."

Fleur chimed in, "What you need are some casual robes, but zere isn't enough time to go shopping."

Elizabeth remembered the rose-colored robe she had bought at Madame Maulkin's shop, and asked if would be appropriate. "Well, Dear, let's have a look." Before she could leave the room, Ginny had picked up her wand. "Accio robe!" The rose-colored robe came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put it on, and looked at the others. Molly exclaimed, "That's perfect! Not too dressy, but not too casual. Fit for a fancy garden party or a box seat at a quidditch match. And maybe for a little supper afterward." Elizabeth felt herself blush. Then it hit her. "What about shoes. I don't have any that will match this, nor a purse." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and read each other's mind. "Well," Hermione sighed, "We'll just have to resort to magic for that. I can do a good transfiguration spell that will last as long as we need it to."

"What about jewelry?" asked Fleur.

"Well, I have an emerald ring that my brother had made for me. But I don't know if any of my earrings will go with the outfit."

"Don't worry," Molly assured her. "One of us is bound to have something that will work."

Ginny looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Okay, Harry and Ron should be getting here soon. Let's see their reaction. Everybody, upstairs until I call you down!" Fleur replied, "I can't, I left a message for Bill zat I would be home for supper. But I expect to hear everyzing zat happens! Au revoir. She kissed each of them goodbye before disapparating, but gave Elizabeth a big hug, too. "What's important is not ze beauty outside, but the beauty zat comes from here," as she pointed to Elizabeth's heart. Then with a slight 'pop' she was gone.

A short time later, Harry and Ron arrived, with Arthur in tow. Ron had gotten the message that Hermione and Molly would be at Grimmauld Place, and for them to meet them there. "Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"All of you, go sit down. The ladies will all be down in a minute." Ginny called up the staircase, "You can come down now." Hermione and Molly came downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Elizabeth will be down in a moment." Hermione had such a huge grin, and Molly was beside herself to keep from chuckling. All of a sudden, Harry, Ron and Arthur sat there with their mouths open in shock. In walked one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. "Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "It's Elizabeth!"

Finally, Arthur spoke up. "You look absolutely lovely! What's the occasion?" Molly replied, "We're trying out a new look for Elizabeth's date tomorrow." "Date? What date?" Harry asked.

The three witches looked at one another with a big smile. Ginny spoke up, "Why, Elizabeth has a date to go to the quidditch match tomorrow afternoon." "With who?" asked Ron, as he started sipping on a butterbeer.

"With Draco Malfoy, of course!" replied Hermione. Ron and Harry both choked on their drinks, spraying butterbeer over the table. Elizabeth laughed, looked at the three witches and commented, "You three are absolutely dangerous together, you know?" She then whispered to them, "Thank you all. I love you."

Ron got a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, then. Now that all that mushy stuff is over, can we please eat? I'm starving!"

They all laughed as Ginny and Molly finished setting the table. Was there a time when Ron wasn't hungry?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – "Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax…"

**Chapter 9 – "Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax…"**

One o'clock was fast approaching and Elizabeth felt as if an entire flock of butterflies had moved into her stomach. Molly had helped arrange her hair into long, soft waves. Fleur had done her make-up to perfectly show off her porcelain complexion and sapphire blue eyes. Hermione had cast a transfiguration spell, turning a pair of ordinary black flats into shoes that reminded Elizabeth of fairy slippers. They were soft beige with tiny pink roses and green leaves woven into the material, and Hermione had transfigured an old purse to match. Ginny fluttered around, supervising everything, including having tea ready downstairs. At the last minute, they remembered the earrings—in all the preparations, it had slipped their minds! "Well," Elizabeth commented, "you've done so much. Don't worry about that. I'll just do without earrings"

"Just then, Kreacher called through the crack in the door to Elizabeth's room, "May Kreacher come in? Kreacher has something for Miss Elizabeth." They all looked at one another. Elizabeth turned and spoke. "Of course, Kreacher. Please come in." He entered with a sheepish look on his face. "Kreacher knows Mistress Ginny and the others could easily enchant anything to make beautiful earrings for Miss Elizabeth, but Kreacher would be honored if Miss would wear these." He handed Elizabeth a long, narrow box, made of sandalwood and intricately carved.

When she opened the box, Elizabeth gasped. Laid on a bed of cream-colored velvet was a thread-fine chain of gold with a deep pink coral rose and jade green leaves, along with matching rose earrings. "Oh, Kreacher, these are absolutely beautiful! Where did you get them?"

"Master Regulus gave them to Kreacher. Master Regulus was going to give them to someone he wished to marry, Kreacher does not know who, but when Master Regulus returned home he told Kreacher that the person did not accept the present and refused to marry him. Master Regulus was upset, and told Kreacher he had no use for it any more. Master Regulus got a peculiar look on his face and said for Kreacher to keep this, and maybe when someone needed hope to give it to them. Kreacher did not mean to listen, but Kreacher has heard Miss Elizabeth crying, and has heard Miss Elizabeth tell Mistress Ginny she is plain and that it is hopeless. Kreacher has been thinking that Miss Elizabeth needs hope very much, and remembered what Master Regulus said. Besides, Kreacher thinks that they would go with your shoes. So Kreacher has brought them to you."

Elizabeth smiled through her tears, whispering; "Thank you, Kreacher, for your help. You are a good friend." Kreacher tried to hide a tear, but Hermione, tearing up herself, looked at him and smiled, "Why, Kreacher, you're an old softy after all!" Kreacher blushed and disapparated back to his room wailing away. The women, all in tears, looked at each other and laughed. Molly exclaimed, "Oh bother! Elizabeth, dear, you're going to ruin your makeup!"

Ginny looked at the time. It was one o'clock. There was a knock at the door. Harry called up the stairs, "I have it!"

Harry opened the door to see Malfoy standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled, shook Malfoy's hand, and invited him in. After the usual small talk, Harry couldn't help himself. "Malfoy, if anyone would have told me back at Hogwarts that you were taking a muggle to a quidditch match, I'd have told them they were either mental or a liar!" Malfoy laughed wryly, "Frankly, Potter, I would have said the same thing." Harry looked him straight in the eye and asked, "So, why now?"

"Potter, whether you or anyone else want to believe it, I have changed the way I feel. Voldemort was a fake. He decried muggles and mudbloods, but he was a mudblood himself. And I lost friends and acquaintances in the war, too. I know that most of the people who hung out with me did it to curry favor because of my father and his position with the Dark Lord. And I did a lot of what I did because I feared my father, but mainly because I wanted his approval. But I finally came to terms with the fact that at the end of the day, I have to live with myself. And, like I told you a long time ago, I owe you and Weasley. I've done what you asked; I tried to be as good a person as I can be."

"Malfoy, I'm really glad, and I don't mean to be a git, but Elizabeth _is_ a muggle, and we just don't want to see her hurt."

"Hurting her is the last thing I have on my mind. Besides, she may not be able to hex me, but she sure has a mean left hook! If those guys in Knock-Turn Alley weren't wizards, she could have probably whipped the daylights out of them. If you think Granger can punch…"

Just then Ginny walked into the room. "Draco, hasn't Harry gotten you some tea or something? Elizabeth will be done in just a minute. How is your family?"

Before Malfoy could answer, he heard Elizabeth's voice as she entered the room through the door behind him. "Hello, Draco. I hope I haven't kept you waiting." "Oh, no. I've just been chatting with Harry, catching up..." He was struck speechless as he turned and saw Elizabeth. She was absolutely gorgeous! Harry quickly spoke up. "Draco brought you some flowers," and gestured toward the bouquet on the coffee table. Draco finally gained his composure and handed her the flowers. "They pale in comparison to your beauty."

He bowed and kissed her hand. Elizabeth blushed beet-red, and sweetly replied, "Draco, if baloney were a brass band, you'd be a symphony!" He blushed himself, grinned devilishly and replied, "I can't help it. I love complimenting beautiful, intelligent women. Ginny, if you and Harry will permit me, I'd like to leave a little early for the match so I can explain quidditch to this lovely lady, or have you already done that?"

Ginny laughed and replied, "We thought it would be more interesting from you, having been a Seeker yourself." She smiled at Elizabeth, "Have a good time." Harry chimed in, "And Malfoy, have her home by a reasonable hour." "Yes, sir, I will sir," They all laughed, as Draco took Elizabeth's hand. "Have you ever disapparated?" "Yes, I've done side-along with George Weasley." "Well, then, that's how we're getting to the match." _Pop! _They disappeared.

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that Draco Malfoy has met his match. She may have been the Ugly Duckling, but I think she can handle him."

"I really hope so, Ginny. She's too nice for Malfoy to hurt her."

"I know, Harry, but I really think that for once in his life, Malfoy has met someone who can deal with him. You know, they're a lot more alike than you think. Both had a parent who interfered with their lives, both strived to win the approval from that parent but never got it, and both have learned to deal with it. I don't know; I think they'll be good for each other. I know that right now, each of them needs someone. Hopefully this will work out."

"Yeah, I hope so, too. By the way, she looked great! What spells did it take?"

"Other than the shoes and the bag, none. Harry, she really_ is_ that pretty. She just didn't know it until now."

When they arrived at the stadium, Draco whisked Elizabeth to his family's box. "I hope you don't mind, but I've arranged for us to have tea before the match. I had the house-elves prepare a little something for us, and if you'd like, I'll try to explain the basics of the game to you." Elizabeth smiled into his eyes. "There's nothing I'd like better." She couldn't take her eyes off Draco's face. He had beautiful blue-grey eyes, a complexion that seemed almost too pretty to be on a man, and that beautiful (albeit thinning) almost white-gold hair, all set off by a midnight blue robe. She was so mesmerized by his face and almost-hypnotic voice that a lot of what he said didn't register, although she nodded as though she heard and understood everything Draco had said.

Once the game started, Elizabeth was totally engrossed in it. After a while, she turned and grabbed Draco's arm in excitement. "This is like you took basketball, soccer, dodge ball and hockey, rolled them into one game, and put it on broomsticks!" Draco laughed almost the entire game. Elizabeth was so caught up in the game, squealing with glee whenever the team she decided to root for scored, and mumbling "Hiss, boo!" when they were scored on. Draco thought that he hadn't enjoyed himself this much at a quidditch match before in his entire life. It was as much fun as watching a child opening presents at Christmas! This woman was so pretty, but so unmindful of her beauty. She was direct and forthcoming, and seemed as innocent as a child at times, so much so that he felt he wanted to wrap every spell he could think of around her to protect her. On the other hand, she had such a sly, wicked sense of humor. Watching Elizabeth was like watching light go through a prism. She sparkled, changing from moment to moment. Her laugh was like music, and her voice like a soothing song. There was softness about her entire being. He knew that she had lived a very hard life emotionally, and he marveled that she hadn't become hardened in defense. Yes, he felt that there was nothing he wanted more than to protect her.

Then he thought, "Draco, you're going way too fast! Are you attracted to her or to the fact that she is so different from you? Is it because being a muggle you feel she's defenseless in your world? And what does _she _feel? Cool it, before you get yourself hurt."

The match seemed over almost before it started. As they sat in Malfoy's box, Elizabeth was still excited, even though "her" team lost.

"I warned you, the Chudleigh Cannons are totally unpredictable. They beat the teams that are supposed to win, and lose miserably to some of the worst teams in the league. If they ever make it to the World Cup it will be a miracle."

Elizabeth giggled, "I know, but it's kind of like the Saints at home. That's the New Orleans football team—American football, that is. They make it to the last game of the playoffs, then they bomb, but still every year we think 'Black and Gold Super Bowl!' They're god-awful when they screw up, but they're still ours. If they ever win the Super Bowl, the French Quarter will be packed for a week and you may as well shut down the city, 'cause the whole town is going to party!"

They left the stadium and just walked, talking about football, quidditch, and life in general. Malfoy had cast a charm so that anyone looking at them would see a couple dressed in normal muggle clothes, rather than two people in wizards' robes. Elizabeth was fascinated by this man, so much so that she forgot he was a wizard and that she had no place in his world. He was handsome, intelligent, chivalrous to the absolute maximum, and treated her like she was royalty. Likewise, Draco became so caught up by her intelligence as well as her beauty, that he forgot she wasn't a witch. In fact, at one point he wondered if she hadn't put a spell on him. Then he remembered that she was a muggle, so what he felt for her had to be real.

After hours that seemed like only minutes, they arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Elizabeth was so engrossed in their conversation that she didn't even realize where they were until Draco stopped walking. Elizabeth, still holding Draco's hand, continued walking until she realized that Draco was now behind her.

"Oh!" Elizabeth became embarrassed. "You must think I'm a real ditz, passing up the house and all. Would you like to come in for some coffee or tea?

"Regretfully, I'll pass. It's late and I don't want to wake anyone. Besides, I have to go in to the office tomorrow. Elizabeth, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in…What am I saying? I've never enjoyed myself as much as today with you."

"Really? Draco, I feel the same way. You make me feel, well, comfortable. Wait; don't take that the wrong way. I mean, I'm usually shy, but I feel so comfortable with you, like I can tell you almost anything and you won't think I'm goofy. And you make me feel, well, pretty and I'm really not."

"Elizabeth Brandon, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever known, not just on the outside, but down in your soul. You make me laugh, make my heart feel light again. Thank you for being with me today."

"Thank _you_, Draco."

"May I call on you again?"

"Please. I'd like that."

He walked her to the door. As she started to walk in, he put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered," Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Just this." Then he kissed her softly. "Good night, my Princess."

Elizabeth felt as though she floated into the door. Somehow she was reminded of the line from "The Walrus and the Carpenter."

"_The time has come," the Walrus said, "to speak of many things._

_Of shoes and ships and sealing wax,_

_Of cabbages and kings…"_

She felt as though she and Draco had covered the entire gamut, too, yet she could hardly wait until they were together again.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up bright and early. After dressing, she floated down the stairs to the kitchen, to find Harry and Ginny having coffee together before going off to their jobs at the Ministry.

"Well?" They seemed to ask the question in unison, Harry with a goofy grin, Ginny with a sly smile.

"Deep subject. What?"

"You know!" Ginny retorted. "How did it go?"

"Fantastic! He asked if he could call on me again."

"And you said…?"

"Yes, of course, Mom and Dad!" They all laughed.

"I see what you meant about quidditch being fascinating. I had a great time!"

Harry's grin got even bigger. "Apparently, you weren't the only one. These came by owl for you this morning." He handed her two envelopes. "One is from Hogwarts, I assume from Professor McGonagall. The other has a vaguely familiar green seal—looks sort of like a dragon."

Ginny looked at the clock and nearly choked on her coffee. "Harry, if we don't leave now, we'll be late! Elizabeth, we'll get the full story this evening, and I want it blow by blow! George is coming by today at lunch to take you to the Wizards' Library. I know you wanted to start your research. Have a good one." Then she and Harry disapparated.

Elizabeth decided to open the envelope from Hogwarts first.

_Dear Miss Brandon,_

_Matters here at Hogwarts prevent me from meeting you in London. I have arranged for you to travel to the school via portkey this coming Saturday. Ginny and Harry will explain how portkeys work. I regret that I have not been able to meet you as originally planned, but I will be glad to see you Saturday._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Elizabeth was excited. As much as she was enjoying her stay in London with the Potters, she really needed to get started on her research. She retrieved a pen (she hadn't gotten the knack of using a quill yet) and some parchment.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Thank you for your letter. Please don't worry about not meeting me in London. I'm thoroughly enjoying my stay with Ginny and Harry. I'm sure that portkey will be fine. I've already traveled by side-along apparition, so I'm sure portkey won't be a problem. I'm looking forward to meeting you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Elizabeth Brandon_

Elizabeth then picked up the other envelope and traced the outline of the dragon as though caressing it. Before opening the letter, she looked at the vase of flowers on the side table. The red roses seemed to be turning the same shade of pink as the robe she had worn on her date with Draco. She smiled. He must have enchanted them to change that way. She leaned over the bouquet and smelled one of the flowers, then softly brushed the flower with her lips, wishing it were Draco she was kissing. She walked back to the table and opened the letter.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Thank you for a most enjoyable evening. If you are free, may I take you sailing this coming Saturday? _

_ Yours,_

_ Draco_

Elizabeth's heart sank. She wanted to go with Draco, but she really had to get started on researching her family and what connection she had with Hogwarts. After all, that was her reason for being here in the first place. She picked up another sheet of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Draco, _

_As much as I would love to be with you this Saturday, I can't go. I just received a letter from Professor McGonagall. She's arranged for me to go to Hogwarts via portkey on Saturday. I'd like to see you before I leave, if that's alright. Would you like to have dinner one night this week? _

_ Yours,_

_ Elizabeth_

Elizabeth fought back tears of disappointment as she brought the envelopes to the Potters' owl. As soon as she got to his cage, a thought struck her. Could an owl take two envelopes to two different addresses on the same trip? The bird seemed to look at Elizabeth with disdain, as if to say, "Big Dummy! Of course I can!" She glanced back at the owl, and with one eyebrow raised told it, "It's a good thing you're the postal service. If we were back home and you looked me like that, you'd be cat food!" The owl ruffled his feathers, picked up the envelopes and quickly flew away.

_A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this story, especially to those who have sent reviews. Hope y'all are enjoying it. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Thanks/_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Changes in Attitudes**

"Damn!" Elizabeth was in a really foul mood, alternating between crying and uttering mild profanities. "Talk about crappy timing!" Yes, she knew that the reason for her even being there was the research, but then she had met Draco. "I mean, for once in my life I find someone really great that actually seems interested in _me_! Boy, McGonagall sure has great timing!"

Just then she heard a _pop_ coming from downstairs. "Oh, good grief!" She had forgotten about George.

"Anybody home?"

"Be down in a minute, George," she called down. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was still flushed and her eyes red and slightly puffy. She picked up her makeup and dabbed at her face, thought, "Aw, screw it!" then went downstairs. George was slouched on the sofa with his back to her. As she entered, she apologized to him. "Sorry, I forgot about the time."

"That's okay, I…" He turned and saw her face. "Hey, I haven't seen anyone that sorry to see me since Fred and I charmed the cat. Turned its tail into a feather boa. Poor Fluffy chased his butt until Mum caught us. Said she didn't want to see us out of our room for a week." George flashed a wicked grin, and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks, George. I needed that. I haven't had a great morning."

"What's up?"

"Well, I got a letter from Professor McGonagall this morning, telling me that she's arranged for me to go to Hogwarts by portkey on Saturday,"

"Portkey? Fantastic! It's nothing to worry about, just have to keep your feet down so you don't land on your bum. If you liked side-along, you'll _love_ portkey!"

"I'm not worried about that. It's just that I got an invitation to go somewhere Saturday, and now I can't go."

"Do I detect an affair of the heart here? Come on, now, tell ol' George about it."

"Well, Draco invited me to go sailing with him. Now I have to leave for Hogwarts and can't go."

"Draco! Malfoy? That git? What in a hag's smelly cauldron do you see in that troll's butt?"

"I know you don't like him, but he's really a good person, George. He regrets _so_ much the things he's done in his past, and really a lot of the bad things weren't his idea. I mean, he was forced into a lot of that stuff by his dad. All he ever wanted was his father's approval. It wasn't Draco's fault his father was a jerk!"

"I think 'jerk' is a world-class understatement! That lousy bastard was so far up Voldemort's butt…"

"I know. From what Draco said, his father enjoyed being influential, and as one of Voldemort's top supporters, he figured when Voldemort took over, he'd get to be a high grand poobah or something. I kind of picked up that his dad was as domineering and cold as my mother, and believe me, she was colder than the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. From what he said, his dad and my mother would have been a real pair together! I think his father just might have been more abusive than my mother, and that's a hard call. Anyway, you ought to give him a chance. Please?"

"You didn't see your twin killed by Death Eaters! It was like dying myself. I mean, a part of _me_ died there, you know? They killed my brother, and some of Mum's family, and Harry's godfather. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Elizabeth put her hand on George's shoulder and leaned over. "No," she whispered, "I don't. But I know what it's like to lose my dad, and my brother was killed in an automobile accident recently. After Dad died, Jeff was the only real family I had. He was a combination brother, substitute father, and best friend."

"What about your parents' families?"

"I never knew much about my father's family, and my mother broke off from hers, I don't know why. For all I know, my family tree could be poison oak! That's why I'm here. Someone told me that Professor Dumbledore might be able to help me. Then I found out he was dead and Professor McGonagall invited me to do some research at Hogwarts. I guess as old as the school is, they have records of muggle families as well as magical ones."

"If so, I never heard of them. I only know of magical family records there. And someone said to ask Dumbledore?"

"Yes, sort of. Look, do me a favor and don't say anything about this."

"Lips sealed! You know, you really don't look like you're in the mood to go sit in a library, and I've got the shop covered. Want to go out for a butterbeer or something? I really want to find out more about the pranks muggle kids do in school. Maybe I can find a way to change them around for the magical little monsters." He flashed a wicked grin. Elizabeth laughed, "You are one evil critter, George Weasley!"

"Thank you.! Nicest thing anyone's told me in ages! Let's go." Elizabeth barely had time to grab her purse, when George grabbed her by the arm. _Pop! _ They were off.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his office when he noticed the owl at his window. When he opened it, the bird stepped in onto the sill. There was an envelope in its beak, but when Draco reached for it, the owl flew over and dropped the envelope on his desk. "Well, you could have given it to me and saved the trip." Draco examined the envelope. He recognized the flowing handwriting instantly and smiled. "Thank you," he said to the owl. "Will you please wait for a reply?" The owl gave him a dirty look, bobbed his head and flew back to the windowsill, fluffed his feathers and settled down.

Draco opened the envelope. As he read the note, his smile clouded into a deep frown. "Damn Merlin's shaggy beard!" He sat back down and thought about Elizabeth's note, then picked up a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Under the circumstances, would you join me for dinner Thursday evening instead? If that's agreeable, may I call for you at seven o'clock?_

_ Yours,_

_ Draco_

When finished, Draco folded the parchment carefully, placed it in the envelope and sealed it with his green dragon seal. He brought it over to the waiting owl, now seeming to doze off. "I hate to disturb your nap, but would you take this back to the Potter residence?" The owl opened his eyes and stretched, then practically snatched the letter from Draco's hand. "Thank you." The owl responded to Draco with a look that could freeze beer, and flew off. "Damn! Potter's bloody owl _definitely_ has an attitude."

* * *

When Elizabeth returned to Grimmauld Place after spending the afternoon with George, Ginny and Harry were cuddled together on the sofa. Elizabeth decided to sneak past and go upstairs when she heard Harry call out, "Come on, you're not interrupting anything." Elizabeth turned and entered the parlor. "Oh. I just didn't want to bother you if, well, you know." Harry smiled "We were just enjoying snogging without editorial comments from the kids." "Yeah," Ginny interjected. " 'Ee-yew! Can you two please take it upstairs? What if I had someone with me?' Tell me the little monsters aren't snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room!"

"Speaking of the kids, where is everyone?"

"All of the Weasley-Potter clan of kids decided to get together. Mercifully it's at the Burrow. I don't know if Ginny and I could handle the entire bunch here."

Ginny chuckled. "I sure know Ron and Hermione couldn't, and neither could the rest of the guys."

Harry chimed in, "Except George, but then we'd all have to worry about what they'd learn from him! The nation wouldn't be safe, let alone Hogwarts!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yeah, I have the feeling you're right on that one."

Ginny handed Elizabeth a note that had arrived while she was off with George. "Oh, and we received an owl from Professor McGonagall about helping you get to Hogwarts by portkey. The portkey will arrive at ten Saturday morning. With the exception of what you'll need, I'll send your luggage on ahead of you Friday."

"I can't take luggage with me by portkey?"

"Yeah", Harry replied, "but you have to hold onto whatever you're bringing. Since you're new to all this, you might get scared and drop it. Wouldn't want to scout from here to Scotland looking for your unmentionables, would we?"

"Good point. I'll have everything packed by Friday morning."

Harry nudged Ginny, who cut him a dirty look. "Okay, Ginny, if you won't ask, I will. Couldn't help but notice that the note has a dragon seal. Two in one day? What's with you two?"

Elizabeth's face turned glum. "Draco invited me to go sailing with him Saturday, but since I'll be leaving for Hogwarts then, I had to turn him down. I did tell him I'd like to see him before I left, though."

"So, are you going to open the note now, or do I have to wait 'til later?" "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "That's none of your business!"

"That's okay, Ginny. You guys are like family." She opened the letter. "He wants to take me to dinner Thursday night! He wants to call for me at seven." Elizabeth's face glowed like a ray of sunlight, and her whole demeanor changed. She seemed as giddy as a child at Christmas.

"That's great! Sounds like a plan to me. Right, Harry?"

"Yeah. Sure does."

Elizabeth excused herself and quickly dashed off a note to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_That would be lovely. I'll see you at seven Thursday evening._

_ Yours,_

_ Elizabeth_

She went to the owl's perch with the envelope. "Please take this to Draco Malfoy." The owl opened his eyes and looked at her like she was crazy, then turned his back on her. "Excuse me. Would you please take this to Draco Malfoy?" The owl closed his eyes again. "Damn it! If you don't take this to Draco Malfoy _now_, I'll whack you so heard you won't have enough feathers left to dust a powder box! Now move it!" The owl quickly opened his eyes, took the letter and before leaving, looked at Elizabeth once more. "Good, I'm glad we finally understand each other. Now have a nice flight." The owl flew away at once.

* * *

Elizabeth returned to the living room, where Ginny and Harry were sitting. "We were just about to call you for dinner. Kreacher wanted to fix something special for you since you'll be leaving in a few days." Ginny smiled. "He sure has taken a liking to you. It surprised us, with you being a muggle."

Harry added, "It took a while for him to take to Hermione and she's just muggle-born, not a muggle."

"That's sweet. I don't know. Most critters tend to take to me. But I don't know about that owl of yours."

"Horace? "

"That's his name?"

"Yeah," commented Harry, "But it should be 'Menace.'"

"Harry! That's not nice!" Ginny looked at him with a look that belied her tone, as she seemed about to burst out laughing.

Elizabeth had to ask. "Where on earth did you get that bird?"

Ginny replied, "It was an anniversary present from George. Our owl got too old to carry packages and such, and we hadn't gotten to pick out a new one, so George figured…"

"Elizabeth nodded. "I should have known!"

"Oh, and Mum and Dad want us to bring you out to the Burrow tomorrow evening for dinner, if that's alright."

"Neat! I adore your mom, and your dad is so much fun to talk to. You know, I brought my Walkman radio, and George said that muggle radios don't work inside Hogwarts. So, do you think Arthur would enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? He'll dye your hair red and adopt you as a Weasley! He _loves_ muggle electronics."

"Remind me, I'll pick up some extra batteries, or will the adapter plug work over here?"

"Well, most wizard homes don't have conventional electricity like muggle ones do, but I'm sure Dad will figure out a way to make it run like the Wizard Wireless sets. He will get such a thrill listening to the muggle stations."

Harry chimed in, "And taking it apart to see how it works."

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth, Harry and Ginny left for the Burrow. Elizabeth spent a great deal of time in the kitchen with Molly, marveling at the way she used charms and spells to do housework. And her conversations with Arthur were so much fun. Explaining how certain muggle objects work was like explaining things to her students at home. She just wished that they were as eager to learn. She enjoyed watching his eyes sparkle when he understood things new to him. And he was just beside himself with the Walkman. He thoroughly enjoyed most of the muggle music, although he just could _not_ get into Rap. And listening to the news channels, well, just got him so into muggle politics he was almost giddy. Molly said she hadn't seen him that interested in anything in ages.

The real fun, though, was watching the younger children play quidditch. Then one of the little Weasley girls (which one it was, she didn't know—there were so many and almost all of them red-heads) asked "Don't you like quidditch?" Elizabeth replied that she absolutely _loved_ watching quidditch. "Well, why don't you play?"

"I can't fly."

A hush came over all of the children, and all of sudden Elizabeth became the center of attention.

"You can use one of our brooms."

"I appreciate that, but I just can't fly."

"Oh. You're a squib."

Molly happened to come out just then and fussed, "You should know better than to ask questions like that! Where are your manners? Miss Elizabeth is our guest and our friend! You should be ashamed!"

"Please don't be angry with them, Molly. They just don't know about muggles. Look, gang, I'm not a squib. I'm a muggle. Unlike you, I don't have any magical abilities. I can't cast charms, and I do my own housework without magic, and I sew with a sewing machine that isn't enchanted. But I'm a person just like all of you. Wizards and witches are just muggles with a special gift. Each person has a special gift. Some are great at quidditch, some are great figure skaters. Some can fly like a bird, some muggles fly through the air doing gymnastics. Your grandmother can charm knitting needles into making the most beautiful sweaters. I do needlepoint and crewel work by hand. So, you see, everyone is special in some way, whether they're wizard or muggle. Basically, we're all the same"

Arthur walked up and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. She turned and noticed a tear in his eye. He blinked, and said softly, "If everyone felt that way, my son Fred might still be here. Here's hoping that one day, everyone will realize the truth in what you've said."

George bounded up. "Before everyone gets too maudlin, how about us showing you how to fly? I can put a charm on a broom so it will listen to your instructions. Harry, you and I will fly along side to make sure nobody gets hurt." Elizabeth hesitated. Arthur spoke up, "George, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll keep it low to the ground."

"But I…"

"And this from the man who had a flying Ford Anglia!"

The next thing Elizabeth knew, she was astride a broom. "Good thing I decided to wear jeans today!" she thought. She was so nervous she was nearly petrified. George called over to her laughing, "If you crash and kill yourself, we'll have to bury you with the bloody broom! You can loosen your grip a little, you know."

"Hey, I always _was_ a white-knuckle flier! You should see the nail grooves I left in the plane armrests on the way to London!"

After a few minutes, she got the hang of it, though, and enjoyed the thrill and freedom she felt. How she envied these wizards and witches! It was as though she were on top of the world; then she looked down and realized that she was flying over tree-tops. She was a little frightened, yet exhilarated, sort of like riding a wild roller coaster or one of those flying cars on a carnival ride. Then she looked over and saw Harry motioning her to follow George back down to earth. She reluctantly tipped the broom down, then glided to a perfect stop.

The entire family ran over to her, most with mouths open in amazement. Arthur hugged her, saying how proud he was of her, and that she flew like an expert. Elizabeth reminded him that George had charmed the broom to allow her to fly. All she did was hold on. Still, he said, she had the courage to do something that he'd bet most muggles wouldn't think of trying.

As they all gathered around her, George pulled Harry aside. "Hey, Mate. Did you put a charm on that broom to make her look that good?"

"Me? I thought _you_ did!"

"I just put a charm on it to keep her from falling off on her bum. And I didn't charm it to fly much above five feet off the ground."

"You mean she did most of that on her own?"

"Apparently. Harry, are you _sure_ she's a muggle?"

"She said she comes from a non-magical family, but you know, I never heard of a muggle being invited to Hogwarts before now."

"Yeah, and she told me that she doesn't know anything about her parents' families. And that someone suggested that she contact Dumbledore. Who but a witch or wizard, or someone from a wizarding family would know bout Dumbledore?"

"George, if they're from a wizarding family, they'd know Dumbledore was dead. Maybe it was a muggle with a witch or wizard in the family."

"Still, any witch or wizard would know Dumbledore was dead. And unless it's immediate family, most magical folk don't go around advertising what they are."

Harry thought a moment. "You know, where she's from, people don't get too flustered about witches and stuff. Remember, New Orleans has a history of voodoo. You know, Marie Laveau and all that? Maybe someone heard about Hogwarts and Dumbledore, but not much else."

"Could be, Harry, but there's something really peculiar going on. Look, don't let her know I said anything to you, okay? She really doesn't like talking about her family and all."

"Right. Anyway, if there was anything to worry about, I'm sure McGonagall would have said something. All she told us in her letter was that Elizabeth was a muggle, and that she was coming to Hogwarts to do some genealogy research. Something came up at Hogwarts and she wouldn't be able to meet her at the airport, so would we see that someone met her and arranged for a place to stay. Ginny and I insisted that she could stay with us. McGonagall thought that was a good idea, and that Elizabeth could get adjusted to the magical world before going to Hogwarts. I know that she isn't used to our ways. You should have seen her reaction to our photographs. Remember, ours move, muggle ones don't. And she didn't know about house-elves, or…"

"Side-along, or portkeys. Still, there's something weird going on."

"I know, George, but I don't think she knows much more than we do."

"Well, in any case, she's a nice bird, and not bad-looking either. Although I don't think she has great taste in men."

"You mean Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Well it could have been worse. She could have been rescued by a semi-intelligent troll."

"Ah, George. When will you give up on that? Malfoy's grown up, and he isn't at all like his father any more. He's turned out to be a straight-up guy, to use a muggle expression. And Elizabeth seems to have grown fond of him."

"And if he does anything to hurt her, I'll hex him so bad he'll think he was run over by a herd of centaurs."

"George, what's up with you two?"

"Harry, you know I love my dear wife! Elizabeth is just a nice kid, and fun to talk to. She's like a little sister, okay?"

"Okay. I just didn't want to see either you or Elizabeth get hurt."

"Harry, you should know me better by now. I may kid around and flirt a little, but that's just me goofin' around."

"Harry! George! Dinner's ready." Molly called to them across the garden. As they walked toward the tables and chairs set up, there was something about the way the setting sun shone on Elizabeth's face. Yes, something familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. But it wasn't anything that made him feel uneasy. And the kids all were crowded around her.

Ginny walked over to him. "Seems Elizabeth has made a big hit with the kids," Harry commented.

"She's been telling them muggle fairy tales and stories, like _Robin Hood_, and _Sleeping Beauty_, and _Cinderella_."

"That's right. They don't hear muggle stories much, mainly Beedel the Bard's stories. I guess I should have told them to the kids, but I didn't have anyone telling them to me. I mean, Aunt Petunia wasn't the story-telling type. And you know, I don't remember hearing about Hermione telling Rose or Hugo any of those when they were little."

"Well, Harry, 'Auntie Elizabeth' has promised to get some muggle story books for the kids if they promise to read them. She must be a fabulous teacher. She's been telling them that what they can do is limited only by imagination and determination. And they actually seem to be listening. How many years have we been telling them the same thing?"

"Yeah, well, we're only their parents. We don't know as much as someone outside the family. Besides, she's not a mum so she's 'cool.' So, promoted to 'Auntie Elizabeth, eh?"

"Yeah, Mum started telling one of the little ones to go give 'Auntie Elizabeth' a hug, and it caught on."

"Well, I guess she's been officially adopted as a member of the family, then."

They looked at each other, then at the scene across the garden. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair under a tree, with the little ones sitting in the grass all around her. Molly had set a spell so that little Japanese-type lanterns were glowing in the tree branches, and a small fire was burning in a nearby brazier to chase away the evening chill. It looked like a scene from a storybook. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading and especially those reviewing. I enjoy the feedback. Special thanks to JJ for the comments and suggestions.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Partings

**Chapter 11 – Partings**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The time until Thursday passed slowly. Elizabeth had mixed emotions, in that she wanted to see Draco. Yet she knew that the passing of time meant that she would have to say goodbye, not only to him, but to these new-found friends who had 'adopted' her and whom she had taken to heart. She felt especially close to George and Arthur. Arthur Weasley reminded her in so many ways of her father—both valued imagination. Her father had always said that if early man didn't have imagination, we'd all still be sitting around naked in a cave. Unlike her mother, her dad encouraged her to dream, then follow her dreams. As for George, he reminded her in so many ways of Jeff. He acted like a big goof with a heart of gold, but was extremely intelligent, and would protect those he loved like a tiger. And he was a great listener, and so easy to talk to. Yes, she loved George like another older brother. And now she would be leaving them behind, and who knows when she would be back in London to see them.

And then there was Draco. Would the relationship end when she left for Hogwarts? When her research was finished, she would probably return home to New Orleans. Would she ever see Draco again? Her heart was aching, and the only thing she could do to assuage the hurt was to keep telling herself that at least she had someone for a short time. Maybe now that she could live her own life she would eventually find someone to love her forever. But if not, she would always remember Draco Malfoy, the man who had rescued her from danger and who told her she was beautiful.

In the meantime, Elizabeth wanted to do something special for Ginny and Harry, but what? After all, they had magical powers that she could only dream of. Then it struck her. She grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling down a list. When it was finished, she went looking for Kreacher, finally locating him upstairs gathering the laundry.

"Kreacher, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Kreacher is honoured to assist Miss Elizabeth."

"First, you have to promise to keep this a secret between us."

The little house elf looked at her quizzically, but assured her that he would not reveal anything they discussed, as long as it didn't hurt Master Harry or his family, but as he knew that Miss Elizabeth would never harm the family, he would keep her secret."

"Could you get these things for me? I want to fix a special dinner for the family tonight."

"Is Kreacher's cooking not to Miss Elizabeth's liking?"

"Oh, it is absolutely delicious! But I want to fix them something you'd never cook, you know, Creole food, like from back home. As a special present from me. Can you get these things for me?"

Kreacher looked at the list. "Of course Kreacher can! Some of the things Kreacher already has. The others will take no time at all. But Kreacher has a favor to ask Miss Elizabeth in return."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Would Miss allow Kreacher to help so he can learn how to prepare these? If Master Harry and Mistress Ginny like these, Kreacher must know how to cook them!"

"It's a deal!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That evening, Harry and Ginny returned home to find the table set with their best china, sterling, and table linens. Kreacher greeted them with the announcement that dinner would be served at eight o'clock, and there would be cocktails before. When they asked where Elizabeth was, they were shocked to hear that she was in the kitchen, cooking, and that they were requested to stay out. Ginny was speechless, while Harry couldn't help commenting that whatever was cooking smelled great.

When Harry and Ginny went upstairs to their room, they found dress robes laid out. They looked at each other, and Ginny commented, "This is going to be something really special, I think." Harry could hear his stomach rumbling. "I hope whatever it is comes soon. I'm starved. Didn't have much time to grab lunch today."

They went downstairs around seven-thirty and found Kreacher waiting with Mimosa cocktails. What was really shocking was that Kreacher was in a crisp, clean, sparkly white tea-towel, instead of the usual rag. "Kreacher!" Ginny exclaimed. "What happened to your clothes?"

Kreacher looked abashed. "Miss Elizabeth said that this was a special occasion and wanted to get Kreacher clean clothes. Kreacher explained to her that giving a house-elf clothes was a sign that they were freed or not wanted. So, Kreacher used magic to fix his own clothes. Kreacher hopes Mistress Ginny and Master Harry are not displeased."

"Displeased? You look wonderful!" she replied. Just then, a bell rang.

"Kreacher must go now. He is needed in the kitchen. Please sit at the table. Dinner is coming now"

Elizabeth walked in, dressed in the pink robe she had worn to the quidditch match. "Kreacher is taking over from here on. He's been such a great help today."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to give y'all something special for your generosity and kindness, but I didn't know what. Then it hit me, you probably don't have much of a chance to eat New Orleans or Louisiana cuisine here, so I enlisted Kreacher's help in getting a special dinner for you."

Just then, steaming bowls of seafood gumbo appeared, with its thick brown base and chock full of shrimp, oysters, and crab. Harry dove into it like he hadn't eaten in a week. Ginny raved about how good it was. "If Ron was here, he'd be in heaven!"

"Ron! What about Arthur? Muggle cooking! And really delicious, too!" Harry continued eating his soup.

Elizabeth smiled. She just hoped that they enjoyed the rest of the supper.

After the soup, heaping plates of andouille and shrimp jambalaya appeared. "I have no idea where I'm going to put all this, but I'm going to find a way!' gushed Ginny. "It's going to take a week of workouts to keep this off my rear!"

"Just save room for dessert," Elizabeth warned. "It's something my grandmother used to make when I was little, and nearly every restaurant in Louisiana that's worth its salt has some variation of it."

Between bites, Harry told Elizabeth that they were not letting her leave. Ginny chimed in, "Yeah, if you go we won't get to eat like this any more."

"Oh yes you will. I taught Kreacher how to fix it. He's quite adept at picking up on muggle recipes. I just had to convince him that browning a roux takes time and patience. He tried using magic and burned it every time."

"Roux?" Ginny asked. "What is that?"

Elizabeth explained that it was an oil (or butter) and flour thickener used in soups, stews and gravies.

Finally, dessert came out, bread pudding with a praline sauce. Ginny exclaimed that she had died and gone to heaven. She could taste the vanilla, cinnamon, and nutmeg in the pudding, along with the plump, whiskey-soaked raisins. Harry looked at Elizabeth and commented, "Now I _know_ we're not letting you go until you show Kreacher how to cook like this _all_ the time." Ginny laughed, "If Kreacher cooked like this all the time, we'd be big as elephants! Elizabeth, you're a marvel! It's been so much fun having you here. Now that you've been adopted into the clan, you _must_ come back and visit, and not just for the cooking!"

After supper, they sat up quite late, talking about the upcoming trip to Hogwarts. Harry asked how she had come to contact Professor McGonagall in the first place, and Elizabeth told them her story. "I don't know if I have any living relatives now, or why my mother became estranged from her family. And I don't know _anything_ about Dad's family. My mother didn't like them much, and apparently the feeling was mutual. I wouldn't know any of my dad's family if I bumped into them on the street. Like I told George, for all I know, the family tree might be poison oak. That's what I have to find out."

Harry looked at his hands for a moment, then asked Elizabeth, "When you were little, did you ever have anything strange happen to you that you couldn't explain, like when you were very angry or frightened or something?"

"Not really. I always could sense when something was going to happen, though, and could predict what people were going to do in certain situations. So could my mother, but she just chalked it off to intuition. Same here. Wait, there was this one time when I was in college. I had a professor who was a real jerk. I mean, _nobody_ liked him and he was enough to make Mother Theresa come back from the grave to slap him. Anyway, he really embarrassed one of the kids in front of this huge auditorium-size class, and he seemed so pleased about it. Anyway, I turned to the guy next to me and said something like, 'That idiot needs at least a six-week case of laryngitis. Then he won't bore anyone and can't embarrass people in front of the whole class.' Well, the next week a graduate assistant showed up to give us our final exam. When I asked where our regular teacher was, the new guy said that the professor had severe laryngitis and had strained his vocal chords so badly, that if he didn't take off the summer semester he'd never get his voice back. That gave everybody about an eight-week break. I figured it was one of those 'God gives you what you deserve' situations, and that it was just coincidence."

Harry looked at Ginny, then spoke. "You know the other day when we were flying? Well, George only put a charm on the broom to take you up about five feet. He thought I charmed the broom to go higher, and I thought he did. Don't you see? You flew on your own!"

"Harry, that's impossible! My mother always told me there's no such thing as…but then you and Ginny are… Oh, no! There is _no way_! I mean, I would have known. _Somebody_ would have told me!"

"Maybe not. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me that my parents were killed in a car accident, and that there was no such thing as magic. Maybe your mother did the same."

"But, my dad was just an ordinary person. He never did any magical… I mean, he'd do tricks for me, but they were only illusions bought from a novelty shop and sleight-of -hand stuff."

Ginny looked at her intently. "Are you sure? Really sure?"

"But why… Nobody told me. Why not?"

Harry knit his brow. "Maybe when you dig up the information on your family, you'll find out."

Elizabeth just sat, totally shocked. Finally she asked, "Would you please keep this a secret? At least until I find out what's going on, anyway. If you're wrong and I'm just an ordinary muggle with a little ESP or something, I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."

"Good idea," Ginny replied. "It might make it easier to find things out that way, too."

"In the meantime," Harry said, "I'll see if I can dig anything up at the Ministry."

"Thanks."

After a few more minutes, Elizabeth excused herself to go to bed. "By the way, I asked Kreacher to put away the leftovers in case you want to raid the fridge later. Look, thanks guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate all you've done for me. G'night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Thursday, Elizabeth received a note around noon. Horace didn't want to give her the envelope at first, but once she threatened to smack him with a badminton racket, the owl quickly dropped it.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_It seems I probably will be delayed at the office later than planned, so I've arranged for my house-elf, Albrecht, to call for you at seven. Since you've traveled by side-along before, I've asked him to take you to Malfoy Manor that way. I hope you don't mind, but I really want to see you before you leave. I'll have the house-elves prepare dinner for us at home, if that's okay. _

_ Yours, _

_Draco_

Elizabeth felt a little disappointed at first, but then realized that she'd get to see Malfoy Manor. She had gathered in conversations with the Weasleys that it wasn't just a house, it was an estate. When Ginny and Harry arrived, she told them about the change in plans. Although Harry and Draco were on speaking terms, the thought of Malfoy's house gave him the creeps. He couldn't help remembering the things that occurred there before the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny, on the other hand, had attended a couple of parties there with her team when she played with the Holyhead Harpies, so her memory of the estate was considerably more favorable.

At seven o'clock, there was a _pop_ noise in the parlor. A house-elf appeared who was no larger than Kreacher, but younger. His tea-towel garment was sparkling white, and seemed more like a Roman toga than a house-elf's clothes. Draco seemed to treat this elf better than his father, Lucius, had treated poor Dobby.

Harry's train of thought was quickly broken when the elf spoke up. "Master Draco has sent Albrecht to fetch Miss Elizabeth, whenever she is ready." "Elizabeth replied, "Thank you, Albrecht. I'm ready now." She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Don't wait up for me or anything," she said as she smiled. "I don't know how late Draco will be getting home from the office."

Ginny laughed, "Just remember, you have to leave early tomorrow."

"Yes, Mom and Dad." She chuckled and took Albrecht's claw-like little hand, and with another _pop_, they were gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Elizabeth arrived at the Malfoy estate, Draco had not yet arrived. Albrecht asked if Miss would like to dine now, or wait until Master Draco arrived. "Why, when Draco arrives, of course." Albrecht started to apologize and went to hit his head with an iron from the fireplace when Elizabeth stopped him. "You've done nothing wrong," she told him. "You were only being a gracious host until Draco arrives. Thank you."

Albrecht straightened up immediately, and asked if Elizabeth would like to see the garden. She replied that she would, and suddenly, two cut crystal doors that she hadn't seen previously opened up to a patio and garden that were the most exquisite she had ever seen. As she walked out into the garden, she noticed the small lamps that were placed strategically throughout. It was a soft summer night, the kind you imagine as a setting for a fairytale. A huge pearlescent full moon hung low in the summer sky, shining a soft white light over the garden. The trellises and bowers were covered with roses and the soft greens and deep purples of wisterias. There were hyacinths, peonies, practically every sort of beautiful and fragrant flower that could be imagined. Elizabeth was astounded to see varieties of flora that she wouldn't expect to see growing in England's climate. Then she heard a shrill call and turned. She recognized the cry from when she was a child visiting Audubon Zoo. Yes, there _were_ peafowl strutting in the garden, snow-white ones that seemed to float in the moonlight like ghosts. In the middle of the garden was a fountain that cascaded with the most musical sound, and sprays of water that caught the light and glistened like little sparkling diamonds. Nearby were benches that seemed like they were made of fine lacework rather than wrought iron. Elizabeth sat in the moonlight, eyes closed just absorbing the sounds and the scintillating fragrances. It seemed to be putting her into a trance, putting her at a peace she hadn't known in many a year. The soft breeze blew lightly against her cheek as though caressing her face.

Then she felt a hand caressing her cheek, a hand with a soft touch that belied its strength. She opened her eyes to see Draco standing there, silhouetted in the moonlight. He looked so handsome, dressed in a deep hunter green robe with silver trim. The dark robe and the moonlight set off his silver-blonde hair and the light seemed to glow around his head like a halo.

"Were you dreaming?"

"Mmm. No, just enjoying the smell of the flowers and the soft summer air. Your garden is exquisite, Draco!"

"Actually, my mother planted it a long time ago, when I was an infant. It was her way of getting us away from my father when he was in one of his foul moods. He could be quite charming with strangers, but he gave us hell at times."

"Sounds like he and my mother had a lot in common. She could go into rages that were downright fierce, especially after my grandmother died, then my father two years later. Anyway, there are varieties of flowers here that I didn't think could grow in England. How do you do it?"

'My mother put a spell on the garden, so that anything can grow here that gives a sense of peace and pleasure from its beauty or its fragrance. She enchanted the garden so that no discord can enter. Mother meant it to always be a place of peace and refuge from stress, a retreat from all troubles. I've kept it that way. It's special to me. I'm glad you like it. Until now, I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, but then I saw you in the moonlight and I realized that it's even more beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Draco. That's very sweet of you."

"Albrecht said that you haven't eaten yet. You shouldn't have waited for me. You didn't know how late I'd be."

"That's okay. I _wanted_ to wait for you."

"If you'd like, we can have supper out here, then I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Sounds fabulous!"

Draco waved his wand, and a table appeared, complete with linens, two chairs and two place settings. An exquisite silver candelabra, shaped like a dragon, sat in the center of the table. Glasses of champagne appeared, then supper. Elizabeth was so enchanted by it all that she had no idea what was on her plate. She couldn't take her eyes off Draco, and the feeling seemed mutual.

After supper, as they were walking through the mansion, they talked about Hogwarts, with Draco admitting that he had been a royal git in school. "My father had the notion that Slytherin was the best house, and that since the Malfoy family were purebloods, we were better than the mudbloods—a very ugly term for muggle-borns and wizards from mixed families. In time I came to realize what a batch of rubbish that was, but only after I saw what my father had become, a sycophant to that demon Voldemort. I realized I resented Potter and Granger because they were what I would have liked to have been—liked and admired for myself, not for what my father could do for people, My father looked down on the Weasleys because they weren't rich. I realized I disliked them because they had something I never had, a family bound together by love, and material riches be damned. My mother loved me, but she was afraid of my father. And she was from a family that with few exceptions believed in marrying only purebloods and keeping up appearances. Do you know what I would have given to just _once_ have had my father hug me or say when my team lost a quidditch match, 'That's okay, son. You did your best'? To my father, if you didn't win, it wasn't good enough, no matter what. To fail was a disgrace to the Malfoy name."

"Draco, I know what you mean. No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough. Someone else could do it better. When I was little I took dancing lessons, you know, ballet. My teachers told my mother I was the fastest learner in the class, yet when it came time for the recital, my mother found an excuse to keep me out. When my father asked her why, she said I was clumsy and stupid, and she'd be damned if she would let me embarrass her by screwing up on stage. When I was in a play tournament at school, she went kicking and screaming because she was convinced I was going to forget my lines or something. When we won, and later placed first in a statewide tournament, she simply said she was shocked that I hadn't messed it up for everyone else. She told one of her friends how good I was, but I had to overhear it. She would never admit to me I was good at anything."

"What about your father?"

"He was the opposite. He always said that the shame wasn't in failing; it was in failing to _try_. He died of a sudden heart attack when I was nine years old. My maternal grandmother died when I was seven. After they were gone, there was just my older brother, Jeff. He meant everything to me. He was my main support when my mother would go off on a rage."

"You know, I don't really know anything about _you_, Elizabeth."

"There isn't very much to tell. I teach history and geography. I'm probably going to take a year off this coming term, though. I mean, with my mother and brother being killed in that accident recently, I have legal matters to take care of, and I have to decide if I'm keeping the house or getting an apartment. I don't know."

"What about your parents' families?"

"That's why I'm in England, Draco. I know nothing bout either family. My father's ancestry was never discussed. His family didn't like my mother, from what I gathered, and I think the feeling was mutual. As for my mother's family, she broke off from them before I was born. I don't know why, and she refused to discuss it. When mother died, I found some papers about a gift mother kept from me, including a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling my mother that she shouldn't keep whatever it was from me. I wrote a letter to him, thinking that he might be able to tell me something about my family, but I realized I didn't know where Hogwarts was. When I left to go to the library to look up the school, some owl took the letter and went off with it. Professor McGonagall answered me, telling me that Dumbledore had died, but that I could stay at Hogwarts to do research. Now everyone tells me that as far as they know, Hogwarts only has records of magical families, so I don't know what I can accomplish. Unless, of course, Harry is right, and that I _am_ from a magical family."

"How did Potter come up with that?"

"Well, when we all went to the Burrow the other day for a family get-together, George Weasley charmed a broom so I could see what it was like flying."

"He did what? You could have been hurt!"

"Well, I wasn't. Anyway, I went soaring off and landed with no problem. Harry and George were on either side to make sure nothing bad happened. Well, Harry told me last night that George had only charmed the broom to go about five or so feet high. He said I did the rest on my own. Then he asked if strange things happened when I was angry or upset. Well, I remembered when one time in college, there was a real jerk of a professor who enjoyed embarrassing students in front of the whole class, and there were about a hundred students in that lecture hall. Well, one day, he had nearly reduced someone to tears in front of the class, and I said that the idiot deserved to lose his voice for at least six weeks. Well, he did, for the entire summer term. Harry and Ginny think I may have magical abilities, but I think it's only coincidence."

"What about the flying?"

"Maybe I just caught a good wind stream. Anyway, if I had magical abilities, why wouldn't anyone in my family tell me? Anyway, I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow to start looking for answers."

"When you find your answers, then what?"

"Then I'll know who I am, Draco."

"I already know who you are. You are the woman I've fallen in love with."

Elizabeth was shocked speechless. Draco spoke up again. "Until now, I've only said 'I love you' to my mother, my late wife, and my children. Now I'm saying it to you. Elizabeth, I know this is sudden, but I think—no, I _know_ that I love you."

"Draco, I'm a muggle, at best a squib or an untrained muggle-born or mudblood. I'm not in your class by a mile."

"Don't be foolish. You are so much better than me, blood status be damned! You are good, kind, beautiful, and I love you. I won't push the issue, but I had to tell you how I feel."

"Draco, I love you too."

"Promise me that I may visit you at Hogwarts and that you won't go back to the States without seeing me again first."

"Do you really believe I could tell you 'no' for anything? I think I've loved you since the day we met in Diagon Alley."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. They were sitting on a couch in the parlor, facing the fireplace. Above the mantel hung a large painting of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. As he held Elizabeth, Draco looked up and noticed the deep frown and look of indignation on his father's face. Narcissa seemed to smile.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: I know. Before I get the lecture, I couldn't help putting in some 'fluff.'_

_Thanks to all who have been reading the story so far, and especially to those who have been sending reviews. Hope liked the new chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Partings (Part 2)**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was after two o'clock in the morning when Elizabeth awoke in Draco's arms. They had fallen asleep together on the sofa. Draco was smiling softly at her.

"Oh, crud! I'm sorry, Draco. I guess this must be the absolute least romantic date you've had! It's just that I felt so contented and at peace with you holding me."

Draco kissed her forehead. "Actually, I thought it was sweet sleeping cuddled next to you. Yes, I fell asleep, too! So you can think _I'm_ a totally unromantic boor." He had a big grin on his face. Then Elizabeth started laughing, too, and Draco cupped her face in his hand and kissed her once more.

"Draco, I have the feeling I'd better go back to Grimmauld Place now"

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, I like it _very_ much. That's the problem."

Draco's face fell. "Am I rushing this too much?"

"No, but I still need to find out who I am before I can be comfortable with myself. You, I'm totally comfortable with."

He chuckled, "Ah, like an old shoe."

Her smiled belied the air of exasperation in her voice. "You know what I mean! I guess a better way to say what I feel is to just tell you that I _trust_ you. Absolutely, totally, positively. I trust you more than I trust myself, in a way." Her face turned somber. "I mean, I don't know who—or what—I am. I need to find that out. If I _am_ a witch, why did my parents keep it such a big secret? Why didn't anyone tell me? I know it sounds so dramatic, but can you try to understand how I feel, please?"

"I believe I do understand you. You know, when I was a kid I did everything my father dictated. I hung out with the biggest slimes in Slytherin, all because their fathers were Death Eaters and hung on every word that came out of my father's mouth. I followed Voldemort because I was told that he was going to rule the wizarding world, and ultimately take over the whole world, and that my family would be very powerful then. Lucius Malfoy had my life planned out for me. I was seventeen when the war came to a head. Like a damned fool, I followed my father and supported Voldemort. Then at the Battle of Hogwarts, one of my—let's just call them compatriots; God knows they weren't friends—cast a fiendfyre spell but didn't know how to control it. Even though it was aimed at Potter, Weasley and Granger, it got out of hand and we were all in danger of being killed. Potter pulled me up on his broom, Weasley and Granger pulled one of the others up. They got us away from the flames. The third, the one who cast the spell, was killed. After we were safe from the fire, they left me. A bit later, some of Voldemort's followers found me and thought I was one of the student's fighting against him. Ron Weasley rescued me then. After the war was over, the Death Eaters that were captured were placed on trial. Potter testified on my mother's behalf. You see, Voldemort cast a killing curse on him, and told my mother to make sure Potter was dead. But she realized he was alive, whispered in his ear and asked if I was okay. He whispered back, 'Yes.' She lied and told Voldemort that Potter was dead. At my parents' trial, Potter told the Wizengamot, the Wizard Court, that my mother had saved his life, that he believed that she had stayed with Voldemort out of fear and so asked for leniency. The court acquitted her. My wonderfully brave father told the Wizengamot that he had been influenced by an Imperious curse, and that later he stayed with Voldemort out of fear for his family. Like he really cared about us! Anyway, he was given a choice of going to Azkaban or exile. Part of the terms was that he had to give up his wand and would not be permitted to use magic for anything. He chose exile. My mother, bless her, stayed with him, and gave up her wand voluntarily. When my father died, she decided to stay away from Britain. She feels there are too many Death Eaters still running around, and she's afraid that they'd try to recruit her for another uprising. It's plausible, considering my father's status with Voldemort and the fact that most of my mother's family supported him, too."

"You were so young when that happened! What did you do?"

Well, I finished school, then sat on my rear for a while, trying to figure out what to do. I decided that as much as I love my mother, I was not following my father into exile. Then I realized that someone had to salvage the family business, since my father had lost any influence he had. Since I'm an only child, well… Anyway, I found that I had a good head for business, and there were muggle companies I could deal with. So I diversified the company, got some muggle clothes, an apartment in London, and learned how to fit in with the muggles. Apparently, I did something right, because the corporation prospered. After a while, my father decided it was time for me to settle down. Like with most of the old pure-blood families, it was an arranged marriage. Astoria was a good girl, from an old pure-blood family, but she didn't hold with most of their notions. She was kind, generous, and I learned to love her greatly. I believe she loved me, in spite of the fact that I could still be a total bastard at times. She was a good wife and an excellent mother. I was so afraid I'd make the same mistakes with my children that my father made with me, but she wouldn't let me. And she made me stand up to my father when he started treating the kids the way he had treated me as a child. We made sure he didn't see them much, although we arranged for my mother to see them pretty often. Anyway, Astoria died not long after my father. I was still struggling with building up the business, so when the kids weren't in school, they were with Mother. I see them more often now, but they still consider her house as 'home' rather than this house. I can't blame them. I was home so seldom when they were little. I only hope their memories of me aren't anything like mine of my father."

"Draco, you are such a _good_ man! You know, you can make it up to them. You can still spend time with them. You just have to talk to them like you talk to me."

"Elizabeth, you are probably only the second person that ever felt that I was 'good.' The other was Professor Dumbledore.

"You're wrong, Draco. Harry and Ginny like you, and Molly and Arthur Weasley, well they weren't overly fond of your father, but you they like. And your mother, too."

"Thanks for telling me that. Elizabeth, you have no idea how much I love you."

She giggled, "How much, Draco?" as she hugged him.

"Enough to take you home now, before I do something we may regret later." He kissed her on the forehead, and after she picked up her purse, he took her arm and they disappeared.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth and Draco landed just inside the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He kissed her once more, and promised that he would write to her while she was at Hogwarts, and that he would see her soon. He then disapparated and she was left standing in the hallway alone.

As she tried to creep to her room undetected, she heard a little voice whisper behind her, "Is Miss Elizabeth down early for coffee? Or would she like some warm milk before she goes to bed?" She jumped as she turned around. It was Kreacher, giving her a disapproving look. She thought to herself, "Busted!" She just looked at him and asked, "Warm milk, please. Oh, and Kreacher? I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"Of course, Miss. Kreacher would not say anything to Mistress Ginny or Master Harry."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kreacher does not have to. Mistress Ginny and Master Harry just went to bed about an hour ago."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Despite not getting to bed until such a beastly hour, Elizabeth was up early with everything packed. She went down to the kitchen to find Ginny sitting over a cup of coffee.

"And what time did the cat drag you in?" Ginny looked at Elizabeth with a concerned look.

"About an hour after y'all went to bed, according to Kreacher. We started talking and lost track of time. Then we both fell asleep sitting on the sofa in front of the fire."

"Yeah, been there. The Gryffindor Common Room saw many a couple, including Harry and me, do the same thing. Look, we just don't want to see you get hurt or anything. I know Malfoy's changed since we were kids, but…"

"I understand, Ginny, but I trust him. It was _his_ idea for me to leave. To be honest, as much as I love you guys, I would have been tempted to stay if he'd asked me."

"Well, just so you know, if he turns out to be a total git, I'll hit him with a bat-bogey hex so bad, he'll be pulling bats out his nostrils for a year."

"Gross! Neat, but gross!" Elizabeth smiled, "But I don't think it'll be necessary."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After breakfast, Elizabeth and Ginny left the kitchen to find Elizabeth's luggage stacked neatly in the hallway. Kreacher was standing next to it. "Is this everything that Miss Elizabeth needs to go to Hogwarts?" Elizabeth nodded. "Then Kreacher will make sure it arrives there safely." He snapped his fingers and both luggage and elk disappeared.

"That is so cool!" Elizabeth commented. "I wish I could do that."

"Well, to be honest, house-elves have a knack for that, better than most witches and wizards I know."

Ginny and Elizabeth sat around talking for a good while, Ginny telling stories of when she attended Hogwarts, Elizabeth of her days in high school and in college. Elizabeth especially wanted to know about Voldemort and the war. Elizabeth looked somberly at Ginny. "Now I know why Draco feels the way he does. It's really weird, you know? I think he feels like his father used him, betrayed him. Then Harry, whom his father had made out was the mortal enemy, saves his life. And so does Ron. I mean, his father always told him that he was better because your family were all blood traitors. "I guess it's like the song from a muggle musical, _South Pacific_. I may have the lyrics wrong, but they're something like, "You've got to be taught before it's too late, before you're six or seven or eight. You've got to be carefully taught." Basically, it's that children don't see differences. They learn bigotry and prejudice from adults."

Ginny looked at her thoughtfully. "The muggles who wrote that have it right. And it's a bloody shame!"

Just then there was a tap on the door. Kreacher opened it and brought the caller into the parlor. A tall man stood there holding a bulky item covered by a draping cloth in one hand. "Miss Brandon?" Elizabeth Said, "That's me." The man looked at her, "In that case, this is for you. May I put it on the table?" Ginny told him that would be fine. He then asked Elizabeth to sign for the delivery, handing her a new self-inking quill. She noticed the name on the delivery ticket—Eyelops or something like it. "Thank you, Miss. We hope you find it satisfactory," He then disapparated. Ginny handed Elizabeth a note, as she started to chuckle. "This was attached to the package." Elizabeth unfolded the card.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_Now you don't have an excuse for not writing. He has instructions to bother you every day if you haven't written to me. I hope you like him. I made sure I didn't get one as obnoxious as Potter's._

_I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off tomorrow, but I've been called away to Paris on business. I don't know how long I'll be, but if you give the owl a letter, he'll find me wherever I am. _

_ Love, _

_ Draco_

Elizabeth lifted the cover to find a golden cage containing a beautiful gray owl. She looked at him intently, then said, "I _do_ hope you're not like Horace. I'd hate to use you for a tennis ball!" She and Ginny looked at each other and laughed. "Well, Elizabeth, you're probably safe. It didn't come from George!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Saturday finally arrived. The few things Elizabeth had kept with her were in a gym bag. The only other thing left was the owl. Ginny assured her that all she had to do was sling the bag over her shoulder, and hold onto the owl cage with one hand, then grab onto the portkey with the other. She told Elizabeth that the portkey would be there at ten o'clock. It was almost time.

Ginny hugged her tightly, and told her that she would come see her and maybe they could go to Hogsmeade on a shopping trip. Harry told her that he had owled their friend Hagrid, who taught Care of Magical Creatures, that she would be coming, and that she should visit him. Elizabeth teared up. "Thank you for being so kind. I couldn't have asked for better friends." Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not 'friend,' you're 'family.'"

All of a sudden, Elizabeth noticed a frilly pink parasol leaning against the chair. "Was that there before or am I imagining that it appeared from nowhere?" Ginny told her, "That's your portkey. When you're ready to leave, just pick it up and don't let go for anything. It will take you directly to Professor McGonagall's office at the school. Oh, and don't be afraid of the ghosts. Sir Nicholas is quite friendly. He's the Gryffindor ghost. The Baron stays mainly with the Slytherins. The Grey Lady is Ravenclaw's ghost, and the Fat Friar belongs to Hufflepuff."

Harry remembered to warn Elizabeth about Peeves. "He's a poltergeist and loves to aggravate everyone, but he's basically harmless. Now, don't forget, if you need us, just send us an owl." He added, "When you grab the portkey, you'll feel like you're being pulled by a cable from your midsection. Just go with it and you'll be okay."

Elizabeth slung her bag over her right shoulder and grabbed hold of the owl cage in her left hand. Then she reached out and grabbed the parasol. Harry was right. She felt as though a cord had sprouted from her navel and was pulling her through a bright light-grey cloud. "Right, Toto." she thought, "We are definitely not in Kansas anymore!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Sorry the chapter is shorter than usual, but we're under a mandatory evacuation for Hurricane Gustav, and I wanted to get this out before we leave. I'm taking my laptop with me, so I hope to be back up writing soon. _

_Thanks to all of you who are reading the story and a special thanks to all who have sent reviews. Hope you're enjoying the story._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – New Beginnings

**Chapter 13 – New Beginnings**

When Elizabeth finally came out of the fog, she was sitting in an over-stuffed armchair in an office. There was a cozy fire lit. Then she heard a woman's voice. "Miss Brandon, are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked up and saw an elderly woman dressed in a green robe. She had graying hair that still had some streaks of auburn. She apparently had been a handsome woman when she was younger. She had a concerned, motherly look about her that put Elizabeth at ease.

"Yes, it's just a little unsettling traveling that way, although it probably isn't anything if you're used to it."

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The school is protected from view by muggles by enchantments that make the school look like medieval ruins. If you had come by ordinary transportation, you wouldn't have seen the school, and as the school term won't resume until September, the Hogwarts Express isn't running. I thought the best option, under the circumstances, was portkey. I've arranged for rooms for you in the faculty wing. I hope you will be comfortable there. If you need anything, a house-elf will be on call to assist you. I hope you don't mind, but I did let the staff know that you are a muggle and that you have been invited here to do research on the connection between muggle and magical families. If you'd like to freshen up, I'll have your elf, Flora, show you to your rooms. There are no students, but if you'd like to join us in the Great Hall for dinner, I'll introduce you to the staff."

"Thank you. That would be lovely. I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity. I feel privileged, as I understand that a muggle has never been invited to Hogwarts before, let alone allowed to use your library for research."

Professor McGonagall had been watching Elizabeth carefully. She stood and began pacing the office. "After corresponding with you, I looked into the list of students invited to attend Hogwarts the year you were eleven. There is no one listed with the surname of Brandon."

Elizabeth looked confused. "Then what was the correspondence between my mother and Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, I checked into that. I read the copies of his letters that you sent. They are authentic. That puzzled me, so I did something I normally wouldn't do. I looked into his pensieve."

"Pensieve?"

"Yes. That is a container where a witch or wizard can store his or her memories when his mind becomes too full. I did see that he was concerned that you might have magical abilities, but would not be trained to use them to your full potential. I didn't get the entire story, but there was a reason that your mother did not want you to come here. I can't find anything about that. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore felt it prudent to completely discard that memory. In any case, you have the genealogical records at your disposal. I sincerely hope you find what you're looking for."

"So do I, Professor McGonagall. Since I found out about all of this, I feel like I don't know who or what I am."

"Miss Brandon, I understand from Ginny and Harry Potter that when you were younger, you had strange things happen when you became extremely upset. Also, I understand that you were able to fly beyond the limits of the enchantments that George Weasley had set. Did you ever have the feeling that you had abilities that others don't have?"

Elizabeth closed here eyes for a moment, then looked straight at Minerva McGonagall. "I've always believed in ESP. I believe that everyone has the capability, but some have more than others. Some people develop it more. I've always had a good sense of intuition, and occasionally precognition. But I never thought it had anything to do with magic. I never believed that there _was_ such a thing as magic. Now, I don't know what to think. I know there _is_ magic, but do I have magical abilities or is it just heightened ESP? And what's with my family? Why did my mother become estranged from hers and my father never talked about his?"

McGonagall smiled as she walked over and put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "One thing you definitely need to learn, you are an individual, not your family. What you are depends not on your family, but on your actions and choices in life. I'm a good judge of character myself, and I believe that muggle or witch, you're a good person. And for that matter, the Potters and the Weasleys believe the same. Now, why don't you get some rest, and I'll send for you when it's almost time for dinner.

Elizabeth teared up, but smiled. "Thank you so much for your kindness. You have no idea how much this means to me." She stood and started to walk out of the office with the house-elf that was to show her to her rooms. Then on sheer impulse, she turned around, walked over to McGonagall and hugged her before leaving the office. Had Elizabeth turned back again, she would have seen tears in Minerva McGonagall's eyes as well.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth's rooms were spacious and comfortable. There was a large window that overlooked a well-manicured field. At the end of the field, there was a forest that was forbidding, yet beautiful. Near the edge of the woods, there was a small thatched cottage that was quite charming, with what seemed like a small vegetable patch between the cottage and the woods. As it was a corner room, there was another window that overlooked a greenhouse and more open fields. The natural light that entered the room was bright, but not overbearing. The furniture was massive and ornately carved with fruit and flower motifs, and appeared to be made from old rosewood. The drapes were burgundy velvet, as were the bed curtains and canopy, with gold satin cord tie-backs. The chairs were also massive and were upholstered in a burgundy and gold brocade material. The floors were stone, as were all the others in the castle, but there were beautiful carpets on the floor and tapestry hangings. But the focal point was a huge granite fireplace, intricately carved with a fruit and flower motif similar to that of the furniture, with matching brass andirons and implements.

As Elizabeth looked around, she noticed that all of her luggage had arrived and her things were all put away in the armoire and chests. As soon as she went to look for something, it would appear from wherever it had been put away and would lay itself out across the chair by the dresser. The bath was luxurious, with a large marble tub and a fireplace of its own. As soon as the thought struck her that some tea would be nice, a tray appeared with a beautiful porcelain tea set, with a pot of hot tea and some cakes. At that point, she laughed to herself, and said aloud, "To paraphrase Mel Brooks, 'It's good to be a witch!' I could definitely learn to enjoy this!" She then lay down across the bed and fell asleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It seemed like ages later that a female house-elf called to wake Elizabeth. "Miss? Miss? It's time to get up. Dinner will be served in the Great Hall soon. Flora has been sent to wake you."

Elizabeth slowly yawned and stretched. As she looked toward the windows, she saw that the sun was setting. Even though it was early summer, it seemed a little chilly. The house-elf spoke again. "Good evening, Miss. Flora hopes you slept well. Flora has taken the liberty of laying out fresh clothes for you to change into, that is, if you wish. While you are here, Flora has been directed to tend to your wishes. Flora hopes you do not mind, but it felt a little cool here so Flora has lit a small fire in the fireplace."

"Thank you, Flora. That's such a lovely name. I will try not to be difficult. I have few needs or wants that would put you out of your way."

Flora looked almost hurt. "Is Miss displeased?" Then Elizabeth realized she had made a major faux pas. "To the contrary. Flora has done an excellent job in anticipating what I need. I doubt if I will have to say much at all. You have a knack for knowing just what to do to be of service. Thank you." Flora bowed deeply, and when she arose flashed a warm smile. "Flora noticed that with one exception, Miss has only muggle clothes. Flora hopes you won't mind, but she has laid out the pink robe for you, considering you will be meeting the teachers for the first time." Elizabeth smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking earlier. We do think alike." Flora blushed as she asked if Elizabeth would need anything else. "Yes, please. I would be so grateful if you'd show me the way to the Great Hall." Flora smiled again. "A gentleman asked the privilege of escorting you to dinner. Is Miss afraid of ghosts?" Elizabeth turned in surprise. "Sir Nicholas has asked the privilege of escorting you to the Great Hall."

Elizabeth hurried and dressed. She had barely finished when Flora entered her room. "Sir Nicholas is waiting in your sitting room." Elizabeth thought, "Well, I know I've seen ghosts before, but now I get to meet one in person. And I have Harry's and Ginny's assurance that he is a very nice ghost." Elizabeth walked into the sitting room to see a translucent figure dressed in Renaissance era clothes. He immediately floated over to her, and with a sweeping bow introduced himself. "Miss Brandon, thank you for the honor of escorting you to dinner tonight."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "It's I that should be thanking you, Sir Nicholas. And please, my name is Elizabeth."

"Ah, then it will be Miss Elizabeth." Sir Nicholas studied her face carefully. "Have we met before? Your face is very familiar for some reason."

"Not unless you've been to New Orleans. We do have our share of ghosts there, but I'm sure I would remember you had I met you."

"No, I haven't left this castle since I died. Perhaps you just remind me of someone I knew long ago."

As they walked along (or in Sir Nicholas' case, floated along), he warned her about the moving staircases, introduced her to some of the people in the paintings, and warned her about Peeves.

"Peeves sounds like a real character. And you say only the Baron can keep him in check? Well, I think I may be able to handle him."

Sir Nicholas looked shocked. "How do you propose to do so?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Voodoo?"

"You practice Voodoo?"

"No, but Peeves doesn't know that. I think I just have to threaten him with a black candle and some old chicken bones and he'll probably leave me alone."

Sir Nicholas laughed. "You're probably correct. Peeves is a bit of a coward when someone stands up to him or threatens him. I think you're going to get along splendidly here."

When they reached the Great Hall, Sir Nicholas escorted Elizabeth to the faculty table, then excused himself. Professor McGonagall introduced her to the faculty that were there, and explained that some had gone on vacation, which explained the empty spots. Two teachers, in particular, made sure she felt welcome. Professor Longbottom ("Call me Neville, please.") and Hagrid had received owls from Harry and Ginny about Elizabeth. Hagrid invited her down to see some of the animals he would be using next term in teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Neville insisted she come visit the Herbology greenhouses and gardens. Madame Hooch, who had taught Harry and Ginny flying, was still teaching, and Madame Pomfrey was still in charge of the hospital. Both were definitely old enough to retire, but as Neville explained later, both were so dedicated that they could not imagine life away from Hogwarts. For that matter, according to Neville, neither could Professor McGonagall. As for Hagrid, he told Elizabeth that Hogwarts had been his home since he was eleven. "This is my home, ya see. I've been here practically me whole life, so I guess I'll keep teaching as long as they'll let me. Besides, I love the critters, ya see."

All in all, dinner was quite a marvelous experience. The food was exceptionally delicious, and the company delightful. And the ceiling was beautiful, with it's enchantment to look like the night sky and the floating candles. As she walked back to the faculty wing with the other staff members, the conversations continued. Hagrid was first to depart, as his cottage was the one by the edge of the forest. Then Neville left for his apartment near the Gryffindor dormitories, as he was head of that house. Elizabeth found that she had been assigned the rooms belonging to the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Boros, who had been called away to Hungary on family matters. On reaching her rooms, Elizabeth said goodnight and went in. Flora had turned down the bed and had a fresh nightgown lain out. As Elizabeth prepared to go to bed, her owl, the present from Draco, began fussing in its cage. Elizabeth realized that in all the hurry, she hadn't named the owl and didn't even know if it was a male or female. She thought as she looked at the owl, that when it fluffed out its feathers, it looked like a big gray tennis ball. "That's it," she thought, "I'll call you Tenny." The bird looked at her and seemed to nod its head. Elizabeth then got a sheet of parchment and quill and began to write to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I arrived at Hogwarts with no problem, although frankly, I prefer side-along apparition. That portkey business is too weird! Everyone has been so kind here, even the ghosts. I guess I'll start my research tomorrow. I've already hit a snag. Professor McGonagall said she can't find any record of a Brandon on the list of potential students for the year I would have started Hogwarts, so I may not be a witch after all. We still don't know how to explain some of the weird things I've done unless it really is just ESP. On the other hand, there were some memories in Professor Dumbledore's pensieve, but it seems some recollections were deliberately discarded and Professor McGonagall has no idea why. This looks like it's going to be a hard deal to research. _

_I hope your business trip to Paris is going well. I miss seeing you. Please write soon._

_ Love,_

_ Elizabeth_

After sending Tenny off with the parchment, Elizabeth went into the bedroom and found a glass of warm milk waiting. After finishing it, she started reading some magazines she had brought along, as it was way earlier than she normally went to sleep. Perhaps it was just the strain of the day, but she fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the bed. As soon as Elizabeth was asleep, Flora crept into the room, tucked her in, and put out the lights. She reached over and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Elizabeth's face. "Good night, Miss Elizabeth," she whispered. "I'm glad you're finally here."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up, but first we had to evacuate for Gustav, now we're in the process of moving from the FEMA trailer back into the house for the first time since Katrina (YAY!!). The house still needs some interior finish work, but it's livable and a heck of a lot roomier than the trailer._

_Thanks to all of you for your patience. Hope you're enjoying the story. Will try to get another chapter up this week._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – "Meanwhile, back at the ranch…"

**Chapter 14 – "Meanwhile, back at the ranch…"**

Elizabeth dug into her research, but she kept running into brick walls. Not only couldn't she find records of her father's family in wizarding genealogy records, but there wasn't anything in muggle records either. Then she tried her mother's family, again with no luck. Just as there were no Brandons she could link to her father, there was no link to her mother's family, either. Oh, there were ample Brandon and Devereaux families listed, but none that she could link to her parents. Elizabeth became so frustrated she could hardly see straight. And then there was another issue that was really getting to her—she hadn't received a response from Draco and it had been almost two weeks since she had owled him. Had she misinterpreted his actions or words? Had he changed his mind about her? Maybe he was just busy. But then, she had found time to dash off a note! Well, to hell with him then! She determined to forget about him, but couldn't help crying. When she went to bed, there was a small tin of chocolate candy on the nightstand. As she reached for it, a little voice spoke behind her. "Miss seems upset lately. Flora thought that a little chocolate might help Miss feel better."

Elizabeth turned around to see Flora laying out a clean pair of pajamas. "Thanks, Flora. It may not cure all ills, but it sure helps when you're in the pits!"

"Pits, Miss?"

"Depressed, blue, sad—you know. It's an American muggle expression."

"Oh, Flora understands. She hopes that whatever it is that is hurting Miss stops, and that Miss is happy again soon. Would Miss like some warm milk now?

"What Miss would like is a Pink Squirrel." All of a sudden there was a squirrel running round the room. The animal had been enchanted to look pink! Elizabeth started laughing uncontrollably. "No, no, Flora! Not a live animal. Pink Squirrel is the name of a drink, you know alcoholic beverage."

Flora looked a little embarrassed, but the animal disappeared as suddenly as it came. Flora asked how to make the drink. "Never mind," Elizabeth said as she tried to quit giggling. "But I would kill for a diet soda. Do you have any around in the kitchen?"

"If not, Flora will make sure there is. Just let her know what kind."

"Thanks."

Flora left, then popped back in with a Diet Coke. Elizabeth looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Flora, Sugar, you are absolutely amazing!" Flora returned the smile, and bowed as she thanked Elizabeth for her kind words. "Good night, Miss." _Pop!_ The house-elf was gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was a dank, rainy day in London, and the sky was as grey and gloomy as Draco Malfoy's mood. Malfoy had accomplished his objective in Paris, but the experience had been extremely unpleasant. "Merlin's beard, but the whole experience left me feeling slimy," he thought as he recounted the meeting. A number of Deatheaters had wanted him to rejoin the movement, but he refused, citing that he would not endanger his mother's peace, nor would he risk ruining his business investments. "Face it, gentlemen. I make just as much, if not more, on my contracts with the muggles. Right now, I have some contracts with the government. If I get caught engaging in any anti-Ministry activities, I stand to lose a great deal of money and influence. You need me where I am to maintain any influence whatsoever. Your movement has no leader, and quite frankly, since the Dark Lord's death no one has been strong enough to assume any position of power."

"Malfoy, we hear you're even "romantically engaged", so to speak, with an American muggle woman. You've turned on us."

"Are you foolish, Dawlish? If you maintain your stupidity, you'll end up like your father. To use a muggle expression, never show your cards until the hand is over. There is something going on there and I intend to find out what. When has a muggle ever been invited to Hogwarts, and given free run of the library and castle, at that? She's supposedly doing research on the connections between muggle and magical families, but I have the feeling that there's more to that story and I intend to find out. I can't get any information from my sources at the Ministry, so how better to get information from a woman than to charm it out of her?"

"Well, Malfoy," intoned Goyle, "you haven't lost your touch after all. Have fun with her, but find out what she's really up to. I bet the Ministry has something to do with it, especially since she stayed with Potter and his wife before going to Hogwarts. Face it, Potter and the Weasleys are bloody near running the place, with Potter being the Head Auror, with his wife and brother-in-law in the department, and Granger running the Department of Magical Mysteries, married to another Weasley. And since she's muggle-born, the mudblood has influence with the Department of Muggle Relations. Seems like the Ministry is all Potters and Weasleys, and with all their kids, Hogwarts is just as bad. Gryffindor is almost half red-headed Potters and Weasleys."

"Yes, well, we all have children at Hogwarts. A large family has more children so of course they have more children in school. And of course, all of the little buggers end up in Gryffindor, same as ours have pretty well all landed in Slytherin. Anyway, since the children are on holiday, we can't use them to do any spying. I'll have to handle that my own way. Just remember, when we return to England you are never to meet with me unless we arrange to meet in Knock-Turn Alley."

"Speaking of which, next time you try to play gallant rescuer, don't punch so hard."

"Next time, Dawlish, don't attack a lady."

Malfoy walked away feeling as though he needed to take a long, hot bath to wash away the grimy feeling he had from meeting with Dawlish and Goyle. He used muggle transportation to return to London, as he usually did when traveling. On arriving in London, he disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

After bathing and changing clothes, he realized that it had been about two weeks since he had received the letter from Elizabeth. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_Please forgive me for not writing sooner. I've been so tied up on business in Paris and just arrived home tonight. The French can be so difficult. Anyway, it seems the negotiations were successful, but we won't have a definite answer for a while._

_I'm very pleased that you like Hogwarts so much. How is your research coming along? I hope you're finding the answers you've been looking for._

_I miss seeing you very much. If you are free this weekend, would you care to visit London? I can arrange for you to stay at Malfoy Manor in my mother's rooms (all very honourable, I assure you—we'll have dozens of house-elves for chaperones). Take a long weekend, starting Thursday morning. That way, you'll have enough time to visit the Potters and the Weasleys. If you agree, I can go to Hogwarts and meet you, then we can use side-along to return here. Please say you'll come._

_ Love,_

_ Draco_

He gave the letter to his owl, with the instruction to stay with Elizabeth until she answered his letter. As the bird flew away, he thought that one day he would have the opportunity to get even with Dawlish and Goyle for their comments about his relationship with Elizabeth. He only hoped that it would be soon.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth had become frustrated again. Every time she thought she had found something, she hit a dead end. Finally, she started developing the "headache from hell." On the way to her room, she stopped off at the hospital wing to get something from Madame Pomfrey for the ache, at which time Madame Pomfrey slipped her a cheering potion as well. Everyone had noticed that Elizabeth had seemed depressed the past few days, and a few suspected that the research was only part of the problem.

Finally, Neville weaseled the cause from Ginny and Harry. He knew about the relationship between Elizabeth and Malfoy, and that she hadn't received any mail lately other than that from Ginny, Hermione and Molly Weasley. The logical conclusion was that Malfoy was back to being a royal pain-in-the-ass git. He kept that to himself until he happened to see Elizabeth in the library, trying to hide her tears as she worked.

"Wow, is the news _that_ bad?"

"Hi, Neville. It's the fact that there 's _no_ news. Professor McGonagall and I can't find anything about my family in either the muggle or wizarding family records. I'm starting to wonder if I am who I thought I am, you know?"

"Look, it doesn't matter who or what your family is. It's what _you_ are as a person that counts. Take a break."

"Yeah, I probably need one. I am getting the worst headache. I hope I'm not getting a migraine."

"Well, stop by and see Madame Pomfrey. I'll let her know you're coming by."

"Thanks, Neville. Catch you later."

Neville immediately went to see Madame Pomfrey and let her know about Elizabeth's headache. "Er, Madame Pomfrey, I can't tell you the whole story behind it, but she's also very depressed over something. Can you whip up a little something that might relieve the anxiety, you know, like a cheering charm? I mean, I was never any good at those or I'd try myself. But please don't say anything about that. I don't want her to think I'm prying. It's just that I got a letter from Ginny Potter…"

"Of course I'll come up with something. And don't worry, I won't say anything. It's natural for her to be upset. She just recently lost her mother and brother, and now she can't find any relatives. You'd be upset too! The poor dear!"

Neville had barely left when Elizabeth arrived. Madame Pomfrey walked over and hugged her. "You poor darling! You _look_ like you have a terrible headache. I have a draught for you to relieve that and something else to relieve the tension. Now, don't argue! Take these now and go straight to your room and lie down. I'll have Flora bring you a little something to eat. Now, go!"

Elizabeth drank the medicine, which surprisingly didn't taste bad. One tasted like warm cocoa and the other like nectar soda. Madame Pomfrey shooed her off to her rooms. Upon arrival there, Flora had set out a tray of American-style ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches, fixed exactly like she liked them, with just mayo and with dill pickle spears on the side. And there on the tray was a diet soda, this time a peach-flavored Fresca, along with fresh fruit compote. "Yeah, you right!" thought Elizabeth. "If this is how witches live, I definitely wanna be one!"

After eating, she decided to take that nap Madame Pomfrey had prescribed. As she walked to the bedside, she noticed an owl next to Tenny's cage. She took the envelope from the bird, and noticed the handwriting and the dragon seal. "Well, well. Look who's writing now. Look bird, take a hike. I am not answering this now. It's _my_ turn to let Mr. Malfoy wait." She put the letter down unopened. The owl hopped over to her hand and began pecking at it. "Bird, if you know what's good for you, you will fly your little buzzard butt back to Malfoy Manor or wherever you need to go." The bird picked up the envelope again and followed her around the room with it. "Bird, did that git tell you to bother me until I write back?" The owl looked at her and nodded. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed, and the owl hopped over and dropped the letter next to her hand. "Okay, sorry. I know it's just your job. It's just that he has me _so_ ticked off!"

She opened the letter and read it. As she finished the first paragraph, she turned to the owl, "Meanwhile, back at the ranch…Oh, the poor dear! 'The French can be _so_ difficult.' If he thinks the French can be difficult, wait until he gets a load of what this broad is going to give him! There is no excuse for him not answering my letter before now. And he's the one that gave _me_ an owl so I'd be sure to write often! Well, to hell with him and his damned owl! Oh, sorry Tenny. I didn't mean that about you. It's not your fault that you were bought by a git as a present for a pissed off woman." She turned to Malfoy's owl. "I have to rest now. I'm getting very groggy and I know I'll never be able to write anything coherent." She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So, who is this cousin that's coming to visit?"

"A distant cousin from England. Actually, I really don't know too much about him. I don't have much contact with my family anymore, but from what I've gathered from past conversations from my mother's relatives, is that we're distantly related some kind of way on my father's side. Seems his grandfather went crazy, claimed he was a wizard. His mother had been married to a wealthy neighbor, who left her when my cousin was a baby. His grandfather supposedly went nuts and killed the boy's father and new wife after the boy's mother had died. There were no relatives in England to take the child, and at the time no one knew he had family here in the States. He was sent to an orphanage until he reached eleven. Then he went to some school where he stayed until he graduated. Now he works for an antiques firm in London. He wrote and said that he will be in New Orleans on business for his firm, and would like to visit us. He just recently found that we're distantly related and would like to meet family. I hope you don't mind, but he's coming for dinner tomorrow."

"No problem. I'm off duty then. I'd like to meet him, and I'm sure he'll be glad to meet with family. What's his name?"

"Tom. Tom Riddle. His mother's name was Merope Gaunt Riddle. I believe he said we're related through the Gaunt family. I've never heard of him before, but he seems to know a lot about my father's side of the family, so I suppose he's the real deal. He said he's looking forward to meeting us, especially the baby."

The next thing you know, Cousin Tom had arrived. He seemed nice enough, but there was something about him that belied his charm, although he did keep the children amused by performing sleight of hand tricks. He brought all kind of presents for the family: flowers, a bottle of fine English brandy, candy for the children. He was the perfect guest. The conversation at dinner was amusing, with talk about the antiques business, his hosts' jobs as teacher and policeman, the children and their hobbies. They discussed what the children were studying in school and seemed impressed that the little girl was able to speak fluent French. Surprisingly enough, Tom didn't discuss his family or childhood. His cousin thought that perhaps it was because it had all been so sad, with all the deaths and him being raised as an orphan.

After dinner, the adults toasted with a glass of the brandy Cousin Tom had brought. Soon after, his host felt a bit ill.

"I'm so sorry. Shall I leave and let you rest?"

"Of course not! You've come such a long way. If you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to lie down. You stay here and visit with your cousins."

After a while, Tom changed the direction of the conversation. He asked his hostess if she had ever done anything really strange when she was angry or upset. She couldn't recall doing so, but she _did_ have an extremely good sense of precognition. She could almost always tell when something was going to happen, like a death in the family, or receiving an important letter, or feeling that someone was going to show up unexpectedly. She said that she thought that the girl had inherited the ability, but that her son didn't seem to have it.

Tom immediately turned to the little girl. He started looking at her like he could read her mind. She could feel herself answering him in her head, "Stay out! You're starting to frighten me!" Tom smiled at her and asked aloud if she would like to go to a special school in Britain, one for children with the kind of gift she had. She answered that maybe it would be nice, but she wanted to stay with her family. Tom answered that he understood, but asked her to think about it. Hi hostess felt a little uncomfortable, but asked laughingly, "And what about her parents? I think we should have some say in the matter."

"My dear cousin, of course you do. But would you deprive this beautiful child of the opportunity you didn't have?"

"What opportunity?"

"Why, my dear cousin, you are a witch, from a long line of witches! I know that sounds preposterous, but it's true. There is an entire world of magic out there! And you come from a line of powerful witches. Think of it. It's too late for you to take advantage of it, but your daughter could learn so much. In addition to her education at Hogwarts, she'll have a cousin to tutor her. She will have the finest education a young witch could have. The school doesn't accept students until they are eleven, so it will be a number of years before she would be eligible. After all, she's just a toddler, although very precocious and well-spoken for her age"

The little girl noticed that her handsome cousin's eyes seemed to change, that they became like a snake's. Her mother looked antsy, as though a bit frightened. The child looked at Tom with a fierce resolve and said, "Don't you _ever_ frighten my mother! I don't care if you are our cousin, I think you are a very evil man and I don't like you!"

"My sweet child, you must not feel that way. One day, I can arrange for you to rule the world, if only you come with me to Europe. I have many friends, but no family but you. I can't trust those about me, but family is family, and can always be trusted."

As she walked around him, sizing him up like a snake ready to strike, the little girl asked, "_Can_ you always trust family? After all, you've come here and scared my mother. And I think you've made my father ill. If you ever hurt my father again, you will be the sorriest person on the face of the earth! And don't even _think_ about doing anything to my brother."

"My, my! What a precocious little one! Eventually, you will learn that I have great power, and that you can share in it. Then you will appreciate what I am offering you."

"You have no power over me, and you never will! You will now kindly thank my mother for her hospitality and graciously leave."

"And what will you do if I don't?" The words were hardly out of Tom's mouth when he developed a severe nosebleed."

"Oh, are you okay? The baby sometimes gets a little rambunctious when she's playing. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no. She didn't do anything. I've had a problem ever since I traveled here. I guess it's the change in altitude, coming from where I did, then the air travel, then the low altitude here. Anyway, it is about time for me to leave. I have to return to Britain tomorrow evening. Thank you for a lovely evening. I _do_ hope you'll come visit me in London. And please consider my offer of sending the child to school there. She will have every opportunity and will inherit a great deal of wealth. After all, I have no family of my own and would leave everything I have to her."

"Thank you, Tom. I'll discuss it with her father. In the meanwhile, we have a number of years to go. After all, she's only two-and-a half now. Anyway, we enjoyed having you here, and hope you'll come again soon."

After Tom had gone, the mother asked her daughter, "What were you and Tom doing? Playing you were snakes?"

"No, we were just playing around, with him speaking to me in French."

"French? It sounded more like two snakes hissing at each other! Anyway, he seemed so nice!"

"Nice? Momma, didn't he frighten you talking about witches and magic?"

"Witches and magic? What an imagination you have child! There's no such thing as witches and magic. I think it was generous of him to offer to send you to a private school over there at his expense. We have a lot of time to consider that though."

"Momma, I don't like him. I want to stay with you and Daddy and Bubby."

"We'll see. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind when you get older."

"I won't."

"Okay, Miss Hard-head. We'll see."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth woke up with a start. "God, but that was a weird dream! Now what was _that_ all about?" The funny thing was that thinking back, she couldn't remember any faces except Tom's, although the voices seemed vaguely familiar. "Reminder to self: Be careful what you eat when you take Madame Pomfrey's remedies. It had to be that—I never had weird dreams from eating ham sandwiches and fruit before. Maybe it was a drug interaction with something in the fruit. I mean, grapefruit's known to cause weird drug interactions."

AS she sat on the side of the bed, Malfoy's owl started making noise. Elizabeth picked up the letter and finished reading it. "Maybe I was a little bit bitchy. Okay, bird. Wait a few minutes and I'll get a note out for him."

She picked up a sheet of parchment and got a pen from her purse. "Sorry, but I can't get the hang of using a quill."

_Dear Draco,_

_I was starting to think you were angry with me for something. Are you sure my staying at the manor won't be an imposition? If so, I can always ask Ginny if I could stay at Grimmauld Place. Anyway, it would do me good to get away for a few days. I am getting totally frustrated at this point. Maybe after a break I can look at all this with fresh eyes. I'll let Professor McGonagall know. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Thursday morning. Just let me know what time._

_ Love,_

_ Elizabeth_

She sealed the envelope and gave it to the owl. "Wait. Tenny won't mind if I give you one of its treats." She gave Malfoy's owl a bird treat before sending him off with the letter. She still felt a little groggy, so she decided not to eat dinner in the Great Hall that night. She rang for Flora to let her know she'd be eating in her room. When Flora popped in, she noted that Elizabeth looked so much better than she had earlier.

"Miss is feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, but I still feel a little groggy. Would you please have dinner brought up here? Oh, and please let Professor McGonagall know that I'm okay, but I've just shaken off a terrible headache. And please, send Madame Pomfrey my thanks. The draughts worked, even though I did have a weird dream."

"A weird dream, Miss?"

"Yes, something about a family being visited by a cousin names Tom Riddle. He seemed nice at first, but he turned into a real sleaze and no one realized it but the little girl."

Flora turned sheet white, but her back was turned so Elizabeth didn't see it.

"By the way, I'll be going off for a long weekend, so you can get a few days rest."

"Oh. Where is Miss going?"

"To London to visit some friends, Ginny and Harry Potter, and I'll be staying at Malfoy Manor."

Flora turned pale again, but this time she was facing Elizabeth. "What's wrong, Flora?"

"Please, Miss. Be very wary at Malfoy Manor."

"Flora, Draco Malfoy is a very nice man. And there will be scads of house-elves to chaperone us, if you're worried about my reputation."

"Miss, Flora is not worried about Master Draco, and Flora knows you're a very nice lady. Flora only worries because of the things said about Malfoy Manor."

"What things?"

"When the Dark Lord was fighting for power, he did many bad things there. Even though he is gone, I hear evil ones sometimes come around."

"Evil ones?"

"Death Eaters. Followers of the Dark Lord. Even though the Dark One is dead, he still has many followers. Miss must be careful."

"Flora, there's nothing to worry about. Draco Malfoy wouldn't allow anyone like that around his house. He wants nothing to do with them. Trust me on that."

"Flora trusts Miss. It's Master Draco that Flora wonders about."

"I have a good sense of judgment about people, Flora. I believe that Draco has changed from when he was younger. I trust him."

"Very well, Miss." But Flora thought to herself, "Does love blind Miss' sense of judgment?" She popped out to bring back Elizabeth's supper.

Elizabeth looked at Tenny and thought, "Am I right? Has Draco changed? Good grief! That weird dream has me spooked about a lot of stuff now. Thank God it was only a dream."

She stretched and realized that today was Tuesday. She'd better get things packed for the weekend.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: I know, it's a long chapter, but I need to get some stuff out there now so the coming chapters make sense. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and thanks to all for their good wishes for Hurricane Gustav._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Discoveries**

Elizabeth felt so much better the next day. The headache had gone and she felt in a wonderful mood. Was it the letter from Draco, something Madame Pomfrey had slipped her, or just the gloriously beautiful day? She looked out the window toward Hagrid's cottage and saw that he was outside in his vegetable garden. Elizabeth decided to take a walk over there for a bit before going back to the library. She realized that as long as she'd been at Hogwarts, she hadn't gone any further from her rooms that the Great Hall and the library.

She dressed quickly, yanking on old jeans, a shirt, & a pair of comfortable sneakers before running down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Professor McGonagall there, and told her that she was going to take a long weekend off to visit with the Potters, the Weasleys & Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, didn't Harry and Ginny tell you? That's who rescued me when I got lost in Knock-Turn Alley and was attacked."

"How fortunate! But I wonder what Mr. Malfoy was doing in Knock-Turn Alley? That's quite an unsavory place to be."

Elizabeth realized that Draco had never told her how he happened to be in Knock-Turn Alley that day. "I don't know, but I'm very glad he was. Anyway, I figured since I'm at a dead end and I'm leaving tomorrow, I'd take the day off and look around. I realized this morning that I've only seen my rooms, the Great Hall, the library and Madame Pomfrey's office. Hagrid invited me over to see some of the animals, and Neville Longbottom invited me to visit the greenhouses and gardens. I wore old clothes so it won't matter if I get dirty helping them, that is, if they'll let me. I love animals and gardening."

McGonagall smiled. "I'm sure they'll be glad for the help. Just be careful. Some of the animals are, let's say not always friendly, although Hagrid thinks they're all as harmless as teddy bears. And that goes for some of Professor Longbottom's plants. Last term a particularly rambunctious crop of Devil's Snare grabbed a bunch of the first-year students. We had to put a solar charm out to get them to let go—Devils Snare hates sunlight. Anyway, enjoy yourself."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will."

"By the way, who's coming to fetch you tomorrow? Ginny and Harry?"

"No, Draco Malfoy."

Elizabeth didn't see Professor McGonagall's look of surprise. She thought to herself that even though Malfoy had apparently changed over the years, it was one thing to do business with muggles, but to become this friendly with someone he believed to be one? Well, perhaps all things do change.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hagrid saw Elizabeth coming across the field. "Glad ya came over. There's some new ones for ya ter see." Hagrid brought out what looked something like small iguanas. Then she realized they were baby dragons! "The Ministry gave us special permission to use baby dragons this year in Care of Magical Creatures. When the classes on dragons are done, Charlie Weasley will take them back to the dragon colonies in Romania. Here, just be careful. The little fellas don' know how ter control their fire yet." Elizabeth took one in her hand. It was so small, a new hatchling according to Hagrid. It sort of growled at her at first, but before Hagrid could take the animal, Elizabeth started talking gently to it while stroking it under the snout. "Hey little one, no one's going to hurt you, no. Yes, we _love_ little dragon babies, yes we do." Hagrid was amazed. The hatchling started making a noise that sounded almost like purring and curled up in Elizabeth's hand. They talked a bit about animals, with Elizabeth telling him that she had always had cats and dogs as a child, and always felt that if an animal was treated kindly, it would understand that it was safe and usually wouldn't strike out.

After putting the little dragons away, Hagrid and Elizabeth went over to the vegetable patch. As Elizabeth helped Hagrid weed the garden, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Be careful! You almost put your hand on a right pois'nous snake, there. Hold on, I'll get rid of 'im fer ya." But before he could walk a step, Elizabeth looked at the snake and with no fear in her voice simply told it to go back to the forest. The garden wasn't its territory. The snake hissed at her, and she stood up to her full height and told it, "Don't take that tone with me! And don't you _dare _bite me or my friend Hagrid. Now go and stay away from here! Understand?"

Hagrid's face changed and his jaw dropped. "You can talk to snakes?"

"Somehow they understand me. I always have been able to talk to animals. My father said they listen because they sense that I like them and I'm not afraid of them, although to tell the truth, there is something about snakes that I just don't like."

They went back to working in the garden, with Elizabeth talking to Hagrid about her garden at home and Hagrid telling stories about when Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Hogwarts. As noon approached, Elizabeth told Hagrid that she would have to go. She had almost forgotten that she was to go visit the Herbology greenhouses. Elizabeth flashed a beautiful smile at Hagrid as she thanked him for allowing her to work in his garden. "It's like being back home." Of course, Hagrid invited her to come back any time she liked. "If the critters like a body, they're okay with me. They know who's good and who ain't." As she left, he thought he'd better let Professor McGonagall know that Elizabeth could talk to snakes. He'd known of only a few people who could, and they were parselmouths, mainly Harry Potter and You-know-who.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth stopped by the Herbology Department after lunch. She and Neville discussed plants and herbs used in healing, and to his surprise she knew about some. Elizabeth knew that chamomile tea was good to settle an upset stomach, but could also be used as a diuretic. She also knew various other herbs that could be used as pain-killers, mood alterants and so on. When he asked how she knew all that, she replied that she had picked it up from her grandmother, who in turn learned it from _her_ grandfather. "She said he was educated as a doctor in Paris, but he became angry when his family tried to force his sister to marry someone she not only didn't love, but didn't even _like_. His parents asked what he wanted as a present for his graduation from medical school at the Sorbonne. He told them he wanted a trip for himself and his sisters to Louisiana. Of course, they agreed, but once they got there, the money that was to be spent partying around was used to buy a plantation where they grew cotton and sugar. When his father sent word and asked when they were coming back to Paris, he told him to shove his money where the sun didn't shine. They were staying in Louisiana where his sisters and he could marry whoever they pleased. They broke off all ties with the family in Europe. My grandmother said that after that her grandfather never practiced medicine except to help someone in an emergency, but on the other hand, a number of people said that no one lacked for medical assistance, including slaves, for wont of money to pay for it. Anyway, he taught his children and grandchildren basic herbal medicine and how to treat minor illnesses, and naturally they passed it down. My mother loved gardening. The house could blow up, but as long as it didn't mess up her plants, she probably would have been okay with it. She grew lemons as big as baseballs, and the flowers were gorgeous, especially the roses."

"Well, except for the strictly magical plants, you have a better grasp of horticulture than a lot of my second-year students. You really should sit down and have a talk with Madame Pomfrey. She can probably give you a few more tips on herbal medicine. I basically just work with the plants as they are used in spells."

"Yes, Ginny told me about gillyweed and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm surprised no one's used it to go treasure hunting."

"Oh, some people have, but you really have to know what you're doing and limit yourself. If you get too greedy and stay down too long, well, you have all kinds of problems."

The afternoon passed by quickly, and eventually they parted to get dressed for dinner. Elizabeth ate hurriedly, as she still had to pack. However, when she got back to her rooms, she found that Flora had already laid out everything and just needed Elizabeth to tell her what to pack. "Master Draco's chief house-elf sent a message for Flora to let him know as soon as everything is packed. He will then have one of Master Draco's house-elves fetch your things. Miss, since Flora has been assigned to you while you are here, Miss may take Flora with her if she wishes."

"Oh, Flora! Do you really want to come along?"

"Flora feels it is her duty."

"Actually, I had a project for you while I'm gone. I really would like one of the armchairs moved by the window. I enjoy looking out of it, but the only chairs are on the other side of the room, or next to the fireplaces. Also, could you hustle up some vases? Professor Longbottom said I could have some of the flowers from his personal garden to brighten up the room. And to tell the truth, although the room is lovely, you can tell it was inhabited by a man. Could you perhaps put a bit of a woman's touch in here? Use your own judgment. I mean, I know we'll have to change it back before I leave and the Muggle Studies teacher returns, but it really is a bit somber, although regal. I checked with Professor McGonagall and she said she didn't mind if we made a few changes."

Flora brightened up. "Flora is honoured that you trust her judgment with this. Flora promises that the room will be fit for a queen!"

"Now don't go too crazy. Remember, we have to put it back like it was when I leave."

"Flora knows exactly how it's to be put back, Miss. Miss needn't worry."

Elizabeth laughed and began picking out what she was going to bring.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth was up bright and early the next morning. Per message from Draco, he would meet her in Hogsmeade at Madame Rosemerta's at eleven. Her things had already been sent to Malfoy Manor via house-elf, so she just had to get herself together and get to Hogsmeade. Neville had to get a few things, so he offered to escort her there, and of course, she appreciated the company on the walk. It was a beautiful summer day, a little cloudy, but with no sign of rain. There was a cooling breeze blowing and the world seemed absolutely wonderful. She and Neville talked a bit about the war, and she understood why he didn't feel comfortable around Malfoy. "He has changed from the rotten little brat you knew, Neville, but I can understand why you still don't trust him. Look, when we get to Hogsmeade, just show me where Madame Rosemerta's is and you can go off. If Hogsmeade is safe enough for the students to be allowed to go there on weekends, it's surely safe enough for me to rat around there on my own."

When they reached the village, they parted ways and Elizabeth walked over to Madame Rosemerta's. She was a bit early, but she figured she could grab a butterbeer while she waited. But as soon as she walked in, there was Draco waiting for her. He quickly rose and went to meet her. "I've ordered you a butterbeer. I thought you'd want something to drink and to rest a moment after the walk here. I'm sorry I didn't meet you at Hogwart's, but to be honest with you, the place doesn't hold many good memories for me now."

"I understand, Draco. I don't mind at all. In fact, I enjoyed the walk over with Neville."

"Longbottom? I guess he doesn't have anything good to say about me. Under the circumstances, I can see why he wouldn't."

"I don't think he dislikes you. I think he just feels uncomfortable around you. But then he doesn't know the person you are now. I believe that eventually everyone will see what a fine man you are."

"Elizabeth, you are such a good and trusting soul. I believe if the Devil came up from hell, you'd buy him something cold to drink and suggest something to cool his feet! You must be s sucker for anything that needs sympathy or love."

"I guess," she laughed. "Stray cats always seem to show up at my door and stray dogs pick me out of a crowd. We always had critters around when I was growing up. Except my mother drew the line at rodents and snakes. She hated rats and mice and feared snakes. In fact, that' the only thing I ever knew my mother to be afraid of."

"And who's taking care of your pets while you're here?"

"I'm between pets now. There was a Siamese cat that showed up at my door, but he had a collar and tags, so I was able to find his owner before I left. My old dog died right before my family's accident. That was the only pet I had then. I miss having animals around. I'm glad Hagrid lets me go over and help with his creatures."

"Somehow I can't see a dragon or blast-ended skrewt as cuddly."

Elizabeth laughed, "Maybe not, but they're interesting. And I enjoy playing with Fang."

"Fang! That dog has to be a hundred! He had that hound when I was a student."

"Actually, this is Fang II. The name is kind of funny, since the dog is getting old and is losing his teeth."

Draco and Elizabeth chuckled over that. Draco smiled and asked if she was ready to leave. "Whenever you are." They finished their drinks and walked outside. Draco took her by the arm and they disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Okay, Harry. What's the problem you're hiding from me?" Ginny looked stern and supremely annoyed.

"What? What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

"How many years have we been married? How many years have we _known_ each other?"

"Ginny, it's business."

"Well, I work in the same department and last I heard I had top security clearance."

"The less you know, the better off you'll be, you _and_ Ron. I've deliberately kept you out of this one for security reasons."

Ginny became outraged. "What do you mean? Do you think my brother and I are security risks?"

"No, I mean for _your_ security."

"Listen, you promised after the war that you would _never_ have secrets from me again if I could help. If it has to do with work, I can help and so can Ron."

"In other words, I won't be able to live with you until I tell you."

"Exactly."

"Well, it seems that some of Voldemort's followers are trying to revive the movement against muggles and muggle-borns. It seems that there was another heir to Slytherin, a distant relative of Voldemort, that they want to use as a rallying point. However, their problem is that they don't know who it is. Voldemort was so sure of his success that hew never told anyone who the other person was. Apparently he had a bit of uneasiness about bringing in anyone else who might compete for his position as leader of the movement. Our problem is the same."

"And there is no hint as to who this person might be?"

"No. We have spies infiltrating the movement, but nothing has turned up yet. What I'm worried about is that whoever t his is never turned up after Voldemort started the war and never stepped up afterward. Why not? I mean, if you have that much potential power, why not grab it as soon as possible?"

"Maybe because when Voldemort lost, the movement broke apart. So many people involved went to Azkaban and those who opposed him had solidified the front. No one would tolerate someone like that again. Maybe whoever it is thought that it wasn't the right time."

"Well, whatever, we have to find out who the person is and their intentions."

"Yes, well, I'm sure something will turn up. Changing the subject, Elizabeth is coming in for the weekend."

"Great. I assume the guest room is ready."

"Actually, she's staying at Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor? Isn't Draco moving a little fast?"

"Harry, it's all on the up-and-up! Draco may have been a git, but I believe he really cares about her."

"Well, I hope so. If he does anything to hurt her, he's going to face a bunch of angry men, starting with me and your dad, not to mention George and all the kids. Oh, and your mother."

"Yeah, he'll be sneezing bats and swatting canaries for a year. Anyway, I don't think that will be necessary. By the way, they're coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Good. It'll give me a chance to fish out Draco a bit, see if he's heard anything."

"Harry, he rejected Voldemort's movement a long time ago. I don't think he has any contact with the Death Eaters any more. They probably see him as a traitor now."

"Well, it won't hurt to try, will it? I'll be careful not to offend him, just talk in generalities."

"Okay. I don't want anything to make Elizabeth _or_ Draco uncomfortable."

"Right."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Hope you're enjoying this. Please read and review. Thanks. _


	16. Chapter 16

More Discoveries

_Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations in the PG-13 range._

**More Discoveries**

As soon as Elizabeth and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor, she sensed something different about the place. It somehow didn't seem as forbidding this time, possibly because it was daytime, possibly because she felt she knew Draco better. All of a sudden, a number of house-elves appeared in the room, as though summoned. In fact, Draco had called them. "All of you, Miss Elizabeth will be staying here a few days. While she is here, you are to follow her instructions and fulfill her every request as you would for me or my mother. Also, she is not familiar with some of our ways, so you will assist her in every way necessary to make her stay a happy one." He turned to Elizabeth, "While you are here, Teeny will look after you and assist you in every way. She was my mother's house-elf. She originally had gone with my parents, but Mother noticed that she was wasting away from homesickness, so she sent her home. At first Teeny thought it was a disgrace that she was sent away, but I explained that Mother thought I needed her more here at home. After all, her family has been attached to Malfoy Manor for generations."

"Draco, it isn't necessary to have the elves coddle me so."

"I know, but that's how I want it. That is, unless you'd be too uncomfortable, but then the elves would feel they weren't good enough for you and would be devastated."

"Okay, you just passed 'Guilt 101" with flying colors. I'll go with the elves. By the way, which one is Teeny?" Just then a tiny, wizened female house-elf appeared from nowhere.

"Did Miss call Teeny?"

"No, but I'm glad you came. Since we're going to be together, I wanted to meet you. I understand that you've been a good and faithful elf to the Malfoy family. In fact, so important to Malfoy Manor that Mrs. Malfoy realized that you were needed more here than with her. Since you know so much about the house and the family, and I don't know much about things here, I will depend upon you heavily for assistance. I hope that I won't be too much trouble and that we can become good friends." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

Teeny blushed uncomfortably, but looked flattered at the same time. "It will be an honour to serve Miss Elizabeth. If you needs anything, all you needs do is call Teeny."

The old elf then bowed and disappeared. Draco looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "You know, if my father had the diplomacy with the elves that you have, this house would have been a much pleasanter place. Mt mother acted indifferent in my father's presence, knowing his feeling that the elves were inferior creatures and therefore he needn't bother how he treated them. But when he wasn't around, she spoke to them kindly and they loved her for it."

"And you?"

"I was a bloody little git when I was younger. I treated them like dirt, but then that's how my father insisted they be treated. After the war, while he was in Azkaban awaiting trial, I learned that Dobby, a house-elf that had once belonged to my father, had been killed. Surprisingly I felt sorrow over that, even though he'd been freed."

"Freed? You mean your father actually freed an elf?"

"Well, not deliberately. Potter tricked him into it. My father never forgave Potter for that. He hated Harry. He opposed everything that my father stood for. My father was one of Voldemort's chief lieutenants, and was a world-class bigot. If you weren't a pure-blood wizard, he thought you were trash."

"He must be rolling in his grave if he can see us together."

Draco smiled wryly. "Undoubtedly. And if so, it's the first effort he ever made that wasn't to please the Dark Lord, or to benefit himself. Anyway, changing the subject, I had the elves put your things in my mother's rooms. I thought you'd be most comfortable there. Unlike most of the rooms here, they're light and airy, and quite a bit more feminine. Father didn't let her change much else here—he didn't want to change the Malfoy traditions in any way—but he did allow Mother to arrange a suite of rooms to her liking, and he allowed her to put in the gardens. There were gardens here before, but they were more formal, and not as inviting. I guess it was because Father did everything to keep up appearances, you know, everything must be done according to form. Mother, on the other hand, planted things because they were beautiful and she liked them. In fact, Father never knew it, but when he wasn't here, she worked in the garden herself. The house-elves were sworn to secrecy, because of course, old Lucius would have gone bloody mad. Draco drew himself up and practically channeled his father. "I can just see it. 'Narcissa! You are a Malfoy, not a house-elf or a muggle! Don't you _dare_ disgrace the Malfoy name by getting your hands in dirt!'"

They had been walking through the house and up a set of stairs as they were speaking. At the top of the stairs, there was a hallway that forked at the end. "Mother's rooms—your rooms—are there to the right."

"And yours?"

"To the left. I moved into my father's old rooms after he died. Even though I knew he would never return to this house after he went into exile, I never felt comfortable going in here. After he died, I basically blasted everything in the room to oblivion and started over. It's decorated to _my_ taste. I kept the emerald green color for the drapes and some of the furnishings—after all, I _was_ in Slytherin and I do like the color—but I replaced the serpent decorations with dragons. I know, it seems a bit egotistic, but after the Dark Lord and his snake Nagini, I couldn't bear seeing the bloody reptile on everything. I had all the metalwork melted down and recast into dragons. I guess it was my way of saying 'This is _my_ house now, _my_ home.'"

"Believe me, I understand. Remember who I lived with? That woman was so mean she probably could have struck fear into the devil himself."

They entered what had been Narcissa Malfoy's rooms. They were exquisitely appointed and flawlessly decorated. When the rich sapphire blue velvet drapes were pulled back, they revealed airy lace sheers across cut crystal French doors. Elizabeth marveled at how beautiful it was, but was breathless when she walked through the doors onto a balcony that could have been straight from a romance novel. It overlooked the garden, with the rails around it covered with blooming jasmine and roses. The fragrance was heavenly, and the sight was so beautiful it was overwhelming. In fact, it overlooked the area of the garden she and Draco had been in the first time she visited the estate. When she walked back into the room, she noticed that there were frosted glass lamps on either side of the huge bed, a four-poster with a full canopy and blue velvet drapes that were pulled back and held in place by curling rose vines made of precious stones set in silver. The bed itself was carved from rosewood, with the posts, headboard and footboard carved to look like the bed was surrounded by climbing roses. The other furniture in the room repeated the rose motif, even to the frosted glass lamps with a rose design etched into their bases and shades. The only difference was in the chandelier overhead, made to look like a bouquet of cream-colored lilies. The walls were covered with a pale blue and white silk, with the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky, much like that in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The chairs were upholstered in fine needlepoint and crewel work done in Jacobean floral designs. Elizabeth was overwhelmed. "This is my dream room, down to the fireplace! Draco, this is absolutely gorgeous!"

"You haven't seen the sitting room yet." Draco guided Elizabeth to another set of doors that opened to Narcissa Malfoy's private parlor. The room was even more beautiful than the bedroom. The ceiling was enchanted to look like open sky on a beautiful summer day. The walls looked like rose hedges, complete with moving butterflies. The furniture was French antique with delicate gilt decoration. The upholstery was pale celadon, including a left-handed chaise. Elizabeth, being left-handed herself, noticed it immediately and commented on it. "You're left-handed, too?" Draco inquired. "So is Mother. It looks like the two of you have a lot in common." Even the carpet resembled a soft lawn of St. Augustine grass, a variety Elizabeth had never seen outside of the southern United States. "Now if you don't like it, we can change the enchantment to make the room look like whatever you want."

"What?"

"Yes. Mother enchanted the room to resemble whatever the occupant felt like seeing that day, so the room can change at your whim. This is how she usually kept it except when the weather was cold. Then it became a warm, cozy den with massive plush furniture and a blazing fire. I think that's when I liked it the best. As a child, I always felt protected here when it was like that. This was the one room in the house my father never entered, so when I wanted to avoid him, I came in here."

"Draco, this is exquisite. I can't begin to express how I feel."

Draco smiled widely, then grabbed Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her deeply. "If I could give you the world, I would snap my fingers and put it on a golden platter before you. I know it sounds corny,

but it's how I feel. Want to have lunch here or in the dining room? I can have Teeny get the elves to send it up here."

"Perfect!"

Shortly after, a table and chairs appeared in the middle of the room, which seemed to change configuration on its own. The table was set and all of a sudden, plates of food appeared. Elizabeth and Draco laughed and talked over lunch. Afterward, Draco asked if she wanted to go tour London, or if she wanted to take a nap. "To be honest, Draco, I really am a bit tired. Would you be offended if I close my eyes for just a bit? "

"Not at all. I have a surprise for you later, so we have to be ready to go by seven this evening. It's going to be a long evening, so get some rest."

"Where are we going, Draco? How should I dress? You know the only robe I have is the pink one. The rest of my things are muggle clothes."

"Not to worry. You'll be just fine, whatever you wear. By the way, if you'd like to leave the door to the balcony open, it's okay. The room is charmed so that nothing that doesn't belong can come in. You know, bugs and things. By the way, you did say you like cats, didn't you? There's an old white cat that's around from time to time. I let him come and go as he pleases, so he might try to come in the room if the door's open to outside. You don't object, do you? If you mind, I can charm the door to keep him out."

"Oh, no! Please don't. I love cats. He's more than welcome. What's his name?"

"I never named him. He comes and goes as he pleases so I never felt he was mine. So I never named him. Anyway, I'll let you catch some sleep for a bit. Shall I have Teeny call you around five?

"Perfect. That will give me time to figure out what to wear, that is, once you tell me where we're going, and get dressed accordingly."

Draco smirked, "All will be revealed at the proper time, Mademoiselle. Meantime, get some rest." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Elizabeth sat down on the side of the bed. Before she could lie down, she heard a soft "_rowr?"_ She looked up and there was a silvery white cat with blue eyes staring up at her. His meow sounded as though he was asking permission to be there. Elizabeth sighed, "Oh, you are such a pretty kitty! Are you Draco's little friend? "The cat hopped up on the bed. "Well, I'm going to take a nap, kitty, but you're welcome to join me." As soon as Elizabeth put her head on the pillow, the cat crept up there, patted her face with his paw and curled up next to her. "You are such a good kitty! Yes you are!" She fell asleep curled on her side, with the cat curled up in her arms. She felt totally comfortable and at peace. The cat purred softly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Harry, we've gotten a little information. I don't know how helpful it will be."

"What is it, Gordon?"

"Seems as though Voldemort let slip one time that he had distant relatives through the Gaunt family, but that they didn't want to take sides in the wizard wars. Voldemort tried to entice one of the daughters into sending her child to Hogwarts at his expense, but the child refused. He said that it was a shame, because she would have been a great witch and a powerful ally."

"Who is the child?"

"We don't know, and before you ask, the bastard didn't mention his cousin's name either. All we know is that he threatened that one day, he'd punish the family for not supporting him. We tried tracing all of the Gaunt cousins, but all of a sudden the last, a woman, disappeared. We think she may have changed her name and gone into hiding."

"If Voldemort threatened the family, do you think his followers are looking for his 'heir' to use her as a figurehead for the movement, or do you think they want to carry out a directive from Voldemort to harm whoever it is?"

"Harry, we don't know, but either way, we'd better find them."

"Yeah, and the sooner the better."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth awoke on her own shortly before five. Her new little friend was gone, probably out in the garden hunting lizards or something, she thought. Then Teeny appeared. "Miss is awake already? Teeny hopes she isn't disturbing Miss, but Master Draco said to call you at five if Miss wasn't awakes yet."

"Oh, that's no problem, Teeny. I just wish I knew where we were going tonight so I'd know what to wear."

"That will not be a problem, Miss. Master Draco has taken care of that, see?" All of a sudden Elizabeth saw a robe laid out over the seat and back of the armchair that wasn't there before. It was the beautiful blue dress robe she had tried on the day she met Draco!

"Teeny, that's for me?"

"Yes, Miss. And Master Draco asked if you would please wear these." She handed Elizabeth a box containing a silver filigree headband studded with sapphires and diamonds, along with a matching necklace and bracelet. Elizabeth could hardly breathe. Teeny continued. "Master Draco said to please use anything in Mistress Narcissa's bath that Miss would like. Also, if Miss doesn't object, Teeny is to arrange Miss Elizabeth's hair."

"Teeny, this is something special tonight, isn't it? Where are we going?"

"Oh, Miss! Master Draco has told Teeny that if Teeny tellses Miss, he will not only give Teeny clothes, but will have Teeny stuffed and used for a hat rack! Master Draco hasn't threatened Teeny in many years, but Master Draco says tonight is special and he doesn't want any of us spoiling the surprise."

"Okay, Teeny, I won't insist, but only because I don't want to see you stuffed. Besides, you're not tall enough to be a hat rack." Teeny breathed a sigh of relief and Elizabeth went to get dressed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Elizabeth finished getting ready, she looked into the mirror. She didn't recognize the patrician-looking woman that gazed back at her. Teeny smiled, "Miss is as beautiful as Mistress Narcissa was when she was young. Master Draco will be proud to have you by his side at... Oh! Teeny almost told Miss where they is going! Bad Teeny!" Teeny started to bang her head against the bedpost, but Elizabeth stopped her immediately.

"Teeny, you are never again to punish yourself for anything, at least not while I am here, do you understand?"

"But Teeny almost defied Master Draco's orders, and…"

Elizabeth interrupted. "Teeny, didn't he tell all of you to do whatever I tell you? Well, I'm telling you that you are _not_ to punish yourself for anything while I'm here. If you make a mistake, come to me and I'll discuss it with Master Draco. Don't worry about it—we _all_ make mistakes, including Master Draco and me."

"Miss is very good to Teeny and house-elves. Teeny is glad you are here. Now, Master Draco is waiting for you downsatairs. Miss is ready to go now?" Teeny handed her a beautiful blue silk moiré bag embroidered with silver. "Teeny charmed the things from your purse into this bag. Teeny hopes Miss isn't angry."

"Miss is very relieved. Miss almost forgot her purse! Thanks Teeny."

Elizabeth left he room and began to descend the stairs at the end of the hall. Draco was standing near the bottom landing getting himself together. As he looked up and spied Elizabeth practically floating down the stairs, his mouth fell open and his eyes were as big as saucers. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was totally speechless. As she walked down the stairs, Elizabeth was absolutely stunning. She looked like a fairy princess, with her long, dark hair piled on top of her head with ringlets hanging down over her shoulder. The sapphire color of the dress brought out the blue in her eyes, and the jewelry Teeny had brought her set off everything beautifully. Draco said nothing, just continued to follow her with his eyes as she seemed to float effortlessly down the stairs. He thought that there could never be another woman as regal, as elegant, as beautiful as Elizabeth was tonight.

Finally Elizabeth spoke and broke the spell. "Cat got your tongue Malfoy? Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

Draco sputtered, "No, no, not at all. In fact, you're absolutely gorgeous! Elizabeth, I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you are tonight."

"Draco, the dress—how did you…?"

"I had Madame Maulkin put it aside the day you tried it on, the first day I met you. I thought that eventually I'd find a way to give it to you, but I knew you wouldn't take it from a stranger."

"And the jewelry?"

"Goblin-made. It's been passed down in the Malfoy family for more generations than I'd care to list. The last person to wear it was my mother, to a Ministry ball before Voldemort returned prior to the last war. And I'd like you to wear this." Draco handed Elizabeth a small box. "Open it, please." Elizabeth opened the box slowly. Inside there was a ring made of platinum or white gold, with a huge sapphire in the center, surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh, Draco! Is this your mother's too?"

'No, it's yours. I had it made when I bought the dress. There was something about you the first time I met you. I didn't know what or how much I'd come to feel for you, but…"

Elizabeth put her finger to his lips, then leaned forward and kissed them tenderly. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He was tempted to tell her that to hell with going out, he wanted to stay and make love to her all night long, if she'd let him. Just then he heard a very small voice—not his conscience, but Teeny. "Master Draco, you and Miss will be late if you don't leave soon." As much as he wanted to banish Teeny to the farthest ends of the earth, he knew she was right. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes, Draco, but where are we going?"

"To a grand gala given by the Ministry of Magic. There will be representatives from the muggle government as well. I'm not sure if the PM will be there, but he may show up."

"Muggles? At a wizard function? I thought you kept your existence top secret?"

"Well, the members of the muggle government that know about us are sworn to secrecy. The two ministries are parallel and work in tandem for the good of all. There are wizards involved in your government as well, only they're blended in with the muggles in your Congress. No one is aware that they aren't ordinary muggles. It's all done very quietly. And the wizards and witches that serve in muggle political offices must swear that they will not use their magical abilities to influence muggle legislation. Any violation of that provision will be cause for them having their wands taken from them and they will not be allowed to use magic as long as they are in office. Once out of office, they must face a wizard court, which will determine the appropriate punishment. Anyway, we must leave now."

"Now I'm nervous as a cat!"

"Don't be. They're just ordinary people like anyone else. Oh, and since Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley are department heads in the Ministry, both of them and their spouses will be there. So you will know someone besides me."

"Okay, but I hope I don't make a fool of myself in the conversations. After all, I don't know much about the world of magic."

"You won't make a fool of yourself. You are an intelligent woman, and know when to ask questions and when to listen. And if there's a tough situation, I'll bail you out, or Potter or Weasley will. You'll be splendid."

"Well, then. Let's go."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At the Ministry gala, Elizabeth was a smash hit. Every head turned when she walked into the room and the room was abuzz with questions about her. Draco beamed with pride, as he introduced her as a very dear friend from the United States, and Elizabeth exuded Southern charm. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were standing together when the buzz hit the room. They could hear people whispering that Draco Malfoy was accompanied by the most incredibly beautiful and intelligent witch they had ever seen. "Witch!" Ginny exclaimed, "I thought he was bringing Elizabeth!" They turned and Hermione replied, "That _is_ Elizabeth!" Ron, who finally was able to get his jaw off the floor, commented, "Blimey, she makes every other woman in this place look like chopped liver!" Ginny looked coolly at Ron. "Big Brother, normally you would be sneezing bats and battered by canaries, but Hermione and I have to admit that this time you are absolutely right on." "Yeah," Harry chimed in, "she looks spectacular. Not that you two aren't smashing looking tonight." Both Ginny and Hermione starting laughing. Hermione took Ron by the hand and whispered to Ginny, "Shall we let them off the hook?" "I guess so, Hermione. I know when we've been out-classed. Come on." She dragged Harry toward Draco and Elizabeth.

Hermione kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, then followed with, "You know, of course, that you are going to be the water-cooler topic of conversation tomorrow at the Ministry. You look divine!" "Yeah, Malfoy," Harry interjected, "you certainly have excellent taste in women. Elizabeth, you are absolutely gorgeous."

The three couples stayed fairly close throughout the evening, at Draco's request, to make sure Elizabeth didn't get into any uncomfortable situations if questioned about her family. After they had been there a while and had all danced quite a bit, Harry offered to get the ladies something to drink. At a furtive signal from Harry, Draco offered to go along to help.

"Have you been able to get any more information on your former friend's relative?"

"Potter, I haven't been able to get much information from anyone. I have the feeling that Voldemort's heir has gone into hiding. I may have to do some things that seem totally reprehensible, but if that's what it takes to keep those bastards from starting another war, so be it. Just promise me that you'll do whatever you can to keep Elizabeth from being hurt in this mess."

"Malfoy, I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep her out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, you may become a lightening rod."

"Harry, I love her. If I weren't in the middle of this mess, I'd propose to her in a minute."

Harry smiled. "I know how you feel, Draco. I felt that way about Ginny when I went up against Voldemort all those years ago. But trust me, Elizabeth, like Ginny, is a strong, resilient woman. I believe she truly loves you. It's amazing what a woman will forgive when she truly loves a man." They shook hands, then went to get the refreshments for the group.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The rest of the evening went swimmingly. Elizabeth was the hit of the event. Everyone assumed that she was a witch from the U.S., there in Britain to research the connections between muggles and wizarding families. She had done enough research to talk knowledgably on the subject, and knew enough about the wars and basic magic to converse intelligently. Of course, she was rescued a number of times by Ginny and Hermione, and Ron and Harry picked opportune times to ask her to dance.

When the evening was finally over, Draco and Elizabeth returned home, despite numerous invitations to continue the festivities at various wizarding night spots. They sat for a while in the garden, and danced to the soft strains of music that Draco had conjured. Finally, he told her that they had better part for the evening before he did something that might offend her. "Draco Malfoy, I don't believe there's very much you could do to offend me, except maybe to say that you want this evening to end." He swept her up in his arms, and levitated her to the balcony outside his bedroom. "Your room or mine, my beautiful princess?" "It doesn't matter, Draco, as long as we're together." He carried her into the room and gently placed her on the bed.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

Elizabeth blushed deeply. " I may not be that fantastic. I... I've never been with anyone before."

"Seriously?"

"I never found anyone I truly loved, so I never…"

Draco looked at her tenderly and kissed her softly. He had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, my beautiful Elizabeth. I love you more than you will ever know."

She wiped the tears from his face, then from her own. "Draco Malfoy, I love you." They kissed tenderly, then passionately. It was the most wonderful night of both of their lives.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was almost noon when Draco awoke. Elizabeth was still sleeping in his arms. He looked at her face for what seemed like a lifetime before kissing her softly on the forehead. "It's time for us to get up, Sleepyhead."

"Umm, what time is it?" Elizabeth stretched lazily.

"Almost noon." Draco wore a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? I mean, well, you know."

"Yes, darling Draco. I feel marvelous and you were wonderful. And I'm happy you were the first."

"Elizabeth, I love you very much, and there's nothing more I'd like than to make you Mrs. Draco Malfoy. But right now, I'm involved in something that you can't be part of. Will you trust me?"

"Of course, Draco, as long as I know you love me."

"I do, very much. Look, I have to take care of some business this morning, but this evening we can go anywhere you'd like."

Elizabeth glanced at him with a wicked smile. "Including another night in?"

"Woman, you are going to love me to death!"

"Can't think of a better way to go. Can you?"

"I think you're becoming more of a temptress day by day." He kissed her softly. "There's a passage between the two bedrooms so you don't have to go into the hallway. Just push on the statue on that shelf and a door appears. There's a similar setup on your wall, too. That way you can come into this room whenever you want to. Now, I have to get dressed. I have a meeting to go and I'll probably be late as it is." They kissed once more and Elizabeth went through the entrance to her bedroom to get dressed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth hadn't been gone from the room long when Draco heard a voice behind him. "Well, Malfoy, I came earlier but you were busy." Draco spun around.

"Dawlish, what are you doing here? I told you to never come here. What if anyone saw you?"

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I came through the floo network. No one saw me."

"Big deal! You know floo traffic can be traced. Now that you're here, _why_ are you here?"

"What's the matter, Malfoy? You're extremely edgy this morning. Didn't get enough from your little muggle girlfriend last night?"

"Knock it off, Dawlish. You know I'm only trying to get information from her. If I get something else in the process, what's it to you?"

"Glad to hear you say that. We were starting to think you were becoming a muggle-lover. After all, at the gala last night, you two were hanging with Potter and Weasley, as well as that mudblood wife of Weasley."

"Well, I have to maintain some semblance of friendship with them, not only because of the girl but to get information on what's happening in the Ministry. Anyway, what have you found?"

"It seems that the heir went to America to get away from the early wizard wars. The Dark Lord tracked them down and tried to get them to let their daughter come to Hogwarts and stay with him when on holiday. The family refused. Seems as though the girl didn't like her cousin Tom. He said to a couple of his followers that she was a parselmouth like him and had the potential for being a very strong witch. When he went back years later, they were gone and no one knew where they were. We finally found their secret-keeper and 'convinced' them to tell us what they knew. It seems that the family changed it's name to the mother's maiden name—Devereaux. When the family didn't come to his side in the last war, the Dark Lord commanded that if ever found, the family was to be killed for disloyalty to the cause. We have a lead on where the family was last—we think New Orleans. We should be able to track them soon."

Draco turned pale, but maintained his cool. "Good. Let me know when you've found them. Now get the hell out of here and don't ever come back. I'll arrange for a meeting."

"Okay, and Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Have fun with your little muggle play toy."

Dawlish returned to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames. Draco turned to pick up his watch and saw that the doorway between his room and Elizabeth's was partly open. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" He ran into the bedroom but she wasn't there, nor was she in her sitting room. "Teeny!" The house-elf appeared. "Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"Miss has gone. Miss was very upsets, she was."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Miss has forbidden me to talk about it. Master Draco told Teeny and the other elves to obey Miss as though her orders came from him. Miss told us we were not to tell you where she went."

"Okay, but where are you sending her clothes?"

"They have been sent already. Miss has said not to tell you where. But she left the ring with the other jewelry, there on her dressing table." Draco felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart. She had heard the conversation with Dawlish. How she must hate him now!

"Teeny, that order is no good any more. You are to tell me where she is!" His face became stern and he looked like a volcano ready to erupt. But Teeny held her ground. "Miss told me not to say. When Miss told Teeny, Teeny was still under orders from Master Draco to obey…"

Draco interrupted and grabbed Teeny by the shoulders. He now looked more frantic than angry. "Look, Teeny, Miss Elizabeth's life may be in danger from Voldemort's people. Now will you tell me?" Draco' looked at her pleadingly.

"Tenny cannot, but Master Draco should speak to Harry Potter. Harry Potter's wife will know where Miss is, and Mistress Potter is not under orders from Master Draco."

"Thanks, Teeny." Draco quickly disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. He was frightened. If _he_ had made the connection in his mind, who else did? Dawlish, of course, was too dull to think that Elizabeth might be Voldemort's heir, but someone smarter might start putting pieces together. He had to let Harry and Ginny know what he suspected. And of course, find Elizabeth and make sure she was protected.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all for reading and for the feedback. __**Robyn, **__since you complained that the last chapters were too short, I wrote this one longer. Hope all of y'all enjoy! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Warning: This chapter contains situations and language in the PG-13 range._

**Chapter 17 - Heartaches and Regrets**

Elizabeth had wanted to catch Draco before he left to ask if he thought the elves would get in a snit if she cooked a special dinner for him that evening. She turned and opened the door slightly and was getting ready to call his name when she heard voices. She was able to see the man Draco was speaking to, someone named Dawlish. As she got a better look, she realized that he was one of the men who attacked her in Knock-Turn Alley! Then she heard the rest of the conversation, or at least enough to make her feel used—actually, sleazy and dirty. She loved Draco and believed that he felt the same way about her, but now, to hear that he was using her to get information on something! But what? She didn't know and didn't want to. As she stifled back sobs, she summoned Teeny.

"Miss needs Teeny? Miss is upset! Did Teeny do anything that upsets Miss?

"No, Teeny, _you_ haven't done anything, but I have to leave—_now_. Please send my things to 12 Grimmauld Place, with a message that I'll contact them soon. Also, you are not, under _any_ circumstances to tell Master Draco where I've gone or where I've sent my things."

"Is Miss upset about the nasty man who came to talk to Master Draco? He's a bad one, he is. Teeny does not like him." She then went to hit herself.

"Teeny, don't. You shouldn't punish yourself for bring honest. And we don't have time. I have to leave _now_."

"Where is Miss going?"

"I don't know. I have to think. I need to be alone."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and began to run out of the room, but then stopped as she looked at her hand. She removed the ring and carefully placed it back in its box. "Teeny, please make sure that Master Draco gets all the jewelry, especially this ring."

By this time Teeny was in tears. "Yes, Miss. Miss, please remember Teeny. Teeny will miss you."

Elizabeth couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She bent down and hugged the little elf. "Teeny, I could _never_ forget you and your goodness. Please know that I think you are wonderful and that the Malfoy household is lucky to have you in it."

She turned and left the room, then ran down the stairs and out of the house, not stopping until she was well away from its gates. She realized then that she had no idea where on earth she was. The house was no longer in view and there were no other houses around. She decided to keep walking a ways until she found someone who could give her directions. Elizabeth walked until she became totally exhausted and was ready to sit down on the ground when she saw a narrow roadway off to her left. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it before and began walking again. As she approached, she noticed a bench that hadn't been there before. Despite being perplexed about where the bench had come from, she sat down. Just as she was about to take off her shoes, a bus pulled up in front of her. The door opened and a man stepped out.

"This is the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm your conductor, Farley Catchclaw. Where you going, Miss…?

"Umm…Devereaux, Olivia Devereaux. To London, I suppose. How much is the fare?"

There ain't no fare, Miss. This is a service provided free of charge. Never been stranded before?"

"No, I don't make a habit of it."

"Where you comin' from?"

"Somewhere I didn't want to be."

"Oh." He turned to the driver and spoke to him. "Looks like we have a real talker."

Surprisingly enough, the driver didn't answer, but the shrunken head dangling in the middle of the windshield commented, "From da look on you face, you a leetle bit upset. Man troubles?"

Elizabeth cut the shrunken head a dirty look and shot back, "What is it to you?"

"Ooh, we got a techy one here, don' we? Hokay, no problem. Where you goin' in London?"

"I don't know. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, I suppose."

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place 'tis. Hol' on. We got a new driver. He t'ink he know ev'ryt'ing, but he don' know nutting. Me, I don' know how he got dis job."

The bus pulled off with a jerk. Elizabeth turned and noticed that there were no seats like on a regular bus, but beds with curtains around them. She obviously looked perplexed, as the conductor finally told her, "Well, unless you want to stand all the way, grab an empty bed and relax."

Elizabeth looked around. There were only two other passengers, an older witch who was sitting up and reading a copy of a tabloid magazine and a wizard whose face was mostly covered by a long dark green scarf. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy. Consequently, since he was in the back of the bus, Elizabeth chose to take the empty bed closest to the conductor.

As she lay down there, she began thinking to herself what a fool she was. How could she have been naïve enough to believe that someone like Draco Malfoy could love her! He had used her, made her feel trashy and low. She remembered Dawlish saying, "Didn't get enough from your little muggle girlfriend last night?" and "Have fun with your little muggle play toy." Even worse, she remembered the icy tone in Draco's voice when he said, "You know I'm only trying to get information from her. If I get something else in the process, what's it to you?" She felt like the stupidest person in the world. What was worse, what she had believed in her heart was beautiful, now made her feel dirty and ashamed. She regretted giving herself to him, regretted giving him her heart. She really didn't want to go to Grimmauld Place. She felt too ashamed to tell Ginny and Harry what had happened. She decided to go somewhere else until she decided what to do. Elizabeth got up and spoke to the conductor. "Mister Catchclaw, I've changed my mind. Instead of Grimmauld Place, I'd like to go to Diagon Alley."

The conductor was startled at first, but shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he told the driver, "instead of Grimmauld Place, the lady wants to go to Diagon Alley. Any particular place? "

"Somewhere to get dinner and then to get a safe place to spend the night."

"The Leaky Cauldron then. That's the place. The food is good, the rooms are clean and comfortable, reasonably priced, and the innkeeper runs a quiet, proper establishment."

"Fine, that will be fine." She returned to the bed and started thinking again. "Okay. Tonight we'll just rest and try not to think of anything. After all, Scarlett, 'Tomorrow is another day.'"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry was surprised to find out that the person knocking at their door was Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, things have gone terribly wrong. Dawlish showed up at the house. He told me what information they have."

"Wrong? That's good news! Anything we can use?"

"You don't understand. Dawlish accused me of consorting with muggles, so I told him that I was using Elizabeth to get information, and if I got something else it was none of his business. Apparently, Elizabeth heard that part of the conversation and she bolted. She thinks I'm the rottenest bastard in the world, most likely."

"Damn! That _does_ complicate things. Any of the information useful?"

"I believe Elizabeth is in danger. Harry, they tracked down the name of Voldemort's cousin and where the family was last located. The woman's maiden name was Devereaux, which happens to be Elizabeth's mother's maiden name, and the family was last known to be in New Orleans. I'm afraid they'll make a connection soon."

"Bloody hell! That makes sense. Elizabeth shows signs of being a witch, she doesn't know much about her family, and the New Orleans connection fits in. If the Death Eaters make the connection, she could be in serious danger. Damn! Elizabeth might be Voldemort's bloody cousin! Any idea where she's gone?"

"She swore the house-elf to secrecy, but after I told Teeny that Elizabeth might be in danger, she did tell me to come here and talk to you. She said that Ginny would probably know."

Just then Ginny ran into the room. "I just got a message from one of the Malfoy house-elves. Elizabeth sent her things here and just said that she had to get away from… Draco Malfoy, you no-good bastard! What did you do to Elizabeth?" Ginny had her wand out at Draco's throat. Harry put his hand on her arm. "Ginny, don't. Elizabeth came in on the tail end of a conversation and misunderstood something Malfoy said. She's run off and may be in danger. Do you know where she is?"

"No, the elf said only that she had left Malfoy Manor and had given instructions for him to bring her things here. However, in a follow-up owl I just got, she said that Draco had deceived her, that she felt ashamed and sleazy, and that she would get back to me later when she had decided what to do. Now, husband dearest, get your hand off my arm so I can give this son-of-a-bitch what he so sorely deserves!"

"Ginny, it's a personal matter between the two of them, a lovers' quarrel. Stay out of it." Harry remained the picture of calm, never betraying the emotion that lay beneath the calm exterior. Ginny, on the other hand, was as red as her hair and her eyes shot fire.

"All of you bloody bastards are alike! You men stick together, no matter what! Draco Malfoy, I won't do anything to you in this house, but if I run into you on the street, your bloody arse is mine!"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "I understand, and I don't blame you. Just know that there's a reason for what I've done, and that I would be the last person to hurt Elizabeth knowingly. That's why I'm here. If you find out where she is, please let me know."

"The devil in hell will know first! And that goes for you too, Harry Potter! I'm going to the Burrow, and I don't want _you_ following me there. You and Malfoy can have an 'Old Boys' Club' meeting here for all I care!" Ginny disapparated immediately.

"Oh, shit! Now _I'm _in trouble by association!"

"Potter, I'm sorry, but I have to find Elizabeth before one of those bastards puts everything together. She doesn't know how to defend herself. Hell, she doesn't even own a bloody wand!"

"Look, I'll get the rest of the team together and we'll do everything we can to track her down. In the meantime, though, we can't let _anyone_ know you're working with us. You'll have to remain a heartless bastard 'til we see this through. You understand?"

"I understand, I don't _like_ it, but I understand. Harry, please let me know where she is, even if I can't see her..."

"I will, as soon as I know. Until then, try to stay calm. We wouldn't want your little friends to think you're worried about a muggle, would we?"

"Don't worry. I get it. I will be the consummate bastard until further notice. But if they try to harm her and I'm there, that's the end of it."

"Agreed."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, although the entrance wasn't on Diagon Alley. In fact, it was barely noticeable, and she imagined that most muggles didn't even see it. From what she had learned of the wizarding world, it was probably charmed to be that way. After thanking the conductor, she left the bus and entered the tavern. It was a little dark inside, and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. There were two or three empty tables, but the place was fairly packed. Some of the patrons were dining, but most were simply having a drink after work. She had just sat sown with a butterbeer and was debating what to eat. She was hungry, but she didn't feel much like eating. She was mulling things over her butterbeer and was fighting back tears when she heard a voice. "You look pretty down. Fancy some company?" She looked up, ready to tell the owner of the voice to buzz off, when she realized it was George Weasley. "Oh, great!" she thought,"Just what I didn't want right now." However, she managed a weak smile and invited George to sit down.

"So, what are you doing here, waiting for Malfoy? Or hopefully Ginny or Hermione."

"Actually, I'm here on my own. I'm sorry; I'm just not in the best condition right now." She quickly dabbed away her tears with a tissue.

"Uh, oh. Okay, tell Uncle George all about it."

"I can't. I feel so...stupid." The tears began to flow even more. "I should have listened to you about Draco Malfoy. He _is_ a git! In fact, a _total_ git!" Elizabeth was now sobbing and trying to choke back the tears. George's face turned somber. "That's right! Ginny said you had come in to visit this weekend and that you're staying at Malfoy Manor. Did that bastard do something to hurt you?" At that point, Elizabeth needed to let it all out, and George Weasley was the closest thing she had to a brother, and was so easy to talk to. She poured out the story, excluding the fact that she'd slept with Draco and the name of the man Draco had spoken to.

"That bloody s. o. b.! If I get my hands on him…"

"No, George. He isn't worth you getting in trouble. He'll get his in the end, but I just hope I'm there to see it! No, I didn't mean that. He _is_ a bastard, but I can't hate him. I guess he was made that way by his father. It's just that he seemed do different, so..."

"Charming and gallant? That's a silver-tongued Malfoy for you. He comes by it rightly. Lucius could be a charming bastard, though instantly hateable if you knew him. So, have you seen Ginny and Harry yet?"

"No, I sent my things there, but I feel so ashamed to face them. George, I feel absolutely slimy and sleazy, utterly betrayed and low, and absolutely dumb."

"You know what you need? A mum to talk to. You're going to the Burrow for the rest of the weekend, that is, unless you want to go back to Hogwarts right away."

"No, I don't think I could handle the questions about why I cut the weekend short."

"You know you're welcome to stay with Katie and me at the flat over the shop. In fact, I just came down to grab a few butterbeers. We were out at the flat."

"Thanks, George, but I know it would be an imposition, with the kids and all."

"Well, then, the Burrow it is. The food here is good, but when you feel really crappy, Mum's home-cooking is much better. She's great at knowing what to fix when you're down. I'll get Ginny to send your things along. Come on, we'll just stop off long enough to bring home the butterbeers and let Katie know what's up." George took her arm and guided her out through the back room to Diagon Alley.

As they left, a wizard who had been sitting near watched them leave, then quickly followed, shadowing them to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. He watched as George unlocked the door and he and Elizabeth went in. He waited a while, but no one left. He assumed that she was staying with George's family and finally left. He was discouraged that he couldn't get more information, but from what he overheard, Malfoy was still a Death Eater after all. It figured. With an upbringing like Malfoy had, it was hard to believe that he would turn into a muggle-lover.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Elizabeth and George arrived at the Burrow, Molly didn't seem surprised. Ginny was already there and figured there were only three places Elizabeth could go: Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place or the Burrow. Ginny had come in a royal rage, ranting about how men all stick together, and if Harry thought she was going back to Grimmauld Place, he was a blibbering snigglebat, and so on. Molly gathered that Malfoy had said some things that upset Elizabeth, that apparently he acted like a total cad, and that Elizabeth had rushed off and left Malfoy Manor without telling anyone where she was going. They were just about to send an owl to find Elizabeth and tell her to come to the Burrow when she and George pooped up. By that time the Weasley women had all congregated there and presented a group of witches that seemed more like a lynch mob. The majority of hexes they discussed putting on Malfoy were either vicious, unspeakable in polite company, or both. The Weasley men, knowing when to leave well enough alone, had all stayed home with the children. As for Arthur, he hadn't seen Molly in such a state since the war. If Malfoy was lucky, they'd just hit him with the killing curse and get it done with, although he doubted that. When George realized the situation, he grabbed Arthur and called out, "Dad's going back to the flat with me to sit with the kids. Katie will be here in a bit." Arthur turned to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Bless you, Son. I thought from the way they looked, I was going to be used for practice. As much of a bastard as Malfoy seems to be, I almost feel sorry for him." "Yeah, Dad. Glad it's him, not us! Let's get out while we can. I think all men are going to be on the spit tonight!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Of course, all the women wanted to hear what had happened. Elizabeth simply said that after flattering her all night and saying that he loved her, she overheard him talking to someone and using some not-so-flattering language about her, and that he had told the man he was just using her. Naturally, the nicest thing he was called was a no-good bastard, and to a woman they vowed to hex him on sight, despite Elizabeth saying that she preferred they leave him alone. "It was all my fault, really. I should have known someone like Draco Malfoy couldn't fall for someone like me. It was my fault for being so naïve. I guess even if magic exists, fairy tales don't happen in real life. Please, all of you have to promise that you won't do anything to him because of me." It took a while, but all of them promised, except Hermione, who reserved the right to hex him if he ticked her off. "I run into the prick from time to time at the Ministry. If he rubs me the wrong way, that's it. I may only sneak in a minor spell, but I _will_ zap him!" The resolute look on Hermione's face was so comical that Elizabeth had to laugh. "Okay. Only Hermione gets to zap him, and only something minor that won't get you into trouble at work."

Molly looked at Elizabeth and announced, "This poor lamb has had a trying day, so off with all of you for now. You have families to take care of, and husbands that are thankfully _not_ like Malfoy! This baby needs to get something to eat and a good rest." After hugs and "If you need us, call," messages from all, the place cleared out. J ust Molly and Elizabeth were left, as Molly insisted that even Ginny go home. "After all, Ginevra, Harry was only trying to be polite to a guest in his home, plus Harry _does_ have to deal with Malfoy on a professional basis from time to time. Harry cares about Elizabeth as much as you do. All of the Weasley men do—yes, I consider him as much a Weasley as a Potter!"

Once they were alone, Molly insisted that Elizabeth sit down with her in the kitchen and have some supper. After they had eaten and were drinking a cup of tea, Molly put her hand over Elizabeth's and asked, "Now that they've all gone, what really happened?" Elizabeth stared down at the teacup. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mother, dear. We know when our children are leaving out part of the story. Besides, if something else hadn't happened, you would have been hurt, but I don't think you'd be this devastated."

At that, Elizabeth broke down and told Molly the entire story, beginning with how he had treated her when he met her at Hogsmeade, to when she overheard the conversation. She also told her that the man talking to Draco was one of those who accosted her in Diagon Alley, and that Malfoy had addressed him as Dawlish.

"That bloody git! His father was one of Voldemort's informants in the Ministry. _He was_ just a few days underage when the final battle happened, so even though he sided with Voldemort, he technically couldn't be prosecuted. Supposedly, he was forced to fight for Voldemort by his father. And if you believe that, I'm the bloody Queen of England! I think young Dawlish is still a Death Eater. You need to tell this to Harry."

"Molly, I'm too ashamed. I mean, after all that went on…"

"Nonsense! Harry's a grown man. Do you think I believe that my boys were all as pure as snow when they got married? And I sometimes wondered about Ginny and Harry. Besides, even if Draco acted out of lust and ulterior motives, _your_ motive was pure _love_, Elizabeth. That's the important thing. You didn't know what was in his heart, only what was in yours. There's no shame in that. But you _must_ at least let Harry know that Malfoy is working with Dawlish on something. I'd bet the Death Eaters are up to no good again."

"I guess you're right, Molly."

"Of course, dear. Now I'll floo Harry to come as soon as he can. You just go stretch out on the sofa while we wait for him. I think he needs to hear this as soon as possible."

Okay, and Molly…"

"Yes, dearie?"

"Thanks for everything."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry showed up a bit later and acted as though Malfoy hadn't told him anything. He thanked her for telling him all this, and waited for her to leave the room before he spoke to Molly. "I can't explain what's going on. All I can say is that Elizabeth's life may be in danger—no, not from Malfoy. The Death Eaters are hunting for someone that they believe Voldemort was searching for in America. Everything we've learned points to a possibility that Elizabeth _is_ that person. She doesn't know that, and I'd prefer she not find out yet. And by the way, Draco Malfoy isn't the bastard you think he is. What was done was to protect Elizabeth. You are not to repeat any of this conversation—it's confidential information—but I believe that you need to know to make sure she's protected. After I leave, put some alarm enchantments around the property and protective shields around the house. Do you expect Arthur back tonight?"

"He'll probably be back in a bit, now that Katie's gone home."

"Good. Let me know as soon as he gets home. Oh, and Molly, don't tell Arthur. I trust him implicitly, but I wouldn't want him to worry. Besides, if you don't know something, you don't have to lie about it."

"I understand, Harry. I'll be the secret keeper. One question—what if Malfoy finds out where she is?"

"Just let me know immediately. He won't harm her, but I don't want him to get involved with something that's over his head."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After telling Harry what she had heard, Elizabeth went upstairs to Ginny's old room. In the dim light, she saw what looked like a white stuffed toy on the bed. When she went to pick it up, though, it moved. She was startled until she realized that it was a white cat. The animal stretched and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"_Mrowr?"_ The cat brushed up against her. It was the white cat she had seen at Malfoy Manor! There was no mistaking those blue eyes. How had he found her here?"

"Did Draco Malfoy send you?" The cat looked at her as though he was offended. _"Mrowr!"_ He rubbed against her again.

"Have you decided to adopt me?"

"_Mrowr! Mrowr!"_ The cat seemed to say "yes." She looked resignedly at the feline. He stretched up as though he wanted her to pick him up. As soon as she cuddled him, he began to purr.

"Well, it looks like I have a new companion, at least until I go back to the States. I may not be able to take you and I may have to find you a good home before I go. I promise that if I _can_ take you, I will. Until then, I guess you've got a home wherever I am."

Elizabeth changed clothes and crawled into bed. The cat walked up to the head of the bed and rubbed her face as though kissing her goodnight. He curled up in her arms, purring so soothingly that it seemed like a lullaby. At one point during the night, Elizabeth, more asleep than awake, seemed to feel a hand brush the hair from her face. When she opened her eyes, though, there was no one in the room but her and the cat. "I must have been dreaming," she thought, and fell back into a deep sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all for the reviews. I love hearing from all of you and I'm open to suggestions. Hope you're enjoying the story so far._


	18. Chapter 18

_Warning: This chapter contains language in the PG13 range._

**Chapter 18 - Questions and Answers**

"Are you _sure_ you won't change your mind? She will have power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams."

The man spoke. "Tom, we appreciate everything you want to do for Lucy, but this is her home. She doesn't want to leave and we certainly aren't going to make her go if she wants to stay here. Besides, I don't think we could bear her being so far away for so long. I'd miss my baby too much."

"And what does her mother have to say about all this?"

"She feels the same. We may not be rich, but Lucy has a good home here. I may be just a cop, but I make enough to provide a comfortable home, and she's smart enough to make the grades to get scholarships to the best schools here. Most important she's _loved_ here, you know? I mean, you're not her dad, and even though you're fond of her, you don't really know her. Hell, Tom, we don't really know _you_. Until recently, we never even _heard_ of you. Basically, you're a stranger, and even though you're family, I don't feel right letting our baby go with you until we know you a lot better."

Tom's calm demeanor and friendly smile belied the anger and hatred that lay within his breast. "You're absolutely right. But you know if you change your mind at any time, you can get in touch with me through my business associate, Lucius Malfoy. Here is his home address and his business address. I don't remember his telephone number offhand, but if you send me a letter at his address, he will always know how to contact me."

"Why don't you just give me _your_ address? That would make more sense." He thought to himself, "He may be family, but there is something about Cousin Tom that gives me the creeps. I may be just a cop, but in all my experience doing that, I've never gone wrong following my instincts."

Tom picked up the man's thoughts. "I know, it would normally seem the more straightforward thing, but you see, I'm always traveling now, working on negotiations for a project Mr. Malfoy and I have in mind. Of course, I understand if you think this seems a little, well unorthodox, maybe even a bit suspicious, but…"

"No, no, Tom. I understand completely. I'm sure that you must be on the road a lot. That's even more of a reason for Lucy to stay here. I mean, sending her to a foreign country for school, then having her spend her holidays there when you may not even be with her because of business affairs…I don't know…it just doesn't seem like a responsible thing for a parent to do."

"I understand, but please be assured that during the holidays, she will be with me, whether at home or traveling through Europe. But if you're adamant, well, I imagine I can't change your mind, can I?"

The scene faded, then another took its place. Lucy, her older brother and her mother were standing next to a casket. When Elizabeth looked into it, she saw Lucy's father there, dead. She could hear the mumbled conversation of a group of policemen who were standing in the back of the room.

"Yeah, they don't know what the hell really happened. He went on a call, some crazy man screaming that the Dark Lord was gonna take over the world. He figured he didn't need backup, other than his partner, Louie Pastrano, so they went off on the call. When nobody heard back, we checked but neither he nor Louie answered the radio. When another car went to the location the crazy guy was supposed to have been, they found both of them dead without a mark on either of them. No trace of heart attacks, nothin'. It's really weird. Word on the street is that some dude was in the alley, raving on about how they'd be sorry they didn't follow the Dark Lord's wishes. The snitches said the guy pointed a stick at them, said 'Abracadabra' or something like that. Said a green light shot out from the stick and the two of them fell down. It's got all the street people scared as hell. They figure a bunch of devil-worshippers have gone loco or somethin'.

"Shit, man! That's scary. How the honchos gonna explain _that_ one?"

"Official story from the Coroner's Office is that one had a heart attack, and the other got so freaked out, he had one too. But I know some of the guys down there, and they say that there wasn't a damn sign of a heart attack in either one. Talk about a cover up!"

"Yeah, if the nuts are comin' outta da Quarter, we _all_ better watch our asses! What about his wife and kids?"

"They gonna get his pension, since he died on the job, even if from 'natural causes.' Guess they figure nobody will say anything if the family is taken care of."

"Maybe so, but it stinks that these kids have to grow up without a father. I mean, the baby is only a toddler, not even in school yet, even if she is a brain."

"Yeah, man. Her dad was proud of how smart she is. Said she always knew stuff that most kids wouldn't know. Even knows how to read already."

"I don't know, the whole thing sucks. But nobody on the street will come out as a witness. Half are scared they'll end up in the 'nut ward' at Charity Hospital, and the other half are scared of gettin' offed by devil-worshippers."

"Shit, but I wish the weirdos would stay in the French Quarter!"

"Yeah, you right!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth woke with a start. "Damn, but the dreams are getting weirder!" she thought. The faces had come into view this time. Tom's face was clearer now, fairly handsome but with strange eyes, slitted like an animal's, more like a reptile. And the faces of the dead man and his family seemed familiar, but she didn't know why. She wondered if it was a warning of things to come, but then she realized that the clothes the people wore were out-of-date, and the uniforms worn by the policemen were not the current ones worn by the New Orleans Police Department. She was certain it all happened back home, from the references to the French Quarter and the accents of the men. But what the hell was this all about?

She started to get up to get a drink of water, when she realized the cat had come up to her as if to ask what was wrong. "Just having a weird nightmare, guy. Nothing to worry about." Then she realized that Draco said he hadn't named the cat, nor had she.

"Hey, you mind that for a name? I mean, calling you 'Guy.'"

The cat looked at her as if to say, "Cool with me!" He then looked at the nightstand and let out a '_Rowr.'_ Elizabeth noticed a glass and pitcher of water, as well as a blanket that hadn't been on the bed earlier. "I guess Molly must have brought this stuff in after I fell asleep."

After getting a couple of sips of water, she went back to sleep, with the cat perched at the foot of the bed as though standing guard.

"Okay, Guy. You stand guard and chase away the bad dreams for me. Thank you, sweetie. 'Night."

"_Mrowr!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next morning when Elizabeth awoke, Guy was gone. The window was open, so she assumed that he had gone outside. "Guess he needed to, after being cooped up all night."

When she had dressed and gone downstairs for breakfast, Harry was sitting at the table with Molly and Arthur.

"Good morning, Dear! Hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready. " Molly seemed to swoop around like a mother hen caring for a chick. "Harry is off today, so he thought you might like to take a trip to Diagon Alley."

"Great! Thanks, Harry. Where's Ginny?"

"Babysitting for Fleur and Bill. They've been wanting a day to themselves, so Ginny volunteered.

"Gee, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, she has it all planned. Actually, it was all planned days ago. Ginny says I spoil the kids too much, so she booted me put for the day." He grinned. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"If it has anything to do with…"

"No, I promise. Absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Cool."

Molly interjected, "Neither of you are going anywhere until you've finished eating!"

Both Elizabeth and Harry laughed and said together, "Yes, Mum!" Both started attacking their plates.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When finished, Harry took Elizabeth's arm and they disapparated to Diagon Alley. On arriving, Harry took her out of the foot traffic and looked at her seriously. "There _is_ an ulterior motive for this trip."

"What?"

"Well, you know how we think you _may_ be a witch? Wait…before you say anything, you have to admit you have some magical abilities, like precognition, ability to fly, ability to wish something on someone and have it happen…you know, little things like that."

"Yes?"

"Well, I figured out a way to find out for sure, and if I'm right we have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"We're going to Ollivander's to let you try out wands."

"Wait a minute! You make it sound as simple as trying on shoes!"

"It is, really. If you _do_ possess magical abilities, the right wand will let us know. And if you _are _a witch, you'll need a wand."

"But I have no idea how to use one!"

"Don't worry. With the Weasley clan, you'll have the best to learn from. Besides, where are you going in a couple of days?"

"Back to Hogwarts"

"And where is the best place to learn…?"

"Got you! Are you _sure_ about this, though?"

"More than I was when Hagrid told me I was a wizard."

"Okay, Harry, but how expensive are they?"

"Don't worry about that. Let's just say that if you are, it's a 'Welcome to the Wizarding World!' present from the Ministry of Magic."

"But why would…?"

"Let's just say that you're a unique case. Normally, kids with magical abilities are sent to wizard schools at age eleven, or are at least home-schooled by their parents. For some reason, your abilities were kept hidden. Since we don't know why, it's best for you to discover for sure whether you_ are_ a witch and if so, start to give you some basic training in how to harness that ability."

Since it was early in the morning, as well as being just after the end of term for school, Ollivander's shop was empty. When they entered, Mr. Ollivander, who still ran the shop despite being absolutely ancient, was behind the counter.

"Harry Potter! What a surprise! How can I help you? You haven't broken your wand, have you?

"No, it's okay. Mr. Ollivander, is anyone else in the shop now?"

"No one. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that my friend here has a problem. You see, she's from America. We believe she's a witch, although she was raised as a muggle. We need to find out for sure. Would we be able to tell by letting her try out wands? And we'd appreciate it if you'd keep this visit confidential."

"Of course! Anything I can do to help. And what is your name, Miss…?

"Brandon. Elizabeth Brandon."

"Peculiar. I don't remember a Brandon family. But then you're from the States, so…but your face is familiar. Are you _sure _we haven't met before?"

"Positive, unless you've visited New Orleans."

"No…well, maybe you just remind me of someone. Let's start with this one. Ash, with a salamander tendon core."

Elizabeth picked it up. "What do I do with it?"

"Just flick it. Get a comfortable grip." Mr. Ollivander looked as if he were ready to duck behind the counter as Elizabeth brandished the wand. But after a few seconds, he asked, "You've handled a wand before?"

"No, why?"

"You know the proper grip and have a natural knack for handling one. But I don't think that's the one for you."

With the next wand, Elizabeth accidentally gave Harry a hotfoot. "Blimey! Did you learn that from George?"

"No, sorry, Harry. Purely accidental. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, Miss Brandon, I can at least assure you and Mr. Potter that you _do_ have magical abilities. Yes, I'd venture to say that you definitely _are_ a witch! Now we just have to get you the right wand."

After trying out scores of wands with no success, Mr. Ollivander suddenly came to a realization. "You're from Louisiana? I think I have just the wand for you." He reached a box from the top shelf.

"This one has never worked for anyone who's tried it up 'til now. I wonder…" He opened the box carefully and handed Elizabeth a wand made of polished reddish-colored wood. As soon as she held it, the wand shot out sparks that skipped and jumped as if for joy.

"Miss Brandon, you've found your wand! Louisiana bald cypress with a pelican beak core. The handle is carved from an alligator's tooth."

Harry looked at the wand. "Where did you ever get this?"

"Years ago, a young witch came in and asked if I would take this wand as partial payment for a new one. She said it just didn't seem to work right any more and she wanted a new one. She said a relative from America sent it to her as a present. Her story seemed odd to me, but the wand was interesting, and I'd never seen another like it, so I made an even exchange. The wand she chose wasn't that expensive, but as this one didn't seem to work for her, I thought it was a fair exchange."

"Thanks, Mr. Ollivander. We'll take it. Just remember, you know nothing of this. As far as you know, Miss Brandon is a muggle here to do research on the relations between muggle and magical families. And if anyone comes asking, you are to contact me right away. We think You-Know-Who's followers are up to something. We don't know what, but we don't want to get Miss Brandon involved."

"Harry I owe you my life. Your secret is safe with me."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all who have responded with reviews and comments. Glad to hear from you and I appreciate the suggestions. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Will try to have another chapter up soon._


	19. Chapter 19

_Warning: This chapter contains language in the PG-13 range._

**Chapter 19 - So Much to Learn**

Harry debated over whether to tell Elizabeth his fears. He finally decided that it would be in her best interests to tell her at least part of the story. Besides, he remembered how he felt when he learned that Dumbledore hadn't been completely forthright with him, even if it was to try to spare his feelings.

"Elizabeth, we have to talk about something important."

"Harry, what's wrong. You look like someone died or something."

"No, it's nothing like that, but you may not like what you're going to hear."

"Shoot. I guess I'll just have to accept it."

"Well, now we know you're a witch, but you were raised as a muggle. Did your parents _ever_ discuss magic with you?"

"No, in fact my mother insisted that there was no such thing. My dad used to do sleight-of-hand tricks to amuse me when I was sick. He used to say that magic _did_ exist, even if only in your mind and imagination, but he always added, 'Don't tell your mother I said that.' He knew she'd go ballistic."

"Did your mother show any signs of magical abilities?"

"Like I told you before, she had a fantastic sense of precognition. I never saw her use magic, though, and she was adamant that there was no such thing as magic. She always knew when something was going to happen, though. I wonder now if she knew that something was going to happen the night she and Jeff got killed. I mean, usually I would take her wherever she needed to go, but that night she insisted that Jeff take her and that I stay home."

"Where was she going?"

"Don't know, Harry. She just said that she had to run an errand, and when she left, she told _me_ to be careful, like I was the one going out. You know, the weird thing was that the pothole Jeff hit wasn't there earlier that day, or at least none of the neighbors noticed it. It's really freaky, but I guess when it's your time to go…"

"Look, I don't know of any way to soften this, so I'm just going to tell you. I think you're in danger."

"From whom?"

"We're not sure, but we think it has something to do with your family."

"How could it? I mean, I don't even know who my family is. I keep hitting brick walls in researching it. My mother's maiden name was Devereaux, but when I look up that family, there's no mention of my mother."

"Did you ever hear anyone in your family mention someone named Tom Riddle?"

Elizabeth turned sheet white. "Where did you hear that name?"

"That was Voldemort's given name. His mother was a witch, her maiden name was Gaunt. She had a son by a muggle named Riddle. He eventually deserted her and the baby and married a muggle. When Tom was grown, he went back and killed his father and his father's wife, then put a confundus charm on his grandfather so that he took the blame for the murder."

"Harry, this is weird. I've been having dreams about a Tom Riddle and him wanting to take an American child named Lucy that he claimed was his cousin, and raise her basically as his own. He wanted to bring her back to England to live with him and he would be responsible for her education. The child refused to go, and saw through him. I had another dream where her father refused again. Her father went on a call with his partner—he was a policeman—about a guy screaming that the Dark Lord was coming. They figured it was some nutcase on drugs or something. Anyway, Lucy's father and partner were found dead at the location they had gone to. Supposedly heart attacks, but some of the cops at the wake in my dream said that the Coroner's Office wouldn't admit it, but there was no sign of heart trouble or anything wrong with either of them. Just one minute they were alive, the next, dead. Oh, and witnesses told some cops on the Q.T. that the nutcase pointed a stick at the two police officers, said something like 'Abracadabra' and the two fell dead after a green light shot from the stick."

"Harry turned pale. "Did you get any names?"

"Only the little girl's—Lucy. Oh, and her dad's partner was named Louis Pastrano—I remember the name because it sounds like 'pastrami' and I love the stuff. Why? Does any of this mean anything to you?"

"Maybe. Did you recognize any of the faces in your dreams?"

"No, only I know it happened in New Orleans because they talked about the French Quarter, and the accents of some of the people, well, it was definitely 'Yat.'"

"Yat?"

"Yeah. New Orleans, like 'Where y'at?' It's a common expression like 'How are you?' That's how New Orleanians got one of their nicknames—'Yats.' Of course, it depends on what part of town you're from…"

"I'd love to hear all about that another time, but you may have clicked onto something. I'll get someone to get in touch with the New Orleans Police Department to see if there ever was a Louis Pastrano in the department and whether he was killed in the line of duty or what."

"Harry, what the hell is going on? Am I in any trouble?"

"To be honest, maybe. Look, you may be Voldemort's cousin. We have word that his followers are trying to track down an American cousin named Devereaux, last known to be in New Orleans. We don't know if it's to lead a resurgence of Voldemort's movement or to kill his heir. He held a grudge because his family in America wouldn't let their daughter come with him to England, and also because they didn't support him in the war. Apparently they disappeared and stayed neutral. If they connect you to the Devereaux family they're hunting for, you're in great danger."

"Oh, great! I _knew_ the damned family tree was poison oak! What do we do now?"

"You are going to keep quiet about this. I'll teach you how to use your wand to defend yourself if need be. You need to start wearing robes more often than muggle clothes unless you can figure out how to hide your wand in your clothes where you can reach it if necessary. But you are to keep up the story about being a muggle here just to do research. Everyone here knows that in New Orleans, it's no big deal if someone says they're a witch. You people have a reputation for being extremely tolerant of the—let us say, eccentrics. So no one will think it's strange that a muggle from New Orleans is aware of witches and wizards. I'll let Professor McGonagall and certain members of the Order of the Phoenix know you definitely are a witch, but not even the Weasleys are to be let in on this except Molly and Ginny. Not even Arthur or George. Actually, Molly already knows."

"Harry, I just had an awful thought. Draco Malfoy knows about my mother's maiden name, and that Dawlish creep mentioned to him that they think they had the family name. Draco didn't say anything to him then, but do you think he might be in league with Voldemort's people? I mean, I thought I could trust him, but now it seems I was wrong. Do you think he'll rat me out?"

"Let me worry about Malfoy. Just don't go anywhere alone. Stick to the Burrow or our house until you go back to Hogwarts, then stay there. If you go to Hogsmeade, make sure you're with someone you trust at all times, like Neville or Professor McGonagall. Don't worry. I'll make sure someone is watching you at all times. You won't necessarily see them, but I'll make sure you're safe. We're going to figure this out and everything will be okay."

"Damn! Just thinking that I'm related to Voldemort gives me the creeps! It's like being related to Hitler or Idi Amin or Osama Bin Laden!"

"Hey, remember the muggle saying, 'God gives you your relatives, but you can pick your friends.' A very wise man told me it's the choices you make that determine whether you're a good person. That's what makes you who and what you are. Remember that."

"Thanks, Harry. You don't know how much I appreciate you and Ginny, and the rest of the family."

"That's okay. Look, I think Molly, Ginny and I can handle teaching you how to defend yourself and some basic spells. Then when you get back to Hogwarts, McGonagall can teach you basic wand usage and other stuff you might need. Just keep a low profile."

"Got you. Uh, oh. I just had a terrible realization. When I got on the Knight Bus, they asked my name. Something told me not to use my real name, so I used my mother's maiden name—Olivia Devereaux."

"Oh, crap! Well, we just have to hope that they don't have spies that pick that up. In any case, we'll just be extra careful. And there will be someone watching you at all times."

"An auror?"

"At times. At other times, family, friends, other operatives working with the aurors."

"How will I know?"

"You aren't supposed to. If you can pick them put, so can the bad guys. Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

"Okay, I trust you. But I'll feel a lot safer if I know what I'm doing with the wand."

"Oh, yeah," Harry added as an afterthought, "let me know if you have any more dreams about Tom Riddle or that family. They might be repressed memories of things you heard as a child, or just maybe you've linked into someone's thoughts or memories."

"Will do."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Malfoy was pacing back and forth in his office, still upset over the episode with Elizabeth. He knew she must think he was the biggest bastard God put on earth, but there was nothing he could do about that now. The main thing was that he had to find a way to protect her without betraying his position to Dawlish and his cohorts. Potter had sworn that Elizabeth would be protected, but he couldn't help remembering something his father had told him as a child, the one thing his parents agreed on: If you want to make sure something is done correctly, do it yourself. But how could he? Under the circumstances, she certainly wouldn't accept an invitation to stay at Malfoy Manor! He knew she would be safe at the Burrow, at Potter's home, and probably at Hogwarts, but if she went anywhere else, she might be in danger. Although he could influence some of Voldemort's followers, he couldn't control them, and Dawlish was a loose cannon. Dawlish had the brains enough to get information, but not the common sense to wait and play out a hand. Dawlish wanted results immediately and would screw things up in a second by acting without thinking of the consequences. He reminded Draco of Crabbe and Goyle when they were in school. Wildly impetuous, their rash actions were the reason Crabbe was dead. If it weren't for Ron Weasley, Granger and Potter, he and Goyle would be too. Letting loose fiendfyre without knowing how to control it! It was the kind of stupidity Dawlish would do. Solve the problem and damn the consequences. No, he definitely had to do something himself in case Dawlish figured out the connection between Elizabeth and the Devereaux family. Well, he knew how he would have to proceed. That damned cat was good for something after all. As soft-hearted as Elizabeth is, she wouldn't turn away a poor cat that adopted her. Yes, the cat was how he would have to keep a watch on her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Monday came quickly. During the weekend, Harry, Molly and Ginny managed to get Elizabeth away from the rest of the family to teach her basic wand work and some basic defensive spells. She proved to be an adept student, but when it came to charms, she needed a lot of work. She had been able to open a lock and could do a mean bat-bogey hex, but she was still unsure of herself. However, she was a natural in basic wand work and flying. Elizabeth was frustrated that she couldn't learn everything on the first try, but they assured her that most witches and wizards had the same problem in school. Unfortunately, she had to learn it all as an adult. But, as they told her, when she returned to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall would make sure she learned whatever she needed to know.

When it was time for her to return to Hogwarts, Harry went with her. Disapparation was not the easiest thing to learn, and would definitely be too risky for her to try on her own at this point. With her accent, the floo network was slightly risky too, so it was decided that Harry would accompany her to Hogwarts via the floo network, allowing them to go straight to the school. It would also be easier for her to take the cat with her that way.

On arriving, they went straight to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry told her everything they had learned to date, although the episode with Draco Malfoy was omitted. Elizabeth simply said that she and Draco had a spat and she decided to go stay with the Weasleys instead of remaining at Malfoy Manor. Professor McGonagall wasn't really shocked to learn that Elizabeth was a witch. "I just had a feeling about you. I can usually spot another witch or wizard and I just had the feeling you had the ability." She agreed with Harry that Elizabeth needed to learn basic spells and defense immediately, so it was decided that every day, Elizabeth would "have tea" with Professor McGonagall in her office. That would be the time that Elizabeth would practice what she was studying. In addition to her research, Elizabeth was given books to study.

After dinner, Harry left and Elizabeth went back to her rooms. Guy was waiting for her, perched on the back of a chair near the window. Flora popped in. "Is Miss satisfied with the way Flora has rearranged her rooms?" Elizabeth beamed. The rooms now had a more feminine touch without being nauseatingly frilly. The old, heavy curtains were replaced with lighter ones, ivory with a multicolor pastel floral print that seemed to change every once in a while. The heavy drapes around the bed were replaced by ivory sheers with a delicate lace trim. There were different rugs on the floor that complimented the new décor. The heavy wall tapestries were gone, too, replaced by various landscapes and a few portraits. One picture in particular struck her, a formal portrait of a young girl with long brunette hair and twinkling blue eyes. Unlike most formal portraits, the girl had a broad smile, almost laughing.

"Who is that, Flora?"

"Flora is not sure. It is just a picture Flora thought was pretty."

"Well, you have done an amazing job with these rooms. It's absolutely fantastic! Thank you!"

The house-elf beamed. "Flora is happy that you like it. And your new cat is very handsome and well-mannered. He doesn't scratch the furniture like some that belong to the students." Guy strutted around them, rubbing against first Flora, then Elizabeth.

"Yes, Guy is a good kitty. I'm glad you like him. Do you think you could scrounge up something for him from the kitchen? I'm afraid I didn't bring cat food with me."

"Cat food? ! Oh, Miss. The house-elves makes sure there is _always_ food and treats for the students' familiars. Flora will get something for him now." She called the cat to go with her to the kitchens, but Guy refused to leave. "Miss has a devoted friend there. Flora will bring his dinner here, if Miss would like, and a bowl of water."

"Yes, please. Flora, thank you so much for making this seem like a real home."

"It _is_ Miss Elizabeth's home, even if only for a short while." Flora smiled and disapparated.

"Well, Guy, I hope you like your new home, even if it's temporary. Now, I have to start reading, so find something to amuse yourself without getting into trouble."

Guy hopped back on his perch on the back of the overstuffed armchair, occasionally distracting Elizabeth by playing with her hair. "Okay, Guy, you have _got_ to stop that! I'll play with you after I finish this chapter. There's so much to learn." The cat seemed contented with that, as he stopped swatting her hair and curled up in his spot, almost appearing to read over her shoulder. The girl in the portrait seemed to be smiling at them.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all for your reviews and comments. Hope to have a longer chapter up soon._


	20. Chapter 20

_Warning: This chapter may contain language and content in the PG-13 range._

**Chapter 20 - Mysteries Unfolding?**

Weeks passed and Elizabeth had progressed far more in learning magic than she had in her hunt for information on her family. Professor McGonagall had found her to be an apt pupil in her studies, and with Harry's agreement had gotten Professor Flitwick, still on the staff after all these years, to work with Elizabeth on Charms. "After all," McGonagall explained, "that's the 'bread and butter' of using magic." Elizabeth spent time with Neville learning Herbology, but he wasn't let in on the fact that Elizabeth was a witch, although he had his suspicions. He thought that she was an inordinately adept in botany, which of course would include Herbology. Additionally, she had told Neville about some old New Orleans and Cajun herbal remedies she had learned over time. Although he said nothing, he had a feeling that there was more than met the eye.

Professor McGonagall had expressed to Harry that she didn't feel comfortable letting any of the other professors in on the secret. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was just that the fewer people aware that Elizabeth actually was a witch, the less chance that her cover as a muggle would be blown. Consequently, when Professor Trelawney returned from a short holiday abroad, Elizabeth was introduced as she was to the other Hogwarts teachers: a muggle doing research on the connections between magical and muggle families. Professor Trelawney appeared to accept the explanation, although she said that it was extraordinary for a muggle to be allowed free access to all the materials in the Hogwarts library. Professor McGonagall's explanation seemed to put Trelawney at ease. "You know, Sybil, in New Orleans people are aware that witches exist. Some believe in it, some don't, and most don't seem to care. With the history of Voodoo there, witchcraft doesn't do more than perhaps raise an eyebrow, and most native New Orleanians know at least a few old remedies for various ailments, many from the old Creoles who learned them from healers who knew voodoo or who were witches. She was referred to Dumbledore, not knowing that he has been gone these years. I felt that it would be in order to allow her to do her research here, since we have the most complete records of wizarding families of British extraction. She's a delightful young lady. I'm sure you'll get along famously."

On meeting Elizabeth, she and Sybil Trelawney got along well. Consequently, Trelawney insisted that she explain Divination to Elizabeth. "Well, Professor Trelawney, I've seen people use Ouija boards, but I was told that they're not safe as they open a portal for any spirits that happen to be wandering about. You don't know who you're going to get, and you might well get someone or something that could be dangerous." Trelawney looked at Elizabeth with approval. "Very wise, my dear. Besides, why ask the spirits if you can divine your own information? Have you ever had your tea leaves read? Or your palm?" Elizabeth replied that she hadn't, but when she was in college, a friend who claimed he was a wizard taught her to read tarot cards. Elizabeth acknowledged that although she got general things right, she just couldn't narrow down to specifics. "Of course you'd have problems getting specific. After all, you're not a witch. Why don't you come up to the Astronomy Tower later on and I'll read tea leaves for you. If you're interested, I'll explain how various methods of divination work." Elizabeth replied that it would be lovely, and that she was looking forward to it. As for Trelawney—'You must call me Sybil, my dear child!"—she was thrilled to have someone who seemed genuinely interested in her specialty.

As for Elizabeth, she had to go study a bit, although she was very tired. She decided to go back to her room for a quick nap. As she walked through the halls, she ran into Sir Nicholas, who, being the gentleman that he was, asked how her research was coming along.

"Not really that well, Sir Nicholas. I keep running into a dead end. My mother's maiden name was Olivia Devereaux, but when I check the records, the only Olivia Devereaux ends with just her name--no record of marriage, children, or even death. I can't figure it out."

"Olivia Devereaux? I remember her. She was a very quiet young lady, kept to herself. You see, she came from a family that had been magical, but for about three generations produced only squibs. The older members of the family blamed it on the family intermarrying with muggles. Of course, that was all rubbish, as you well know. There have been pure-blood families that have produced squibs, and muggle-borns who were powerful wizards and witches. Anyway, she wasn't friendly with many people. She had the potential to be a strong witch, but she seemed reticent to use her powers. Her parents had come to believe that having only squibs was a divine sign that magic was evil. Consequently, when Olivia showed signs of being a witch, they pretty much disowned her when she decided to come to Hogwarts. She spent holidays here at the school, and her summers, well, she described them as pure hell. She was forbidden to bring her wand or books home. Frankly, she was able to do some magic even without the wand."

"She was that good?"

"Oh, yes. When she finished Hogwarts, she decided that she would never go home again. On the other hand, she came to detest magic as the cause of her misery. She swore that she would never use it again and left for America. We heard she married a muggle and had a son, but that was the only child we heard about."

"How did you hear the story, Sir Nicholas?"

"She used to talk to me. I found her crying alone in the hall one day soon after she started Hogwarts. I asked her what was wrong and could I do anything to help her. She told me about her family. She was an outcast from her immediate family because she was a witch, and her branch of the family was shunned by relatives because they were all squibs, except for her, of course. You see, she was distantly related to the Gaunt family, all powerful witches and wizards. They held that muggle-borns and mudbloods were inferior creatures. Of course, one of their relatives, Tom Riddle, became Lord Voldemort. Although he was evil, he was a powerful wizard."

"She had no friends?"

"There was one girl, Lucy Prentiss. She was a sweet girl, kind to every one and everyone loved her. The rumor was that she, too, was distantly related to Tom Riddle. Her mother had moved to America and married a muggle. The story was that Tom Riddle wanted to raise Lucy as his own and provide for her. Even knowing nothing about his tendency to dark magic, they refused. Besides, Lucy apparently didn't like him, so that was the end of it. A few years later, her father died under mysterious circumstances, supposedly a heart attack, and her mother brought her and her brother back here. Her mother died when she was in her sixth year, and Riddle again wanted to adopt her, but not her brother. She again refused, and although she said nothing, it was thought that Tom Riddle threatened her. In any case, she seemed very afraid of him. Right after she finished Hogwarts, her brother was killed in an accident. Considering what had happened to her father, Lucy was afraid that Tom would harm anyone whom she loved. Consequently, she broke off her engagement and left for America. Some say that she went to Olivia Devereaux, wherever she was, but I never knew exactly where Lucy went. The sad part is that Lucy wasn't related to Tom Riddle that closely—a very distant cousin. But then most of the old families are inter-related in some way. The Prentiss family was related much more closely to some of the other wizarding families—including the Potters and the Prewetts and the Weasleys."

"How are the Potters and the Prewetts related?"

"Many generations ago, a Peverell—ancestors of the Potter family—married a Prewett. Molly Weasley was a Prewett. And now Harry Potter is married to Ginevra Weasley. If you look up most of the wizarding families, they are almost all inter-related some kind of way."

"Talk about a case of" I'm my own grandpa!' Whatever happened to Lucy?"

"No one knows exactly, except her Secret Keeper. There was a rumour that she had a child in America. Some said the child's father was her fiancé, and that was the reason Lucy left—to protect not only her fiancé, but the child she was carrying as well. Others said the father was a muggle. There were also stories that she came back to find her fiancé after the first war, but when she found he had been imprisoned in Azkaban for aiding Voldemort and murdering James and Lily Potter, as well as Peter Pettigrew, she went back to America and died there. Some say that she grieved herself to death over both the child and her fiancé—the child apparently had died while she was back here. Others said that she was ill and gave the child away, but that before she died she placed a charm on the child to keep it safe—sort of like the old magic Lily Potter used to protect Harry. As long as the child stayed with the family she was placed with, it would be safe."

"Sir Nicholas, who was Lucy engaged to?"

"Sirius Black."

"Wait a minute! THE Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather?"

"Why, yes. He never got over her leaving him. He wanted to track her down, but then the first war started and then there was that terrible business with him being thrown into Azkaban for murders he hadn't done."

"Are you _sure_ Lucy is dead? Maybe she's still alive."

"I doubt it. All the stories say that she died, but then maybe that was a ploy to hide her from Voldemort. Maybe…" Sir Nicholas mused off, but Elizabeth was wide-eyed and excited.

"Sir Nicholas, who was Lucy's Secret Keeper?"

"I'm not sure, but perhaps Professor McGonagall might know. It's a shame Professor Dumbledore isn't with us any more. I'm sure _he_ would know."

'Sir Nicholas, if you weren't a ghost, I'd kiss you! You may have torn down a brick wall for me! At least you've given me somewhere to look beyond the library! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You dear man!"

Sir Nicholas was thoroughly surprised at Elizabeth's reaction, and totally pleased. "Why, I'm glad if I could help you. Please feel free to ask me anything at any time. I've been here so long, I probably have a million stories."

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas. You're a doll!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth hurried off to her room, to find Flora tidying up. The small chest with the letters between her mother and Dumbledore was on the dresser. She didn't remember bringing it with her, but apparently she must have.

"Flora, where did you find this?"

"It was in a corner of Miss Elizabeth's luggage. Flora thought that perhaps Miss might want it on her dresser. It seems to be important since it is locked."

"Thank you, Flora. I didn't remember bringing it with me."

"Will Miss be needing anything?"

"No, Flora, thank you."

The house-elf popped away and Elizabeth looked at the box. The silver key was in the lock, calling to her to open it. Elizabeth didn't know why she opened the box, but she felt compelled to open it, to read its contents. She reread the letters, trying to make sense of them somehow. Then to her surprise, an old photograph fell from among the letters. She picked it up and .examined it. The young man in the photo was dark and handsome, a little roguish perhaps, but his smile showed an innate goodness. It moved like any magical photograph, not static like a muggle picture, with the smile on the subject's face alternating between mischievous and shy, then laughing out loud. How did her mother have a magical photograph? She denied ever being a witch, but was she lying? And why? And who was this man? She picked it up and looked at the reverse. There was written "To my darling Lucy. All my love." But there was no name! This was a puzzle! Or was it? Was the man in the picture Sirius Black? She would definitely have to ask Harry about this one, and perhaps Professor McGonagall. In fact, she had a lot of questions for them after her conversation with Sir Nicholas. Maybe is they knew anything, she could find Lucy and ask about Olivia Devereaux. Maybe she could find out more about her mother, assuming the Olivia Devereaux that Sir Nicholas had told her about was her mother. The story seemed to fit. The family that despised magic, that ostracized her mother for being a witch, her mother insisting there was no such thing as magic—it all seemed to fit. Maybe she had found some of the answers she was really seeking.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco Malfoy called in his chief clerk, Wolfram, and told him he would be away for a few days, but if necessary he could be reached by owl. He then left, going immediately to Knock-Turn Alley, to a small tavern that looked as if the dregs of humanity frequented it. But on entering, the impression was altogether the opposite. Although dark, the interior was clean and quite well appointed. Further, the clientele seemed a little upscale for Knock-Turn Alley. It seems that after the last war, things finally began to boom in Diagon Alley, while some of the businesses that catered to dark magic in Knock-Turn Alley went under. Gradually, legitimate businesses started to open in certain sections of Knock-Turn Alley. This tavern was one of them, although its patrons were primarily curiosity seekers, (allegedly) former Death Eaters, and people who didn't want to run into others they may know. In other words, it still catered to the old crowd, but now they were dressed up and were allegedly on good terms with society. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Malfoy looked around, then walked to a table whose only occupant was an older wizard with a hood shading his face. Malfoy spoke—"There's a storm coming." The hooded wizard replied, "But not like the last, I hope." Malfoy sat down. "I am Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. I cast away the serpent and use the dragon as my sign. I was rescued from fiendfyre by Harry Potter during the war." The wizard replied, "And I am Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. I was raised by muggles and I saved your arse from the fiendfyre, but Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saved Goyle. Crabbe died by his own spell."

"Hello, Potter. Thanks for meeting me here."

"No problem, Malfoy. What's going on?"

"Well, I've found a way to keep an eye on Elizabeth without her knowing it, or anyone else, for that matter. Please don't ask me how yet. Just suffice to say that Elizabeth's mother had a picture of a man I believe to be a young Sirius Black in her papers. By the way, did you know that Sirius was engaged once, to a witch named Lucy Prentiss? It seems that any men in her family that rubbed Riddle the wrong way died under mysterious circumstances. Lucy feared for Black's life and fled to America. Before he could follow her there, the first war started, then he ended up in Azkaban. He never found her."

"How in hell did you find _that_ out? I never even knew about it!"

"Not only that, Potter, but there is a portrait on her wall that looks like she could be a close relative—Elizabeth looks like her. Her house-elf, Flora, said it was just an old picture she found stashed away in Hogwarts, but I believe that Flora knows more. Maybe McGonagall should pay Elizabeth a little "social visit." She might know who the girl in the picture is. Also, you might want to find out more on the elf. I have the feeling she knows more than she's saying."

"Well, Malfoy, it sounds as though you really are keeping an eye on Elizabeth. I won't ask how just yet. Are you sure you can keep her safe for now?" Malfoy nodded. "Good, because we believe that Voldemort's followers have figured out who Elizabeth may be. At east that's what our intelligence network tells us. She doesn't know it, but her house in New Orleans was burglarized yesterday. The tenant renting the house wasn't home, so no one was harmed, but we think they may have found clues as to Elizabeth's identity and may be trying to get to her now."

"Oh, crap! And she may not even be who they think she is. This is a real mess, Potter. I'm staying as close as I can, but you'd better have back-up for when I'm not around. I trust the Hogwarts staff, but if Elizabeth gets a notion to go off on her own,…:

"I told her not to, Malfoy."

"And what part of hard-headed don't you get? If she takes a notion to go off on her own, or gets on a mad at someone, she's going to go wherever she wants."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'd better put a trace charm on her. At least we'll know where she is."

"Good idea. I'll let you know if I find out anything else."

"Thanks. I'll be in touch."

"Harry, I know we agreed that I'd maintain my cover as a supporter of Voldemort's Death Eaters, but if Elizabeth is in danger, all bets are off. I will do anything I can to protect her."

"Understood. I just hope that we don't encounter that scenario."

"Likewise. I'll stay and finish my drink while you go. Maybe that won't seem so suspicious."

"Good idea, Malfoy. Until later."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth looked at the time. She wouldn't be able to take a nap after al, as it was almost time to meet Sybil Trelawney for tea. She quickly freshened up then hurried to the tower. Sybil had a lovely tea set out, and they chit-chatted about divination in general, although Sybil mentioned that she preferred using her crystal ball. On the other hand, she mentioned, that it was good to be proficient with all manners of divination. After Elizabeth had drained her cup, Sybil read the tea leaves. Nothing seemed to fit. In fact, it was so far off, it was almost funny. For one thing, she said that Elizabeth didn't know her father, and that he died when she was around seventeen. Well, she knew that was wrong. And of course, there was the description of her mother as being a very sweet and loving person. Boy, was Sybil ever wrong about that one! However, Elizabeth thought it best to just keep silent and let Sybil go on. Then Sybil brought out a crystal ball. She began gazing into it intently. To Elizabeth's surprise, a cloud seemed to swirl inside the orb. Suddenly, a voice emerged from Sybil's throat that was eerie, not even like Sybil's voice at all.

"A threat comes from the past, carried out by the Dark Lord's minions. They know not who you are, but believe that you are who you are not. Love lost, love gained. You are whom you are not, related to one by lies, to another by blood. You are not your father's child, nor your mother's, yet that mother loved you enough to lie to protect you. You are born of great love and great sorrow, and loved by one who cannot reveal his true self yet."

Suddenly Sybil came back from the trance-like state she was in. In fact, she didn't seem to know she had been in a trance and had said anything. "Now, where was I again? Oh, yes. You will have a difficult time with your research, but you will be successful in the end. But beware of danger. There is something murky there, but what the problem is hasn't been revealed. Perhaps your health? Yes, you must take better care of yourself, my dear. You're working too hard. You should take a day off and go to Hogsmeade, or perhaps take a trip to London. Yes, a day in Diagon Alley might be just the thing."

They then returned to general chit-chat. Finally, Elizabeth thanked Sybil profusely, but before leaving asked if she remembered a student named Lucy Prentiss. Sybil replied that she didn't, and that Lucy had probably left Hogwarts before she started teaching there.

After thanking her once more, Elizabeth returned to her room. Things were getting a little strange, but at least she may have found another track to take. Perhaps this Lucy might know something about her mother. But how to contact her? That presented a real problem. Perhaps Harry knew something about her. She would send an owl later and ask. She stared at the picture of the man she believed to be Sirius Black and cried. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you really loved. I can't help loving Draco Malfoy, even if he _is_ a royal bastard. I keep praying that there was a reason he said all those things to Dawlish, that he really didn't mean them. But why was he associating with a creep like Dawlish? I don't know—am I hurt because I love him or am I just hurt and angry for letting myself act like a fool?" Maybe she was wrong, maybe she just saw what she wanted to see—a sympathetic face—but it seemed like the picture had changed from smiling to empathetic-looking, as if he wanted to reach out and hug her. "If only I could hug you, Sirius Black—if that's who you are. Life certainly dealt you a crappy hand."

Elizabeth couldn't help crying, but then the cat hopped up on the back of her chair and began to rub against the back of her neck and nuzzle her face. "Oh, hello Guy. Thanks for being so sweet. You always seem to know when I need a friend. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Are you staying in or going out for the night?" The cat hopped up on the bed and curled up near the pillows. "I guess that answered that question. Thanks, Guy. You're such a sweetie. I wish I could find a man as sweet as you." The cat looked at her with such a look of unconditional love. "_Mrowr!" _ As soon as Elizabeth crawled into bed, he curled up against her neck and shoulders, occasionally rubbing her face with his muzzle, and patting her face with his paw until she fell asleep. Elizabeth thought as she drifted off that it was almost as if he were trying to comfort her.

Later during the night, Elizabeth dreamed that Draco was lying next to her, stroking her face and kissing her. It was so real, she thought that she had woken up and seen him there, his beautiful skin shining in the moonlight and his strong arms around her. But when she sat up, there was only the cat there. She again cried, while the cat softly mewed and cuddled up to her as if he shared her pain. Finally, she drifted back to sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all for your patience. Sorry this took so long, but it was a case of writer's block, combined with a bunch of stuff going on. _ _Hopefully I'll be posting again soon. Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate that holiday. To those who don't, still take time to count your blessings_. _Enjoy! Life is too short not to savor the small pleasures._


	21. Chapter 21

**A Change in Direction**

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning, Guy was gone—off hunting, she supposed. Then it struck her, she'd been at Hogwarts for two months. She would have to decide whether to return to New Orleans to teach the next term, sell or rent the house, find a different job, whatever. And she still hadn't finished tracking down the mystery of her family. All she really knew was that she apparently _was_ a witch. Then she realized that although Professor McGonagall had been so good to her, letting her stay at Hogwarts almost all summer without having to worry about expenses and all, she really hadn't done anything in return. And unlike with a muggle hostess, there really wasn't anything she could give Minerva McGonagall. After all, with the magic she possessed, she could probably have whatever she wanted. She didn't know what to give her—or the rest of the staff, for that matter—but she knew she was remiss in not saying anything.

After getting dressed, she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast to find Professor McGonagall sitting there. She seemed to be wrapped in thought, as she didn't even notice Elizabeth walking over to the faculty table. She had a strained look on her face.

"Good morning, Professor. Is anything wrong? You look worried."

"Oh, it's nothing I can't solve, really. Just a bit of aggravation I really don't need this close to the start of term."

"Speaking of the start of term, I realized how long I've been here, and I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality and kindness this summer. I feel terrible that I haven't done anything to show my appreciation, but to be honest, you all are kind of hard to get presents or do anything for. I mean, you can probably conjure up whatever you want."

"Well, not quite. And to tell you the truth, we've enjoyed having you here this summer."

"I hate to think of leaving, especially not having finished my search, but I have to start thinking about going back home soon. I have to decide what I'm going to do with the house, whether I'm going to apply for another teaching position back home or change careers…basically get my life on track now that I'm totally on my own."

"That's right, you _are_ a teacher, aren't you? What subject again?"

"Social Studies."

"Elizabeth, you may have solved my problem! Are you heart-set on returning to New Orleans right away? You see, our Muggle Studies professor is still tied up with family matters and has decided not to return to his teaching position this year. You could replace him! After all, who would be better to teach Muggle Studies than a witch who was raised by muggles? "

"But I have _no idea_ what Muggle Studies entails, on what the course curriculum is."

"I would imagine it would be very similar to muggle Social Studies. Don't worry. The basic course outline recommended by the Education Department of the Ministry of Magic allows a lot of leeway in what is taught and how, as long as you touch on a few basic concepts and lessons. It would give you more time here to research your family, and it would lift a tremendous burden from my shoulders."

"Are you sure I can handle it? I mean, I've never taught anyone but muggle children…"

"That you know of!"

"Do you mean, some of my students may have been…"

"That's right. Remember, students aren't formally educated in magic until they are eleven years old. How do you suppose the ones that live outside magical communities are educated before that? And the muggle-borns usually have no idea what's going on until they get their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts or whatever magical institute of learning. Are they so different from any other child? Of course, you'll be dealing with students from eleven to seventeen, but I think you can handle that very well."

"What about the Ministry? After all, I wasn't raised as a witch, and I don't have the knowledge of some of the older students. And won't the parents disapprove of me?"

"The Ministry is very liberal nowadays, and you have friends there. Hermione Granger-Weasley, for one, has always advocated integrating actual muggle or muggle-born teachers into Muggle Studies programs. As for the parents, there are still a few pure-blood families that will complain, but that's their problem. Most learned to shut up after Voldemort was vanquished, especially after it came out that he had a muggle father. As for your abilities, you've already progressed to a level that is equal to the above-average fourth-year student."

"Well, if it will help, and won't cause Hogwarts any trouble…Professor McGonagall, you have a new Muggle Studies teacher!"

"Wonderful! Now I must tell you, the pay isn't what you'd receive teaching in a muggle school, but your needs will be fewer than if you were teaching there. Your board and lodgings are included, as are all materials needed for your classroom. And you don't have to worry about commuting to work! And of course, you will be a faculty advisor to Gryffindor House. Neville Longbottom is the head of that house now. I believe you will enjoy working with him."

"I'm sure I will. Neville and his wife are lovely people. May I keep the same rooms?"

"Of course! But will you need time to go back to the United States and make arrangements? I can handle things here for your visa and work papers through the Ministry, but you have personal matters to handle."

"That can all be done by mail or phone call…that is, if I can get to a phone. I can call my lawyer and real estate agent, and the tenant who has been renting my house for the summer may want to stay on a longer basis. But how do I handle mail? I mean, you don't want muggles knowing about Hogwarts, but I do need a physical address where my mail—muggle mail—can reach me."

"That's simple. We have a fictitious address that we use whenever we have to communicate with muggles who have nothing to do with the wizarding world as such. Anything with that address goes to an office in the British Ministry, and they forward it to the Ministry of Magic. An office there has it transported to Hogwarts immediately. And should you wish to return to teaching at a muggle school, your references will be handled by the British Ministry, who lists Hogwarts Academy as an exclusive school that selects only students that meet a particular academic and personal profile. Basically, it's a situation where the school selects the student, rather than vice versa. As for the telephone, I can arrange for your mobile phone--is that the correct term?--to be able to make and receive calls within Hogwarts grounds, if you wish. I'm not sure of the exact things it entails, but the Ministry can arrange your calls to go via the wizarding wireless, but on a secure frequency."

"Fantastic! When does my appointment start?"

"Why, right now! You do have to start getting things together. You may want to look at your predecessor's old course curriculum, the Ministry requirements, and the current textbooks. If you believe we need to go with different books or wish to supplement them, we can make arrangements for that. Oh, and your research is considered part of your job. It would be good to show the students that virtually every wizarding family has muggle relatives, don't you think?"

"Yes, I definitely agree with that."

"Well, then, my dear Elizabeth, welcome to the faculty of Hogwarts! I'll arrange for someone to show you your classroom. Feel free to make any changes you wish to suit your teaching style."

"Fantastic! I'll write to my tenant and my attorney about the house. If the current tenant doesn't want to stay on, I'll have my lawyer arrange for it to be rented to someone else. I'm sure there won't be a problem getting it occupied. As for the teaching position, I'll write and let my former employers know I won't be available this year, as I'm teaching abroad. Professor McGonagall, you are absolutely the greatest!"

Elizabeth, without thinking, reached over and hugged McGonagall, then left. McGonagall seemed a little flustered, but she couldn't help smiling inside. She aloud, to no one in particular, "I believe Hogwarts is going to get a bit of fresh air this year."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Harry! Guess what! I just received an owl from McGonagall. Elizabeth is going to be teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Isn't that wonderful? I've always said they needed to import a capable muggle or a witch or wizard who lived with muggles to teach that class."

"Hermione, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. McGonagall is making arrangements for her resident visa and employment permits through the Ministry. Fielding in Muggle Relations is handling the matter. He thought I'd be interested so he just told me the news. I didn't have it in me to tell him I already knew."

"How on earth did this all come about?"

"Well, Professor Digby is having family problems, it seems, so he decided not to return to Hogwarts this term. Professor McGonagall has been in a tizzy all summer, because she had a feeling he wouldn't return. When she finally got the definite word that he wasn't, it really put her in a jam, since it's so close to start of term. Well, she remembered that Elizabeth was a Social Studies teacher, which in a way is related to Muggle Studies, so she offered her the position for the term. It took a bit of talking, but Elizabeth agreed. She is officially a Hogwarts teacher."

"I guess we'd better warn the kids to be on their best behaviour. I mean, they're used to calling her Elizabeth. We'd better break the news to them that it's like with Neville—they are Professor Longbottom and Ms. Brandon at school."

"I think it's a matter of warning them to not cut up in class or cause any problems. Remember, they're all related to Fred, bless his soul, and George! And from what Molly's told me, Charlie was no slouch, either. Face it—any man who loves dragons that much…"

"You mean other than Hagrid, I assume."

Hermione laughed. "That's true. No one is more barmy over dragons than Hagrid, although Charlie probably runs him a good race."

"Thanks for the word, Hermione. Got to run—have a meeting with some of the aurors on a special project. Are you and Ron going to the Burrow this weekend?"

"Yes. See you and Ginny there?"

Yeah. Catch you later."

"Bye, Harry."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry barely had returned to his office when his secretary announced that his next appointment had arrived. Shortly afterward, the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered. Harry rose, shook his hand and signed for him to sit down.

"Malfoy, have you heard the news? Elizabeth will be staying at Hogwarts. McGonagall has hired her as the new Muggle Studies teacher."

Draco looked as though he had been hit in the face with a board. After recovering from his initial shock, he burst out, "What! What on earth gave her that idea? Those little buggers in Slytherin will chew Elizabeth up for lunch, especially if they think she's a muggle! And if they find out she's a witch who hasn't been formally trained, some little bastard is going to try something really nasty on her. I know most of Voldemort's followers are in Azkaban or dead, but there are still some pure-blood families that have the same feeling about muggles and mudbloods, Harry . Some of the parents will be livid. I don't know if even Dumbledore would have done something like this."

"Don't underestimate Elizabeth, Draco. She's been studying, and McGonagall says she can already hold her own with at least fourth year students—advanced ones at that. McGonagall's going to start prepping her for her O.W.L.S. soon. Elizabeth has a natural ability and she learns quickly. Hell, Neville Longbottom suspects she isn't really a muggle. He's commented to McGonagall that Elizabeth knows more about Herbology than most witches. She has a good practical knowledge. She and McGonagall have credited it to learning from the old healers and voodoo legends, but he is really getting suspicious. But you know Neville. He'll assume we're keeping it mum for a reason, so he won't say anything to anybody. As for the students, I think she can handle them on her own. After all, she's an experienced teacher. She has a great rapport with kids—the Potter/Weasley clan all love her—and I don't think she'll let any of the creeps, Slytherin or whatever, get to her. Anyway, at least at Hogwarts we can keep an eye on her more easily. If she'd gone back to the States, we'd have real problems protecting her. The Yanks' Department of Magic has been moved under Homeland Security, and we all know what a bungle they made in New Orleans with that damned hurricane, at least the FEMA section. I wish they'd move the Department of Magic back under the State Department where it belongs. I've heard it's a possibility, but who knows! Anyway, for now I feel better keeping her here where our people can protect her."

"Any luck getting McGonagall to follow up on the information I gave you last time?"

"I haven't had a chance to get back with her, but this gives her an excuse to visit Elizabeth in her rooms. You know, bringing her textbooks and so forth. Then she can get a look at the portrait. Have you heard any more about why Dawlish and his crew are hunting for Voldemort's cousin?"

"They haven't been telling me much lately, but then I haven't been around them that much lately. I do know that one faction wants her to lead another revolt against non-wizarding folk. The other seems to have taken Voldemort at his word to get revenge on any of his relatives that didn't rally around the flag when he tried coming back to power, or on any of his former followers that denounced him after he screwed himself up giving you that scar . I think they want to use scare tactics, you know, the 'if you aren't with us, you're against us' tactic."

"Do you think they'll really go after Elizabeth if they find out she's related to Voldemort?"

"Hell, as soon as they figure it out, she'll be in danger, if she isn't already. Potter, I think it's time for you to let her in on our suspicions."

"Malfoy, we have to keep this secret. If she knows, she might start seeming nervous and wary, and that might scare off whoever is responsible."

"Damn it, Harry! We already know Dawlish is involved. All we have to do is arrest him and get him to rat out the rest of the gang."

"Be serious. Do you really believe Dawlish is intelligent enough to put this together? I don't think so. He doesn't have enough brains. And what do we arrest him for? It's your word against his that this alleged plot exists. and, that will blow your cover permanently! I'm sorry, Draco, but we have to use Elizabeth for bait."

"Like bloody hell you will!"

"Draco, I have aurors all over the place watching her. Whenever she goes anywhere, she's tailed."

"Oh, and who is watching her at Hogwarts?"

"Well, McGonagall, for one. And don't forget that the Order of the Phoenix still exists. I can't tell you who the members are, but suffice to say that Elizabeth is well-protected."

"Potter, if anything happens to her, you will answer to _me_. Do you understand?"

"Now you wait a minute, Malfoy. Don't take that tone with me. Elizabeth is a good friend and I would be the last person to set her up to be harmed."

"Just remember what I told you before. If a time comes when she is in imminent danger, all bets are off. I will do anything in my power to protect her, even if it blows my cover."

Before Harry could say any more, Draco disapparated. Harry kicked back in his desk and closed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he could now understand to a degree why Dumbledore hid so much from him over the years. He hated to use Elizabeth as bait, but how else could he nab Voldemort's followers? And she was safe at Hogwarts. The only problem would be if she left the grounds unaccompanied, but he didn't think that was very likely. As for Malfoy, that git apparently really had fallen for Elizabeth. He hoped that Malfoy would have enough sense to stay under cover and not reveal anything to Elizabeth. That could put her in more danger than keeping her in the dark. Knowing her, she might try to initiate contact with Dawlish or the others to draw them in. She seemed the type to do something noble like that to catch the bad guys. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough magical knowledge to protect herself. Oh, well. All he could do now was to wait and see what would happen next.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth went with Mr. Cringe, the groundskeeper (not to be confused with Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Beasts teacher) to see her new classroom. It was inordinately somber and dreary, with little light. The first thing to do was to have the windows cleaned and cleared of the heavy drapes. Next was to brighten up the paint in the room, and add some flowers, and maybe some muggle artwork. When she mentioned all this, Mr. Cringe's name suited his reaction. If she had a little more magical ability, she'd have sooner done it herself, but she was afraid she'd mess things up. And then she discovered that Mr. Cringe, like his predecessor, August Filch, was a squib! Well, so much for getting his help. And then she had a brilliant idea—have the students do it, without magic, of course, for extra points! What better way for the students to gain an appreciation for the physical effort muggles had to use to get things done? And she was sure that Neville would get her some non-magical potted plants to brighten up the room. Well, that was one problem solved. Next was convincing McGonagall to let the students have a television, a radio, and maybe even a CD and DVD player in the Muggle Studies classroom. She might even bring in her laptop! Granted, the muggle-borns would be familiar with those things, but the students from magical families probably had little or no experience with them. But what artwork to put up? Well, that too would be for the students to decide. Yes, if she could get the students involved, maybe they would be more interested and more receptive. Well, it always seemed to work with her muggle students, and after all, kids are kids, she figured. As for Mr. Cringe, he was mainly a pain in the butt, so negative about changing the classroom. She'd heard stories about Filch, but Cringe seemed as much of an idiot if not more. He was such a stickler for the rules. He was one of those who lived by the letter of the law rather than the spirit of it. Elizabeth could see that she was not going to get along particularly well with him. From what she'd heard from George Weasley, it was not unusual for the students to play practical jokes on the groundskeeper. She supposed it wouldn't hurt if she kind of turned a blind eye occasionally. After all, even if she was a teacher, she was still human, even if students sometimes thought otherwise.

Elizabeth left and headed back to her rooms. She definitely needed to look at the course curriculum and the textbooks in use. And, of course, there were things she wanted to get as rewards for the students, as well as giving house points. Maybe Sybil Trelawney would have some ideas, and perhaps she would accompany her to Hogsmeade for a day of shopping. After all, Sybil _had_ suggested that she take a day off and get away. Yes, she would go talk to Sybil about it at dinner.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Well, Malfoy, your little play-toy dumped you?"

"Dawlish! I thought I detected a bad smell. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Looking for you. It seems that your little friend may be related to someone we all knew and respected dearly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that your little friend may be related to the Devereaux family, and if so, she's related to the Dark Lord. She may be the one we're looking for."

"That's ridiculous! She's a muggle!"

"That's what she says. Anyway, it seems that her family raised her as a muggle, but her mother was a witch. Voluntarily gave up her wand and married a muggle, the blood traitor of a bitch! In any case, we want to keep an eye on her. If she can be of help in reviving the cause, we may use her. If not, well she can be an example to those who turn against their own kind."

"Well, your excellent timing and your failure to listen to my orders ruined my chance of finding anything out from her. It seems she overheard your comments at Malfoy Manor and left in a hurry. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"That's too bad. It looks like we'll have to keep track of her and get to her when she's alone and away from Hogwarts. A source in the Ministry told us that she's going to be teaching Muggle Studies there this term"

"Teaching at Hogwarts! My father must be spinning in his grave!"

"Yeah, well, at least we know where she is. Maybe we can find a way to get to her there. After all, some of us have kids that are in school there. Maybe we can get one of our little Slytherins to get to her, sort of sound her out on the subject. Then we can figure out what to do next."

"Good idea. In the meantime, I'll try to convince her somehow that she misunderstood the conversation she overheard. Maybe if I can get back into her good graces, it will be easier to get to her."

"Right. And if not, no big loss. We'll get to her eventually."

"I have to get back to my office. Let me know what's going on."

"Yeah, right, Malfoy. I'll be sure to do that."

Malfoy watched Dawlish walk away. He had to get word to Potter, and had to keep a closer watch on Elizabeth. She definitely was in danger now, and he had the feeling that somehow Dawlish wouldn't keep him in the loop. Had his cover already been blown? And if so, how? And who was the leak in the Ministry? Malfoy had a lot of thinking to do, and inportant information to get to Potter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah, and that 2009 will be a year of peace, love and joy for you all._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Flamingo?**

Elizabeth spent the next few weeks in a tizzy. She really hadn't had time for her research, with getting prepared for the next term. And she had been studying fiendishly to try and pick up more magical knowledge. She was an extremely astute pupil according to Professor McGonagall. In fact, she had told Harry, she had tested Elizabeth with exams equivalent to the O.W.L.S. and Elizabeth had scored Outstanding in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History of Magic. In all of the other core subjects, except Charms, she had scored Exceed Expectations. In Charms, though, she scored Poor in the written test, but in practical use, she was at least Acceptable. Considering, all this had been learned in less than three months, it was obvious that Elizabeth was not only a witch, but a very capable one at that. The only subject she hadn't been taught or tested in was Defense against the Dark Arts. McGonagall felt that Harry would be a better teacher than anyone she could think of. In fact, she often expressed to him that she wished that he had agreed to teach the subject at Hogwarts rather than become an Auror. In any case, it was time for Elizabeth to learn at least rudimentary defensive spells. Consequently, she had been invited to the Burrow for a few days, ostensibly for a break and a change in scenery, but the underlying motive was the chance for Harry to start teaching her some defensive spells.

Elizabeth was an apt student, but she hesitated using some of the spells on Harry or any of the Weasley men. "I don't want to hurt anyone," Elizabeth had protested. Then Ginny and Hermione cut loose on the guys, at which point Elizabeth realized that they had been used for practice in the past. "How do you think we learned?" Ginny had told her. "Harry taught us on the sly, and we only had each other to practice on." After that, she was much less reticent to use any of the spells. She picked them up fairly easily, except somehow she hadn't been able to produce a full, corporeal patronus.

"You have to think of something that makes you happy, a really good memory."

"I've tried that, Harry, but the memories that are the happiest also lead to the saddest. I try, but I just can't keep up the Pollyanna routine."

Finally Ginny came up with an idea. "You know, if anyone can break up a crummy mood, it has to be George. Maybe he can help."

"How do you think he'll come up with something we haven't?"

"Harry, when he starts telling her about the stuff he and Fred did in school, she gets the worst case of giggles. Then she starts telling him about the stunts some of her students pull, and the two start laughing like loons. George said that if he'd had to pick another little sister, Elizabeth would be the one. I think it's because they've both lost siblings they were close to. There's a kindred spirit there. Even Katie has noticed that when George gets in one of his black moods thinking about Fred, if Elizabeth is around, he starts off giggling with her over some prank or stunt, and she threatens him with all sorts of retribution if her students use any of his stuff in her classroom. And she starts telling him about the stuff the muggle kids do, and he gets on with the stuff he and Fred used to do, and next thing you know, they're in uncontrollable laughing fits."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to try. Lord knows we've tried everything else."

And so, George was brought in, and he began peppering the lessons with stories about the time Neville turned his boggart into Professor Snape in drag, dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes. And then there was the story of their grand exit from Hogwarts and their revenge on Dolores Umbridge, not to mention all the pranks they played on Filch. Elizabeth laughed so hard, that she finally was able to produce a patronus. Of all things, she produced an oversized pinkish-silvery flamingo. "A bloody flamingo! Where in bloody hell did you get a flamingo?"

"Look, George, I LIKE flamingos! And I didn't pick _it_ for a patronus—it picked _me_. Okay?"

The entire group—Molly, Arthur, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione—were in hysterical laughter, especially since Elizabeth's flamingo had taken an immediate dislike to George and was chasing him around the yard. Elizabeth called the bird off and george tende to his wounds (mainly his pride). Finally Harry recovered enough to speak. "Look, George, it doesn't matter what form a patronus takes, as long as you can call it up when you need it." "Although," he whispered to Ginny, "I've never seen a flamingo patronus before. It probably would work, though. It would probably even give a Dementor the giggles." "Just remember, Elizabeth, that you have to think about happy things. Think about the crazy stories you've heard about Hogwarts when we were in school."

"Yeah," chimed in Ron, "remember when Moody—or who we thought was Moody—turned Malfoy into a ferret and dumped him down Crabbe's—or was it Goyle's--trousers?"

All of a sudden Elizabeth's face went pale and the patronus disappeared. "Excuse me," Elizabeth muttered, as she ran into the house from the yard.

Ginny and Hermione stared at Ron with looks that would freeze beer. "What?" Ron looked totally perplexed at their reaction. Molly walked up and whacked Ron behind the head with her hand, one of the few times in her life that she'd ever lifted a hand to any of her sons.

"Either Hermione has the patience of a saint or the stupidity of a rock for marrying you! Just when we had the problem solved, you open your mouth and ruin everything. You _know_ she was really hurt by Malfoy, and we were just getting her past it when you opened you fat mouth!" Ron opened his mouth to protest, when all of a sudden, Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it at him with a shout of "Silencio!" Then she turned to Hermione—"Just thought I'd save you the trouble." "Thanks," Hermione replied. "I was thinking of that. Let him think about it all for a while." Ron looked at Harry with a look that begged for him to remove the spell. "No way, Mate! I know better than tick off a woman who's already ticked at someone else." George and Arthur nodded in agreement. George spoke up. "Let me see what I can do." He then went into the house. Arthur looked at Ron and mused, "Son, you'd better pray that your brother can fix things or you're going to be doing a lot of writing!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I'm sorry, George. It just got to me and I didn't want to break down and cry in front of everybody. I mean, I still feel like such a fool."

"Hey, you're not the fool. It's my brother for having, as Hermione puts it, 'the emotional range of a teaspoon,' and the brains of a retarded flea. Oh, yeah, and Malfoy for letting you go. I know I warned you about him, but I think that at least at one point he really loved you. I don't know why he's acting like he is now, but I believe—truly believe—that he loved—no, loves—you, but is too big of a damned fool to admit it to himself, let alone his pure-blood idiotic so-called friends. If there's one thing I know about Draco Malfoy, though, it's that he's a lousy liar. A blind man could see right through him. I hinestly believe he wasn't lying when he said heloves you."

"I don't know, George, but I can only go with what I heard that day. Anyway, I'm tired. Do you think anyone would mind if I just sneak off to bed early?"

"Nah, wish you wouldn't, but I understand. But I really do wish you'd come outside. Ginny just put the best silencing charm on Ron…"

"She didn't!"

"Oh yes she did! Serves the git right for opening his big mouth without thinking. You had the best patronus going until he started off about Malfoy. But Elizabeth…"

"Yes?"

"It was funny seeing Malfoy turned into a ferret, and after all, he was going to put a spell on Harry when his back was turned. Moody got him right."

"Moody really turned him into a ferret?"

"Sure did. You should have seen the git squirm. If you ever want to get his goat, if you ever see him again, ask him if he'd like to become an ermine stole again."

At that, Elizabeth began to giggle, at first just a little, then looked at George's face and couldn't suppress the laughter any longer. Both began laughing almost hysterically each time they looked at each other, to the point where they were in tears laughing. After finally gaining control, Elizabeth walked over to George and hugged him. She had a bittersweet look on her face when she hugged him and said, "You are so much like Jeffrey. I may be grown, but every girl needs a big brother. No one can ever replace him, but thanks for being an adopted brother. You don't know how much I appreciate it." George's face turned as red as his hair. "Aw, if you keep that kind of mushy stuff up, you'll ruin my reputation. Hey, you know you can send a patronus with a message. Maybe you should send one outside to Ginny and Hermione so they'll take the silencing charm off my little bro—wait, maybe we should let it stick for a few days. It's so peaceful when he keeps his mouth shut!"

"George!"

"Okay, this is how you do it, but teach that bloody bird to leave me alone!"

After a bit of practice, Elizabeth produced the silvery-pink flamingo once more, sending it out into the yard with the request that Ginny please remove the silencing charm she'd placed on Ron. Ron looked at his sister pleadingly. She only looked at Harry and commented, "Damn! She's good at this stuff!" Harry whistled in appreciation and nodded his agreement. Finally, they all started giggling and the spell was removed. Ron blurted out, "I thought you were going to leave me like that! That was really dirty, and you…" Before he could go any further, Ginny, Hermione and even Molly raised their wands and cut him a look. Harry commented, "I know you're a bit thick, Mate, but I didn't think even you were that dumb!" Ron shut up, and sank back into his chair to sulk. The rest of the group started laughing. "Well," Harry commented, "at least we can't mistake her patronus for anyone else's."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The night was unusually cool for this time of summer and the sky looked ready to pour out a storm at any minute. It was dark, with only a dim light coming from the street lamps along Knock-Turn Alley. A man in a black cloak leaned in the shadows near a battered, ancient looking sign announcing the existence of the Wolf's Fang Tavern. He looked at his watch, then looked into the distance as though he was waiting for someone to appear. Finally he heard a voice coming from a nearby alleyway. "Waiting long? I got tied up." The man in black replied, "That's okay. I was tied up, too. I haven't been here that long myself."

"What information do you have for us?"

"Only that he disappears from his office with little or no notice, and the explanations he's given don't seem to pan out. He's seldom home whenever anyone goes looking for him, and his house-elves claim they don't know where he is. And I don't think he's going out of the country to see his mother."

"Do you think he's gone over to the other side?"

"I don't know. He has to deal with muggles fairly regularly since the company does business with them, but he maintains that it's a loathsome job, being pleasant to them and all. He seems fairly cool to those who opposed the Dark Lord, but then Potter got his mother off and helped keep Lucius from going back to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters that got caught. He stays to himself and doesn't seem to talk much to anyone, so I really don't know where his loyalty lies."

"Well, in that case, Wolfram, watch him very carefully. You're in a position to find out a lot about who he communicates with. Keep an eye out and let me know if he does anything unusual or sees anyone connected with the other side. Oh, and definitely let me know if he communicates with that girl, Elizabeth Brandon."

"Right." And if I find out where she is, I'll let you know."

"Whatever. If you discover that Malfoy _is_ working for the other side, don't let him know you're on to him. We wouldn't want to blow your cover, would we?"

"Don't worry about me, Dawlish. He hasn't a clue that I'm working with you. In fact, he thinks I'm muggle-born."

"Keep it that way."

The two men went their separate ways. Dawlish thought to himself that it was a brilliant idea to finagle Wolfram into the job as Malfoy's Chief Clerk. He was essentially Malfoy's private secretary, so if anyone could find out what Malfoy was up to, it would be Wolfram. As for Wolfram, he always harbored a grudge against Malfoy. Why had the great, mighty Draco Malfoy lived while his cousin, Crabbe, died in the fiendfyre? According to Potter and Malfoy, Crabbe started the fire, but couldn't control the spell. Potter and his friends Granger and Weasley had saved Malfoy and Goyle, but Crabbe had been left to burn in the uncontrolled flames. Was it really like that or had they started the fire and left Crabbe to die? It really didn't matter. Eventually Wolfram would get his revenge.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and especially to those who review. Next chapter will be longer- I promise! And for JJRust, thanks for reviewing every chapter. Go Eagles! _

_Hope 2009 is treating all of y'all really well!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Complications**

Malfoy sat back with his feet propped up on his desk as he perused a few contracts Wolfram had left on his desk. All the provisions looked acceptable, but he would have to have an attorney look over them as they involved working with muggle companies in other countries. And besides, his mind wasn't completely on the contracts anyway. Elizabeth Brandon was the pre-eminent subject on his mind. He hadn't heard from her since she fled Malfoy Manor after over-hearing the conversation with Dawlish. Thank heaven for the cat. That was the only means he had of keeping tabs on her and making sure she was safe. He really wanted to see her, to explain that what she heard wasn't the truth. But then he had promised Potter that he wouldn't blow his cover unless necessary, and although he trusted Elizabeth implicitly, what if she knew the truth and was captured by Voldemort's followers? She would never deliberately tell them anything, but she had never experienced the cruciatus curse, nor was she really aware of the power of veritaserum. No, Potter was right. Better to keep her in the dark for now. If you don't know something, you don't have to lie about it. Well, he would have to find a way to see Elizabeth without her realizing what was happening until she was where she couldn't avoid him. He had an idea, but it needed a little more planning. In the meantime, the cat would have to keep on eye on her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth had everything planned for the first day of the term. She had brightened up the classroom quite a bit, but there still were a number of projects that students could do for extra credit. She had even arranged with Neville Longbottom to give extra credit in his class as well for students who managed to plant and grow muggle container plants without using magic. "They should appreciate getting a 'two-fer'," she commented to Neville, then had to explain the meaning of the muggle expression. "You know, "two for the price of one—'two-fer'?" At that point he caught on. "I really must get a better understanding of muggle expressions.

She had put up copies of paintings by Raphael, daVinci, Matisse, Renoir, Kahlo, Rivera, Chagall, and other great artists. She had brought in an old phonograph and copies of recordings of Caruso, Mario Lanza, and other great singers from the pre-CD age, as well as a CD/DVD player with CD's of more modern muggle music (including opera, jazz and rock) and select classic muggle movies. She only hoped that even the pure-bloods would appreciate To Kill a Mockingbird and Dances with Wolves. Maybe they'd catch the hint that discrimination against those who were different was wrong, as well as senseless. She hoped that as they learned more about the muggle world, there would be more understanding and acceptance.

Elizabeth also had decided that all wands would be outlawed in her class, to prevent anyone from cheating and using magic. She even wanted to leave her own wand in her office rather than bring it into the classroom. However, Professor McGonagall insisted that as a teacher, Elizabeth must have her wand near at hand in case of emergency. Elizabeth agreed to keep it in her desk drawer during class where it would be within easy reach, but she couldn't imagine anything dangerous happening within the school grounds. After all, they were enchanted, and all kinds of wards and spells surrounded the school. But as Professor McGonagall expressed to Neville, "I'm worried about what some of those horrid little Slytherins will do. You know at least one of those little monsters will try to sneak in a wand and do some damage. Yes, I know that not all of Slytherin house are nasty little monsters, but there are enough little weasels to make me worry."

Neville reassured her that Elizabeth had been a teacher for a few years now, even if it was as a teacher in a muggle school. "If she lasted for more than a year without using a wand, she can handle these kids. Besides, all of us are looking out for her. After all, she _is_ a muggle, isn't she?" He looked at Professor McGonagall with a sly smile and a wink. She was totally shocked. "How long have you known? She hasn't said anything, has she?" "Didn't have to, Professor. No muggle is that good with Herbology unless they're at least part witch. And as liberal as you are, I don't think you'd let a muggle teach here. I don't know that even Professor Dumbledore would have been that liberal. And don't worry, I haven't said anything to anyone else, and I won't. But I think Elizabeth will be able to hold her own with the little kiddies."

"Actually, I think it best that the students don't know for sure whether or not she's a witch. Keep them guessing until she has to—what's the muggle expression?—out herself!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Professor McGonagall returned to her office to find an owl waiting for her. The parchment envelope bore the seal of the Ministry of Magic. Her heart sank. "I wonder what the problem is. Don't tell me I'm already getting complaints for hiring a muggle to teach Muggle Studies!" However, on opening the envelope, it was from the Minister of Education.

_My dear Professor McGonagall,_

_We understand that you've engaged a new Muggle Studies teacher, Miss Elizabeth Brandon, who was reared as a Muggle herself. We congratulate you on your foresight in bringing such a person on board. Who better to teach Muggle Studies than a witch who, until recently, lived as a muggle! And she comes with the highest praise from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley. _

_So much time has gone by since our days at Hogwarts, that we feel we should reacquaint ourselves with the staff. Consequently, the Department of Education would like to honour the faculty and staff of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft at a Grand Reception, to be held at 8:00 p.m., two weeks from this Saturday, at the Grand Ballroom of the Ministry of Magic. We are especially looking forward to meeting Miss Brandon._

_Until then, I remain your affectionate former student,_

_Walden Fletcher_

_Minister of Education_

McGonagall looked intently at the letter. Walden Fletcher! If anyone would have told her when he was a student that he'd become Minister of Education, she'd have sworn a cat had a better chance of becoming the Muggle Prime Minister! Although he was a Slytherin, he didn't quite fit the usual Slytherin mold. He was quiet, unassuming, extremely polite, never got into any trouble. He was from a pure-blood family, but they didn't bear the rancor toward muggles or muggle-borns that many of the other pure-bloods (like the Malfoys) did. In fact, in the last war, his father fought against Voldemort and was killed by Death Eaters. How Fletcher had been sorted into Slytherin was always a mystery to her. But then, maybe the Sorting Hat was right. After all, Fletcher had finessed his way up to Minister of Education. McGonagall wondered what the real motive was behind this. In his years as Minister of Education, Fletcher basically ignored Hogwarts' existence. Why was he throwing this reception now? After all, if he wanted to meet Elizabeth, all he had to do was to request that she schedule an appointment with him to discuss her teaching plan. Or for that matter, he could come to Hogwarts. In any case, she would notify all the teachers and staff that a reception was being held in their honour.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"A Ministry reception! How wonderful!" Sybil Trelawney was thrilled. Most of the faculty and staff (except the ghosts of course—they had to remain in the castle) were looking forward to the reception. Elizabeth was the only exception. "I really don't enjoy those things. I had a rather bad experience after the last Ministry social event I went to." Professor McGonagall looked at Elizabeth with great surprise. "I should think that you'd rather enjoy yourself. After all, the Potters and the Weasleys will all be there. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time, and sending your regrets is not an option. The reception is for all Hogwarts faculty and staff, and you _are_ a member of the Hogwarts faculty. So, what do you think you'll wear? After all, this is a formal affair. Perhaps you'd like to go look around Diagon Alley for something appropriate."

"Well." Elizabeth commented thoughtfully, "I _do_ have this one set of formal robes, but then I've worn them to a Ministry affair already. I guess I'd better get something new."

"Well, why don't you take Flora with you and go shopping tomorrow? There might be something in Hogsmeade, but you're more likely to find a better selection in Diagon Alley."

Just then Sybil Trelawney spoke up. "If I may, I'd be happy to accompany you. I really need to get something a bit more fashionable myself." At that, McGonagall was stunned. Dowdy Sybil Trelawney? As old as she was, even McGonagall was more fashionable than Trelawney. Maybe Elizabeth was having a good effect on Sybil. "That's a wonderful idea, Sybil! You can keep Elizabeth company and Flora can help carry back the packages." McGonagall deftly pulled Elizabeth aside. "Please don't let her go too crazy. She has the fashion sense of a troll, poor dear." Elizabeth smiled. "As a former troll myself, I promise she'll come back a different person. You won't even recognize her."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth and Sybil left early the next morning, going to Diagon Alley by floo network. When they arrived, the first place they went was Madame Maulkin's shop. Sybil looked at dress after dress, but seemed dumbfounded. Finally, Elizabeth looked at her, appraising her good points and shortcomings. First of all, we have to do something with that hair. It's definitely out of style. And what color _are_ your eyes—I can't see them behind those glasses. For that matter, have you ever thought about contact lenses? You have a nice figure, so let's not hide it under something shapeless." Elizabeth fussed over Trelawney like a mother hen. Finally, Sybil came out in a fairly conservative but flattering dress robe, a beautiful teal color with a subtle pearl sheen. "That will look lovely with a pearl necklace and earrings—don't worry, you can use mine" Just then Flora spoke up for the first time. "And Flora can do your hair, Professor Trelawney. Flora always did Miss…" Flora's face turned pale. "What Flora meant, was that Flora used to help some of the students when they needed hair done for special occasions."

Sybil was as thrilled as a teenager. "What are these 'contact lenses' you mentioned, my dear?" Elizabeth explained them, adding that she was sure that the healers at St. Mungo's must know about them. "After all, they keep up with muggle medicine, too, from what I've been told."

Elizabeth took much less time to pick out her dress. Madame Maulkin remembered her and began bringing out dress robes in her size. Elizabeth tried on a couple, but really didn't care for them. Then she put on a beautiful black beaded dress that looked absolutely spectacular on her. "Go ahead; tell me it's outside of my budget range." "Quite the contrary, Miss Brandon. Even with matching shoes and bag, it's within your budget. I believe I even have some jet earrings and necklace that will go with it that won't clear your account at Gringott's," Madame Maulkin laughed. Elizabeth was thrilled.

After getting their packages, Elizabeth insisted that they stop off for tea. "Miss Elizabeth, it isn't proper for Flora to have tea with you." Elizabeth looked at her questioningly. "House-elves just don't eat or drink with their masters or mistresses. It just isn't done." Sybil looked at Elizabeth sympathetically. "Unfortunately, that's true. I guess you're not used to discrimination, but some people consider house-elves as inferior magical beings, fit only for servants."

Elizabeth was outraged. "Well, I don't know about over here, but Lincoln freed the slaves in 1862 in the U.S. Since I'm an American citizen, I go with Lincoln. Flora, you are _not_, I repeat, _not_ inferior to anyone. You have the same basic magical abilities. You just don't have the magical education. You can and will eat with me whenever we go out together. If they won't serve you, I won't stay." Trelawney spoke up, "I quite agree!"

Just then an idea popped into Elizabeth's head. "Let's pop over to the Ministry and visit Hermione Weasley. I'm sure she'd like to take a break for some tea and a little lunch." Remembering Hermione's attempt at freeing the Hogwarts house-elves as a student and S.P.E.W., Trelawney smiled and agreed that it might be a nice idea.

They disapparated to the Ministry and called for Hermione. "We hope we're not interrupting anything, but we've just come from shopping and thought you might like to join us for lunch." Hermione looked at Flora by Elizabeth's side. "Will there be three of us or four?" "Why, four, of course!" Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Great! I've been wanting to test this out for ages, ever since the last set of Elf Equality Acts were passed, but I don't have house-elves, and most of those who do won't bring their elves with them into a pub or restaurant." "Any place you'd suggest?" "Well, I've heard that the Silver Unicorn has wonderful food, lovely atmosphere, and excellent service (if you're not an elf or magical being other than a witch or wizard). No one's called the question there."

The quartet disapparated back to Diagon Alley and entered the Silver Unicorn. They were met at the door by the maitre d', who looked at them coolly and was about to make a snide comment about not serving elves, when he spotted Hermione's Ministry I.D. that she had "forgotten" to remove when she left the office. They were seated, but after a long wait, no one had come to their table to greet them or take their order. Finally, Hermione called the maitre d' over. "I'm sure it's an oversight on your part, but parties that arrived and were seated after us have already been served. I'm sure this wasn't a deliberate slight to our companion, as we all know it's illegal under the new acts. Would you please correct the situation? I really have to get back to the office within a reasonable time." The man looked as if he had smelled something unpleasant that he had to deal with and quickly called over a waiter. Heads began to turn, and they were given furtive looks from the other customers. Some looked disapprovingly, while others gave pleasant smiles. A few even gave a "thumbs up" as they continued to eat their lunch. A few called for their checks and left immediately. "Must not like the atmosphere," commented Elizabeth. "Or the food," added Sybil. Flora sat sipping her tea and nibbling on a few small sandwiches and cakes. "Ooh, Miss, the food is lovely and the restaurant is very pretty. Flora thanks you, but hopes it doesn't cause any of you any trouble." Hermione smiled, "Flora, if you had been at Hogwarts when I was a student, you'd know what kind of trouble I can get into. This is nothing, I assure you."

After finishing their meal and paying the check, they got up to leave. On their way out, they were stopped by a man in a long black cloak. "It figures it would be a mudblood like you, Granger, but I didn't think you'd drag others into your S.P.E.W. stuff." Elizabeth got between Hermione and the stranger. "I don't know who you are, but _I'm_ the one who decided to do this. Hermione only joined us for lunch. And since you weren't forced to sit with us, I don't know what your problem is, Mr…."

"Goyle," Hermione spoke up. "An old classmate of mine. Hope you haven't run into any fiendfyre lately, Goyle. And I would remind you that the law now prohibits discrimination against non-wizard or non-witch magical creatures. You managed to avoid Azkaban after the war because of your age, even of your father didn't. Don't push your luck."

Goyle replied, "I'd say the same to you." He then turned to Elizabeth, "And as for you, Miss Whoever-You-Are…"

"Elizabeth Brandon, Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts this term, and you don't frighten me one bit."

"Just watch yourself. If you start too much trouble, nothing will keep you safe."

"Whoopee, thrill! I'm so scared!"

"Goyle, are you threatening her? I hope not, because that could buy you a ticket to Azkaban, too."

"No threat. Just telling her—and you—to watch yourselves. The Dark Lord may be dead, but his ideas aren't."

Hermione cut Goyle a harsh look. "If I were you, I'd forget those ideas." She then stood back and urged the others to leave before her.

After they had left, Elizabeth looked worried. "Hermione, I hope I didn't start a mess for you."

"Actually, no. I've wanted to push the issue for a while. We get laws passed, but people still ignore them. Kind of like the U.S. Civil Rights Act for a long time. Anyway, Goyle doesn't scare me. Since Voldemort fell, he's been all talk, as far as we know. Just the same, though, I'll tell Harry what happened so he can keep an eye on him."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Wolfram, did you have the American contracts sent off to our legal representatives?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Those have been gone. It should take a couple of days for us to get an answer. They want to check them over for any loopholes."

"Good. Did the invitation to the Ministry of Education reception come yet?"

"Yes, it just arrived. It's addressed to you and 'Guest." Shall I make dinner arrangements and order a corsage?"

"No. I'll be going alone. This is one that's more of a networking occasion than a social event. By the way, I'll be taking a few days off the week following the reception. I have some personal matters to take care of. Is there anything you know of that might preclude me doing that?"

"Of course not. We should have word from Legal about the contracts. If everything is okay, we should have it all signed and ready to go."

"Thanks. I know I can depend on you to take care of everything. You know, once things are settled, perhaps you'd like to take some time off for yourself, a little vacation."

"That would be very good, sir. By the way, Mr. Dawlish called earlier. I told him you were in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed. The last time he came to see you, you seemed very put out by the time he left. I figured since you looked like you were rapt in thought this morning he'd be the last person you'd want interrupting you. He is quite an annoying, unpleasant person."

"Thanks, Wolfram. If he calls again, tell him I'm out for the rest of the day. I need to get some things together at home."

"Yes, sir."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I tell you, Dawlish, something very strange is going on. He never says where he's going; only that he is leaving to take care of things at home, or 'personal matters.'"

"Next time he tells you he's leaving after lunch or something, let one of us know. I think it's time we started following him."

"He's leaving in a few minutes. That's why I called you."

"Good work. I think you're right. Malfoy is up to something and I don't believe it necessarily fits into our agenda."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Malfoy walked out of the building. He usually didn't disapparate from his London office—there were too many muggles in the building. It would seem strange to them if he was there but no one ever saw him enter or leave. Consequently, all the wizards and witches working in that office handled themselves as though they were muggles. Now the Diagon Alley office was different. If he was in a hurry, he would often disapparate after letting his staff know he was leaving. But today, he was in the London office, so he used the muggle method of exit, walking out of the office. He usually didn't wait for the lift, using the stairs for exercise (besides, it was often faster than waiting for the lift to get to his floor).

He caught a muggle taxi to a small side street, where he exited and began walking toward a non-descript building. Most people didn't even notice it, or the sign out front that read "The Leaky Cauldron." He went in and sat down after ordering a butterbeer. Shortly after, he noticed an old wizard in a threadbare cloak enter and sit alone at a table in the corner. Even though he didn't seem to be looking at him, he felt as though a pair of eyes was looking straight at, if not through, him. Damn! He certainly didn't want anyone following him today. Well, he knew how he would elude the old wizard or whoever was following him. After a bit, he walked toward the back of the shop, then out the rear door to the entrance to Diagon Alley. He tapped the bricks and the entrance opened for him. After he went through, he again tapped the wall to make sure it closed behind him. He began walking again, but he still felt as though he was being watched. He finally reached his destination, and entered Madame Maulkin's shop.

As soon as he walked through the door, Madame Maulkin nearly killed herself tripping over things to greet him. "Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful to see you today!"

"Thank you, Madame Maulkin. I'd like a new set of dress robes for the Ministry of Education reception that's coming up. I'm sure you have something suitable."

"Of course! For you, I have only the best there is to offer."

"Has anyone else been in shopping for new robes to wear to the reception? Any of the Hogwarts faculty, perhaps?"

"Well, Professor Trelawney came in…" She looked at Draco's face and began laughing. "And of course, Miss Brandon was with her."

"And were you able to find something suitable in her budget range?'

She smiled. "Definitely. Not only the dress, but the shoes, bag, and even the matching jewelry."

"Thank you. Whatever I owe you for the difference, just add to my bill. For that matter, whatever she ever wants, give it to her at a price she can afford. I'll make up the difference to you. Oh, and no one but you and I are ever to know about this arrangement. I don't want it to even show up in your accounting records."

"I understand. No one else will ever know."

"Thank you. You know my size. Just send whatever you think appropriate for the occasion to Malfoy Manor, along with the bill. Now, I need one more favor from you."

"Anything."

"There's someone I'm trying to avoid. He's been following me, trying to discuss a deal that I really don't want to be involved with. I'm sure he saw me walk into your shop. I'm going to disapparate to another location. If he comes in, please tell him that you saw me walk out and go toward Gringott's."

"Most assuredly. If there is anything else I can do…"

"No, no, that will do. Thank you for your kind assistance."

"On the contrary, thank _you_ for your family's patronage through the years. Now, why don't you go into one of the dressing rooms and disapparate from there? I'll handle things from here on."

Draco went into the dressing room, but never came out. Shortly afterward, an old wizard walked into the shop. "Excuse me, but I was supposed to meet my friend Draco Malfoy in front of your shop a while ago, but I believe he's still here."

"Oh, dear me, no! He left a bit ago. Said he had to go to Gringott's. He didn't mention that anyone was supposed to meet him, though. Perhaps he forgot."

"Are you sure he isn't in the shop? I saw him enter, but I didn't see him leave."

"He was in a great hurry. Perhaps you just didn't see him leave."

"Yes, perhaps that's it. Thank you." The wizard left, after cutting Madame Maulkin a look that said "Like hell he walked out and went to Gringott's!" Madame Maulkin could only feel relieved that the wizard was gone. She worried that Malfoy might be in danger. She just had an uneasy feeling that she couldn't quite explain.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Malfoy appeared in George Weasley's office from thin air. "What the bloody hell…!" George spluttered.

"Weasley, I need a favor from you. Before you decide to punch me out, it's about Elizabeth. I can't tell you how I know, but I think she's in great danger. I need you to watch out for her."

"This from the man who treated her like dirt, who had her crying her eyes out, who…"

"I know. Believe me, I can't explain, but there was a reason. In the meantime, I'm being followed. I disapparated from Madame Maulkin's to keep from being followed. I even put a non-trace charm out so whoever it is couldn't follow me. As far as they know, I sneaked out past them and walked to Gringott's."

"Bloody hell! I was right—you _do_ love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I can't tell you what's going on. Let's just say it's payback for all the rotten things my father and I did years ago."

"So, what can I do to help?"

"Loan me your brain and your evil sense of humour. I need something that will cause a distraction without it being traced back to me."

"Damn, Malfoy, you may not be such a git after all! What's the plot?"

"Well, it's like this…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth was dead tired by the time she returned to her rooms at Hogwarts. She was too tired to even go to the Great Hall for supper, although she would have given almost anything to see the reaction to Sybil Trelawney's transformation. Sybil would never be a raving beauty, but she turned out to be quite nice looking for her age, especially after she got rid of the glasses and had her hair cut and styled. And she was sure that everyone would be in shock to see Sybil dressed in something that wasn't totally shapeless.

She looked around for her cat, but Guy was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he was paying her back for leaving him all day by spending a "night out with the boys." He had really bonded with her, following her all around the castle more like a dog than a cat. He'd become as much of a fixture as Filch's old cat Mrs. Norris had been in the old days, only Guy wasn't an obnoxious creature like Mrs. Norris.

After a light supper that Flora had retrieved from the kitchen, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep.

"Why won't you marry me? Don't you love me?"

"More than life itself, my darling. That's why I won't marry you. He's been after me since I was a child. Anyone close to me is on danger. He killed my father. Even though they said it was an accident, I _know_ he was responsible! He's trying to get to me by hurting all the people I love. I love you too much to let it happen to you."

"I'm not afraid of him! In fact, we're organizing to fight him."

"We?"

"James, Peter, Remus, among others. We're not going to let him take over."

"I have to leave you. I love you, but now isn't the time for us to be together. James and Lily have a new baby to worry about. I'm afraid that they'll be distracted by the baby and become careless. I mean, you can't hold a wand and do whatever is necessary for a baby at the same time. Eventually, one of them will become careless. And if he finds them, what will happen to the baby?"

"Nothing, because nothing will happen to them. Even if something did, I'm his godfather. He'll always have me, and you, too, if you'll marry me."

"I love you, but right now, I'm too afraid for you. I don't want to be the cause of you becoming distracted, or of you being hurt because of me. I came here to tell you that I'm leaving, and I don't want you to follow me. When the time is right, I'll come home and we'll be together always. I promise you." She stroked his face and turned away with tears in her eyes. He stopped her, holding her and kissing her. He begged her not to leave, but she was adamant. She would not be the cause of his death or any harm coming to him. She backed away slowly, then suddenly disapparated, leaving him standing there, trying to mask the aching heart in his chest.

Suddenly Elizabeth awoke. She realized that she'd seen the people in her dream before! She grabbed her wand. "Lumos!" She walked silently into her sitting room and looked at the portrait on the wall. Was she dreaming something that had really happened in the past, or had she dreamed something weird and just substituted faces from pictures that she had already seen? Perhaps the time had come to question Flora about who the girl in the portrait really was.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading the story. I appreciate your reviews and comments. Hope to have another chapter up soon._


	24. Chapter 24

**Escape from the Dragon's Lair**

The Saturday of the reception arrived, and Hogwarts was like a buzzing hornets' nest. Professor McGonagall and Elizabeth were to go together. Sybil Trelawney originally was to have accompanied them, but as a result of her trip to Diagon Alley and the vast improvement in her looks, she had become the object of attention from Professor Morpheus Lethe, the Potions professor who had replaced Professor Slughorn a few years back. He was an amiable fellow, even though he seemed "somewhere in a galaxy far, far away" most of the time. As Minerva McGonagall stated, "He's a brilliant professor, and he keeps the students busy. He has the mind of a Severus Snape, but without the superior attitude, bless Severus' soul. Unfortunately, outside the classroom, Lethe usually only talks to himself and God, and I don't think either understands the conversation." Elizabeth just shook her head and laughed. "So you think we have a match made in heaven?" McGonagall chuckled.

Actually, Sybil had turned out quite nice looking without her Coke-bottle glasses and with her hair cut and styled. With the new shorter cut, Flora had arranged Sybil's hair to frame her face Rather than hide it. Before, between the thick glasses and the frowsy hair, you could barely even _see_ her face. In addition, Elizabeth had done Sybil's makeup to highlight her features. Even without magic Sybil was quite a handsome woman, in spite of the fact that she was no spring chicken. Good looking enough, in fact, that Lethe noticed her existence for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, and even asked her to accompany him to the reception. Sybil, as giddy as a teenager, accepted and was in absolute heaven.

As for Elizabeth, she looked stunning. The rich black color of her robes highlighted her pale porcelain complexion, giving her skin a glow like soft moonlight. The subtle glitter of the beading seemed like the soft twinkle of stars in a summer night sky. Even her hair had a soft sheen, like the luster of fine silk. Her long, dark curls were arranged so that the curls fell down her back, with the ringlets stopping just above the edge of the deep-cut back of the dress. As she descended the stairs at Hogwarts, she seemed to be floating rather than walking. McGonagall gasped, thinking to herself, "It can't be! She never had any children that I know of, and besides, her hair was much lighter and finer than Elizabeth's. But could they be related?" One thing McGonagall did know—she would definitely have to see the picture in Elizabeth's room. Unfortunately, now was not the time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"You know, Malfoy, the idea of having this reception for the Hogwarts faculty and staff was an excellent suggestion."

"Well, Minister, it seemed only fitting…"

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy! We've known each other too long to be on a formal basis. After all, we're both Slytherins, right?"

"That we are, Fletcher. As I expressed to you earlier, as Minister of Education, you need to know what is going on at Hogwarts. Not that Minerva McGonagall isn't an excellent headmistress, and she _does_ have a good instinct for choosing the best teachers, but you should be familiar with the faculty. You know, have a good working rapport with them, inspire confidence that you're supporting them. After all, you don't want anyone to think your administration is anything but progressive."

"And the Muggle Studies Teacher! What an inspired idea, using a witch that lived her entire life as a muggle! Who better to teach the subject? Who could be better at muggle relations?"

"Quite right."

A number of people had already arrived, but not the person Draco wanted to see. Just then, Fletcher commented, "Ah, I believe the Hogwarts people are arriving." The first to be announced were "Professor and Mrs. Neville Longbottom." Draco thought how strange it was that the pudgy little wimp he remembered from their first year at Hogwarts turned out to be so courageous in the face of danger, and had grown to be so tall and distinguished-looking. "Yeah," he thought, "it's funny how wrong you could be about people."

"Professor Morpheus Lethe and Professor Sybil Trelawney."

Draco recognized Lethe, even though he hadn't taught at Hogwarts when Draco was a student. But where was Trelawney? The woman with Lethe was no raving beauty, but she was attractive for an older woman, and had nice eyes. He didn't think anyone had ever noticed Trelawney's eyes behind those Coke-bottle lenses in her glasses. And this woman was stylishly dressed. Nope, definitely not Trelawney.

Lethe and his 'guest' walked over to where he was standing, just a short distance from the Minister. "Draco Malfoy? How good to see you!" The looks didn't match the voice, but—it _was_ Trelawney! "Professor Trelawney! How wonderful to see you. I didn't recognize you—you seem to be growing younger every day! Have you met the Minister of Education yet?' He quickly introduced them and walked closer to the entrance. Then he heard the announcement he had been awaiting. "Professor Minerva McGonagall. Miss Elizabeth Brandon."

A hush fell over the room as Elizabeth stood at the head of the stairs. She made not a sound as she descended the stairs, seeming to walk on clouds rather than the marble beneath her feet. Draco looked at her with longing, thinking that witch or no witch, Elizabeth Brandon was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. What made her more extraordinary was that she had no idea she was beautiful. Draco thought he had better make himself scarce until she was well into the room, and faded into the crowd. He waited until Elizabeth and Professor McGonagall had approached Fletcher, and McGonagall had introduced Elizabeth. Draco silently glided up behind the two witches.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall. Ah, Minister, I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Miss Brandon. Won't she make a brilliant addition to Hogwarts?"

"Indeed she will, Malfoy! Miss Brandon, I must admit I regret not being a student this term. I understand you have taught in muggle schools previously?"

"Yes, sir. Social Studies, primarily. I believe that the subjects, Muggle Studies and muggle Social Studies, are quite similar. And I hope that my experiences as a muggle will enable me to teach it in a unique way."

"Quite so! Well, you come with the highest praise from the Potters and the Weasleys, and Malfoy here has also expressed his confidence in you. Although I must admit that he may be a bit prejudiced, even if he didn't warn me about how enchanting you are."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to foster friendly relations between the wizarding world and the muggles."

"Yes, yes. You must get with Hermione Granger-Weasley. I believe you could work out a full program to foster muggle relations."

After a little chit-chat, Elizabeth excused herself, leaving Professor McGonagall in conversation with Fletcher. She looked around the room and spotted Harry and Ginny Potter. As she crossed the room to speak to them, a hand softly touched her shoulder. She felt as though a burning brand had fallen there, and the ache in her heart was almost unbearable. "Elizabeth…"

"Please, Draco, don't do this to me. Not here, with everyone around."

"Please, just take a walk onto the balcony with me. Just one moment. Please let me explain. You owe me that much."

"Explain what, Draco Malfoy?" she seethed between her teeth. She turned and faced him, continuing in a surprisingly cool, soft, detached voice. The smile on her face belied the fierceness of her retort. "That you wanted information about something that I might have knowledge of? That the best way to get it from me was to tell me you loved me? And that you had a little fun with your 'muggle play-toy' along the way? No, Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe I owe you a damned thing!"

"How can you look so calm and smile while you're talking about something this serious?"

"I learned deception from the master, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for the lesson, although I believe I've paid dearly for it. Now, please excuse me. I have some friends I need to speak to. Besides, this is neither the proper time nor place to discuss this matter." Elizabeth turned and walked away, leaving Draco Malfoy gaping at her exit.

As she approached Ginny and Harry, Ginny leaned over to kiss her cheek, and whispered, "I don't know what you told that prat, but I wish I had a picture of his face as you walked away from him. You really zapped him!"

"I didn't mean to, but if I had talked to him much longer, I'd have ruined my make-up, and that just wouldn't do. I have to make a good impression on the Ministry staff, don't I? How would it look if I had mascara running down my face?"

Harry spoke softly, "You know, Elizabeth, there are things that you aren't aware of. Maybe you could give the poor git a break and listen to him." Ginny shot Harry that icy look that usually meant, "Shut up, before I hex you!" She whispered to Harry, "Elizabeth is right. This isn't the proper time or place."

"Okay, but give him a break and talk to him later, will you? That's all I ask. Just listen to him. Now, would you ladies care for something to drink?" Before Ginny could say anything, he took Elizabeth's arm on one side and Ginny's on the other and steered them toward a table laden with filled glasses of champagne. As soon as one flute was taken from the table, another appeared from thin air to replace it.

Shortly afterward, everyone was called into a large banquet room. As each person entered, a small globe appeared in front of him or her and floated along, guiding them to their assigned table and seat. To Elizabeth's surprise, she was guided to the head table and seated to Minister Fletcher's left. Professor McGonagall was seated to his right. Harry and Ginny were seated next to McGonagall on Fletcher's right. There was an empty seat next to Elizabeth's left, then Hermione and Ron. She noted that the Hogwarts teachers were interspersed at various tables with Ministry personnel and businessmen who supported the Ministry's educational programs. She was just wondering who was to be seated next to her when she heard a soft voice and her insides melted.

"Miss Brandon, how delightful to be seated between you and Mrs. Weasley. How are you Hermione? And you, Ron?" Malfoy! She wondered how he finagled _this_ trick. Then she noticed the serpent design of Fletcher's ring. Another Slytherin! How sneaky of Malfoy! She leaned over and whispered to Draco, as she smiled, "Even for you, Malfoy, this is low!" He smiled softly and whispered back, "All is fair in love and war, darling, and I think this may be a little of both tonight."

Fletcher called for quiet and stood. "My dear friends, Hogwarts has been the heart of magical education in Great Britain these many centuries, through bad times and good. Our best and brightest have been educated there, and Hogwarts and its students and faculty, along with the Order of the Phoenix, stood at the cornerstone of defense against the tide of darkness in the last war. Some of the same faculty is still there, others have retired, and others have gone on to lives behind the veil. Yet Hogwarts still stands as a beacon of hope, a tower of light in our world. We now enter a new age of enlightenment, a time where hopefully the wizarding world can gradually accept and be accepted by the muggle world. Where in time we can all learn to live together in peace and cooperation for the good of all creatures under the sun. In an attempt to foster such relations, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has taken it upon herself to engage a new Muggle Studies teacher from the United States, a young witch who lived as a muggle herself, and who wasn't aware until recently that she even _was_ a witch! And she is an experienced teacher, having taught in muggle schools until the end of this past term. What a wonderful idea! Who better to teach Muggle Studies than someone who until recently believed that _she_ was a muggle? So tonight we honor the entire Hogwarts staff, but especially a Headmistress of uncommon vision and a teacher who now crosses from one world to another. I propose a toast, therefore, to the entire Hogwarts faculty, but especially Professor Minerva McGonagall and Miss Elizabeth Brandon."

Elizabeth blushed deeply, as did Professor McGonagall. At the urging of the Minister, Professor McGonagall rose and spoke.

"I must thank Minister Fletcher for his kind words and his unfailing support of Hogwarts. He was a brilliant, loyal student, who always sought excellence in himself as well as others. As a result, it is fitting that he has risen to such a fitting position in the Ministry. But now, I believe you might like to hear from our newest teacher. Miss Brandon, will you say a few words?"

Elizabeth was initially dumbfounded, but then composed herself and rose. "I would like to thank Minister Fletcher for his kindness in recognizing the Hogwarts faculty for its service through the centuries. As the newest faculty member, I'm looking forward to teaching at such a renowned institution. It is both an honor and a privilege. I can only hope that I meet with Professor McGonagall's expectations, and that I can learn from such an esteemed Headmistress. Thank you all for your kindness and support. I am looking forward to working with all of you."

Her little speech was a hit, meeting with a standing ovation, led off by Minister Fletcher himself, who commented, "She's not only beautiful, but eloquent as well. It makes me regret that I'm no longer a student! Professor McGonagall, I believe you've chosen well."

Then dinner started and all the usual pleasantries ensued. Somehow, Elizabeth managed to keep her conversation with Draco Malfoy to a minimum, as Fletcher seemed to have a keen interest in the muggle world, including politics and music. They conversed at length about voodoo and the acceptance of magic or unusual happenings in New Orleans. ["Why, Mr. Fletcher, practically every neighborhood has a ghost or two! It's rumored to be the most haunted city in the United States. No, I haven't seen a ghost before coming to Hogwarts, but I _have_ felt their presence in various places." "Well, the people there are very tolerant of those who are unusual or different, so there really isn't a big deal about folks who claim to be witches or wizards or whatever, whether or not one believes in such."]

Draco was so frustrated he could hardly stand it. Finally, Hermione leaned over and said, "You really can't blame her, you know. After all, you did pull a rather shabby stunt."

'Granger—I mean, Hermione—Elizabeth overheard part of a conversation, the part that was said by the other person. I had a reason for not punching him out right there, although I wanted to so badly I could taste it. Please believe me when I tell you that I have nothing but total love and respect for that woman. I can't say what's going on, only that Potter will vouch for me."

"Draco Malfoy, you were a total rat when we were younger. I truly believed you had changed, though, until this mess with Elizabeth happened. Now I don't know what to think. I only know that she is my friend, and that you've hurt her badly."

'I know, and it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I would have explained myself to her, even though I was told not to divulge any part of what I'm involved in to anyone, but she left before I could, and she has avoided me like the Plague since then. As for hurting someone, she's managed to get back a bit of her own tonight, I promise you. Every word she said to me was like a stab to the heart."

"You know, when I listen to you, I can't help but think that if b-s was a brass band, you'd be a bloody symphony! But when I look into your eyes, I think just maybe you're telling the truth."

"Will you help me then?"

"Help you do what?"

"Get her to at least listen to me, talk to me. If she still doesn't believe me after that, then I'll go away quietly and never bother her again."

"Very well, if I have your word on it."

"You do. Thank you, Hermione."

"Don't thank me yet. She still may not talk to you, but I'll try."

Just then Ron, who had been conversing with the lady to his left, jumped into the conversation. "Try what?"

"Nothing, Ron. Malfoy and I were just discussing something. I'll fill you in later." Ron was going to pursue the subject until Hermione turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. Ron had learned long ago that when Hermione Granger-Weasley gave you "The Look," that one-eyebrow-raised, intent stare, it meant "Shut up, Ron. We'll discuss this later." It only took two or three times to learn that look meant disaster if you pushed the issue. He remembered sleeping on the couch or going to the burrow for a couple of days until she calmed down. He immediately turned to his other side and struck up another conversation with the lady to his left. Luckily enough, she was a retired quidditch player or he'd have been bored senseless. He hated these formal events.

He was soon rescued, though, as it was time to adjourn to the adjacent ballroom. A small ensemble played soft dance music, the type where you actually held your partner. Harry had outgrown his aversion to dancing and was holding Ginny tightly in his arms. Neville Longbottom had always loved to dance, ever since Professor McGonagall had taught them for the Yule Ball in their fourth year at Hogwarts, and was making the most of the occasion. Even Ron was up dancing, albeit grudgingly, with Hermione. The surprise of the evening, though, was Sybil Trelawney. She danced surprisingly well, and had Professor Lethe's total attention. As Neville had commented to McGonagall, "Maybe she can dance because she can see. I don't know how she ever saw anything through those thick glasses. Getting her to wear contact lenses was one of the best things Elizabeth has done so far. Actually, she's quite nice-looking fixed up. And it looks like Morpheus Lethe has noticed it."

The real fish out of water was Rubeus Hagrid. He had to be persuaded (practically ordered) to come by McGonagall. He came alone, as his wife, Olympe Maxime, was in France visiting her family. Hagrid had not gone wither, as it he felt it was too close to the start of the new term. "And besides, who'll take care of all the critters? Not just anyone can handle magical creatures. Ya have to _love_ them, and not be afraid of them. No, I just _can't_ leave them. It would be like leaving my own babies!" So Olympe laughed and went alone, leaving Hagrid to fend for himself at this reception. Elizabeth had danced with him a few times, but she finally excused herself after finding him another partner. As much as she liked Hagrid, her feet couldn't take much more of being tromped on. SO, to keep from hurting Hagrid's feelings, she danced with a few other gentlemen, but then decided to just sit on the side and watch.

Just as she was considering quietly leaving and returning to Hogwarts, a voice came from behind her. "Miss Brandon, may I have this dance? That is, if it isn't already taken." Before she could say anything, Draco Malfoy had put out his hand and she couldn't help but take it and follow him to the dance floor. He really hadn't given her much choice, and she didn't want to appear rude, even if she wanted to slap him upside his head—just one good smack. They danced in silence until Elizabeth finally whispered one word, "Why?" He tilted her chin so that he could look straight into her eyes. "I can't tell you the story behind the conversation with Dawlish, at least not yet. And I didn't arrange for our first meeting. That was a matter of chance. Dawlish and his cronies thought they were taking advantage of a muggle who had somehow become lost and ended up in Knock-Turn Alley. I resented the fact that they would accost a helpless woman and decided to stop them. I didn't even know it was Dawlish until after I had knocked him out. All I can tell you about my association with him and his cohorts is that it isn't a pleasant one. I have my reasons for it, reasons I can't tell you now. As for the conversation between Dawlish and me at Malfoy Manor, he had no right to say what he did, and I wanted to punch his face in. But I can't alienate him or the others he's with yet. The only thing I can tell you now is that you're in danger. There are some very evil people out there who want to get to you for their own purposes. If you don't give them what they want, your life is in danger. I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. If I've hurt you, it was not my intention. All I have ever wanted to do was to protect you. I fell in love with you and wanted to be with you always. I love my mother, I loved my late wife, and I dearly love my children. But for you, I would lay my life on the line, and never regret it. Can you believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe, Draco. All I know is what I heard. And I thought that perhaps something my mother once said was right. She once told me when I was in school that I was so plain, no one would ever want me unless it was to use me for something. After I first met you, and the Potters and the Weasleys, I thought that may be she was wrong, and that I had found friends and someone to love me for who I am. Then I heard that awful man saying those terrible things. What am I to believe? Do you realize how low and sleazy that conversation made me feel? I felt dirty, disrespected, a damned fool! How else was I to feel under the circumstances?"

"Is there anything I can do to make you believe me? Can I do anything to take away the hurt?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can set myself up for another blow, Draco. It would take a long time before I could learn to trust you again."

"Could you learn to love me again?"

"You rotten bastard!" she whispered. "Why do you think I hurt so much? I never stopped loving the Draco Malfoy I knew until then. Then this other Draco showed up and I don't know which is the _real_ one. It's like dealing with Jekyll and Hyde."

"Elizabeth, I can't promise that Hyde won't show up occasionally. Just know that there's a purpose for it, and that it isn't the _real_ me."

"I can try, Draco, but I can't promise that it won't change my feelings for you. How can love stay where there's no trust?"

"Then trust me. At least try. All I can tell you is that I will never let anyone harm you, no matter what it costs me."

"I don't know. Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"

"Agreed."

"Look, I was considering leaving before you came over, so don't think I'm trying to run away from you. Is there any way I can leave gracefully and go back to Hogwarts without offending anyone? I mean, I don't want to spoil Professor McGonagall's evening, but I did come with her."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you back home. I'll have someone slip McGonagall a message that you've developed a nauseating sinus headache and that I'm escorting you back to Hogwarts and will remain to make sure you're okay.'

"That won't be necessary. I mean, you staying until they get back. I'll be okay. After all, the ghosts are still in the school, and the house-elves, so I won't be alone. And there are all sorts of alarms, wards, and spells around the grounds. I'll be okay."

"I won't take 'no' for an answer. I'd feel uneasy leaving you the only person in that huge building. Peeves might spend the entire evening annoying you and just being plain offensive."

"Oh, no. Peeves and I have a truce going on. Sir Nicholas told him I know voodoo, and that I can exorcise spirits if they annoy me. It isn't true, but Peeves doesn't know that, and he's been exceedingly nice to me. In fact, he and Sir Nicholas have gotten a little protective of me."

"Good. Better to have the ghosts on your side than against you."

"Draco, ghosts don't frighten me. Like my daddy used to tell me, it's the live ones you have to look out for."

He laughed and accompanied her to retrieve her wrap and bag. Elizabeth quickly scribbled a note to Professor McGonagall, which Draco asked one of the footmen to deliver.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I've developed a nauseating migraine headache. Draco Malfoy has offered to accompany me back to Hogwarts, so please stay and enjoy yourself. Please convey my regrets to the Minister on having to leave without saying 'good night., And please express to him how much I appreciate his kindness and interest._

_Thank you._

_Elizabeth_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They quietly left the reception. Draco summoned his vehicle, a shiny black Bentley. "I know, it's a muggle vehicle. I have to deal with muggles and blend in, so I figured I should probably get the best. Rolls Royce is a bit too showy, though; Bentley is understated elegance, don't you think?" Elizabeth laughed. "And how do you propose getting a Bentley into Hogwarts?"

"I don't. We're taking the car to Malfoy Manor, then disapparating to Hogwarts' gates. Or would you prefer going by broom? Or can you fly?"

"Wanna see me, Malfoy? You're on."

Draco was a surprisingly good driver, much better than Hermione's tales of Ron Weasley's abilities. ("At times, he's an absolute menace. I think he put a _confundus_ charm on the examiners! There's no other way he could have gotten a license!).

They arrived at Malfoy Manor, and the gates opened to allow the car to drive up to the mansion. Draco opened Elizabeth's car door, when suddenly the smile disappeared from his face. He had an uneasy feeling. "Elizabeth, forget about going by broom. Come inside, quickly!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I think someone has been following us. If so, it isn't safe to go by broom. Let's go in, NOW! They dashed to the door and entered the house. "Albrecht!" Malfoy called for the old house-elf, who popped in immediately.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Has anyone been here tonight? After I left?"

"Mr., Dawlish and Mr. Goyle both inquired for you this evening, but I told them you weren't home. They wanted to wait, but I explained that you were at a Ministry function, and would probably be quite late. They left and said that they would be back."

"I want you to put wards and charms all around the house and grounds. No one is to enter or leave except Miss Elizabeth and myself, do you understand?"

'Yes, Master Draco. Is there something wrong?'

"Yes, Albrecht, I believe there is. I need to get word to Harry Potter at the reception, but I believe there are people watching the house and the Ministry. Can you get a message to Potter without being detected?"

"Yes, sir. Albrecht can get a message to the house-elves there. Then we can get the message to Harry Potter."

"Very well. Can you remember the message if I tell it to you? Good. Tell him that the fox has been cornered at the dragon's lair, but is trying to get to its den. It doesn't know why the hounds are chasing it, but it will soon. I need help from Animal Control immediately. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, sir, but it makes no sense."

"He'll understand. Now, let's check to see if anyone is spying on the Floo Network."

After checking, Malfoy decided that the coast was clear. "As much as I would love for you to stay here, Elizabeth, you will be much safer at Hogwarts. Don't leave the building unescorted for _any_ reason. You are in grave danger."

"From whom?"

"_Muffliato!_ Okay, now no one can hear what I'm saying but you. Voldemort's followers are hunting for someone they think is his heir. There are two groups—one wants the heir to be a figurehead for a resurgence of Voldemort's movement. The other believes it has a mandate from Voldemort to destroy anyone who wouldn't cooperate with him in the previous wars, especially any of his relatives. They—we—believe that you may be the person they're hunting for. If the first group gets to you, if you refuse to go along with them, you're a danger to them and will be eliminated. The second group wants to execute you because your family—distant relatives of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's true name—refused to back Voldemort, and he said that anyone in his family that turned against him should be executed. Both groups are comprised of bigots who want to keep magic within the so-called 'pure-blood' families, and eliminate those witches of mixed heritage and those who are muggle-borns like Hermione. They traced Riddle's relatives to the Devereaux family in Louisiana. You're the last of them. I've been trying to stay in with both groups to keep abreast of what they're up to. Potter wanted me to keep this from you. He thought it would be better if you didn't know. But I have to tell you. In case something happens to me, I didn't want you to believe that I didn't love you, and that I was one of them."

"Okay, so how do we either get away or handle those creeps?"

"Yes, 'we.' If my head's on the block, I guess I have a stake in the matter. Besides, why should you have all the fun?"

"Do you realize how unprepared you are to handle them? You don't even know how to duel!"

"I think I can at least hold my own. Harry and the others have been teaching me, and I think I can do as well as they did when they were students."

"Okay, I won't argue with you now. Well, they say that discretion is the better part of valor. If they really decide they want to get in here, they can break through the spells and wards eventually. It's a lot harder getting into Hogwarts unless you belong. The safest way as of now is by floo. I think the best place to go to is your rooms in the faculty wing. Once we get there, if no one else has returned, we can get the ghosts to stand guard. Besides Sir Nicholas, we have the Grey Lady from Ravenclaw, the Friar from Hufflepuff, and the Bloody Baron from Slytherin. And Peeves is an asset in a fight, as long as he remembers who he's supposed to be fighting."

"Do you really believe they'll try to get to me in Hogwarts?"

"If not tonight, eventually. Or they'll watch and try to get you outside the school. You can't stay there forever. In the meantime, hopefully Potter will get the message and show up with a few aurors."

"Okay. Let's go, then. But I want you to stay at Hogwarts, too. You'll be safer there than here until the aurors round them up."

"It's not that easy. I have to catch Dawlish, Goyle, and their groups in the process of doing something illegal. I have to let them try to get to me. I imagine they'll be after me since I didn't turn you over to them.'

"Well, why don't you?"

"Are you daft, woman? I tell you they're out for your head, and you're going to give it to them gift-wrapped?"

"No, but we can dangle the carrot."

"Potter was right. I shouldn't have told you. You're crazy! No, we are going to Hogwarts, where you will stay and not leave unless you have a bodyguard at all times."

"Yeah, okay. Right, Malfoy."

"Look, just go along with me for now. We'll work something out later."

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Elizabeth Brandon, I love you with all my heart. You have to trust me with this. These people are evil, crazy, totally demented bigots. And dangerous. Right now, let me do the thinking for both of us until I get you back to Hogwarts." He kissed her as though it would be the last time he would ever have her in his arms. "Okay, let's go." He pulled her to the fireplace, which was large enough for them both. He put his arm around her, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it down as he cried, "Hogwarts—Elizabeth Brandon's room!" Elizabeth felt them rushing together through space. They were just getting to Hogwarts when she felt someone try to pull her away from Draco. Had her pursuers been able to trace and catch up with them? Were they going to make it to Hogwarts safely? Her heart beat wildly as she held Draco for dear life, then blacked out.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Sorry it's taken this long to get the chapter out, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Now that I'm off and running again, I hope to have the next chapter up soon._

_Again, thanks to all of you who have been reading, and especially to those of you who've taken the time to post a review._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Warning: Chapter contains violence, language and situations that are definitely at least PG-13.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

__  
**Plot within Plot**

Elizabeth heard voices around her.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"_I_ can't see anything wrong."

"Then why did she black out?"

"How the hell do _I _know? I'm not a freakin' healer!"

None of the voices sounded familiar. Elizabeth decided to play possum until she knew where she was and who the voices belonged to. She opened her eyes just a slit to see that the room was a fairly large parlor area. She was lying on a sofa. Her hands and feet weren't bound physically, but she felt as though she couldn't move them. "Damn!" she thought, "I must be in a body-bind curse." She figured it best to keep her eyes and mouth shut, and her ears open. Maybe she could buy time until she found out what was going on. Where was she? Where was Draco? Was he alright? Or did he have something to do with her capture? And by whom? The last thing she remembered was trying to hold onto him, while someone was trying to pull her away. Then Draco was gone and everything went black until she came to in this room.

"I wonder where the hell Malfoy went. One minute he's holding on to her for dear life, the next he's gone."

"Yeah, well, he always was a bloody coward. When the tide turned, he left the Dark Lord. Tried to play both sides, same as now. I did figure he'd stay by the woman though. I guess he decided to save his arse and leave her."

"Wonder where he thinks he's going? He can't get away from us, even if he goes among the muggles. How can he stand dealing with them, anyway? Lucius must be spinning in his grave."

A third voice spoke up, a familiar one, Elizabeth thought. But why was it familiar?

"Well, be that as it may, occasionally one does have to do unpleasant things when required by duty. After all, do you think I enjoy dealing with muggles? Hell, no! But in my position I have to maintain a semblance of pleasantry when dealing with the bastards."

Elizabeth thought she recognized the voice, but who was it? She kept listening.

"Why, Mr. Minister, we thought you _enjoyed_ keeping up relations with the muggles. And you put on such a wonderful routine about encouraging better relations with the muggles and more enhanced muggle studies programs!"

Elizabeth realized who the latest voice was! Walden Fletcher! The Minister of Education! Unfortunately, she let out an audible gasp. Fletcher turned around.

"Ah, you're awake now, I see. I gather that you're surprised that I'm in on this little plot."

Elizabeth was dumbfounded. "But Professor McGonagall said that your father _opposed_ Voldemort! She said that unlike most of the other Slytherins, you didn't follow him!"

"A good ploy, which makes it all the easier for me to blend in with the sheep, shall we say? And who would suspect the liberal, muggle-friendly Minister of Education of being a Death-Eater?"

"But how did you hide the mark? I was told that _all_ Death Eaters had Voldemort's mark."

"I was able to hide mine with magic. Also, I never wear anything but long sleeves, so who would think to check me?"

"But your father--he was killed by Death Eaters!"

"My father was a fool. But he started to figure out that I was only putting up a front, acting like I opposed the Dark Lord. So, the only thing to do was to make sure he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was killed by Death Eaters and no one could trace it to me. So you see, I've been able to cover my tracks quite skillfully over the years."

"Good Lord! You had your own father murdered! You really are insane! How do I fit into all this?"

"Well, Miss Brandon, it took a bit of doing, but we finally have you where we want you. You see, we've been trying to find you for some time. "

"I gathered that, but why? Were you looking for me because I'm related to Tom Riddle some kind of way? Well, fat lot of good that does for you! I have _no_ intention of speaking against muggles or in favor of anything that Voldemort proposed. _My father_ was a muggle, a good man whom I loved dearly! I'll have no part in persecuting muggles, mixed-bloods or muggle-born wizards or witches! So, what else is in the plan? Are you going to kill me because my family didn't back Voldemort in the last two wars?"

Fletcher laughed. "My dear Miss Brandon, you over-estimate your importance in this plot. Kill you, probably, but from a sense of retaliation? Goodness, no! Yes, I know that was the story, anyway, and apparently it worked. We have the aurors in a tizzy trying to find out some big hairy plot. First of all, we had to find out if Malfoy was working with us or with Potter. I assume that he's been working with Potter and the aurors since he didn't bring you to us straight from the reception. We weren't sure if he was a spy for the Ministry or if he was really with us, but I think tonight gave us the answer."

"So, what do you intend doing with me?"

"Why, just what I had planned to do from the beginning. You see, my dear Miss Brandon, you are merely bait. We've been trying to find a way to get rid of Potter and his auror friends, but all are loyal to him. With the exception of us remaining Death Eaters, _everyone_ in the wizarding world adores "Saint Potter," as Malfoy used to call him in the old days. But then Potter got Draco and his family in his debt. I never let on that I supported Voldemort, except to the Dark Lord himself. I was a ringer, as you Americans put it. I was able to find out some of what was going on with the opposition. Unfortunately, I was too young to really find out anything useful. I tried to milk it out of my father, the muggle-loving idiot, but he caught on to me. Unfortunately, as I explained previously, I had to ensure that he met his demise at the hands of some Death Eater friends of mine. Then I had to put on the heartboken, but brave face of a grieving son. No one ever knew the truth."

"Wait a minute—I'm bait for Harry Potter? Why?"

"Well, he is such a pain. While he's Head Auror, we can't get anything organized to bring back the old ways, Voldemort's ideas. So, we have to get rid of him. But how do we get to him? His staff is totally loyal and would risk their lives for him. But, knowing his gallantry, and his guilt over the death of Sirius Black, that Weasley brat, and others who died in the last war, I'd bet he comes after you. We'll just have the trap well set. And when he dies, I'll be one of the grief-stricken members of the government who will mourn his passing. And I will gradually get rid of Ron Weasley and his meddling wife, as well as the others who were instrumental in Voldemort's defeat. Then we will rise to power again!"

"You are one demented puppy! What's the big deal against muggles? Even _Voldemort's_ father was a muggle!"

"Who deserted him and his mother. The Dark Lord made sure his father paid for leaving him and his mother. He said it was a perfect argument for making sure that magic was kept in pure-blood families only. As for muggles, what's to like about them? If you know your history, we wizarding folk have been persecuted by muggles, accused of being in league with the Devil or some evil spirit or another through the years. It's only fitting that we turn the tables, don't you think? Why shouldn't the superior race take over?""

"You're totally insane! And I thought Hitler was a nutcase! And what about me?"

"Dear Miss Brandon, you really should calm down. You're getting a bit passionate about all of this. As for what will happen to you, I suppose when it's all over, you will join your friends in the hereafter, that is, if you believe in all that rot."

"What about Draco?"

"Oh, I'll lull him into a sense of security—he doesn't know I'm involved with all this—then I'll make sure he joins you and all your little friends wherever you are. In fact, I might find a way to blame your death on him. Misplaced passion, perhaps? What a lovely scandal that would make! Pureblood Draco Malfoy gets involved with a witch from a muggle family! He goes berserk and can't contain himself, so he gets a little abusive and goes too far. He accidentally gets killed while Potter tries to defend you, but he manages to kill Potter in the meantime."

"You won't get away with it!"

"Of course we will. All anyone has to do is use Malfoy's wand to kill you and Potter, use Potter's wand to kill Malfoy. It's a shame—they drew on each other simultaneously."

"You sick bastard! What about the students? What about Hogwarts?"

"Eventually Minerva McGonagall will retire or die, and I'll make sure someone a bit more sympathetic to our cause is appointed Headmaster. Gradually, only those from pure-blood families will be admitted to Hogwarts and eventually, we'll get rid of those with the taint of muggle blood."

"You won't fool Harry or Draco, or Professor McGonagall! You'll get yours eventually, you rotten…"

Fletcher walked over to Elizabeth coolly, his voice as soft and smooth as the finest silk. "My dear Miss Brandon! If you're trying to annoy or anger me, it won't work. You see, I _know_ I have the upper hand, so nothing you say bothers me. I _know_ I'm going to win, so your rant is less annoying to me than the buzz of a gnat. Now, I'd shut up and take a nap if I were you. Your guards are very evil bastards, definitely not gentlemen by any means. To be totally honest with you, they are among the dregs of the wizarding world, and are dying to use and abuse you, if you get my drift. I've instructed them to leave you alone, but if you annoy them, I can't guarantee they'll remember my instructions." He leaned over and stuck his tongue in her ear, then whispered huskily, "Maybe I'll let them have some fun with you after all. Maybe _I'll_ decide to indulge. In any case, my lovely Elizabeth, you can't do a thing about it. You, my lovely girl, are totally helpless. By the way, I've been known to be a bit sadistic at times. I do so _much_ love torture. It's been _so_ under-rated as a stimulant! Think about that until I get back." He started to walk away, then turned sharply and slapped her hard across the face. "There's so much more to come!" He laughed maniacally as he disapparated.

Elizabeth was almost petrified with fear, but then realized that's what they wanted. That's what that type of pervert enjoyed. Well, she'd be damned if she let them see what she felt! Almost as much as fear for her own life, she realized that somehow she'd have to get word to Harry and Draco that Fletcher was behind the plot and _they_ were the targets, not her. But how? And where _was_ Draco? What had happened to him? Did he really leave her?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry was pacing up and down outside the Ministry. Draco had left with Elizabeth, but where were they? His people followed them to Malfoy Manor, but the couple disappeared after going into the house. Did they try to go somewhere by floo network? He didn't think Malfoy was naïve to go most places like that, under the circumstances, but that was the only explanation for their disappearance. Where did they go?

Just then Ginny walked up to him. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Minister Fletcher had an urgent call at home. He didn't explain, ony said he'd return shortly and asked everyone to continue enjoying tem selves while we waited. I thought I'd take a walk outside and check on you."

"Why? Do I look like anything's wrong?"

"Okay, Harry, just what the hell is going on? You excuse yourself, then come outside and not return. You've been up to something lately, and I have the feeling it has something to do with Elizabeth and Draco, and from the look on your face everything has hit the fan!"

"You're spot on, Ginny." He gave her a quick explanation.

"So why didn't you let me in on this? After all, I _am_ an auror, not just your wife!"

"You weren't on this case. You know I don't discuss work at home if you're not involved. Same as I don't ask you what you're up to."

At that comment, Ginny's face turned redder than her hair. "Well, you idiot, you don't ask because you're Head-Bloody-Auror! You know bloody well what we're _all_ working on, you big git! You didn't tell me anything because you knew I'd go ballistic if you had anything planned that would endanger Elizabeth, and that's apparently what you've done!"

Harry's voice went lower, but the anger he felt sliced through the air like a headsman's axe. "I know damned well what I've done, Ginny! Factions of Death Eaters were hunting down a relative of Voldemort's. We believed that Elizabeth is who they're hunting for, and Draco was keeping on eye on her. Apparently she wanted to leave and Draco took her to Malfoy Manor. What happened after that is anyone's guess. They've disappeared. When they got to Malfoy Manor, Draco apparently thought someone was following them and they ran inside. He didn't know _we_ had people there, and I guess he panicked and decided to go somewhere else. The house-elves are being questioned now, but no one will tell our people anything."

"Maybe if _you_ talked to them. The house-elves all trust you. Anyway, it can't hurt. I mean, you've already botched it up tonight, haven't you?"

"Ginevra, I don't need this right now. I'm going to Malfoy Manor. If you can get over this snit and act like an auror, come on. If you're going to nag and bitch, I'll make arrangements for you to be escorted home."

"You don't get rid of me _that_ easily! Besides, _someone_ with common sense had better be there. Lord knows you fools have everything all screwed up!"

They disapparated to Malfoy Manor. The house-elves, led by Albrecht, were practically ready to take up arms until Harry walked in. Albrecht turned to him.

"What does Harry Potter want?"

"I need to know where your master and Miss Brandon went. They may be in grave danger and only we can help them."

"Albrecht doesn't know." The old house-elf looked long and hard into Harry's eyes, then spoke again. "Albrecht remembers Harry Potter's friendship with Dobby. Is it true that Harry Potter buried Dobby with his own hands and did not use magic to dig the grave?"

"It's true."

"Then Harry Potter is a true friend. Albrecht also knows what Harry Potter did to help Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco after the war. Albrecht will help."

"Do you know how and where they went?"

"Where, no. But they went by floo. That is the last Albrecht saw of them. Master Draco feared they were in danger here and told us to place charms and alarms around the estate. Then they disappeared."

Harry thought for a moment. "Hogwarts! He probably took her home to Hogwarts!" He could send his patronus with a message, but who would be there? Everyone was at the Ministry reception. Then Ginny had a suggestion.

"Albrecht was told to stay here and make sure the house was protected, but maybe another of the house-elves could go to Hogwarts and ask the house-elves there."

"Excellent idea! Albrecht, could you have someone check with Flora, the house-elf assigned to Miss Brandon?"

"Teeny will be sent immediately. She will come back in a short time with the information as to whether they are at the school."

Just then, a noise came from outside the window. The French doors opened wide and Draco walked in. At least, it _looked_ like Malfoy, but he was alone. Harry felt that something was radically wrong.

"Prove you are Draco Malfoy!"

"My father was Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater. Your testimony helped keep my parents out of Azkaban."

"Anyone could find that out."

"You saved my life from fiendfyre in the Battle of Hogwarts. Later that same day, Ron Weasley saved me from Death Eaters who thought I was fighting against the Dark Lord. Afterward, he knocked me out and said something to the effect that twice that day, you, he, and Granger had saved my life. Is that enough to convince you?"

"Malfoy! Where in hell is Elizabeth?"

"Damn! She's not with you?"

"No. I had our people follow you here, but then you panicked and ran."

"_Your_ people! I thought Dawlish and his crew had followed us here. I figured the safest place for Elizabeth would be Hogwarts. Even if no one else was there, the wards and charms that protect the place would be stronger than anything I could put around the manor. Plus, the house-elves and the ghosts would never let anyone harm a Hogwarts teacher inside the grounds. We went together by floo. On the way, someone grabbed her away from me and disappeared. Whoever grabbed her knocked me away and I ended up in some place I'd never been and never want to go to again. I whacked my head on something and went out for a minute or two. In any case, it wasn't Hogwarts, so I came straight here to see if she returned to the house."

"No, she didn't come back here. Did you see who grabbed her? Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No, but I think I have a way to find her."

"How?"

"Leave it to me."

"Are you crazy? You've already lost her once tonight."

"I can find her, Potter! You botched things up by having your people shadow us without letting me know it was _your_ crew, not Dawlish's gang!"

Things were getting hot and heavy, with Malfoy and Harry ready to come to blows. Ginny stepped in between with her wand raised. "If you don't shut up, you will BOTH be spitting feathers for a week! Now, CALM DOWN!"

Malfoy spoke first after a split second. "Elizabeth's cat can find her. They have a bond between them that's more than a pet-owner relationship. The cat can find her anywhere and would give his life to protect her."

"Where is the cat?"

"How the hell do I know? He comes and goes all the time, but he has tracked her down everywhere since she left here after she overheard Dawlish."

"Let's say you find the cat. Even if he finds her, how will _we_ know?"

"I can put a charm on him, a tracer. Look, Potter, I don't care whether or not you like it, but I'm doing this, okay? I no longer work for you or your department. My only aim is to find and protect Elizabeth."

Ginny spoke up. "Malfoy is right, Harry. You had your shot at using her to trap the Death Eaters. It didn't work. Now it's time to find Elizabeth and make sure she's protected. If Malfoy thinks he can do it, I say let him try. We sure have screwed things up."

"Maybe so. Draco, do you really think this cat is that smart? I mean, you usually can't train cats."

"This one is different. Trust me."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth was still in the body-bind curse. Her guards had left the room and were sitting outside the door. The window was open, but she couldn't get to it to escape. Even if she could jump, shehad no idea where she was and didn't know where they had put her wand. Just then a white figure jumped through the window into the room. Guy? It _was_ a white cat and it looked like him, but how had he found her here? He walked over to her and jumped onto the sofa next to her face. She started to speak, but he put his paw over her mouth as if to hush her. Then the door opened and one of the guards walked into the room. He spotted the cat and asked where it had come from.

"I don't know. I guess through the window. I was stuck here on the sofa and all of a sudden this cat came from over by the window. Maybe it belongs to Minister Fletcher."

"I hope not. I hate cats. I have a mind to…"

"Don't you _dare_ hurt that cat! If you do anything to him, you'll be the sorriest person alive, I promise you."

"You're in a body-bind curse, and you don't even have a wand! What the hell are you going to do?"

"Just what I learned from the old voodoo priestesses back home. You don't need a wand for voodoo; you just have to dislike someone badly enough when you utter the curse."

"What curse? You think I believe in that stuff?"

"You should. Don't push your luck."

The guard walked over to her and grabbed her to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth and tried to grope her, but she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He really became enraged at that point and was ready to hit her when she started muttering a curse.

"May pain always torment you, and corns grow on your feet! May gnats as big as roaches jump on your face and eat! May the whole world turn against you 'til your life's a total wreck. May you fall out an open window and break your own damned neck!"

The guard began laughing at her. "That's a curse? It sounds more like a joke to me." He began walking toward the window, and was just about to look outside, when all of a sudden Guy started running around his feet and tripped him. The guard fell out of the window, landing with a muffled thud. There was no sound afterward—was he just stunned, knocked out, or had he hurt himself seriously? Then she wondered how the cat had known what to do. Maybe she could see if Guy could find her wand. Then she thought that was a ridiculous idea. After all, as much as she liked him, he _was_ just a cat!

Just then, the other guard entered the room. "What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Don't mess with me! Where's Martin?"

"Who's Martin?"

"Don't piss me off, bitch! Where is he?"

"Actually, he went over by the window, lost his balance and fell out."

"Like hell!" He walked over and looked out the window. His face turned an ashen color. "I don't know how you did it, but you had something to do with this. You're dead!"

'What about Fletcher? He told you guys to leave me alone until he got back!"

"I'll fight it out with Fletcher later." He walked over and slapped her hard across the face. "How did you do it? Where is your wand?"

"You tell _me._ I don't have it." He slapped her even harder. Her mouth began to bleed.

"You aren't going to look very nice when I finish with you. Ever experienced the cruciatus curse?" He picked up his wand and drew it across her face. Just as he was about to cast his spell, a voice came from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Try picking on someone who can fight back."

The guard spun around. "Malfoy!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but __my__ Harry was in an accident. The airbags went off and ruptured his spleen, causing a lot of internal bleeding. It was rough going for a while, but he's home now and doing much better, so maybe I can get back on a roll with this story. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Will try to get another chapter up soon._


	26. Chapter 26

**Surprises and More**

"Surprised to see me?" The guard drew his wand, but Draco was faster. "Petrificus totalus!" The man dropped like a sack of rocks. Draco turned to Elizabeth. "Now let's get you out of that body-bind." With a quick flick of his wand, he set Elizabeth free. She started to get up, but stumbled.

"Sorry. My feet fell asleep. I'll be okay in a minute." She leaned against him to steady herself, then turned and hugged him. "Are you okay? What happened? How did you find me here?"

"I'll explain that later. First we have to get out of here. Fast!"

"Where are we?"

"One of Fletcher's estates."

"_One_ of! You mean he has more than one?"

"Elizabeth, he's a hell of a lot wealthier than _I_ am, by a long shot! Are you alright now?" She nodded. "Then let's go. And don't make any noise. I'm not sure who else is in the house."

"What about my wand?"

"Do you know where they put it?"

"No, I didn't have it when I came to—I sort of blacked out when they grabbed me and I lost hold of you."

Draco quickly looked around the room. "There it is, on top of the mantel." He grabbed it and handed it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't drop it. It may mean your life."

"I know. It's like the wizarding answer to a handgun."

"Good analogy. Now let's get out of here."

"How do you intend to do that? I don't think the two clowns in here were the only ones in the house."

"Well, I don't want to disapparate. They may have that traced. After all, Fletcher is pretty high up in the Ministry. Same with the floo network. We _know_ they're watching that. Our best bet may be to just walk out quietly." Elizabeth looked at Draco as if he'd lost his mind. "Right. Like we _might_ be able to pull that one off!" Draco looked somewhat annoyed, and seethed, "If you have a better idea, fine. Otherwise,…" "Okay, okay. Don't have a cow. I'm just doubtful that we can get away with it."

They walked quickly to the door, only to find out it was locked from the outside. Draco pointed his wand at the knob. "Alohamora!" The door refused to open. "Damn!"

Elizabeth looked at him with a calm, matter-of-fact expression. "Well, Draco, Sugar, it's back to Plan B. Only this time _we'll_ be waiting for_ them_. Where do we go from here?"

"My God! You're as cool as ice!"

"Well, my father always told me that if you let fear or anger control you, you can't remain rational. When you're not rational, you give the other guy control of the situation. Besides, I'm getting totally ticked off at this whole mess and I want it over."

Draco watched her with absolute amazement. "I always knew there was something about you. You _do_ have a cool streak!"

Elizabeth smiled wryly, then commented, "Cool, no—stupid, maybe. Of course, once we're out of here and back in safe territory I reserve the right to have hysterics."

"You can ahve anything you want, but we have to get to safety first. Hold onto me and _do not let go_!"

As they were about to disapparate, the first guard, Martin, flung the door open and limped into the room. Elizabeth saw him raise his wand and point it toward Draco. A green light shot towards them, but she quickly shoved Draco away as she dropped to the floor. The spell missed her; she only hoped that it missed Draco as well. But Draco was gone and she was left alone to face the guard. Martin walked over slowly, his wand pointing at her. "I've been dying to get rid of you, but first …" He reached out to grab her, but she spun away and drew her wand. Without a word she slapped his hand with her wand as though slapping an unruly child with a ruler. Martin let out a scream. "What the hell did you do? My hand's burning!"

"That's not the worst that I can do. I really don't want to hurt anyone but I will if I have to." Just then the cat appeared again. Martin spied him and shouted out, "You little bastard, you almost killed me!" He pointed his wand at the cat and started, "Avada Ke…" Before he could finish uttering the words, Elizabeth jumped in front of the cat and pointed her wand at the guard. "Stupefy! And by the way, the whole time you're like that, I hope you itch your butt off from fleas!" She turned to the cat, picked him up and cuddled him. "Are you okay, Guy? The nerve of that bastard! It's one thing to hurt a person, but a defenseless little cat! I hope he gets fleas from hell while he's petrified! Anyway, we have to get out of her and find Draco." She cuddled him once more, then gently put the cat back on the floor and began talking to him as though he could understand her. "Look, I'm not great at disapparating, and I don't want you to get splinched or hurt. I hate to leave you, but you'll do better without me. You have so far." She bent down again and rubbed his head once more. "Love you, kitty." She stood straight, closed her eyes (which were welling with tears), and was about to disapparate. Then she felt arms surround her and a voice whispered in her ear, "Elizabeth, we're going together. Now hold on and don't ever let go again."

"Draco? But where…? How…? You're okay!"

He kissed her softly on the back of her neck. "Yes. Now let's go!"

"Wait, we can't leave without Guy. I can't leave my cat!"

"The cat's safe, trust me. We have to leave _now_ before anyone else comes in. By the way…" He turned and pointed his wand at the guards. "Obliviate! Don't want you telling what happened, do we?"

He put his arms around Elizabeth once more and they disappeared from the room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next thing Elizabeth knew, they were in the main parlor at Malfoy Manor. She turned to Draco, "Where is the cat?"

"I promise you, Guy is safe. As safe as we are." He turned and saw Albrecht running into the room.

"Master Draco! Miss Elizabeth! You are safe! But Harry Potter has gone to look for you!"

Draco looked surprised. "Look for us? Why?"

"His office received an anonymous message that you and Miss Elizabeth were being held in an old house near Hogsmeade, that you were taken by Death Eaters while trying to get to Hogwarts by floo. Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione are in the garden waiting for word from him."

"Who is with him?"

"Master Weasley. They sent for some of the other aurors to meet them near the Shrieking Shack."

Elizabeth became upset. "Draco, it's a trap. Fletcher is behind this. It wasn't me they wanted after all. I was only bait. They want to kill Harry." She explained what Fletcher had told her.

"What a piece of garbage! I always distrusted the little slug, even if he was a Slytherin—always believed he'd sell out to the highest bidder, but I thought it was only political corruption. We have to tell Ginny and Hermione, then get a message to Harry and Ron that it's a trap."

He ran into the garden. Hermione spun around, wand ready. "Prove you're Draco Malfoy!"

Before he could open his mouth, Elizabeth ran between Draco and Hermione. ""It _is_ Draco, Hermione! And me. It's a trap and I was bait. It's Harry they're after. Fletcher is behind it all!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Hermione warily asked. "Can you prove you're Elizabeth Brandon?"

"My patronus is a pink flamingo, and..."

Ginny spoke up, "That's enough right there. No one else I know has a flamingo for a patronus, and no one but the family knows your patronus. But are you _sure_ this is Draco Malfoy?"

Draco spoke up then. "Hermione punched me in the face while I was with Crabbe and Goyle waiting to see the hippogriff executed. I could go on, but if that's sufficient, we have to alert Harry that he's walking into a trap. We must warn him!" Hermione nodded, then both lowered their wands.

Draco and Elizabeth quickly told them what had happened. Then the terrible thought hit Hermione, what if Fletcher's minions see the patronus? It could tip them off that others were aware of Fletcher's treachery. If so, they could all be marked for death. "We have a problem. If Harry and Ron have already gotten there, but the other aurors haven't, they'll be going alone into the trap. If they've already been...taken…" She began to shake and her eyes welled up with tears. The realization hit Ginny, too, but Hermione composed herself. "If we send the patronus to Harry and he's been captured or killed, or in the process of sneaking up on them, Fletcher's goons will know that we're aware of his involvement. You and Elizabeth will be marked for assassination, and Ginny and I won't be safe either. For that matter, no one close to either of you or to Harry will be safe, including our families. Even your house-elves won't be safe, not to mention your mother and children, Draco. We need to send word to people we know we can trust, especially about Fletcher's involvement."

Ginny suddenly realized what Hermione was saying. "Dumbledore's Army!" Draco chimed in, "I need to get a message to George—right now!" The women looked at him incredulously. Ginny spluttered out, "My brother? George Weasley? Why"

"Never mind. Just tell him that I need him to set off the plot we discussed, but we need to do it around Hogsmeade. I have the feeling that Fletcher's men are going to try to lure Harry and Ron to the Shrieking Shack. Ask him to meet us near the Whomping Willow." Ginny pulled out the fake galleon that the members of the DA had used to send messages to each other. Ginny alerted them, then sent her patronus with a detailed message. Draco turned to Elizabeth, "It's better for you to send the message than me. George will know your patronus with no problem, but he may not recognize mine." Elizabeth quickly conjured the patronus and sent it to George with a detailed message of what was going on. Draco then turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Well, Ladies, are we ready to go to the Shrieking Shack? I think Harry and Ron will need backup."

"Dressed like this?" Ginny and Hermione spoke almost simultaneously, as they were still in their dress robes. Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at the three women, who were all standing together. "Cambias tunicas!" He then pinted his wand at himself and repeated the spell. All of them were dressed in black from head to toe--long-sleeved shirts, pants, and boots with a silencing charm on the soles. Even their hair was covered with black caps. He did the same for himself, then said, "Let's go. I think it best if we go via one of the underground tunnels George told me about.—what are you staring at? I figured eventually I'd have to get Elizabeth out of a jam, so I talked to George about diversionary tactics." Ginny was in total shock. "You and my brother…?"

"Who better to create a diversion? After the stunt George and Fred pulled on Umbridge, who better to create havoc? Now let's go. We have to meet George at his store. Under the circumstances, we'd better go there by broom. I know the floos are being watched and there may still be a trace on us. In fact, I'll go first, then you follow. If I'm attacked, get word to George and you go without me. George will know what to do. I'll lead them off away from you, if necessary."

Draco grabbed his broom, then leaned over and kissed Elizabeth tenderly. "If anything happens to me, keep going until you reach George's shop. I'm not anticipating them following us, but you never know. Personally, I think they'll be busier trying to get Harry. By the way, I love you. Now let's go." Draco then took off. When nothing happened, the three witches took off and headed for George's shop.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When they arrived at the store, George was waiting for them with broom in one hand and a small sack in the other. "Okay, so what do you think we should do?"

"Well, George, first we create a diversion, then we go to the shack by one of the tunnels."

"Bad news, Malfoy. Most of those have been closed off over the years, and the others are probably being watched."

"Crap! Any suggestions now, anyone?"

Hermione spoke up. "I have an idea. There's an entrance to a tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. Harry, Ron and I know about it, but the only others that knew of it are dead, as far as I know, anyway."

"Who else knew?"

"Besides us? Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Lupin, Harry's dad, Peter Pettigrew, Snape. Even Voldemort didn't know about it."

"Perfect. But how do we get past the tree?"

"Hermione answered, "Well, when we were students, my cat knew how to hit on a root out-cropping that opened the entrance to the passageway. But that cat's in kitty heaven, so… Maybe we can use our wands, although I think it was enchanted so no one could use magic to trip the switch."

Elizabeth murmured, "I wish Guy was here. I could probably get him to hit the latch."

"Don't worry," Draco replied, "I think I know how to handle the problem." The group carefully left one at a time and headed toward the edge of the Hogwarts campus to the Whomping Willow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry and Ron were just outside of Hogsmeade. "Harry, where did the message say they were?"

Harry thought a minute before replying, "In an abandoned house near Hogsmeade."

"Oh, brother! That's helpful! Which one?"

"Don't rightly know for sure, but there aren't that many abandoned houses around here. It shouldn't take long to find out which one. Personally, I'd bet on the Shrieking Shack."

"Well, if it's the shack, maybe we can get in through the passageway."

"If they haven't found the passage. And besides, as soon as we get near that tree, it'll start thrashing. Even if we get to the tunnel, if that's where they're keeping Elizabeth and Malfoy hostage, the noise will alert them that someone's coming."

"Personally, if Elizabeth wasn't in there, I'd leave Malfoy to get his arse roasted."

"Elizabeth is why Malfoy is in this jam, or haven't you figured it out yet?"

"That he's a no-good git that's sold her out? Had that one a long time back."

"No, Ron. He's on our side. Been on our side. He's been protecting her and reporting back to me."

"What? That bastard is one of the good guys? Yeah, right."

"He's _been_ spying for us. I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to change the way you acted toward him. That would be a dead give away."

"I don't know, Harry. I still don't trust him and if you do, you're totally mental. Anyway, let's get Elizabeth out of there."

"No, Ron. Not yet. We're waiting for the others."

"But what if we wait and we're too late?"

"What if it's a trap? Do you think I want to see you get killed? Too many others in my life have gone that way and I'm not telling my wife that two brothers are gone because of me. And I don't think your mum and dad could stand losing another son. No, we wait."

A noise came from nearby. Harry turned around and saw a small group coming toward him. Harry drew his wand and spoke. "Identify yourselves." One man, short and lithe as a boy, spoke up. "Auror Welles. Password is 'teacher.'" Harry relaxed a bit, but still held his wand at the ready. "Good to see you Welles. Who else is with you?" The young auror replied, "Jones, Chappelle, and Williams. I figured that should be enough, since Weasley's already here, according to the message. What's going on? We just got instructions to meet you and Auror Weasley on the road near Hogsmeade."

"I received an anonymous message that two hostages, Elizabeth Brandon and Draco Malfoy, are being held in an abandoned house near the village. I have a hunch that it's the Shrieking Shack, but I don't know for sure. We need to check it out, but without announcing ourselves." Williams, a tall, stocky man, somewhat similar in stature to Alistair Moody, asked, "Do you think they'll have alarms set up around it?"

"Wouldn't you? There's at least one hidden passageway, but they may have found it. I'll go in first. If it's a trap, get back-up. If not, follow me in."

Ron jumped in. "Wait a minute! You're just going to walk in? Are you barking mad?"

"No, Ron. Just the possessor of a particular cloak. If I set off the alarm, no one will see me and they may think it's just some night creature prowling around for food or a place to nest. If I don't fool them, make sure you all defend yourselves and get the hostages out. We need to get them out of there, particularly the woman. Understand?"

All nodded their assent. Harry walked toward the shack while the others remained at a distance, as he indicated. He was just about to the door of the shack when a howling noise arose like the hounds of hell had been set loose. The door flew open and a wizard came out, wand in hand. "Who's there?" The wizard walked cautiously outside. "Show yourself!"

Harry slipped past him into the shack and looked around. There was no sign of either Elizabeth or Malfoy. He wondered if he was in the wrong house, when all of a sudden, another wizard bumped into him. "Hey, there's someone in here with us!" A hand reached out and grabbed Harry, pulling off the cloak. Harry felt his body go rigid. A body-bind curse had been placed on him, as well as a silencing charm.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. It seems your misplaced bravado has gotten you into a very bad situation." Harry thought he recognized the voice. He looked around t osee Fletcher standing there with an evil smirk on his face. Fletcher began speaking agin.

"We've been trying for some time now to figure out how to eliminate you from the equation to solve our problem. You see, even though the Dark Lord is gone, his ideas are still alive. But we have a problem, Mr. Potter—you! As long as you're alive, we can't press on successfully with the gradual reinstitution of the Dark Lord's plans. So you see, you have to be eliminated. We couldn't find a way to get to you—your staff is one hundred percent loyal, the damned fools—but then we tapped into an idea. We remembered the Dark Lord had tried to get a distant cousin to allow him to basically adopt her child, but she refused. She went underground, and no one could find the child, although we found that the woman died in Louisiana. Over time, we traced the Dark Lord's family and found that there may be a connection to a Devereaux family in Louisiana. We tried to make a connection there, but that cousin, now an older woman with a grown daughter, refused to allow her daughter to become involved, said that the girl had been raised as a muggle and had no idea she was a witch. In fact, she even tried to convince our representative that both of her children were squibs. So, we planned an accident. Unfortunately, the son was with her. We figured that somewhere in her mother's things, the daughter would find some hint about her family's involvement with the wizarding world and would start making inquiries. To our pleasant surprise, she not only started inquiring, but made arrangements to come here. And a teacher, no less. Well, when Professor Digby began having 'family problems' and decided not to return to Hogwarts next term—it's amazing how fear convinces people to go away quietly—well, it conveniently placed Miss Brandon here for a while. Long enough for us to set up this little trap. By the way, Miss Brandon is locked away where she won't be any problem. You see, after you die, we intend bringing her here and doing away with her, too. Not because of any relation to the Dark Lord, no, just to cover up out little plot. You see, Miss Brandon will be murdered by the kidnappers. You, Mr. Potter, will be the fallen hero, killed while trying to free the damsel in distress. I, naturally, will make a flowery speech about how terrible it is to lose such a lovely young lady, and how ironic that you, the Chosen One, survived the power of the Dark Lord, only to be felled by a madman's bullet. Ah, yes, the wizarding world will mourn you both. Unfortunately, we're going to have to do away with Draco Malfoy as well. He seems quite smitten with Miss Brandon, and may try to find out what happened. And quite frankly, I believe he's one of the Ministry's spies. I think we eventually will have to eliminate the Weasleys. After all, I'm quite sure they will want an inquiry into your unfortunate demise. Eventually, we intend to get rid of anyone who opposes us."

The silencing charm had about worn off. Harry was able to mumble, "You're insane, the wizarding world will never allow it, after all we went through in the last war."

"Oh, insanity is relative, Mr. Potter. When you have power, you're eccentric. Only the powerless are insane."

Just then, the door flew open and Ron and the other aurors burst in. "Hold it right there, you gits! Harry, are you okay?"

"Ron, Welles, all of you--DUCK!"

Spells began flying back and forth across the room. Harry dropped on the floor and rolled toward Ron. "Get me out of this! I can't move to get to my wand!" Welles broke the body-bind curse while Ron covered him. Chappelle called out to him, "Mr. Potter, they're using the Killing Curse! Do we have to stick to non-lethal force?"

"Yes, if at all possible. We need them all to implicate someone as high up as Fletcher."

Harry and his aurors were outnumbered, but were holding their own. Suddenly, a noise like thunder came from outside and the doors and windows rattled. The fight stopped for a moment as a group of the opposing wizards ran to the doors and windows. A giant dragon flew through the air toward the shack. A few of the wizards jumped out of the windows to escape.

Then a trap door flew open. Ginny, Neville, Hermione crawled out behind shield charms and shooting stunning spells. Elizabeth came in with her cat following a bit behind. Just as Fletcher was about to shoot a spell at one of the aurors, Elizabeth shot out a stunning spell, nailing him perfectly. There was something about the way she flicked her wand. Harry swore to himself that he'd seen that move before. She sidled over to him. "Are you okay, Harry?" "Yeah, so far...DUCK!" HE shot a spell at one of Fletcher's minions who was aiming at Neville's back. "Good shot, Harry!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Again Harry thought, even the way she said that seems familiar, but why?

"Thanks. Where did you come from?" They continued dueling with Fletcher's men, fighting almost back to back.

"Fletcher had me wrapped up at one of his estates. Draco found me and got me out. When we went back to Malfoy Manor, we found out you'd been lured here. Harry, _you're_ the object of the trap; I was just the bait." "Yeah, I found that out a bit ago. Fletcher really is a nutter, isn't he?" Elizabeth smiled, "That is the understatement of the millenia!"

Harry and his group had just about finished off Fletcher and his minions when all of a sudden, a wizard wearing a hooded cape entered the door, leading another small group and joined the fight against Harry and his friends. As they fought, the man's hood fell back, his face exposed. The cat began to hiss and growl loudly. All of a sudden, the cat disappeared. Shortly after, Draco Malfoy entered theroom and joined in the fight. But as soon as he saw the face of the formerly hooded man, he went straight for him. Draco caleld out, "Wolfram!" The man spun around and the fighting became a one-on-one duel for the moment.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I just get Harry up and around from his surgery and I get sick! Anyway, I promise it won't be as long a wait for the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Thanks especially to JJRust for his encouragement. Hope you all have a great week._


	27. Chapter 27

**Critcal Passages**

Wolfram spun around to face Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry but I won't be returning to the office—but then neither will you!" He shot a spell at Draco—"Crucio!—but it was intercepted by Draco's shield charm. Welles shouted to Harry, asking for permission to cast a spell on Wolfram, but Harry replied no, while the men were moving, there was a chance that Malfoy could be hit. One of Wolfram's companions aimed his wand at Malfoy, but Wolfram barked out, "Leave Malfoy to me. He's mine!—but if he wins, kill the bastard and anyone else in his group that you can!" He then turned and fired at Draco, who quickly shielded himself. "Wolfram, why are you doing this?"

The man glared at Malfoy with hatred blazing in his eyes, as they circled around each other as though preparing to dance a passionate flamenco. "I have my reasons, Malfoy! What they are doesn't matter." Malfoy gazed at him intently, trying to anticipate Wolfram's next move. He put up a shield just as Wolfram shot a jet of fire toward him, then returned the spell. Wolfram tripped over the cords of a slightly off binding curse, but quickly regained his footing. He ducked and another of Draco's spells missed. "You've worked for me for at least six or seven years. You've had my trust all that time. I've treated you well. Did I ever do anything in the past to hurt you?" Wolfram seethed, "My family, Malfoy, you took my family. They were Death Eaters, like your father. Only he got off easy, while my father, my uncles, my brothers ended up in Azkaban, thanks to your father's testimony. And _you_ helped murder my cousin." Wolfram then cast multiple charms that had things flying around the room trying to hit Malfoy, who quickly put up another shield spell. One of Wolfram's curses hit an old mirror that shattered. The shards exploded outward, barely missing Elizabeth and Harry.

Draco was puzzled. "My father never mentioned any family by the name of Wolfram, and I didn't murder anyone—definitely _not_ your cousin." Wolfram fired back, "Don't you remember your old friend Crabbe? They say you left him to burn in fiendfyre while Potter got you and Goyle out. You left him to die."

Malfoy looked at the man in a new light. "I never killed Crabbe. We weren't able to get to him to save him. We barely got out ourselves. And _he _started the fiendfyre to kill Potter, Granger and Weasley, but he didn't care if it killed anyone else, even me. Or Goyle. But who is he to you?"

"My cousin, Malfoy. My real name is Wolfram Crabbe. Wolfram is my first name, not my surname. I wanted to get close to you, to be in a position to hurt you every way I could before killing you. But you were already marked because of what your father did, turning against his old friends when he went before the Wizengamot. All I had to do was join your other enemies." Just as Wolfram was about to fire another spell, Draco heard a cry. "Look out, behind you! He has his wand!" Draco heard Potter's voice and turned to see Fletcher getting up and pointing his wand at him. Malfoy quickly shielded himself and fired a stunning spell, then a body-bind curse, finally hitting Fletcher and knocking him out of the fray. But before Malfoy's spell landed, Fletcher had shot a stream of fire that missed Draco, grazed Harry's shoulder and hit Elizabeth's leg, burning through her left pant leg and into the flesh. She screamed and Malfoy turned to see what had happened to her. Wolfram took the opportunity fire a curse at Malfoy's back, but Elizabeth saw him over Draco's shoulder. Before anyone realized what was going on, Elizabeth dove over Draco, holding up a large shard of the broken mirror, with the mirrored side of the glass facing Wolfram. She cried out, "Reverso!" just as the green flash hit the mirror. The spell Wolfram had leveled at Malfoy bounced back. The green light returned to the man who had cast it, killing Wolfram where he stood.

He collapsed in a heap, but the fight didn't end. The wizards who had followed him into the room wildly fired all manner of spells at Harry and the aurors, as well as at Draco, Elizabeth and the members of the D.A. The fight was vicious, as Wolfram's men were aiming to kill, while the aurors and the members of the D.A. who had answered the call for help were fighting to take prisoners, not using lethal force. It had (thankfully) been many years since the D.A. members had been in a battle, but they fought just as well, if not better, than they had during the last war. Ginny had found her way to Harry and they fought side by side. Nearby, Draco and Elizabeth fought back to back, while the others were scattered around the room.

Spells were flying. Luna had called up some sort of flying creatures, tiny little critters that looked like winged crocodiles, and set them to snapping at the enemy. Hermione couldn't help but wonder which of Luna's odd creatures they were, and if Luna had any idea of how to rein them in when the battle was over. But then, as Hermione realized, that was a problem they'd face later. Elizabeth, although wounded, pulled herself to her feet and began firing off spells. She fought coolly, with an aim that seemed instinctive. Harry had only seen one other person fight like that. Then the voice resonated in his brain and he remembered Sirius Black's last words, "That was a good one, James." And he finally knew who Elizabeth had reminded him of. She fought like a man—she fought like Sirius Black!

The battle blazed on. Fletcher had been put out of the battle, Wolfram was dead, and most of their wizards were in body-binds, stunned, or otherwise disabled. Finally, the sound of fireworks and a loud roar came from outside the shack. Wolfram's men looked outside to see a fire dragon racing from the night sky toward the shack. They began trying to escape any way they could, diving out of the door or one of the semi-boarded up windows, only to find themselves facing a fresh group of aurors ready to take them prisoner. A few tried to escape into the tunnel the D.A. had used to join the fray, but it was well-protected by Neville, Dean Thomas, and Luna. A couple of the dark wizards disapparated, but those could be rounded up later.

The battle was finally over. Harry's shirt had been scorched by the flame from Fletcher's curse, but otherwise, he was okay. Welles had a large gash across the back of his shoulder from rolling over pieces broken mirror and glass from the windows. He would need medical attention, but nothing that would put him out of commission for more than a couple of weeks at worst. Some of the others had received minor injuries—bruises, sprains, some lacerations, and the like—nothing major, or so Harry thought. But then he turned and saw Elizabeth on the floor with Malfoy cradling her head against his chest. Draco fought back tears as he looked at Harry. "One minute she was fighting, then when it was all over, she collapsed. I thought maybe it was from the excitement, but then I saw…" Malfoy nodded toward her leg. It was burned black from the knee down almost to her ankle, with some of the flesh hanging away. Harry's face blanched, devoid of any color. "I believe we have to get her to St. Mungo's right away. I can get your statements about Fletcher later." Malfoy nodded, mouthing a silent "Thank you." Harry looked at Malfoy's face, saw the anguish in his eyes. "Look, Malfoy, it's going to be okay. She's tough, you know? She'll be okay. Look, I'll meet you at St. Mungo's in a bit. In the meantime, do you want Hermione or Ginny to go with you?" Hermione spoke up, "Of course I'm going with them. No offense, Malfoy, but women always feel better when another woman is there to help in emergencies. Besides, you don't need to be alone right now, either." Harry nodded, "Right, then. We'll wrap up transporting the prisoners, and I'll meet you at St. Mungo's shortly."

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Elizabeth once more, but Hermione stopped him before they disapparated. "It will be better if we transport her by floo. It's safer—there's no chance of splinching. I have some floo powder with me. She reached inside of her shirt and pulled out a small pouch—"I had it in case we needed it, you know, be prepared and all that." Before Hermione could levitate Elizabeth, Malfoy already had picked her up and was carrying her in his arms over to the empty hearth. He gently placed her on the stone hearth, and kneeling next to her, cast down some of the floo powder. "St. Mungo's!" They immediately disappeared in a green flame. Hermione followed behind them.

Ginny turned to Harry with tears in her eyes. "I'm going too, Harry. That wound doesn't look good, not good at all. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Go ahead. I'll be there as soon as I can. And tell the healers that I'll be sending a couple of aurors to stand guard, but that I want every security charm they have placed around her room. No one goes in except the family and Malfoy. I think we have everyone rounded up, but it's best not to take any chances. I guess I'd better have a bodyguard for Malfoy, too. Hell, all of you maybe should have guards until after Fletcher's trial!" Ginny grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Harry, you never trusted Fletcher. And as for the rest of the nutters, well that's just Voldemort's legacy. We fought the last war so that we'd never have to live our lives with that type of sword hanging over our heads again. You can't spend your life worrying about everyone all the time. We've lived very well all the time you've been an auror and you and Ron have faced some nasty characters over the years. Don't get paranoid on us now. I can't live in fear like that, nor can you." He hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, if you were hurt like Elizabeth is. I keep thinking about what Malfoy is feeling and…" Ginny gently stroked his face. "You'd go on living, just like we did when we lost other friends, like when we lost Fred. Life keeps on going, Harry, with no guarantees, except that I have always loved you and always will." She quickly turned, ducked into the floo and was gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had been hours, but still no word from the healers. Malfoy couldn't sit still. He had been pacing the floor on and off since they had arrived at the hospital. Hermione and Ginny sat, looking at each other and taking turns trying to calm Draco down. Then Harry finally appeared. "Any word?" Ginny shook her head and signed for him to sit next to her. He walked over and kissed her, but instead of sitting, went over to Malfoy. "How are you doing? Has anyone checked you out yet? After all, you were in the thick of the fight, too." Draco looked down at his feet to keep from looking Harry in the face. "Just bruises and dirt, Potter. I'm okay." Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulders. "You know, we haven't always seen eye to eye, and there hasn't been a great friendship between us, but believe me, I know how you feel. I remember seeing Ginny lying on the floor in the basilisk's chamber and how I felt until I knew she was safe. And that was before I even knew I loved her. You just have to believe that she'll be okay, Malfoy. You have to stay positive."

Just then one of the healers came into the room. "Are you Miss Brandon's family?" Draco quickly replied, "She hasn't anyone but us. Is she going to be alright?" The healer looked around at the group, not knowing whom he should speak to. Harry spoke up. "I'm Harry Potter from the Ministry. It's okay to speak to all of us. Miss Brandon doesn't have any living relatives. We're the closest she has to family." Malfoy added in, "When she's ready to leave, she'll be going to Malfoy Manor. I'll make sure she's well-cared for."

The healer had a somber look on his face. "I think you'd all best sit down for this." The group all looked at each other, fear evident in their faces. Hermione sat next to Malfoy, watching his face carefully. "Miss Brandon has been badly injured. She may not make it through this. She's lost a lot of blood and there's been severe muscle and nerve damage. It will be touch and go for the next day or so. A lot of it will depend on her state of mind and her will to live. But you should know, if she does pull through, she probably won't be able to walk again because of the damage done."

Ginny gasped, then blurted out, "But you can re-grow the nerve and muscle tissue, right? I mean, you can grow new bones and tissue, and mend other things that are broken, can't you? Harry grew new bones in his arm, so surely…" Hermione, now in tears, put her hand on Ginny's arm. "Ginny, remember—Elizabeth was wounded by a curse, not an accident. Damage done by dark magic can't be healed. That's why they couldn't re-grow George's ear." The healer spoke up, "That's right. If it had been burned by a real fire, there would be a possibility of complete recovery, but under the circumstances, I don't think…"

Draco looked up with the face of a man who was hearing the worst news possible. "But she will make it through, won't she?" The healer looked at him sympathetically. "I don't know. It's going to be a rough go. Like I said, if she has the will to fight, she has a decent chance, but I don't know how she's going to handle knowing that she won't be able to walk again. In fact, she may be better off if the leg was amputated. It will probably be useless and the scars will be hideous, if we can get it to heal."

Draco looked the healer in the eye with a look that would frighten the worst demon in hell. "You will _not_ amputate the leg. You will not tell her _anything_ about her leg, except to say that she just needs to take time to heal. I _know_ how her mind works. If she can't be totally independent, she won't fight. She'll give up and …"

At that point, Draco's voice broke. He sat down again, staring at the floor. Hermione sat next to him, putting her hand on his arm. The healer opened his mouth to object to Draco's directions, but Harry quietly spoke up, "I think Draco is right. She is a very independent woman. Knowing how serious things are might discourage her. I think maybe the best thing is to not let on how bad things really are." The healer opened his mouth to object but Harry stopped him. "We're not saying you should _lie_ to her; just not tell her everything for now. Get her out of the woods first, you know?" The healer looked at their faces in turn. In them he read the same concern, but in Draco's he could see the desperation of a man who could lose what he loved most. "Alright. I guess I can live with that for now. I'll let the other healers and nurses on the case know. For right now, we won't really say anything to knock the wind out of her sails, just keep it all positive. Anyway, she'll probably be so sedated she wouldn't know what was going on, anyway. She's going to be in a lot of pain for a good bit. Burns are the nastiest things to handle when it comes to pain."

Malfoy looked up. "When can I—we—see her?"

"Well, she's probably going to be asleep for a good while, but if you want…" The entire group gathered as if to rush in at once. "Just don't make a big commotion or anything. You can all go in for just a moment, but after that…"

Harry spoke for the group. "We'll just take a quick look in, and then leave." Malfoy asked quietly, "May I stay with her? I just want to be with her, you know, so she sees someone familiar when she wakes up." "I suppose that's okay," the healer replied. But all of you be forewarned, she doesn't look good at all. She's very pale from the loss of blood, and well, you know…"

Draco exploded, "Do you think I give a damn what she looks like? I _love_ her and I want to be there when she wakes up! In fact, I want to be with her forever!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down before you get yourself in a state. You can stay with her as long as you like, as long as you're not in the way."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The healer opened the door slowly, then whispered, "You can go in now." They filed into the room cautiously. Elizabeth lay in the dimly lit room, so pale that she almost glowed white in the pale room. Hermione thought to herself, "Like Sleeping Beauty in the fairy tales." But it wasn't a fairy tale, and there was no guarantee that she would wake up, no matter how much Draco loved her, no matter how many times he kissed her. She fought back tears as she slowly walked over to the bedside. She leaned over and stroked Elizabeth's hair as she spoke. "It's Hermione, Elizabeth. We love you and want you back with us very soon." She turned and quickly walked away. She hugged the others and whispered to Harry, "I think I need to go home right now. Do you think Ron will be there? I need him so much right now." "Yeah, Hermione, he should be home now. I told him to go home and relax. There were other aurors to handle the prisoners." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Harry." She then disapparated.

Ginny took Harry's hand wordlessly, gently squeezing it. They walked over to the bedside together. Harry leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Thanks for helping save Ron and me, and the other aurors too. You were brilliant." Ginny reached over and took a pale, slender hand in hers. "Yes, thank you for saving Harry's life. I don't know what I'd have done if…Anyway, you get well and come home to us soon." She added a note of false cheer. "After all, Professor McGonagall is counting on you to teach Muggle Studies this term. We don't want to disappoint her, do we?" She kissed Elizabeth's hand before softly replacing it on the blanket. She put her arm around Harry's waist and pulled him to her. "I love you, you know that?" "Yeah. And I love _you_ Ginny."

Harry turned and saw Malfoy off in a corner, staring at the wall. He walked over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You going to be okay, Malfoy?" "Yes, thanks, Potter. Look, I appreciate…" Harry stopped him. "No, I owe _you_ thanks. If it hadn't been for you and Elizabeth, I'd—all of us walked into a trap and you came to the rescue. I owe you, Draco." "No, Harry. I think we're even, if anything. You saved my life, helped my family." Harry spoke softly. "So I guess this ends the bad blood between us?" Malfoy looked at him squarely. "I guess I always resented you, you know? I mean, you had the _real_ friends, while I had Crabbe and Goyle. My father picked _my_ so-called friends. You had just about every teacher on your side. I had Snape and that was about it. I envied you so much. And I had to put on this big show to live up to my father's expectations." Harry smiled. "And I always thought _you_ had the world by the tail! I guess each of us had our turn at being an ass. Anyway, it's all behind us. If you or Elizabeth need anything, just call. And please send word to let us know if there's any change." "I will. And thanks again."

Harry and Ginny left and Draco was left alone with Elizabeth. He pulled the lone chair over to the bedside and sat. He pored over every detail of her face as he stroked her hair. He picked up her hand in his, then put his head down and kissed it softly. Tears began to fill his eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I finally found someone to love who loved me in return. I can't lose you now. Please stay with me. He leaned over and put his head near hers on the pillow. "Please," he prayed, "don't take her from me. I know I've been a real bastard in my life, but don't punish me by taking her away. If I could take her place…"

He made up his mind; he would stay there until she woke up or until…. But no, he would not even consider that possibility. He would not let her die. In his desperation Malfoy thought, "If Death comes into this room, he'll have to fight me for her. I won't let her go so easily!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth was puzzled. "How did I get here?" she wondered. "I was just in England, and then…" She looked around. She realized where she was. She was on one of the old green streetcars that ran down St. Charles Avenue back home. She always loved riding the St. Charles car, the feel of it rocking as it went along the tracks between the avenues of old live oak trees, past the stately old mansions of the Garden District. She loved the way the backs of the seats could be moved so that two seats could face each other. She remembered riding that way, facing her father as they rode to Audubon Zoo. They would take the Carrollton Avenue bus to the beginning of the streetcar line at Carrollton and Claiborne Avenue. She remembered the ninety degree turn where Carrollton Avenue turned into St. Charles at the bend of the river, the levee right there, a block from the turn. She smiled as she leaned out of the large open window, feeling the cool breeze on her face as she closed her eyes. "I must be dreaming," she thought. She noticed that she was alone, with no other passengers on the trolley. "How peculiar!" she thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. It's me."

"But you're dead!"

"Yep, I have been for along time, huh?"

"Am I dead?"

"No. you're not. But you're coming to a place where you have to make up your mind. You'll have to decide whether you're staying here or getting off with me. Just remember, though, once you've made up your mind, there's no going back."

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

"Why? There's nothing here to fear. Ghosts can't hurt you. It's the live people that do. Life hurts, Sweetheart, not death. But then, pain and sorrow are part of life, but so are love and happiness."

"Dady, I've hurt so much since you left. Mother, and .."

He interrupted her. "About that, Olivia wanted me to tell you that despite what you thought, she's always loved you. Please believe me. Everything she did was to protect you, even if it wasn't the way I would have done it. But then, she lived so long after me. Maybe she was right."

Just then the streetcar stopped and a tall, dark-haired man got on. The streetcar started up again and they continued on. The man walked over to her father like they were old friends, but she didn't recognize him. He was quite handsome, with long dark hair and beautiful dark eyes. He was dressed a little strangely, all in black with a long duster-like cloak, almost like a clergyman's robe. He had a roguish smile, which he flashed at her. "So, you are Elizabeth. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Your dad has told me all about you, about when you were little. But he didn't tell me what a beautiful woman you've become! You look _so_ much like your mother."

Elizabeth looked at him intently. She felt as though she should know the man, that she had seen him somewhere before. But he had a British accent, so she probably didn't know him from New Orleans. She would have remembered someone with a foreign accent. She finally spoke. "And you are…?"

"Just someone who wishes he could have known you when you were growing up, who could have spoiled you and loved you like Charles here did." He turned to Elizabeth's father. "Thanks, my friend, for taking such good care of her."

Her father spoke up. "So, why do you want to come with us, Princess?"

"Daddy, it hurts _so_ much! My leg burns and the pain won't stop."

The dark-haired man sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned against him as though she had known him all her life. Her father smiled and nodded as if to say it was okay. The man asked, "Is there anyone to share your pain?"

"There is a man I love, but I can't burden him with this."

"But don't you know that if you don't share this with him, he will feel a hurt that will never heal. Trust me, I know. I once loved someone, but she was afraid of placing a burden on me. She left, and things happened before I could leave to search for her. I never saw her again. She took my heart with her. For a long time, all I could feel was hatred for my enemies, for the one who drove her away, for the man who killed the friend who comforted me when she left. Then my friend's son, my godson, taught me that love was the one thing in this world that you never really lose. At least not if someone really loves you, or for that matter, if you really love someone."

She looked puzzled. Her father spoke up. "You don't understand now, but I promise you soon will. But I have to ask you, if you found out that someone you loved had lied to protect you, would that stop you from loving him?"

Elizabeth was startled. "You mean Draco Malfoy, don't you? I know, he lied to protect me. I didn't understand at first and tried to hate him, but I couldn't. I love him, Daddy."

The dark man spoke softly as he hugged her to him. "Well, I guess when we get off at the park you had better stay on the trolley."

"But where is it going?"

Her father smiled, "No one really knows where life is going to take them. You just get on and go for the ride." He leaned over and kissed her as he stood up. "I love you, Princess. Even though you can't see me, I'm always with you." She started to hold onto him, to prevent him for leaving, but he shook his head. "No, sweetheart. You have to remember, death is a permanent solution to temporary problems. Promise me you'll remember that and keep going. You don't want to come with us now. I don't think it's really time for you to come with us."

The dark-haired man kissed her as he hugged her close, "That goes for me, too. Oh, and tell Harry that it wasn't his fault and that I'm proud of him. He'll know what I mean. And yes, I love you two and will always be with you, even if you can't see me, either."

The two men walked toward the door and the car stopped. They turned and waved to her as they stepped down. The streetcar started up again and she saw them walk toward the park. She would have liked for them to have stayed with her, but as they turned and smiled at her, she thought that they belonged where they were. They seemed happy and at peace. She couldn't help calling out as she leaned out the window, "Tell Jeff and my mother that I love them!" It was strange—both men called back, "I will!" before turning and walking away. Even more peculiar was that the streetcar that had previously been deserted except for herself and the two men was now full of passengers—men, women, children—all talking, laughing, worried-looking, showing all the emotions and everyday concerns of life.

Then something even more peculiar happened. Instead of being on a streetcar, she was drifting through a tunnel, going toward a voice that was whispering her name. Then things went black.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all of you for sticking with the story. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had a few health problems again. Hope to have the next chapter up soon._


	28. Chapter 28

**Crossroads**

The pain was almost unbearable. Elizabeth wanted to scream, but she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't even open her eyes. But she could hear, and the soft voice seemed to alternate between speaking to her and praying.

"Elizabeth, come home to me. Please don't leave me. I love you so much." The voice sobbed. She felt someone kiss her hand, then stroke the hair back from her forehead. "Please, if I've ever done anything good in my life, let her stay with me. Please help her. If you have to do anything to anyone, do it to me. _ I_ was a rotten bastard in my life, but this woman is goodness personified. She's had so much hurt in her life. Take care of her and give the pain to me, please. I love her. Even if she doesn't marry me, let her stay and live a good life." She felt tears dropping onto her hand. The voice was familiar, but whose…? Then she realized it was Draco Malfoy!

"My God, I _am _alive!" She thought, "But the pain! I feel like I fell off the streetcar and it ran over me!" She couldn't help but let out a gasp as the intense burning took her breath away. Draco jumped back. "Elizabeth? Don't try to talk. You've been hurt badly, but you'll be alright. I'm here and I will never leave you." She felt him kiss her cheek. Draco looked and saw tears coming from beneath the closed eyelids. He wiped them from her cheeks.

"Can you hear me, Love? If you can, squeeze my hand." Elizabeth felt as though she had no strength in her body, but she knew she had to do this. She mustered up an effort and managed to weakly grasp Draco's hand.

"Nurse! Nurse! Come quickly! She's beginning to wake up!" A nurse and a healer ran in and checked her. "Yes," the healer spoke softly, "she's starting to come around now." He turned to Elizabeth. "Now then, you have to take it easy. You gave us all quite a scare. You'd lost so much blood and your leg…" Draco grasped his sleeve and cut him a look as if to tell him to shut up. "Well, anyway, you were hurt badly and it's going to take a long time for you to heal, but I believe you'll do alright. You just have to build up your strength and put your mind into recovering. Now the nurse will give you a draught for the pain, to ease it, but since it was from dark magic, I don't know if we can take the pain away entirely." She nodded her head. Draco took her hand in his once again. The healer turned to Draco. "Shall I get in touch with Harry Potter and let him know she's awake?" Draco nodded. "Right then, I'll send an owl right away."

As the nurse and the healer left, Draco leaned over and softly whispered into her ear, "When you feel pain, just squeeze my hand. The pain will go away, I promise you." He took out his wand and silently mouthed a spell. Suddenly her pain was completely gone. She opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting next to her, with his eyes closed as if he were the one hurting. His face was haggard, his clothes totally rumpled. To use her father's old expression, his eyes had more red lines than an Alabama road map. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. She picked up her hand and stroked his face. She spoke in a thin, weak voice, sounding almost like a child. "You look like hell! When was the last time you slept or had anything to eat?"

Draco leaned over her. "I've napped on and off, and the nurses have brought me a few meals. I just didn't feel like eating. Hermione threatened to put an engorging spell on me to make me hungry, but Ginny convinced her not to, once I promised I'd eat a little. George backed up the threat. I was afraid that George would get into it and turn me into a hog, so I gave in and ate."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good ol' George!" She looked at the window and saw that it was dawn. "It can't be! We were just finishing the fight right before dawn." Draco picked up her hand and kissed it. "You don't realize what went on. You've been here for nearly a week. We were all so very frightened. I—we—thought we were going to lose you. You've been hurt very badly, but you'll be okay now. You just need to take your time and heal. Then when it's time for you to leave the hospital, I've arranged for you to come to Malfoy Manor to convalesce. It's all taken care of. Now relax and get some rest. You need it to heal. I'll be with you, I promise. And you won't be in pain."

"Yes, that draught is making me a little groggy. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Elizabeth Brandon." She smiled and held his hand as she drifted off to sleep again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Another day or so passed, and Elizabeth was becoming stronger and more alert. She felt some discomfort, but not the excruciating pain she had experienced when she first woke up. Maybe it was just having Draco around that made her feel so much better that she didn't notice the pain. But Draco looked like hell. He had been so intent on caring for her that he appeared totally ragged out.

"So, when you're ready to leave the hospital, you're coming to Malfoy Manor. That's all there is to it and I won't hear any more about you going off on your own. The healer said that you needed care after you left the hospital and that you would have to return for regular visits until you've healed properly."

"Draco, I don't want to be a burden on you…" Then she remembered what the dark-haired man on the streetcar had said. "…but if that's what you want, that would be fine." Draco leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I only want what's best for you, whatever will make you happy."

"What _I_ want is for _you_ to get some rest. If you don't take care of yourself, you'll end up in here, too." Another voice added in, "Yeah, that's what _we've_ been telling him, but he won't listen." She looked toward the door. Harry and Ginny Potter had just walked into the room. Ginny continued, "Ron and Hermione are on their way. George will stop by on the way from the shop in Diagon Alley." Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly as he looked at Malfoy. Draco smiled weakly and nodded in return.

"So, it looks like you're going to be okay. You scared the spots out of us." Ginny chimed in, "We were all so frightened for you. Are you feeling better? I mean, your leg has to be…" Draco cut her a look that would freeze beer. "Anyway, we stopped by yesterday, but you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you up. In fact, both of you seemed dead to the world, so we crept out and let you rest. Elizabeth answered, "You know, it's strange. When I first started to wake up, the pain was really bad. The healer gave me something to drink, and said that since the damage was from dark magic, he wouldn't be able to take away all of the pain. But you know, now I really don't have any pain at all, well, not to speak of. It's more of a discomfort than a pain. I've had worse."

Harry spoke up, "I know this isn't really a good time to bring this up, but when you feel up to it, I have a few questions for both of you. Fletcher is denying everything. He says that his enemies in the Ministry have set this up to—how do you Americans say it?—'frame' him. Unfortunately for him but great for us, Wolfram left a few things in writing, and some of his henchmen have agreed to talk in return for shorter sentences in Azkaban. But we still need your testimony. I can arrange for court officers to come to you and take a deposition since you won't be able to go to court for a while. Fletcher will agree only if you're willing to take veritaserum. I've objected, but it looks like we may have to go along. That is, if it's okay with you."

Elizabeth scooted herself up in the bed, now wide awake. "Harry, I have nothing to hide. I'll do whatever is necessary to put that twisted, evil _thing_ in prison. Every time I think of him and what he threatened to do to me _before_ he killed me—well, the man is a twisted bastard!" Harry smiled. "Well, I promise that I'll make sure any questions are on point and relevant to the case."

She reached out and put her hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, while I was unconscious I saw my father. I know I was dying..." Harry and Draco both interjected that it was just a hallucination from the pain draughts. "No, Harry. It wasn't. I talked with my father, and he told me I had the choice of going with him or staying here. But there was another man with him—a dark-haired man that I know I've seen somewhere before. He had long dark hair and dark eyes, and was dressed in black with a long black cloak. He had a roguish look about him. Anyway, we were on a streetcar—trolley to you—and when he and my father got off to go to what looked like Audubon Park, they told me to stay on. But before he left, he said, 'Tell Harry that it wasn't his fault and that I'm proud of him. He'll know what I mean.' Then he said that he loved us and will always be with us, even if we can't see him. I thought it was peculiar. He acted as though he knew me all my life, but I don't know from where. Maybe I'd seen his picture somewhere…"

Harry's face changed and his eyes began to fill with tears. He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. From the wallet, he drew out a picture and showed it to Elizabeth. "That's him! Harry, who is he? I think he's the same man in a picture that was with my mother's things!"

Harry teared up. "It's—was—my godfather. His name was Sirius Black and I loved him dearly. I watched Bellatrix Lestrange kill him. I always felt that it was my fault. I went on a wild goose chase and he was killed bailing me out."

Elizabeth reached out and took his hand. "Well, _he_ said that it wasn't your fault, and that he was proud of you, and that he loved you. Now I just have to figure out why he came to _me_."

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Since you have some company, do you mind if I duck over to the office for a few minutes? Since I don't have a chief clerk any more…" Elizabeth's face turned somber.

"Oh, God! I reversed the curse and it killed him! I remember now. I reversed the curse and killed Wolfram! I _swear_ I didn't mean to!" She began to cry. "I know he was an evil bastard, but the idea that I actually _killed_ someone…"

Harry took her hand. "Actually, you didn't kill Wolfram. He did it himself. He cast the killing curse toward Malfoy, but it was probably meant for whoever it hit. He was just shooting wildly. Draco _would_ have been hit, but you knocked him out of the way and held up the mirror. The spell hit the mirror and bounced back at just the right angle to hit Wolfram—ricochet effect, so to speak. Your reversal spell didn't have anything to do with the spell killing Wolfram. The killing curse just happens to be the one spell that once it's fired off, you can't stop it. It was just a matter of karma. Wolfram was prepared to kill, but he didn't expect it to bounce back on him. We're just glad that it hit the mirror and not you."

Draco kissed Elizabeth again. "You saved my life, but that's not why I love you."

Just then there was a knock on the door. In walked Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with George and his wife Katie. George had brought a huge bouquet of roses, but realized there was nothing to put them in. "Simple solution, my dear." He ducked out for a moment then returned with a urinal, of all things! "Hey, it's brand new, never been used! At least that's what the nurse said." He waved his wand and it turned into a beautiful crystal vase. Elizabeth laughed for the first time since the battle. "George, you're impossible!" He winked and flashed a roguish grin. "We've got to stop meeting like this—my wife will find out and get jealous!" Katie just laughed and shook her head. Elizabeth smiled, "And you've been tolerating him for how long now?"

Draco laughed. "On that note, I'm going to duck over to my office for a bit. Now that you have company, I won't be worried about leaving you alone."

"Alone! Draco Malfoy, this place is crawling with healers and nurses! As much as I love having you here, I'm a big girl and capable of taking care of myself!"

"But you're not going to get a chance while I'm around!" He smiled as she replied, "Just be glad I don't have my wand. Ginny taught me how to cast a bat-bogey hex!" George fired at Malfoy, "Get out while you can! You don't want to mess with a woman who knows that one, especially if someone loans her a wand!" Draco laughed as he shut the door behind him. But once he was out the door, his face screwed up in pain. He only hoped that the spell would last until he returned. He was strong enough to handle the pain, but she wasn't.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A couple of weeks went by. Elizabeth was sitting up more and even tried to get up and walk. After falling on her rear a few times, she conceded that she couldn't without assistance. She got Hermione to bring her wand to her—"Just to keep up practicing my spells, Hermione! How can I go back to Hogwarts if I don't keep practicing what I've learned?" Hermione bought the story and brought Elizabeth her wand. When no one was around, Elizabeth used a levitating spell to keep from falling while she got used to moving her legs again. It was funny, though. When Draco was with her, she felt no pain. All she had to do was squeeze his hand. But when he was away, the pain could be fierce, even with the healer's draughts. She looked at her leg. It was absolutely hideous. Well, she would just have to get used to the scars and misshapen calf. "I guess I'm relegated to slacks and very long skirts! Never had great legs to begin with, so I guess it's no big deal if it takes a while for it to heal."

After another week, the healer told her she could leave St. Mungo's, but would need someone to help care for her for a while. Draco insisted that he was taking her to Malfoy Manor. "After all, I have a staff of house elves to be at your beck and call. Where else would you go?"

Elizabeth put on a mock-serious face. "Well, it's not like I don't have anywhere to go. Molly Weasley wants me to go to the Burrow with her and Arthur. She's got a bad case of 'empty nest syndrome,' and she is a fantastic cook…"

"Right. And you'll gain a ton and look like a cow and I will love you anyway. But why won't you come with me? I have a whole staff of house-elves who will be there to indulge your every whim, and I'll cut my hours at the office. I've even arranged for a laptop, fax, phone, and all that good muggle stuff to be set up at home—yes, I _do_ know about muggle technology. After all, I do business with muggles as well as wizards, so I had to keep up with their technology. And yes, I know about the internet and all that stuff too. I'll even set up a laptop for you, if you'd like. You can play games all day long."

"What! No chat rooms?"

"No, you might decide to find some dumb, hunky muggle guy looking for a sexy witch."

"With a leg that looks like a burned ham with a chunk bitten out. Right. Really sexy!"

"Woman, you could be…"

"…as ugly as ten mortal sins on Good Friday?"

"Elizabeth Brandon, you are totally impossible! You are not your leg and your leg is not you! You are a beautiful woman with the face of an angel, the courage of a lioness, and a heart of pure..."

"Bullcrap! Draco Malfoy, you are so full of it. But I love you anyway, and if you want me at Malfoy Manor, then I'll go along for the time being. Just remember, though, that I've agreed to teach at Hogwarts and I intend keeping that promise to Professor McGonagall. By the way, she and Sybil Trelawney came to see me earlier today while you were at the office. Neville sent the plant over there. I thought it was gorgeous, but when I heard it start to purr, I kind of figured it might be better to keep it at arm's length. I mean, he's as bad with plants as Hagrid is with his critters. Speaking of Hagrid, Professor McGonagall said he wanted to come, but the flobberworms got loose and ended up with the blast-ended skrewts or something like that, and all hell broke loose. And my parents thought _I_ was bad with cats, dogs and rabbits!"

"You're still intent on teaching this fall? Even after all this? Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"Professor McGonagall said that they could set up my rooms so that I could be comfortable, and that as for getting up and down stairs, that's what levitating spells are for. And after all, who better than Madame Pomfrey and her assistants to take care of me? And there are dozens of house-elves there as well."

"Well, if you think you'll be able to…"

"Draco, I have to try. I can't lean on you forever. I mean, I love you and all, but I still have to find out who I really am. Plus, I promised Professor McGonagall I'd teach Muggle Studies this year. I can't let her down now. She doesn't have a legitimate back-up."

Draco's face fell. "You're not joking this time, are you?"

"No, Draco. I have to finish my research, or at least take it as far as I can. I have to find out the truth about my family. And what if I _am_ related to Voldemort?"

"Well, if my father were alive, he'd be ecstatic. As for me, I don't care who you're related to. I love _you_, not your ancient relatives. Anyway, until you go back to Hogwarts, I'm taking you home."

"Home. That sounds good."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth thrived at Malfoy Manor at first. The house-elves seemed to read her mind. As soon as she thought of something she might want, one of them seemed to show up with whatever she was thinking about. The only problem was that she wasn't improving. She still couldn't walk, try as she might. Her left leg wasn't getting any better and the muscle wouldn't support her weight. She tried to keep a cheery attitude, but it was no use. She simply was not going to walk on her own again. Depression settled like a pall. She laughed and put on a good front for Draco. She felt awful being so down. After all, he tried so hard to do everything for her. She felt sometimes like he was carrying the entire burden for both of them. She levitated herself to the garden. She made up her mind. She would have to get used to a wheelchair or crutches. It just wouldn't do to go around in the muggle world levitating herself.

She looked around the garden, then closed her eyes. She remembered the first time she had come here. She thought that things would never be that way again. As much as she loved Draco, she couldn't stay with him. It would be too much for him. She would never be the same. She was lame, with hideous scars and a leg that was misshapen and wouldn't work. She fought back the tears. She would leave and go to Hogwarts for the year, then return home to New Orleans. She would have to modify the house there to suit her disability, but she would find a way to make it on her own. No, she loved Draco too much to stick him with her problems.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" a woman's voice spoke. Elizabeth was startled. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. You must be Elizabeth. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

"Oh, yes. I recognize you from your portrait. Thank you for letting me stay here. Your garden is lovely."

"Thank _you_! You have made such a change in Draco. He was always a good boy at heart, but he wanted so much to please his father. I did the best I could to influence him, but Lucius could be such a bully, and Draco was his only child. I thank the stars that we didn't have a daughter. Merlin knows what Death Eater he'd have married her to! I'm not totally innocent, don't get me wrong. I went along with Lucius because in spite of his many faults, there was a spark—a very tiny one, perhaps—but still a spark of goodness. But all the years of consorting with Tom Riddle—Voldemort—corrupted him more and more each day. He had to prove himself to his Dark Lord, the same way he made Draco prove himself. I went along with it to protect Draco. I thought I could be a buffer between them, but I was not that successful. I owe Harry Potter for saving Draco's life in the Great War, and for saving Lucius and me from Azkaban. I think I could have survived it, once the Dementors were gone, but Lucius, never. It would have broken his spirit, his pride. At least in exile he was allowed to live his life in dignity. Since he couldn't use magic any more, he finished his life in the guise of a wealthy retired businessman, which in a way he was. We had servants, but he had to learn that they were humans, not house-elves that he owned and could maltreat as e pleased. Toward the end of his life, Lucius learned the real meaning of 'please' and 'thank you,' and that maltreating others wasn't a show of power, just a show of personal weakness. He learned that he wasn't the center of the universe, and that other people had something that he felt he didn't deserve—children who loved him. I only regret that he never could bring himself to tell Draco that he loved him. Lucius did love Draco, in his own way, just as I know Draco loved his father. I don't believe Lucius ever learned what real love was until he was old. I was afraid that would happen to Draco, too. His first marriage was an arranged one, planned for him and his wife from when they were toddlers. But they learned to love each other, and their children always knew they were loved. But then his wife died and Draco was lost. He pulled into himself, into his work. The children got to where they spent their holidays with Lucius and me. I worried so much about Draco. Then you came along and Draco came alive once more. His letters became cheerful and happy. I wanted to meet you. I had to meet the woman who brought my son back to life again. So I decided to come back—with the Ministry's permission, of course—for a visit. This is the first time in many years that I've seen him so happy."

"Oh, and I'm taking up your rooms! I'm so sorry. I'll have the house-elves move me to another room, or I could go to the Weasleys. I don't want to impose."

Narcissa smiled. "Impose! My dear, you'll do nothing of the sort. I am so happy to have you here. Actually, there's a little cottage in the rear of the garden. I had it built as a retreat when Draco was a small boy. It was my get-away when Lucius' Death Eater acquaintances—I won't call them friends—would come over to discuss their nefarious little plans. I think I'd like to stay there. That way we'll all have our privacy. But you are welcome to come see me any time you wish."

"Actually, you'll be doing me a favor coming back here. I need to leave, but I don't want to hurt Draco."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then why do you want to leave him?"

"Because he doesn't need a millstone around his neck. I may have been raised as a muggle, but I'm not stupid. I've been reading up on dark spells. That's what zapped my leg. It's been burned beyond repair or healing. My left leg will always be misshapen, the muscle will never regenerate, and I will never walk on my own again. That means that in this world, I will always have to use a levitating spell to get around. In the muggle world, I will have to use crutches, probably a wheelchair."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "And your problem with my son is…?"

"The problem is that he deserves better than a cripple."

"Oh, dear! We're feeling sorry for ourselves aren't we? Well, let me tell you something, my dear child. Draco Malfoy has a habit if getting who or whatever he wants. He inherited that from his father. But he wants you because he loves you. He's been with you through this so far. Don't slap him in the face now, please."

"There is one other thing. I don't know who my family really is. From things I've been able to piece together, I may be related to Voldemort. Do you want _that_ in your family? I'm still searching for answers. How can I do this to Draco? _He_ can't know who I am, because _I _don't even know that."

"Elizabeth, you could be Voldemort's twin sister, for all I care. As long as my son loves you, you are special to me. Please don't hurt him. But if you feel you have to leave, at least be honest with him."

"Well, I have to move to Hogwarts soon. I need to get things in order before school starts. I suppose I can stay until then. I mean, that's what I had planned to do."

"Good. As for that leg, don't give up. If Lucius Malfoy could turn into a decent human being before he died, you can learn to walk. You know, if they had amputated that leg, at least you could get an artificial one that we could charm to look like a real one. No one outside the wizarding world would ever have to know. For that matter, most wizards wouldn't even know."

"I came into this world with two legs and I fully intend going out with two. Now if they can ever come up with a way for me to regrow one like a lizard regrows a tail, I'll consider it. In the meantime, I'll tough it out."

"I understand. You know, in some ways you remind me of Lucius. You have a streak of independence, with a slight touch of vanity. Bythe way, have you learned any healing spells yet?"

"No, but I don't think there are any that would help my…"

Narcissa interrupted. "I gather the healer said that you would always be in _extreme_ pain. Have you experienced that sort of pain?"

"Only when I first woke up. Why?"

"Then ask yourself why Draco looked so haggard for a long time. He still looks as though he were in pain at times. Check your healing spells and see if you can figure out why. In the meantime, don't sell yourself short, Elizabeth. If Draco loves you, there's a lot of goodness in you to be loved. He's very picky about having the best in life. He learned that from Lucius, too. So if he says you are the best and he wants you, well I trust his good taste. Anyway, if he loves you, that's good enough for me." Narcissa walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "Please call on me if you want to talk about my son. For that matter, I wish you would just visit with me. I think it would do us both a world of good."

"I will; I promise. And thank you. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I just wish I'd met Mr. Malfoy, although I guess he'd disapprove of me."

"Perhaps long ago, but in his later years, I think he would appreciate your determination. Now, let's have tea." And as soon as the words were out of her mouth, one of the house-elves appeared with tea and sandwiches. Elizabeth made a mental note: "Check on healing spells, particularly those on pain relief."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and all who are sticking with this story. JJ—does this explain the curse reversal satisfactorily? Will try to have the next chapter up soon._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Independence

"Draco, you shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have used the pain transfer spell."

Draco spun around, totally startled. "How did you know?" Elizabeth looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "You know, Draco, I may have been raised as a muggle, but I'm no dummy. And I _do_ read, you know. It occurred to me that at first the healer said I would be in terrific pain, but I never had really severe pain after I woke up in St. Mungo's. And something a little bird told me had me asking myself a lot of questions, so I started researching healing and related spells. Guess what I found out! And it answers the question of why you always look so haggard. You can't do this any more, Draco. It's not right and it's not fair—to you or to me. Eventually I'm going to be leaving to go to Hogwarts. Who's going to bear my pain then? Let me get used to it now so it won't be too hard then."

Draco sat by the window, staring out at the garden. "When you were lying there in the hospital, the healers said that the added stress of the pain might be too much for your body to handle. You had lost so much blood and had gone into shock. They said that since your injury was from dark magic, they might not be able to do much for the pain. I didn't have much choice—I couldn't risk you dying on me. I learned the spell from my mother. She used to use it on me when I was a small child. My father felt that I should learn to be tough, so he forbid anyone giving me anything to soothe the typical hurts a child gets. My mother used to sneak that spell instead. Technically, she didn't disobey my father—she didn't give me anything for the pain. I never realized it until I was grown."

"Draco, I know you love me, and I appreciate everything you do for me, but you can't protect me from life. I'm a lot tougher than you think. Anyway, this is tearing you up physically, and I can't let you keep doing that. Besides, you big jerk, if you croak out taking care of me, who's going to take over for you? You just gonna leave me here on my own?" Draco noticed the change in her tone. He turned and saw that she was smiling softly. She spoke again. "Now come here you big goofus and give me a hug."

He put his arms around her. What else could he do? Draco knew she was right and ended the spell. He saw her wince a little and made her promise that she would let him know if she wanted him to help her. She probably wouldn't, but he knew now that she was on to him and wouldn't let him continue taking all her pain onto himself. Maybe she was stronger than he gave her credit for, but he still wanted to protect her from anything that might hurt her or even disturb her in any way. As much as he loved his late wife, the only people he ever felt this protective of were his children. Maybe it was because she had been raised as a muggle, and although a powerful witch she still had so much to learn about how to use magic to her benefit. In a way, it was almost like protecting a child.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I went to my room for a while? I really am tired."

"Of course not. Do you want me to have supper sent up for you or do you think you'll feel up to dining down here?"

"Not sure right now. Would you please call me when you're ready to have supper? Either place, I'd like to be with you."

"If you want to have supper on the moon, I'll try to arrange it, my Queen!"

Elizabeth smiled. "That won't be necessary. If the night cools down a bit, the garden will be just as good. Maybe even my balcony."

Draco kissed her gently on the forehead. "Anything you want is yours, Elizabeth. You know that."

"Thank you, Draco. You know, I've told you bunches of times, but I don't ever get tired of telling you that I love you."

"Same here, Darling." He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. Somehow he had the feeling that she wouldn't be alone in her room after all.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was past twilight. Elizabeth was in pain, but she made up her mind that it wasn't going to rule her life. She thought about something she had read many years ago, a little trick to take your mind away from pain—imagine an itch or a mild pain somewhere on another part of your body. She thought that it couldn't hurt to give it a try. She began concentrating on her left shoulder, picturing a mosquito biting her. Gradually she felt her shoulder start to itch. She kept concentrating on the itch. After a while she realized that the pain in her leg was minimal.

Draco began to stir. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. "Had a good nap?" He looked out the window and realized how late it was.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Did you have supper yet?" He looked at her with deep concern.

"Wasn't hungry. Besides, you looked like you needed a rest. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Okay. What about you?" He looked into her eyes intently.

"Actually, quite good." She explained what she had done. "It's not perfect, but the pain is down to Tylenol level, rather than Vicodin or Percocet. Those are…"

"Muggle medicines for pain. I know. Remember, I deal with muggles quite often, so I keep up with what's going on in their world. So, you think this is going to work for you?"

"Yes, I think I'll be alright. I think once school starts, I may be so distracted by the students that I may not even notice it much any more." Elizabeth looked deeply into his eyes and spoke. "Draco, thank you for being so good to me. I don't think I could love anyone more than I do you." He smiled and hugged took her hand. She continued. "That's why I have to ask you to let me go, for just a little while. If I don't find what I'm looking for, it will always be on my mind, always between us. I need to find out about my family, and I need to go to Hogwarts. And I have to do this alone. I have to learn how to handle this---affliction, I guess is the best term—on my own. Please understand."

"I felt this was coming. Elizabeth, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. What kind of dumb question is that?"

"I just didn't want you to…Never mind. As long as you can honestly say you love me, I can deal with it. When do you want to leave?"

"Next week, if that's okay. I need to get started on arranging the classroom and stuff. Plus, I need…"

"…to get back to your research. I figured that was coming. Can I go with you—just to get you settled?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I need to start being independent. I think it's better if I go alone."

"Only if the healers say it's okay."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Unfortunately the healers did _not_ give the okay. "Miss Brandon, the strain will be too much at this time, and you should still try to keep your leg propped up as much as you can. That way, by start of term, you will be recovered sufficiently to handle the students. Remember, you just came through …"

She sighed, "I know, a severe trauma. You guys are determined to keep me from having any fun!" Draco took her hand, "When you come home for Christmas, I promise I'll meet you and we'll take the train back together." She gave him a look like a petulant child, "Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise, for sure!"

They returned to Malfoy Manor, with Elizabeth pretty well down in the dumps. Draco had to go back to his office to take care of business and would not be home until late. She decided to sit out on the balcony and work on her needlepoint until it got too dark to see any more, Then she would go in and read a bit. She had to be up to speed with at least basic spells and charms. She was doing pretty well on Potions theory, although she hadn't had a chance to do any practical work since she was injured. Herbology she was able to keep up with, as Narcissa Malfoy's garden also included a lot of the plants that were mentioned in the textbook. History of Magic was a piece of cake—after all, she had been a history major in college, so this was just another branch of it to her, albeit an enjoyable one.

A knock on her door snapped her back to attention. She called, "Come in, please," and the door opened. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you dear. My, how lovely your needlework is! You do that on your own? Not with magic?"

"It's a muggle hobby I've decided to retain. I find it very relaxing."

Narcissa looked at the work closely. "My dear, please take this as a compliment, but I don't believe I've seen finer work from goblin or fairy! Lucius would be –how do you say it?—spinning in his grave to see me do what he would have called 'servant work', but it looks so beautiful and I imagine so fulfilling to do something like that. You know, something that you've done with your own talents and without magic. I know now isn't the time, but when you have the time in the future, would you show me how to do that? Lucius didn't even want me to knit using magic! He disapproved even of me doing the gardening, but I told him that was the only way I could be assured that the servants had planted everything properly. I think he knew what I was up to, but he acted like he fell for it. Poor man, he felt he had to go with appearances always. I really believe that if he hadn't become involved with the Dark Lord, he would have been so different. At one point I believe he wanted to change sides, but he was afraid that we would end up like the Potters and many others. I know most people wouldn't believe it, but his greatest fear was for me and Draco, for our safety."

"I would be honored to teach you anything, Mrs. Mal—I'm sorry, Narcissa."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa's face changed and became full of concern. "I gather that the healers didn't want you to return to Hogwarts yet. Do you really want to go that badly?"

Elizabeth looked up into her eyes. "Narcissa, there is nothing I want less than to leave Draco right now. He's been my rock. But I have to learn to handle this on my own. I can't dump this burden on him. It isn't fair. Plus, you know what it's like to have to go on alone in life. What if something happened to Draco and I was left alone? I _have to_ learn to be able to handle life on my own terms."

"I understand, my dear. I don't necessarily agree, but I understand. As much as I hate to see you leave, I think I have a way to convince the healers to let you go to Hogwarts earlier. That is, assuming you're willing to consult Madame Pomfrey on a regular basis. But please don't let Draco know I'm in on this. He'll be furious with me and will accuse me of interfering, which I know I am, but…" Narcissa looked into Elizabeth's eyes, while her own swelled with tears. "I watched my son being bullied by his father, used by his so-called friends, and threatened by the Dark Lord. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Draco. I don't want to see him lose you, but I don't want to see you unhappy either. I guess I'm getting softer in my old age, but…" She began to sniffle and covered her face with her hands, lined with a beautiful lace handkerchief that appeared from thin air.

Elizabeth hugged her close to her. "Don't worry; I know how to handle this with Draco. And Narcissa, thank you for being so good to me. Draco is lucky to have a mother who loves him so much." They cried together, with Elizabeth wishing that her own mother would have held her like that. Maybe somewhere in another life Lucius Malfoy and her mother had been related. The slightly irreverent thought almost made her chuckle.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Draco, guess what! I've written to Professor McGonagall and she has spoken to Madame Pomfrey and the healers at St. Mungo's. I'm going to Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey will oversee my care. Since the term hasn't started and there aren't any students yet, Madame Pomfrey said that she has plenty of time to handle things. Professor McGonagall said it would be a relief to have someone for Madame Pomfrey to look after. She's driving the faculty members that have returned crazy. Professor McGonagall said she's worse than a mother hen! So, the healers at St. Mungo's are sending her the case history. Isn't that great? I can get started on the stuff for the term and back to my research! And you can finally have some time to yourself to relax!"

Draco looked rather hurt, although he tried to keep his tone light as he spoke. "Yes, wonderful. Are you _sure_ you're ready to go?"

Elizabeth took his hand, although he refused to at her face. "Please let me leave the nest and try my wings? I love you, but I have to do this. You know I do."

"Very well. We'll get everything ready for you to leave…today is Tuesday. Would it displease you to leave next Monday? It will give us time to get everything together. And I'd like for us to have a weekend in London, perhaps, that is, if it's alright with you."

"Of course, Draco. That will also give me time to visit with Ginny and Harry and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. I guess I'll have to set some rules for them. I imagine I'll have some of them in my classes."

Draco laughed. "Just assume that if it has red hair, freckles, and a temper, it's a Weasley. By the way, how are you getting there? Shall I take you?"

"Actually, I've made arrangements to go on an early run of the Hogwarts Express. I'd like to se what the students see on the train. Professor McGonagall is having Hagrid meet me at the train."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The week sped by. The visit with the Weasleys and the Potters was a blast, although the kids seemed disappointed when she told them that she expected any of them in her classes to behave and to definitely not expect preferential treatment. "Quite right!" Hermione spoke up. "You all have to pull your own load and not expect any favoritism. Molly Weasley turned to George. "And I do hope you'll tell them that no pranks are to be pulled in Elizabeth's class. Ginny chimed in, "For that matter, at school you are to call her Miss Brandon, from when you get off the Hogwarts express until you get back on to come home for the holidays. Is that clear?"

These announcements were received with the expected grumbling and grousing. The real near-riot occurred when the Potter and Weasley mother s looked at one another, then at George, and announced that this year, George was going to charm anything from his shop so that nothing would work inside a Hogwarts classroom. At that, George objected heatedly. "What! D'you want to put me out of business?" Elizabeth laughed, "Okay, gang, that's enough. Tell you what, George. I'll just put a charm on the classroom door to detect any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before the students bring them in. I'll confiscate them for the duration of my class and give them back afterward, with the admonishment not to use them inside the school."

The kids all looked at one another as if to say, "Yeah, right. That'll _really_ work. Hah!"

After they left the gathering, Elizabeth looked at Draco quizzically. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, do you think that will work?"

"Elizabeth, you have just thrown down the gauntlet! Every student will try to figure out how to get past the charm. Lily Potter might not—she seems like a goody two-shoes like her mother—but the rest of the Weasley clan and Albus Potter! Well, he seems so much like his father when we were in school. Just be glad that Scorpius isn't there any more. You'd really have a hellacious time. And Albus is in his final year, I believe, so he'll be busy trying to study for his NEWT's. If you're lucky, some of them will take after Granger—I mean, Hermione. Until she came under Harry's and Ron's influence, she was so insufferably good it was nauseating." He shook his head laughingly. "And I'd have figured out how to convince someone else to smuggle them in for me. I was such a little sh…"

Elizabeth stopped him, putting his hand over his mouth, as she laughed. Draco, remember, I'm an experienced teacher. I can handle the students."

"Muggle students, no problem. But remember, these are _wizard_ children, and some are little…well, just watch out for the Slytherins. At least most of them. Even though the war is over, a lot of the old families still don't approve of muggle-borns and mixed-bloods. I don't put it past any of the little gits to give you problems if they think you aren't pure-blood or if they get wind that you were raised as a muggle."

"Draco, kids are kids."

"I'll remember that when you write and tell me that some little bastard sent you a note tainted with undiluted bubotuber pus."

"With _what_?"

"Ask Longbottom. Better yet, ask Hermione. She's had a bad experience with it." He grinned at her. "You have no idea what you're in for! I give you until November before you're ready to chuck it all."

"Mister Malfoy, would you care to wager on that?" They laughed as they returned to their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. It had struck Elizabeth that she hadn't really seen the muggle historical sites, so the rest of the weekend was spent out and about.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Finally, Monday morning came, a beautiful, breezy day. Draco accompanied Elizabeth to the station and assisted her in getting to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She giggled profusely while Draco attempted to lean against the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten in a nonchalant manner. Nevertheless, they managed to get through without attracting the attention of nay muggles. As they came through the wall, Elizabeth couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. "Why, this reminds me of models of old Victorian trains, you know, like the ones they paint on Christmas cards!"

Draco assisted her in getting on-board and advised the conductor that she may need assistance in leaving the train as she had an injured leg. He made sure that she was comfortable in her compartment and told her about the trolley, warned her about _BertieBott's Every-Flavoured Beans_ ("They _do_ mean _every _flavour. Some are not so nice, I can assure you!") and the other assorted goodies available from the trolley. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "At last, you get to experience being sent off to school like a good little witch! Be good, eat your vegetables, and write home every day!" They laughed, and as Draco turned to leave, she grabbed his hand. "Draco, thank you for all this. I love you very much." He put his hand on her cheek. "And I love you too. By the way, your owl is here, too. I couldn't let you go without him. Now you have no excuse not to write. You don't have to depend on using school owls." He kissed her once more, then left. She looked out the window to see Draco standing just outside, holding a bouquet of roses. She opened the window and he handed them to her just before the train began to move. She watched him waving from the platform until he had finally disappeared from view. She was off to resume her search and to begin a new school year.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who have held in here with me. I apologize for not getting this up sooner, but first a case of writer's block, then some health problems kept me from getting back to the story. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – One-Upping Slytherin**

The term finally began. When Elizabeth first saw her classroom, she was afraid it was too small for her to fit in everything she wanted, along with the students. But then, she found that no matter what she brought in, the room grew larger to accommodate it. "Where was _this_ trick when I had to figure out how to get a Christmas tree in with the rest of the furniture back home!" she thought.

When you first walked in, the room seemed like a regular classroom, with a chalkboard in the front. At first, the chalk magically wrote whatever she dictated, and when she thought about erasing it, the writing disappeared. However, she quickly countered the charms so that one had to actually write on the board and erase it manually. She had Hermione buy muggle chalk and erasers in London, then send them to her by owl post.

Another section of the room seemed like a very large parlor, with couches and chairs arranged facing a large fireplace. In fact, when Professor McGonagall saw it, she exclaimed how much it resembled the Gryffindor Common Room. On tables to either side of the fireplace side sat a CD player, and a television (she had arranged with Professor McGonagall for them to work normally inside Hogwarts walls). The fire would be lit with actual wood and kindling, rather than by magic.

In one corner, there were tables with various projects and materials that the students could work on for extra credit. There was a sewing machine with various types of fabric and threads. Another table contained a hammer, ruler, small spirit level, nails, a small hand saw, pieces of plywood, and the plans for building a bird house. There were other project kits with the necessary instructions, tools and materials to complete them. Later during the year, she had arranged for a 'field trip' to the kitchens so that she could teach the students to cook like muggles.

Finally, and most important, she had cast a charm on the door to the class that "ratted out" any student carrying anything from either Weasley's or Zonko's shops. She even tested it out on Professor Flitwick, who immediately praised her adept use of charms. (She neglected to tell him that the first five times she sent a wind-up toy through the door with one of the prank objects attached, it blew up!). Inside the door was a cupboard with little pigeon holes for the students to place their wands and quills. There would be no magic allowed in the classroom (except if she had to use it under extenuating circumstances), and the students were using regular muggle ink pens (ballpoint, black or blue ink only, preferably fine point) and regular lined paper which she provided (and had placed an anti-cheat charm on which was activated whenever it was used for homework or tests).

The very first day, Elizabeth started a flap when she entered the class in her battery-powered wheelchair ("There is no way I can handle a full day walking or standing on my feet.") and the bottom of her robes fell open to reveal that she was wearing a pair of jeans and Velcro-fastened running shoes ("If you're going to teach Muggle Studies, you really should dress like a muggle!"). Most of the students thought it was pretty neat, but of course there were a few who hurriedly wrote to their families about the eccentric teacher they had for Muggle Studies, and that they heard she was actually a muggle and should someone like that be teaching at Hogwarts. Needless to say, the complaints were predominantly coming from Slytherins who resented having to refrain from using magic in class.

Elizabeth initially was concerned about this, as she didn't want to cause problems for Professor McGonagall, but she (and most of the faculty) assured her that the Slytherins complained about Muggle Studies anyway, as many of their families still held that muggles were inferior to wizards and witches and should be controlled by the wizarding world.

Of course, many of the Slytherins loudly objected that someone was bound to pick up the wrong wand accidentally, and were reticent to part with theirs when they came to class. Elizabeth proved that the fears weren't valid by having one of the Slytherins try to deliberately take the wrong wand from its cubbyhole. The wand screamed and a hand appeared from nowhere and started slapping the student's hand until Elizabeth simply said "Stop!" "Now do you believe me?" Elizabeth asked calmly. Of course, the students from the other houses almost killed themselves to keep from laughing out loud.

The loudest complaints about the Muggle Studies class came from Gerald Baddock and Romulus Pritchard, two of the most obnoxious students Elizabeth (or any of the other teachers, for that matter) had ever encountered in a classroom, and both were in Slytherin. Both boys were from "pure-blood" families and seemed to have made their mission at Hogwarts the infliction of hell on all muggle-borns and mixed-blood students, even fellow Slytherins (although there were few of those in that house). They were so annoying that Elizabeth seriously thought of slipping them some puking pastilles so they would have to go to Madame Pomfrey, but came to her senses and realized that it just wouldn't do for a faculty member to lower themselves that way. Mainly, she didn't do it because she couldn't get the pastilles past the door to her classroom without re-doing all the charms. She didn't want to go through blowing stuff up again before getting it right, and asking Professor Flitwick for help would be a dead give-away. She asked Professor McGonagall if they could transfer to another class, since they were so obviously unhappy there and were reticent to participate with the same enthusiasm as most of the students, and were definitely a bad influence on the other Slytherins in the class. Unfortunately, she learned that since the end of the War, Minister Shacklebolt, who succeeded Minister Fudge, had declared that Muggle Studies would henceforth be an academic requirement for all wizards and witches in Britain. In other words, she was stuck with them.

Rumors went flying around that Miss Brandon was a muggle, a squib, raised by muggles, raised by wolves—every preposterous story that could be conjured up and spread by kids. Of course, the most lurid (and unflattering) were spread by Baddock and Pritchard. Finally, to shut them up, the Weasley children spread the story that Elizabeth had been a Voodoo priestess in New Orleans and had threatened to turn anyone who pissed her off into a zombie! That kept the troublemakers under control for about two weeks.

Elizabeth quickly learned that there was a fairly friendly rivalry among the houses, but discovered that between Slytherin and Gryffindor, there was almost a blood feud. The hard-core Slytherins did whatever they could to make life miserable for the Gryffindors. One lousy stunt was for one Slytherin to distract a Gryffindor student in Potions while another Slytherin would dump an adulterant into the Gryffindor's cauldron and cause his or her potion to go wrong. Of course, this meant points from Gryffindor because usually the potion blew up or caused some type of minor disaster, and any student who accused a Slytherin of such a thing got points off as well. This figured, since Professor Lethe, the potions master, was Head of Slytherin House. He wasn't so much showing favoritism to his House, as he was fooled by the Slytherins into believing that everyone had it in for them, especially the Gryffindors, who supposedly always picked on them because they were in his house and felt that the Slytherins were his 'teacher's pets.' Of course the leaders of this were—you could guess it, Elizabeth felt sure—Baddock and Pritchard.

Everyone knew that Lethe was interested strictly in his potions, and seeming to be a fairly decent person overall, couldn't believe that not everyone was the same way. And of course, Baddock and Pritchard always acted so sweet and innocent with the teachers. Most of them, though, had the two little skunks pegged. Only Lethe and Trelawney seemed to fall for their stunts. "It figures," Elizabeth thought. "No wonder Lethe and Trelawney get along so well—they're both as dumb as they come when it comes to judging people. And Sybil thinks she has the 'divine gift.' She wouldn't know the future if it slapped her in the face and called her 'Momma'!"

Even though she wasn't over any of the houses, Elizabeth had become affiliated with Gryffindor as an Advisor. However, she had the reputation of being fair with all the students, so even those from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came to her with the same complaint—Baddock and Pritchard, along with their little gang of snakes, were bullying anyone they could. They even figured out ways to get to the Weasleys and Lily—they made sure that one of their gang managed to tamper with their potions or even their cauldrons. To their credit, none of the Red-Head Gang, as she had started to think of them, came running to her with complaints. The students from the other houses knew she really couldn't do anything, but they had to let off steam. But Elizabeth could tell that by Halloween, the school would be ready to explode. She noticed that some days it was like being around a powder keg.

And of course, every lesson, Baddock, Pritchard or one of their butt-kissing minions would ask what was the purpose of doing something by hand if you could use magic. "What do you do if you lose your wand? Or if you accidentally break your wand?" Lily Potter commented, "That happened to my Uncle Ron. He broke his wand in his second year. He taped it together, but when he tried to hex someone, the spell backfired and he spent the rest of the day puking slugs." Pritchard shot back in a low voice, "Your Uncle Ron is a slug and your Aunt Hermione looks like slug puke." At that point, every red-head in the class jumped up to pound him. Luckily, none had picked up their wands. Elizabeth quickly broke up the altercation before any punches were thrown. "Everyone _will_ sit down _now_! Any violence in this class will cost your house points!" Grudgingly, the Weasley-Potter clan sat down. Unfortunately for Pritchard, however, Elizabeth heard his comment.

"Mr. Pritchard, that will be twenty points from Slytherin for that nasty remark."

"But Miss Brandon, I was only teasing!"

"Well, that will be another five points for teasing in such an ugly way."

Elizabeth turned around to put the homework assignment on the board, when she heard Pritchard whisper to another student, "The lousy old hag! Just wait!"

"That will be another five points from Slytherin, Mr. Pritchard. One point for getting the age wrong—I'm not that old. One point off for calling me a hag, and by the way, you owe me an essay on the technical difference between a witch and a hag. I expect at least ten pages, single-spaced, due on Monday. One point off for phrasing your insult to sound like a threat. Oh, and two points for being stupid enough to say it loud enough for me to hear." She turned around to see Pritchard red-faced and stuttering frantically.

"Would you like to make that another five points, Mr. Pritchard? If not, close your mouth and do your work." She cut him a look that would freeze warm beer. Most of the class had to practically kill themselves to keep from grinning ear-to-ear. The Slytherins were ticked off to the nth degree.

The rest of the class proceeded without incident, but word went around that not only did the Gryffindors have a party in their Common Room after classes, but even invited the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to join them, something that had never been done before in the entire history of Hogwarts. Elizabeth had instantly become the most popular person on the faculty, except among the Slytherins. Her popularity soared even higher when Professor Lethe complained that perhaps she was a little harsh on Pritchard. She smiled sweetly. "Harsh? I think I was rather lenient on him. After all, he insulted another student's family, tried to start an altercation, and insulted a Hogwarts teacher. Frankly, perhaps you should advise Pritchard (and Baddock, too, for that matter) to, in the words of the great Archie Bunker, 'Stifle!' Professor Lethe, _I_ didn't take the points from Slytherin—Pritchard's insolent and ugly mouth lost them for you." Lethe didn't know how to respond. He had never had another teacher answer him in that manner. He had never heard of Archie Bunker. Was he a muggle war hero? And what did "stifle" mean? He didn't have any idea what Elizabeth was talking about, and although she never raised her voice to him, and maintained a calm demeanor, he felt the "vibe" that she was a bit perturbed that he questioned her disciplinary actions. "Professor Lethe, I don't interfere when you take points away from any of the houses, including Gryffindor, with which I am affiliated. I expect you to maintain the same respect for my disciplinary measures." At that point, he decided to let the matter drop. After all, she was right about not interfering with another teacher's class or their disciplinary actions. Besides, he heard the rumor that she could turn people who pissed her off into zombies, a fate he didn't relish!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Not too long after, she received a letter from Draco.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_I heard the story about Pritchard. An acquaintance has a child at Hogwarts and the story has made the rounds of all the parents. Surprisingly enough, the vast majority support you, even some of the Slytherin parents. The word is, it's about time someone straightened those two out._

_Be careful, though. Pritchard and Baddock come from families who were reputedly backing You-Know-Who. Their fathers were three years behind me at Hogwarts. __Their__ fathers (your students' grandfathers) 'reputedly' assisted the Dark Lord during the last war. When they were arrested after the war, they denied any affiliation with him, saying that they were being falsely accused by their enemies. Even when eye-witnesses claimed they saw them doing the Dark Lord's bidding, they claimed that they had no memory of it. In other words, they claimed they were subjected to the Imperius Curse and memory modification, and that as a result they were not responsible for their actions. Of course, they got off. Sounds like your two are just as slimy as their fathers. As much of a little git as I was, I couldn't even stand the little slimeballs. Their loyalties shifted more than the wind. The potion stunt your students are using is one they learned from their fathers. I may have been a rat, but I didn't mess up anyone's potions. I was too afraid of getting caught by Snape, and really afraid of Potter, Weasley and Granger figuring out a way to get revenge. By the way, Hermione could throw a wicked right hook. _

_Listen, it sounds like they are trying to get the Weasleys in trouble by insulting the family until they blow up and start a fight. Talk to them and get them to understand what is going on. If you don't mind, I'll let Harry and the Weasleys know what is going on. Actually, it might be better for me to tell Ginny and Hermione, knowing Harry's and Ron's tempers. And I hate to think of what George would recommend! _

_Watch out for Baddock and Pritchard. They may not be able to use magic in your class, but I don't put it past them to try something outside, like putting a hex on your wheelchair when you aren't looking. To use a Mad-Eye Moody line, 'Constant vigilance!' And keep an eye out for Lethe. I don't think he's as dumb as he acts. Watch your back (and definitely don't leave your food or drink near him unless you keep an eye out at all times)! _

_Let me know how things are going. Also, if you tell me when the next Hogsmeade weekend is, I'll meet you there. That is, if you don't mind. Take care. I love you._

_Draco._

_P.S. They know how to play dirty with magic, but they have no idea how to handle muggle pranks. To use another Moody line, "Play to your strengths!"_

Elizabeth thought long and hard about what Draco had said. Harry had used the same words exactly to her once. She also remembered a line from The Untouchables, when Sean Connery told Kevin Costner, "If they put one of your people in the hospital, put one of theirs in the morgue," or something along that line. Maybe that was the answer--beat them at their own game.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth spent the next couple of weeks deep in thought. Finally it hit her. Letters started going out that night, the first to Harry Potter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds all of you well. Lily is doing beautifully in my class. I wish all of my students were as well-behaved and interested in the subject. If only the Slytherins would take a page from her book!_

_I know this is a terrible imposition, but I need to borrow a couple of things from you by Halloween. Please don't ask for an explanation. Trust me—you really don't want to know. Would it be possible for me to borrow your invisibility cloak and the map that Fred and George gave you? I have something in mind and those items would certainly help loads. I can't tell you what I'm up to, but please don't let __anyone__ know about this. Suffice to say that from what I've gathered about Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs (as well as Fred Weasley), I believe they would be extremely proud of what I have planned. Let's just say that I think I've found a way to call off the Slytherin devils, especially Baddock and Pritchard, at least for now. Otherwise, I may end up having to give the kids detention for the rest of the term to keep them from murdering those two. For that matter, you may have to figure out how to keep me out of Azkaban for murdering the little gits myself! I have NEVER had students as obnoxious as those two in all my years of teaching. _

_Please let me know ASAP if it's okay. If you don't want to loan the cloak and the map out, I fully understand. I'll just have to figure out an alternative. Thanks. My love to you and the rest of the family._

_Elizabeth_

_P.S.—Especially DO NOT TELL HERMIONE OR GINNY!!_

As soon as that letter was finished, another went out to Draco.

_My darling Draco,_

_I don't know when the next Hogsmeade weekend will be for the students, but I plan on taking a day off to do some shopping on Saturday. Would you be able to meet me there? Besides missing you and wanting to see you, I have a favor to ask when we meet. Please let me know as soon as possible and please don't ask questions I can't answer. Just trust me. And please don't tell ANYONE about this. _

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth_

_P.S. Please give your mother my love, too. _

One to George Weasley went out next.

_Dear George,_

_Since you have experience with concocting fireworks, do you perchance happen to know the flashpoint of phosphorus? I've heard it was good fertilizer for roses, but I don't want to have so much that it would cause a problem. I'm thinking of putting a rose garden near Hagrid's house. _

_I'd ask Neville, but I don't think he has much experience with ordinary plants. Besides, as much as I like Neville, from what you all have told me, I don't know if I want to get him involved with handling something like white phosphorus. And I definitely don't think it would be good to get Hagrid loose with it! Also, do you think you could get me a small amount to try before I go with it for an entire garden? Thanks so much._

_The children are an absolute pleasure to teach. All of them are so well-behaved (from what Molly has told me, they all take after their mothers on that point!)—I wish all of the students were as dedicated to their studies. I'm especially proud of how they have maintained their dignity and composure despite the mean-spirited actions of Pritchard, Baddock and some of the other Slytherins. You all should be proud of how restrained they are, and how well they are doing in my class. They are hard-working, polite, and dedicated to their schoolwork. You should be well pleased with them all._

_How is the family? I hope this finds all of you well. Please give my love to all. _

_Elizabeth_

_P.S.—Please don't tell anyone about the rose garden or the phosphorus. It's a surprise. Thanks._

Finally the letters were finished. It was still light outside, so she decided to take a walk to the greenhouse to talk to Neville. She found him in the back, puttering with one of the strangest plants she'd ever seen. "Hi, Neville! What is that you're working on?"

"Hi, Elizabeth. Look, don't come any closer. I made the mistake of putting the Shooting Chile Peppers too close to South American Dart Bushes. It seems they've cross-pollinated and the resulting hybrid may be capable of shooting fire darts. The Shooting Peppers are bad enough. The oil they shoot out is like liquid fire."

"Ah, _that's_ why you're wearing that suit!"

"Yeah, fire-proof armor. Be there in a second."

He walked to the front portion of the greenhouse. "What's on your mind, other than wanting to kill the Slytherins?"

"What makes you think I'm here to complain about the Slytherins?"

"Well, if you're not, you're the first person I've talked to today who isn't. The Gryffindor Common Room has a picture of Baddock and Pritchard up in the game area. The students are using it as a dart board. You should hear the cheers when someone hits the target."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the two ducking and jumping to avoid the darts. "Those two are a royal pain, alright, but that's not why I'm here."

"Thank Merlin's beard! What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm violently allergic to poison ivy. I was wondering if there was a magical equivalent. I have such weird allergies. I want to make sure I can identify the plants that might cause me problems."

"Actually, there _is_ a plant that causes a similar reaction to poison ivy. It's a variation of Devil's Snare that crossed with poison ivy and a few really allergenic muggle plants. It senses when someone is allergic to it and reaches out and grabs them. I have one in the very back. Working with it is restricted to Seventh Years only, and then only with parental permission and with a guaranteed supply of antidote on hand with Madame Pomfrey."

"Sounds wicked. Can you imagine what would happen if it crossed further with the Shooting Chile Peppers? You wouldn't have to even get that close to it."

Neville's face changed. "You know, that sounds interesting. Could be used as a burglar preventive. Only problem is that it would get the non-burglars too. But maybe…you might have come up with another extra-credit project for the Advanced Herbology students. By the way, the plant looks a bit like poison ivy, but it's thicker and has fleshy leaves. If you want to see it, I can show it to you through the glass."

"Do you think it can grow from cuttings?"

"If you keep it out of the sun, it should grow overnight, if not in less time. Like Devil's Snare, it can only be killed by sunlight or some other bright light."

"Ooh, that sounds wicked!"

"Believe me, it is!"

They chatted a bit longer, about plants, gardening, classes, and things in general. After a bit, Elizabeth left and returned to her rooms, humming and singing a cheerful tune. Flora happened to be there, dusting the furniture.

"Miss looks extremely happy this evening."

"Flora, Miss _is_ extremely happy this evening! Right now, I'm happier than the Sioux when they got Custer!"

Flora looked at her quizzically before leaving. Professor McGonagall happened to be walking by as Flora was just exiting the room. She heard Elizabeth and commented to Flora, "Gracious, Miss Brandon sounds so happy this afternoon! I should think that those horrible Slytherin boys—Baddock and Pritchard—would have her ready to quit! And Professor Lethe insists on taking their side. I wonder what has her in such a wonderful state of mind!"

Flora looked at McGonagall strangely. "Miss seems to be happy because her friend Miss Sue got some custard." McGonagall's face acquired the same puzzled look. "That is awfully strange!"

Flora replied, "Flora thinks so, too, but Miss _was_ raised by muggles, after all! She can't help it if some of her ways are strange!"

In the meantime, Elizabeth was absolutely radiant. She was ready to burst. "I _do_ hope Draco won't mind picking up Limburger cheese from the market. I definitely need Limburger. And I do hope I can find some penny nails around here. I wonder if I can get Harry to pick up some from a muggle hardware store!"

"Now that I know what I'm going to do, I just have to set the timetable. I just hope that Harry and George come through. And poor Neville! He is _so_ sweet and unsuspecting. I almost feel bad for getting information from him. Now I just have to convince Hagrid that we need a rose garden near his house so that he can help me with them. Oooh, I just can't wait to get those little monsters!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: In __Goblet of Fire__, Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard were students who were sorted into Slytherin. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – "Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble"**

Elizabeth continued to be in a lovely mood the next few days. However, she had taken heed of Draco's advice to watch out for Baddock and Pritchard. She had to watch out how _she_ addressed them, though. She overheard one of the Ravenclaws, Jeremy Cleaver, talking about them, calling them "Bad-ass" and "Pig Face" during class. She had to choke to keep from laughing, so much that she turned red-faced. The students all figured she had overheard the comment and was angry about it. After all, she had repeatedly said that her class was "neutral territory," and that she would not tolerate any dissension among her students. "After all, Voldemort's prime tactic was divide and conquer. He set wizards and witches against one another whenever he could. I won't have that in my class. I know not everyone gets along with everyone else, but I expect you all to be civil to each other. End of story, no arguments." Consequently, as much as it bothered her to do it, she had to address Cleaver's remarks.

"Mr. Cleaver, what have I told all of you about civility in this class? You seem to have forgotten haven't you?"

"Yes, Miss Brandon. I'm sorry."

"Very well, but it's still five points from Ravenclaw, and I will see you after class."

The boy sat at the desk, red-faced and ashamed more of being caught than making the comment. He was a very likable child, gangly and awkward, and Baddock and Pritchard had been giving him a hard time, though never in her class. However, the word was that every time they got him away from view of the teachers, they starting walking around like gangly birds and making squawking noises. "Hey, look! It's Cleaver the Stork!" was the most benign thing they had used. Elizabeth hated to reprimand him, but she couldn't side against Baddock and Pritchard without being (justly) accused of favoritism.

The class ended and the students filed out. Baddock mouthed silently to Jeremy, "You're going to get it!" as he walked out of the room with a grin. Jeremy approached Elizabeth's desk. "You wanted to talk to me, Miss Brandon?" She looked up and saw that all of the other students had left the room. To Jeremy's surprise, she smiled at him and invited him to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. She opened a cupboard and took out a tin of cookies, then reached into a dorm-sized refrigerator that Professor McGonagall had permitted her to put in the classroom. She looked at the boy, who seemed to be totally miserable. "Mr. Cleaver—Jeremy—you're not in as much trouble as you think you are. You see, I know what's going on, but I had to reprimand you just as I would one of them." Cleaver seemed almost ready to burst out in tears of frustration. "Miss Brandon, you have no idea how rotten those gits are! They are making life miserable for us. We're ready to dump them in the lake and hope they drown!" Elizabeth stifled a chuckle. "It won't work. You'll get in trouble for polluting the lake. Personally, I'd feed them to sharks, but that won't work—the sharks won't touch them." "Why not, Miss Brandon?" She quickly shot back, "Fear of food poisoning." Jeremy looked up, saw the grin on Elizabeth's face and began to chuckle. Both of them started to laugh, with Elizabeth signing for Jeremy to keep the volume down.

When they finally quit laughing, she told him, "I really hated to take points from Ravenclaw. Instead of some dumb detention, I want you to read up on some of the great diplomats in muggle history. They knew how to fight with their brains and wit rather than with, as well as, regular weapons. My father used to tell me that diplomacy is the art of insulting your enemy while making him think you're giving him a compliment. It's the art of telling someone to go to hell, and having them look forward to the journey. Do you understand?" The boy nodded. "Just remember that when you let someone make you angry, you get ittational. That puts the ball in the other guy's court and gives him control of the situation. If you have the wit to come up with the play on their names, you have the brains to get them back without getting in trouble. Next time either of them insults you, just look down at them like you stepped in something nasty and say, "I never engage in a battle of wits with unarmed men." Then just walk away. They can't do anything without getting in trouble, and I don't think either has the intelligence to think of a quick come-back line. That will get them even more ticked off than if you decked them. Now, munch out on the cookies." She went to the fridge—"Would you like pumpkin juice, milk? I'm going to have a Coke Zero, if you'd prefer one of them."

"Thanks, Miss Brandon. The soda would be nice. I still feel bad about losing the points for my house, though."

"I tell you what—if anyone asks, we'll consider the reading project your detention. But, if you offer to help Hagrid with the school vegetable garden until winter, without using magic, I'll give you the points back. If Hagrid says you're doing a really good job, I'll give you five points every time the two of you harvest vegetables. Is that cool with you?"

Jeremy's face lit up. "Yes, Miss Brandon. When do I report to Hagrid?"

Elizabeth laughed, "After I've broken the news to him! Don't worry; he'll be thrilled that a student is interested in working with him. Oh, and Cleaver, what is discussed in this room stays in this room. Agreed?"

Cleaver grinned ear-to-ear, then put on a solemn face. "Gee, Miss Brandon, that research project sounds really rough, and that garden project, well…" Then he broke into a wide grin. Elizabeth nodded and then smiled. "Good. We understand each other perfectly. Now, Jeremy, try to keep your temper. That's their aim, to make you lose your cool. Just remember, 'Don't get mad, get even.' It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but karma will get them eventually. Now, relax for the rest of this period. Whose class do you have?" Jeremy's face changed to a totally unpleasant look. "Professor Lethe—Potions." Elizabeth smiled, "Your favorite class, I imagine. Well, I hate to break your heart, but part of your 'punishment' is to stay here and talk to me for the rest of this period. That will give you time to chill out. I'll give you a note stating that I kept you here after class and to please excuse you from your Potions class. But, you have to get the assignment for any homework and make sure you do it for your next class. I don't want professor Lethe to think I'm keeping you from your lessons."

"Yes, Miss Brandon." Jeremy smiled broadly.

"Good. Have some more cookies and tell me what Bad-ass and Pig Face are doing to the other students. Oh, and cut Professor Lethe a break. He is absolutely blind to what the slimy little gits are doing. He means well, but… Anyway, he knows his stuff. Keep your cool in class and concentrate on your studies."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try." And they talked until it was time for the next class to come in.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That evening Elizabeth approached Hagrid just after dinner in the Great Hall and explained the situation with Jeremy to him. He didn't seem upset about Elizabeth's presumption. In fact, he seemed rather pleased. "Cleaver—Yeh, lanky fella. Nice little chap. Be glad ter 'ave 'im wi' me. And wha' yer doin' fer 'im is pretty decent. Type of thing Dumbledore woulda' done." Hagrid promised to keep the story to himself and winked as he left the Great Hall.

Elizabeth returned to her rooms to review some of the assignments her students had handed in. Unlike some of the other teachers, she preferred not sitting closed up in her office, but working on them in the evening. Her time in the office was spent working on lesson plans, special projects, and assisting the students who stopped by her office. The word went out that she was approachable and was ready to help any student who needed it, even if it was regarding problems that weren't strictly academic. She became a _de facto_ counselor and adviser to the students. Even some of the Slytherins seemed to be warming to her.

Just as she was starting to review the essays, Horace, the Potter's owl, showed up at her window with a package and a separate scroll that was attached to his leg. She quickly removed the scroll and carefully unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_What you requested is in the package. I'm sure you'll put them to good use. Ginny has no idea that I've sent these to you. I packed them away in the attic long ago. She seldom goes up there, so she'll never miss them. You have me really curious, but from prior experience, I've learned that sometimes it's best not to know what's going on. Just don't blow up the school, please. Hah! __Oh yeah, please don't let any of our kids know you have this. They're too young to appreciate either, and I don't know if Hogwarts could take another generation getting loose with them. Take your time, and just send them back whenever you're finished with them._

_Good luck with whatever you're plotting. I'm sure Prongs, Padfoot and Moony would approve. Just be careful.  
_

_Harry_

Elizabeth made sure that she destroyed the letter, then opened the package. The texture of the fabric was exquisite, a soft, silky feel—as light as air. The colors seemed to change every time you moved the fabric. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. She was quite pleased at what she didn't see. Then she picked up the folded parchment. There was a note attached.

_To use the map, just tap it with your wand and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." When you're finished, tap it again and say, "Mischief managed." Be sure to do that and clear the map or anyone can read it. Now, destroy this note. I'd hate for this information to get into the wrong hands (like Professor McGonagall's!)._

_H._

Shortly afterward, another package arrived, this one from George Weasley. She opened it to see a small tin with a note taped to it.

_Wow! If you had red hair, I'd swear you were a Weasley! You have the most wicked mind I've run into in ages._

_I don't know what you have planned, but I have the feeling that it has nothing to do with roses! Since you won't let me in on it, instead of what you asked for, I've sent something that will make someone miserable if it gets on their skin (especially if it gets in their knickers). I took a walk in muggle territory the other day, just for a change, and found a muggle joke shop! Well, I went in and found something called "Itching Powder." The man says it will make someone itch like crazy. Since it's not magical, no one will probably figure out what it is. They'll probably think it's a hex and try to remove it, which won't work. Anyway, I couldn't pass it up, so I'm sending it to you. I'm working on a magical variation that leaves no trace on skin, clothes, whatever—it'll make the victim look like a raving nutter._

_If you __really__ want fertilizer for roses, Hagrid would know more than me. But if you want to give someone a hard time, I'm your man. I promise no one will know. I haven't been this keen on something since we were at Hogwarts. And I love the muggle joke shop! Gave me a few new ideas for stuff I can adapt for the wizarding world. Just promise me you'll let me in on your plot when it's safe to discuss it. Good luck._

_George _

_P.S. Are you sure you don't want anything from the shop? I have enough stuff to make anyone's life miserable. Just say the word and it's free if you promise to put it to evil use! Oh, I wish I were l there to see what you're up to!_

Elizabeth went to bed a happy woman. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Now to get with Draco!

She carefully hid the packages she received and put a no-tamper charm on them for good measure in case Flora should find them. She went to bed, falling asleep while fine-tuning her plans.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next morning, as she was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, an owl arrived from Draco.

_My darling Elizabeth,_

_I was supposed to meet with some clients for lunch on Saturday, but I changed the meeting to the following Monday. Will meet you at the Three Broomsticks around ten o'clock, if that's not too early. I don't know what you need, but whatever you ask is yours._

_Love,_

_Draco_

"Yes!!" Elizabeth exclaimed aloud. Professor McGonagall jumped. "Goodness! You startled me! May I ask what elicited that response?"

Elizabeth became red-faced. "I'm so sorry, Professor McGonagall. I just had some good news. Saturday I'll be going to Hogsmeade to meet a friend."

McGonagall looked at her with a sly little smile. "From your reaction, I assume it's Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy yourself. You've been working very hard. I must say how pleased I am with the way you're handling your classes. You've developed a wonderful rapport with the students." Professor McGonagall cast a subtle look toward the Slytherin table and murmured, "Well, at least most of the students, anyway." They looked at each other and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There are a few of them I'd love to throw in the lake, but I don't believe in polluting the water. As for Baddock and Pritchard, well I think if you shaved their heads, you'd find '666' tattooed there!" McGonagall looked at her solemnly, with one eyebrow raised. "Well put, Miss Brandon. Well put."

As she left the Great Hall, she noticed one of the Gryffindor girls wearing a bright purple sweater and jeans. Then it hit her. Yes! She ran to her room and dashed off a note.

_Dear Draco,_

_Ten o'clock Saturday morning is great. Before you come, could you get me a bottle of potassium permanganate crystals in London? I doubt that I can get that in Hogsmeade. You'll probably have to get it from a muggle apothecary or chemistry supply house. Please be careful and don't open it or get water into the bottle. When the crystals dissolve, they turn water (and anything the water touches) bright purple. Also, please do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this. And please don't ask me what I'm going to do with the crystals—you don't want to know._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth_

She ran up to the owlry and found Tenny. "Take this to Draco Malfoy right away. And make sure he opens it and wait for a reply." The bird fluffed his feathers as if to say, "Right. This time of day? As if! I'm going hunting then going to sleep." Elizabeth looked at him sternly, "You know, you could be used for badminton practice or something. GO!" Tenny looked at her as though affronted by her tone. He grudgingly stuck his leg out for her to attach the message, then flew off as she called behind him, "You get owl treats when you get back!"

She started reviewing the essays the students had done on the pros and cons of using scuba gear as opposed to using gillyweed or charms (such as the bubblehead charm). Most of them had really thought out the issue well, and many had supported the theory that scuba gear was more reliable ("With the muggle gear, you know how long your air supply should last. With magic, you have an estimated idea how long the spell or the effects of the gillyweed should last, but you have to be exact in casting the charm or the amount of gillyweed you swallow." "If you don't have a wand, you can still go underwater without using magic."). Of course, there were the ones who expressed that anything magical would be far superior to muggle inventions, those who were taking the class only because at least one year of Muggle Studies was required to graduate. The majority of the students seemed to enjoy the class, and she did her best to keep it from being a bore. She had heard of Professor Binns and the History of Magic class. The joke among the students was that his lectures even bored himself to death, but his ghost was too dumb to realize he was dead. After sitting in on one of his classes, she had to agree that it probably was true!

After a while, the owl returned. Elizabeth quickly took the parchment from his leg.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I have no idea what you're up to, but I'll have the potassium permanganate for you Saturday morning. I have a chemist friend, a muggle, who said he'll give me some. He asked if you were going to put them in solution to grow crystals for your class (I told him you were a teacher—I guess he assumed you were teaching science or chemistry classes). I told him that I didn't know, but that it sounded likely. I have no idea what you're up to, but he told me to remind you that the stuff stains if you spill the solution on anything. _

_I hope you're not going to do anything rash. Leave that up to the Weasleys and Potters—they have it in their blood (just joking). In all seriousness, be careful. Even though you're a teacher, some of your students far outstrip you in experience in using magic. I know you're very adept at picking up magic, but I'm sure at least a few of the students have learned a few nasty dark turns. Remember, most of their parents were young adults or upper level students during the last war. A few of them still believe as the Dark Lord did, that only pure-blood wizards are worthy of learning and practicing magic. You were raised by muggles, and possibly are part muggle. Consequently, teacher or not, you're fair game to them. Don't give them the opportunity to do anything that would harm you._

_Take care, my love,_

_D._

"Poor Draco," Elizabeth mused. "He is such a worry-wart. Like I'm going to do anything that's going to land me in trouble!" She laughed as she returned to grading the essays. "He doesn't realize that magic isn't _everything_! Besides, I learned stuff from muggle students that would curl his hair. I've taught kids that make Baddock's and Pritchard's gang look like angels. Anyway, it's all falling into place."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Saturday came quickly. Elizabeth awoke early and was going to leave early, but Flora stopped to fuss at her for not eating breakfast. "Miss should eat something. Since Miss didn't go to the Great Hall, Flora has brought her a little tray. Miss needs to eat before going on such a long walk." Flora was adamant, so to humor her, Elizabeth quickly gobbled down a piece of toast and a cup of tea. , then left as Flora clucked after her, "Miss needs to eat a proper breakfast." Elizabeth turned and smiled. "Flora, Miss is in a big hurry. I need to leave so I can take my time going to Hogsmeade. See you later."

Elizabeth dashed out of the door with Flora scurrying after her, fusing that she didn't have something warmer in case it got cooler, and that she hadn't eaten enough breakfast. Elizabeth turned, and smiling said to Flora, "I'm a big girl, Flora. I can take care of myself." She blew her a kiss, then turned and left, with Flora standing there astonished at that last gesture. Elizabeth thought to herself, "It's as bad as having a nursemaid!!" But then she admitted to herself that it _was_ nice having someone around all the time who worried about her and who genuinely seemed to care.

As she left to go to the road leading to Hogsmeade, she spied Hagrid in the garden next to his cottage. Jeremy was there, working and sweating away. She turned her wheelchair around and went over toward the garden. They were working in a pumpkin patch, the largest she'd ever seen. There were smaller ones as well, the type used for making tasty pumpkin pie. As she approached she called out, "Everything working out okay, Hagrid? The pumpkins look fabulous!" He looked over and called back in his booming voice, "Doin' fine and dandy. Cleaver 'ere 'as bin a great 'elp. Got a good 'ead fer dealin' with gardenin.' Bes' worker I ever 'ad. If ya got any more like 'im, send 'em over." Jeremy looked up, blushing. "Hello, Miss Brandon. We're getting ready to start harvesting some of the pumpkins for the Halloween Feast."

Elizabeth called out, "Great. I think that Hagrid's recommendation earns you a good ten points for Ravenclaw. Keep up the good work. By the way, are you still working on the reading I assigned?" The boy looked up with a great big grin. "Yes, ma'am. Really interesting. It comes in handy, too. When Baddock started on me yesterday, I let him have it right back. The twit still thinks I was agreeing with him. Nobody's told him any different. It's a big joke in Ravenclaw."

She laughed, but added, "Don't get too cocky. And I don't want to hear that you started anything. Defensive tactics only."

"Yes, Miss Brandon. Thanks."

She turned and headed down the path toward the village. It was a gorgeous day, and all seemed right with the world. She had even thought about leaving her wand in her rooms, but remembered Harry's admonishment to never go anywhere without a wand. Besides, if the battery on her wheelchair gave out, there was no electricity in Hogsmeade. She'd have to zap a charge into the battery by magic. (She and Professor Flitwick had figured that one out as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts after her injury).

Her mind wandered as she rolled along the pathway. It was a bit bumpy in places, but she resisted the impulse to use magic to smooth out the road. "After all," she thought, "there a lot of places I'll be going where the way is bumpy. And once I go back to New Orleans, I sure can't use magic to straighten out breaks in the sidewalk!" She hadn't noticed that the path lead through a thicket until she heard a voice cry out, "Wingardium leviosa!" She felt her chair rise quickly and hover, then heard another voice. "Flippendo!" Her chair flipped and dumped her face-first onto the roadway. Her chair landed on top of her, with part of it slamming into her head. She blacked out.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next thing Elizabeth knew, she was in a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, with Draco, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall all hovering around the bed.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "You're quite fortunate. Mr. Malfoy found you on the path. You must have hit a bad spot on the road and your chair overturned. Perhaps you shouldn't go to Hogsmeade alone."

Elizabeth rubbed the back of her head. "The chair didn't flip on its own. I heard voices in the thicket. First one called out 'Wingardium leviosa', then another called out "Flippendo.' The chair rose into the air then dumped me onto the road. I guess it fell on me afterward. Someone deliberately attacked me."

Draco and McGonagall looked at each other in alarm. Draco spoke. "Were the voices male or female?"

"Male, but more like boys. They didn't sound like older men."

Professor McGonagall was aghast. "Surely you don't think students were involved!" Elizabeth responded quickly, "I don't know. It probably was just someone being a real ass…" Draco interjected, "Probably some little urchins thinking they would do a little muggle baiting." McGonagall looked thoughtful. "What would a muggle be doing on the road to Hogsmeade?" Draco looked at her as if in disbelief. "What would a muggle be doing coming from Hogwarts? It's all over that there is a muggle teaching here. Not everyone realizes Elizabeth is a witch." At that point, Elizabeth chimed in, "Not everyone knows I'm a witch. We've kept it a bit of a mystery, haven't we? No one really is sure what I am. I've been rumored to be everything from Voodoo priestess, to werewolf, to three-toed sloth! I'm probably fair game for everybody. I just want to show the students that they don't have to depend on magic to be a complete person, and that muggles are no worse than squibs. In any case, next time, I'll be more aware and have my wand ready."

Madam Pomfrey then tried to shoo everyone out. "Miss Brandon needs her rest." Elizabeth spoke up. "I'd like Mr. Malfoy to stay, if that's alright." Over Madam Pomfrey's protests, Professor McGonagall insisted that of course he should stay. "After all, with the experience you've just been through, it will probably relax you to have a friend by your side. Come, Poppy. Let's leave these two alone."

As soon as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall left, Elizabeth took Draco's hand. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I got to Hogsmeade early, and it was such a beautiful day that I thought I'd walk along and meet up with you on the road. I saw you lying there and my heart felt like it had stopped. I was so afraid you'd been hurt badly. Madam Pomfrey says it's nothing more than a slight concussion, though. And no, your leg wasn't hurt any worse than it already was." He looked into Elizabeth's eyes as if he were trying to read her mind. "You do think it was a student, don't you?" Elizabeth smiled wryly, "Two, at least. I heard two distinct voices. I can't be sure, but I think I know who it was." Draco was infuriated. "I'll have their hides for this!" He started to get up from his chair.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Draco, calm down. You can't do anything. First, we can't prove who it was. The voices sounded like Pritchard and Baddock, but I'm sure they'll have some of their little gang cover for them. Then it will make it seem like I'm trying to blame them for everything from the fall of mankind to the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Anyway, to quote the old Star Trek movie, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' And I want to do it in my _own_ way, on _my_ terms, when _I_ choose the time. Okay?" Draco still seemed really steamed, but he agreed to what she had said. Then she looked at him with an evil smile. "Did you bring the potassium permanganate? I definitely have a use for it now."

"Yes, but what…?"

"If you don't know, you don't have to lie about it. Let's just say, it's a case of 'Don't get mad; get even!'"

Draco looked at her in utter amazement. "Remind me never to get on your bad side again. You have an absolutely evil mind, but I still love you." He laughed softly, then kissed her on the forehead. "Now try to get some sleep. I'll be here if you need anything." She smiled, and fell asleep holding his hand.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: The Star Trek quote is from __The Wrath of Khan__. Thanks to all who have been hanging in with me. Hope you're enjoying this so far. And a great big thanks to all who have sent reviews, especially J.J., who never misses reviewing each chapter._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Catch-Back!**

Elizabeth returned to her classes in a few days. Most of the students seemed glad to see her return, but she noticed that a few of the Slytherins, primarily Baddock's and Pritchard's gang, were smirking. The word she got through the student grapevine was that they were responsible, although no one would repeat anything that they had bragged about. Quite frankly, all the students were afraid of them, even more so than before. After all, they were able to attack a teacher and get away with it. She would have to strike back, prove that she would not be outdone by those little twerps. She had a few ideas before, but now she would have to definitely firm up her plans. But first she decided that a preliminary strike was in order.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth waited until dinner, when all students would be in the Great Hall. She didn't always eat there, and often had a tray brought up to her room, which she did that evening. She made sure that Flora saw her eating in her sitting room, and as soon as Flora left, she went to work. She did something she didn't feel comfortable doing—she cast a spell on her bad leg so that it worked automatically as though normal. She picked up a knapsack and checked the contents. "Yep, all there," she commented to herself. After donning the invisibility cloak, she crept down to Cringe's office and checked the files. There had to be a plan of the castle somewhere and she needed it, even if it didn't show all the magical features of the buildings. She rifled through the files until she finally found an old drawing. "Yes," she thought to herself, "this is just what I needed." After carefully studying the map, she knew what had to be done. She left and went straight down to the dungeon, to the Slytherin dormitory. But how to get in? She didn't know the password. Just then she heard voices as the door to Slytherin's Common Room opened. She backed away from the door.

"Well, we got the weirdo nicely, didn't we?" Pritchard spoke in a hushed tone. "But what do we do next?" Baddock looked at him with disbelief. "Are you crazy? She probably suspects us already and will be on the lookout. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get expelled. My father would kill me!" Pritchard looked thoughtful, then replied, "Are you kidding? Our fathers wouldn't let that happen. They have too much influence at the Ministry. But you're probably right about her suspecting us. We'll let things go for a bit, then get her again around Halloween."

Elizabeth was livid. It took every ounce of self-restraint to keep her from slapping the little monsters. "That's okay," she thought. "Don't get mad--get even!" And then she had a great bit of luck—Baddock asked Pritchard what the new password was for the entrance. "It's 'Basilisk'." Now she could slip in and out at will.

The massive door swung open and the boys ducked inside, commenting on how easy it was to sneak out into the building at night. Baddock mused, "My dad said that when Filch was in charge of maintaining the place, he and his scruffy cat were always up and around, trying to catch students out of bed. I guess we're lucky he isn't around." "Yeah, Cringe is so stupid, he wouldn't think to do that. He assumes we all go to bed like good little children, the dumb prat!"

Elizabeth followed them inside, through the Slytherin Common Room, then left to explore the dorm areas. She put a silencing charm around herself, like a big bubble and went to work. She pulled out a roll of plastic wrap, then went down the line into each stall, lifting the seats and carefully Saran-wrapping each toilet in the boys' bathroom.

"Yes, she thought. "That should get their attention." She thought about casting a spell on the faucets, but decided not to. She would use magic only when it was called for. She sneaked into the dorm area and snooped around until she found Braddock's and Pritchard's beds. She carefully sprinkled itching powder on their sheets and pillows. She got an evil grin—itching powder in their underwear! Then she remembered a trick she had pulled on her brother in retaliation after he had pulled a practical joke on her, but decided that would be for a future strike.

She quickly left the Slytherin dorm and hurried back to her room. She saw that the tray was still there. Flora hadn't returned yet. She called for her, and the little house-elf promptly appeared. "Yes, Miss. Flora is so sorry she didn't take Miss's tray before now, but she lost track of time."

"That's okay, Flora. Actually, I was wondering if there were any cookies and hot chocolate in the kitchen, or maybe some chocolate cake. Dinner was delicious, but I feel like being bad and eating something sweet.'

"Of course, Miss! And Miss is _never_ bad! Miss is the kindest lady I know, along with Professor McGonagall."

As the elf popped away, Elizabeth thought, "If only you knew!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next day she noticed that Baddock and Pritchard weren't in class. When she asked where they were, the Slytherins all started babbling at once, until she finally hushed them. "Okay, just one of you. Mr. James, can you tell me what is going on?" James seemed to be the antithesis of what she expected from a Slytherin. He was bright, intelligent, eager to learn, and very polite. Word was that he was horrified to have been sorted into Slytherin, and pretty well stayed to himself. As a result, he was the butt of a lot of Baddock's jokes, and Pritchard was constantly calling him a "little wuss." Elizabeth had the feeling that if James wasn't as big as he was, he would have probably been the object of some butt-whippings from Pritchard's and Baddock's "goon gang," as she called their evil little crew.

James spoke. "Well, Miss Brandon, they started complaining during the night that they couldn't quit itching and scratching all over. Well, somebody said maybe they bumped into something they were allergic to, and maybe they should take a shower and change clothes. Well, they did, and the itching got worse, especially in places I can't mention in polite company. Their roommates were afraid they had something catching and kicked them out of the room. By this morning, they were miserable and went to the hospital wing. They believe someone put a hex on them, but Madame Pomfrey checked and said there was no hex, and that maybe they needed to shower more often. In the meantime, they're confined to an isolated area in case they have something contagious. Madame Pomfrey is dosing them with everything she can think of, and they definitely aren't happy about it. And on top of it all, when they went to the bathroom, someone had put a hex on the toilets so that a film was across them, but some of the muggle-borns said that it was plastic wrap and that someone had pulled a practical joke, only Baddock and Pritchard found it first—the hard way—so the rest of us didn't fall for it."

By the time James had finished his story, the class was convulsed with laughter, including some of the Slytherins. Elizabeth managed to keep a serious tone in her voice. "How terrible! It's bad enough to be itching like that, but to not know what caused it! And to get behind with their classes! What a shame! I _must_ bring their assignments to Madame Pomfrey. As long as they're stuck in the hospital, they may as well put their time on their homework." Elizabeth thought, as she looked down at her textbook, "I definitely deserve the Academy Award for keeping a straight face with that speech!"

At dinner that evening, Elizabeth made sure that she gave Madame Pomfrey the homework assignments for the two boys, then mused, "You know, perhaps it's an allergy. I noticed the dessert last night were awfully rich. Maybe all the rich food is getting to them. Perhaps an old-fashioned dose of castor oil and plain food for a day or so would help." Madame Pomfrey perked up. "Castor oil! I haven't heard anyone propose that for years! It went out of fashion, but I agree that at times, it's the best measure. I think you're on to something." Elizabeth almost felt sorry for Pritchard and Baddock—almost, but not quite.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After a few days, the effect wore off, especially since Madame Pomfrey ordered all their clothes to be re-laundered in case something had gotten into them, and the room thoroughly cleaned and fumigated. The boys finally returned to class, but they were still covered in something that looked like calamine lotion. "Welcome back. My goodness, but you look all pink! I do hope the itch has finally worn off. I imagine it must have or you'd still be with Madame Pomfrey." The rest of the class snickered, while Elizabeth kept a perfectly somber, sympathetic look on her face. As for Baddock and Pritchard, they kept to themselves and behaved for a couple of weeks.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She attached the scroll to her owl's leg. Now make sure it goes straight to George Weasley and no one else. The bird seemed to nod and flew off. The note was in reply to a message from George.

_Dear Comrade in Crime,_

_The kids told me what happened to Baddock and Pritchard. How unfortunate. I laughed my arse off! Are you sure you aren't distantly related to the Weasleys? I'm proud of you. Let me know if you ever want anything from the shop—with my compliments, of course. "Family discount."_ _By the way, I just love the muggle joke shop. Gives me some great ideas._

_G._

Elizabeth destroyed the note and after a long period of thought sent a reply.

_George,_

_If you need some dirty work done and you can't do it yourself, is there anyone around here you can con into it? Like how hard would it be to get Peeves to do something rotten and not have him rat me out? I may need some assistance if I have to bring the war to the next level._

_E._

She got her owl Tenny and gave him the note. "Now Tenny, do _not_ give this note to anyone but George Weasley, under any circumstances." The bird took the note and flew off. She then sat down to work on her research project, but couldn't get her mind to focus.

"Why are you so anxious?" Elizabeth looked around, but no one was in the room. "Up here." She looked and realized the voice was coming from the painting. Elizabeth thought she was freaking out. "You're talking!" The lady in the portrait gave her a surprised look. "Of course I am. All of us paintings talk. Haven't you noticed that?" Elizabeth walked over to the painting. Strange, but she seemed to be walking normally. "Why haven't you said anything before?" The lady laughed, her voice like the tinkling of bells. "Why haven't _you_? Actually, I wondered how long it would take before you asked me any questions. I don't feel like talking much now, perhaps later. Oh, and tell your father I love him. I wish he would speak to me though. I haven't found him yet."

Elizabeth became excited. "You knew my father? How? Were you ever in America? Was he ever here?" The painting looked at her with a smile. "As I said, perhaps later." Elizabeth woke up with a start. She looked at the portrait. The lady seemed to be sleeping, but had a slight smile. "Why didn't I think of that?" Elizabeth wondered. If the portrait has been around for a while, perhaps the lady may know something. Elizabeth considered waking her, but decided not to. Just then, the owl returned with George's reply. How long had she been snoozing, she wondered. She opened the note.

_My Deliciously Evil One,_

_You have to know how to get to peeves and watch his moods. He loves annoying students to begin with, and from what I've heard, he's afraid of you, so you might have a comrade-in-arms. You can't appeal to him directly, though. He has to think it's his own idea. I'm sure with your twisted mind you can figure out how to get to him. Can't wait to hear about the next round in this match-up. I never thought I'd say it, but I almost feel for the little gits. Notice—I said __almost__. I haven't laughed this much since before…well, you know when. You definitely need to dye your hair red—you must be a Weasley in disguise!_

_G._

Elizabeth realized that she'd have to figure out a way to get to Peeves. Then it hit her—she knew the perfect way to elicit assistance from Peeves without him realizing what was going on!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth decided to 'get lost' walking through the school. She had the map she borrowed from Harry hidden in a book. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map showed Peeves was near the hall where the Room of Requirement was located. She headed that way, sneaking glances at the map to make sure that she was catching up to him. When she was close enough that she thought Peeves would overhear, she started mumbling to herself (albeit a fairly audible "mumble').

"The little monsters! I can't believe that even two little demons like Pritchard and Baddock would do that! Get their fathers to insist to the Ministry that Peeves get exorcised! How awful! I mean, he _is_ a little aggravating at times, but nothing serious enough to have him booted out. He's part of the history of this place!"

All of a sudden Peeves swooped over. "Ooh, the Muggle-Witch is angry! Why?"

"Oh, Peeves. Um, nothing. Just a bit upset that someone is trying to do something nasty to a long-time resident of the school. I don't think it's fair."

"Nasties! Sometimes those are fun!"

"Not when they're done to you. Let's just say we have common enemies and leave it like that. Oh, dear! I seem to have gotten into the wrong hall. I need to get back to my office."

Peeves alternated between being angry and giggling over the prospect of fresh game. "What would be a fun thing for you to do to someone you didn't like?"

"If you think I'm going to give you any ideas…well, once when my older brother was in school, he managed to 'nail' the first floor classroom doors so they couldn't be opened. You see, the doors were metal and opened outward into the hall. He had some penny nails in his pocket. He got to school early, and when no one was around, he put the nails in the space between the doors and the frames, right by the hinges. No one noticed the nails and it took hours before they finally figured it out. The maintenance man saw him do it, but thought it was funny, so he never told on my brother. After a while, he pretended to just see the nails. All he had to do was pop them out and things were back to normal after lunch."

Peeves began to giggle madly. "You are so much fun! It's like having the Weasley twins back again." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm not sure that's a compliment. Anyway, I'm sorry my mumbling distracted you. Oh, and please don't use any of the ideas I gave you. If anyone found out I told you about any pranks, I might get in trouble and lose my job." Peeves drew back, totally aghast. "Why, I'd _never_ tell on a kindred spirit!" Elizabeth looked up and added, "And if I were you, I wouldn't too overt about some of your tricks. We wouldn't want you getting in trouble with Professor McGonagall or the Baron, would we?" She finished with a wink and Peeves flew off giggling and singing to himself.

Elizabeth headed toward the Great Hall with a hint of a smile, but in her mind she thought, "Katy-bar-the-door! I think Peeves is going to declare war! I just hope I can control him so he doesn't get too wild."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Things were quiet for a while. There were rumors that the "Goon Gang" had some type of nasty stunt planned for Halloween, but no one knew what. In the meantime, Peeves was pulling his usual pranks, but it seemed that he was going after the Slytherins more than any other house, particularly Baddock and Pritchard, along with the nastiest of their little minions.

Halloween morning arrived. It was strange, but Pritchard and Baddock seemed to be missing from their classes. Professor McGonagall checked all over the castle, even going to the hospital wing and Hagrid's house. "Baddock and Pritchard! Here? You're more likely to find a basilisk having high tea with a spider!" There was no sign of either boy anywhere. Finally, Elizabeth asked if anyone had seen them at breakfast. When it seemed that no one had, she mused that perhaps they decide to "sleep in" for the holiday. Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to explode, and headed straight for the Slytherin Common Room.

Later, Professor McGonagall was discussing the matter with some of the other teachers over lunch when Elizabeth arrived. "Miss Brandon, you were spot on!" Professor McGonagall looked like if she exploded, it would rival a nuclear disaster. "Why, Professor McGonagall, where were they?" McGonagall' face drew to a point, her lips were so pursed. "They were sitting, fully dressed, in the Common Room. You wouldn't believe the story they had concocted. They said they had overslept, and when they tried to leave to go to classes, the door wouldn't open! Of all things! To make it worse, they accused Peeves of doing something to keep them prisoner. If Peeves was involved in mischief, he'd be the first one to brag about it! In any case, I discussed the matter with their Head of House, and decided that since they enjoyed the holiday by taking the morning off, they cannot attend the feast in the Great Hall. A simple dinner will be brought to them in their Common Room. In addition, a letter will be sent to their parents regarding their misconduct." Elizabeth mused somberly, "It's a shame they had to get themselves in so much trouble, but I think you've picked an appropriate punishment."

Things quieted down for a while. Baddock and Pritchard were model students. The word was that their parents threatened to ground them for life if they got into any more trouble at school. And, of course there was a story going around that Peeves "accidentally" dumped a bucket of sparlack slime on them as they were leaving Care of Magical Creatures class. According to the story, Peeves laughed and used a muggle expression before he tendered an apology. The word was that he told them, "A friend once told me 'Catch-back is a mother!' Sorry little slimy snakies!"

Elizabeth chuckled as one of the teachers told her the story. "How odd!" she commented, but thought to herself, "Reminder—find out where Peeves got the nails!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A/N: The stunt with the nails is true. My older brother Nick got the doors on the first floor of Fortier High School in New Orleans (Class of 1960). The maintenance man did catch him, but thought it was hilarious. He told him "I didn't see anything!" He never did rat my brother out, so my parents never knew he pulled that stunt. Nick. I hope you're looking down and getting a laugh out of the memory._


End file.
